Hi, I'm Mr Right, I heard you were looking for me?
by CMN-marie
Summary: A girl leaves for college. New experiences, and new friends. What's to come of her and this amazing guy? And what's to happens when she realizes how hard she's falling? And why can't she stop humilliating herself in front of him?
1. A Trip to the Floor

Chapter 1: A Trip To The Floor

Chapter 1: A Trip To The Floor

**I don't own Twilight**

**Everyone is human in this. Alice and Edward are brother and sister, Emmett, rose, and jasper come in later.**

**VERY VERY IMPORTANT!!--The tittle of this story will change soon, it will be called-- Hi, I'm Mr Right, I Heard You Were Looking For Me**

Moving day, the day I've been excited about, and dreading for about 3 weeks now. I'd already met my new roommate, Alice Brandon, when we went to tour the campus of the beautiful University of Chicago, where I am majoring in sociology. I'd promised her I would go shopping with her when we got moved into the dorm room, in which I'm not too big a fan of. The shopping part that is. Other than the fact that Alice could literally 'shop till she drops', which is an understatement for her since I've already been on one shopping trip with her- apparently her adoptive parents, in which I met, Dr. Carlisle, and Esme Cullen had made her get therapy treatments for it- she's great!

"Bella!" yelled my now exhausted and impatient father, Charlie. "Do you have any more boxes? we need to get going!"

"Just one more dad, I'll get it don't worry, be down in a minute."

We had woken up at 8 this morning - and I am definitely not a morning person - to start packing up my things. I looked down at my watch to see what time it was… "One o'clock!" I yelled to myself surprised. I had been so caught up in thinking about packing, and my upcoming shopping trip with Alice, and my new college life, that I haven't looked at the clock in hours, Charlie's right, we definitely need to get going.

I grabbed my last box and dashed for the stairs...

OK, running was _not_ the best idea.

Of course I tripped right in front of the stairs, dropping the box, and watching it tumble all the way to the bottom of the steps, before catching myself on the bathroom door frame before I was next to be rolling down the steps.

Lucky for me, all that was in that box were some of my clothes, otherwise it would have most likely been broken. Although I probably wouldn't have been carrying any breakables anyways, knowing my own clumsiness.

Charlie, having seen the box take its fall, was concerned for my well-being, but of course he would be, he is my father. Even though this was a normal pattern for me, falling, tripping, and dropping things that is.

"Bella…i-is e-everything o-okay?" Charlie asked, concern filling his tone.

"Yeah dad, just a little trip to the floor, that's all, I'm fine, I'll be down in a second."

I had attempted to look somewhat nice today, wearing a plain, fitting, powder blue t-shirt, with a dark blue, also fitting, zip-up jacket over top, zipped up to the middle of my torso. I had on light jeans, with a pair of black converses. Just my bangs were pulled back out of my face and clipped on the top of my head. Although I didn't really attempt to put much make-up on. I've been in a hurry, but I did put a little eye shadow, and liner on... or at least I attempted to - I'm not so sure I did a great job - but that's it.

I carefully, but quickly made my way down the stairs, grabbed my coat, and turned to Charlie.

"Ready" I said while letting out a breath.

"Okay, we need to get a move on." Charlie said, while walking towards the door, me following, fiddling with my coat, trying to get it on. Charlie, of course, not wanting me to fall again picked up the box, which was still lying at the bottom of the steps where it had fallen, and carried it out of the open door, with me following behind him.

--

When I got to the air-port in Port Angeles, Charlie had insisted on coming in with me, saying something along the lines of 'You could be kidnapped' but I knew that he really just wanted to have his last goodbyes, since nothing much was said on the car trip here.

We had been sitting for about ten minutes, listening to the hustle and bustle of the crowd around us, when a lady came onto the intercom. "_Flight 107 to Chicago, now boarding"_

I jumped up, followed by Charlie "Well, this is me." I said a little tired, while stretching my arms.

"So, this is where I tell you goodbye, and I love you, and will miss having you around, especially for breakfast and dinner." Charlie said lightly laughing.

I let out a small giggle "Yeah, I guess it is." I said while hugging my father, and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Love you, I'll call when I land, and if it's too late, I'll wait until morning, and call you when I first wake up, promise."

"You'd better, and I love you too. See 'ya on Thanksgiving." He said laughing once again, and waving goodbye. I gave a small wave, and started towards my flight.

Once I boarded the plane, I started walking directly to my seat, I was putting my carry on bag up in the loft above my seat, when I heard a familiar voice from a few feet behind me.

"BELLA…Is that you? Oh my gosh!!"

I instinctively turned, a little too quickly, to beam at the familiar person calling my name, and fell backwards onto someone's lap, of a complete stranger, whose arms instinctively wrapped around me, and all of the items in their hands, including a drink fell to the ground.

I looked up to see who's lap I had fallen into, and immediately blushed, seeing an amazingly attractive man with beautiful bronze hair, amazing, and oh so beautiful green eyes like I had never seen before.

I saw a small smile play around the corners of his mouth, and grow larger by the second, and he soon had this gorgeous crooked grin on his face, and his eyes filled with amusement.

It was then that I realized I was staring open mouthed at this man I had never even met before, and in his lap. I blushed again, even more than before.

I jumped up quickly, and straightened out my shirt.

"Um… so sorry, very sorry!" I knew for a fact that my blush was redder than it had ever been before. I have had a lot of embarrassing moments in my life, but I have to say that this one _most_ definitely made the top five, if not the most embarrassing moment of my life.

"No problem, I should've waited until you were done before taking a seat." He said in a beautiful velvety smooth voice, still smiling. I couldn't help but stare a little, and I noticed he was too, but I quickly regained my composure when the familiar voice interrupted my gawking.

"_AHEM"_

The beautiful man whose lap I was just sitting on, and I jumped a little and turned to look at the small, pale, pixie like figure in front of us.

"ALICE!" I squealed as I bounced up and down with excitement hugging her, I hadn't talked to her in a week.

"Bella, I didn't know you were on this flight, oh my gosh, I'm surprised to see you here, I haven't seen you since the tour, or talked to you since our last phone call a little over a week ago." She said still excited.

"_OH,_ I know, I -"

I was about to tell Alice about my little stunt this morning, when, one I realized we weren't alone, and two Alice had cut me short.

"Oh, Bella, I'm sorry, I was being a bit rude, this is Edward, my brother I told you about." Alice said to me, gesturing to the guy whom I fell on not even five minutes ago.

I looked over to Edward, who smiled as soon as my head turned in his direction, and held his hand out for me to shake.

A blush took over my face, and I looked down to hide it, after smiling back at Edward, and shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Bella, Alice has talked about you quite a bit, you two seem to have become pretty close after just a few weeks." He said politely, I'm assuming to make small talk, in request to forget about the fall in the lap thing.

"Nice to meet you too, oh and I'm so sorry about that earlier, and I will most certainly buy you a new drink." I said trying to get his forgiveness for my inconvenient clumsiness.

He furrowed his brows, and the beautiful grin left his face. "No, no, no, it's fine, and don't bother with the drink, it was just melted ice anyways."

Even though, I still felt bad about the whole thing, and some how wanted to redeem myself. "Are you sure, it wouldn-"

"No need, don't worry about it, it happens." He said reassuringly, I decided to save myself further embarrassment and drop it for now, but I would make it up to him.

"Yeah, Bella, don't worry about it, he was going to throw that away anyways, he's had it since we left our aunt's house. And plus, girls are always inconveniently falling all over Edward." Alice said with a wink, and started laughing. I of course was completely confused at this statement.

Edward gave her a glare, but who could stay mad at Alice, he started lightly laughing with her. With me still totally confused.

Alice, of course, noticed my distress, and calmed down her laughter to explain. "You see Bella, Edward was considered '_The _guy' at our high school, and middle school, but anyways, the girls are always hanging around him, and flirting with him, and doing the dumbest things to get his attention, but he consistently tries to just stay clear of the 'boy crazy girls' and I literally mean crazy!" and at that, Alice, and Edward broke out into hysterical laughter again, and this time people started staring.

I jokingly started to back away from both of them like I had no idea who they were, and thought they were just as crazy as the people staring at us thought they were. They saw me backing away from them, and realized that quite a few people now were staring, and tried to compose themselves, by clamping their hand over their mouth, and taking a seat, I also took my seat, which was next to Edward and this old couple on the other side of me, Alice was in the seat directly behind Edward.

Then a man came on the plane intercom "_Everyone please take your seats, and fasten your seatbelts, and prepare for takeoff, thank you for joining us today, and we hope you enjoy your flight with United Airlines."_

I strapped myself in the seat, and laid my head back on the headrest getting ready for the plane to lift, which always gives me a sick feeling.

"You okay?" Edward's silky voice floated through my ears.

"Yeah, I'm good, the lift off always gives me butterflies though." I said and put on a fake, 'I'm goanna puke face.' And tried unsuccessfully not to laugh at Edward's terrified expression, although I can't say I blame him, I wouldn't want to sit by someone on a plane who's going to end up throwing up all over you either.

"Just kidding" I laughed once again as the expression on his face went from terrified, to relieved in a matter of seconds.

I saw Edward take out an I-pod and start his music, and I couldn't help but notice what he was listening to, Clair de lune, well, he has good taste in music, I thought.

I grabbed one of the books from my tote, which I thought might be of use if I wanted to read, listen to my I-pod, or use whatever I threw in there.

I looked at the book I grabbed, it was _Wuthering Heights_, one of my favorite books, it gives a different meaning to what people now a days call _love_.

I started reading it from the beginning, and slowly drifted to sleep.

**Please review, tell me if you like it so far, or if I should write more, this is my first fanfic, so don't be mean.**


	2. Obviously Not Morning People

Chapter 2: Obviously Not Morning People

**Don't own twilight**

**Sorry guys, this is kind of just a filler chapter, so sorry if it's boring! Please no mean reviews! I don't like them!**

I woke up to a scratchy, nuzzling sound, it made me want to gag when I figured out that it was the old man sitting two seats down from me, snoring, loudly I might add.

I looked over at Edward who was sleeping, or was, he was waking up, probably because of the same disgusting noise that was the cause of me waking up.

His eyes slowly opened, and he looked very tired, and most likely I did too. I started to sit up in my seat without dropping my book on the floor and losing my place, when I saw Edward looking around with his eyes, still not wanting to move his head, obviously searching for the source of the horrid, disgusting noise.

He then caught my eyes, giving me a questioning look, asking me with his eyes what the gross noise was, I just lightly giggled, and pointed to the old couple next to me, and simply replied "The old man snores pretty loud huh?" as quietly as I could, but still at hearing range.

Edward just chuckled quietly, and reluctantly pulled himself up in his seat. "I'm most likely not going to get anymore sleep tonight." He said a little annoyed.

"Yeah, I know how you feel, I woke up to that too" I giggled, getting me a few angry stares from the other passengers trying to sleep.

"Obviously not morning people." I said jokingly, laughing quietly.

This time it was Edward who laughed a little too loudly and got the angry, laser shooting glares.

"Obviously" he said rolling his eyes.

"Ugh… I'm going to strangle that old man in his sleep if he doesn't stop that disgusting snoring." Edward whisper yelled, trying not to get the angry glares again.

"Wow, I didn't take you as the violent type, especially not against a helpless, sleeping, elderly man, Edward." I laughed very quietly.

"Well, I'm usually not, but that's just annoying, and disgusting, I feel bad for his wife, how does she sleep at night? And plus, I woke up really early this morning to my two screaming cousins jumping on me, and a horrible smell, which about two seconds after I realized there was a smell, I realized that this smell was coming from my small cousin." He shuddered at the memory with the most disgusted look on his face, which made me laugh.

"Ewww…" I giggled quietly.

"So, I thought you guys lived up in California?" I asked remembering that they took a flight from Seattle.

"We do." He replied

"So what brought you guys up to the cloudy part of Washington?" I asked still curious.

"Alice and I had to visit our aunt and uncle, and cousins that we haven't seen since Christmas."

After a few moments of silence, I decided to pick my book back up and read from where I left off before I fell asleep, since I was obviously not getting anymore sleep thanks to the old snoring man two seats down.

"Sorry to interrupt, but what are you reading?" Edward startled me, when his silky voice filled the somewhat silent area, besides the random cough and consistent snoring.

"Ohh, um… Wuthering Heights." I said after getting my thoughts together.

"I've read that, it's a very interesting book, although I don't agree with Heith Cliff in some parts of the book."

"You've read this?"

"Yes, I read quite often actually." He seemed a little offended.

"I didn't mean it that way, it's just, I wouldn't have expected…"

"I'm just playing; I know what you were implying."

"Good, I guess you could say I'm a bit of a book worm too." I looked at him and smiled.

He smiled back at me, and we held each other's gaze for a few moments until I realized something.

"I'm really thirsty."

"oh, well, I think Alice has a small cooler type bag thing she packed water in earlier, while saying something about 'being prepared', it's kind of weird though, she kind of senses when we are going to need something." He was now reaching over the seat grabbing a bag out from Alice's chair.

"Here, I believe there's some water in there." I unzipped the bag and reached down into the mostly melted ice, wincing at how cold it was, and grabbed a water bottle, zipped the bag up and put in under my seat. I then immediately unscrewed the cap and took a long refreshing drink of the ice cold water.

I heard Edward chuckle slightly "Thirsty?" he said sarcastically.

I hadn't even realized I had already drunk half of the bottle; I looked at Edward and stuck my tongue out at him. He just laughed at me.

"Hey can I ask you something?" I asked hesitantly, I didn't want to ask Alice about her real parents in case it was sensitive for her, but I was curious.

"Sure, I guess, what do you want to ask me?"

"Well, I was wondering…" I decided not to stall with the question, and just be straight forward with the question "What ever happened to Alice's biological parents?" I blushed slightly. And looked down as I said this, I didn't want Edward, or Alice for that matter thinking I was nosy or anything, so I tried not to be too pushy.

To my surprise Edward just chuckled a little. "Alice would tell you if you asked her, you know." Edward said matter-of-factly.

"Well, I didn't want to seem pushy, or nosy or something like that, and if it was a sensitive situation for he-"

"Bella, it's really not that sensitive for her, she actually doesn't remember most of her childhood, she really thinks of Carlisle and Esme as her real parents because they treat her as so." he said reassuringly, which did make me feel better." Her parents died when she was pretty young, in a car accident, but Esme is her aunt, and immediately took her in when she was three."

"Oh." Was all I could say, for some reason I felt bad for asking him. I looked down at my feet.

"Bella, its okay, you know, that you asked, Alice wouldn't have minded telling you though, don't fell bad about asking."

"I'm just tired." I lied, even though it technically wasn't a lie because I definitely was very tired.

I looked out of the window a few feet away from me, and saw that it was no longer dark outside.

I grabbed my phone out of my tote, marked my page in my book, put it up, and flipped open my phone to see what time it was. "Eight O'clock" I said indifferently.

"Already?" A voice came from behind me, and startled Edward and I both.


	3. Making Alice Smile

Chapter 3: Making Alice Smile

**I do not own the Twilight series**

**Sorry, I know this is kind of short, but I hope you like it, and thank you for those who reviewed!**

Edward and I looked back to see a groggy Alice sitting up, rubbing her eyes, and yawning.

"Good morning sleepy head." I said quietly since there were still other people sleeping around us.

"Good morning… ow, my neck, stupid airplane seats!" Alice said now a little angrily.

"So how'd you guys sleep?" said a sleepy Alice, rubbing her neck.

"Not good, this old man over here won't stop snoring, and it's the most disgusting snore I've ever heard too." I told her and pointed to the elderly man two seats down.

Alice started giggling, which made a few people sleeping stir. I saw the old man start to wake up, and was relieved that I didn't have to hear his snoring anymore, I laid my head back on the rest and closed my eyes and decided I would try and get some sleep.

But of course like most things that didn't work out, because as soon as I started to fall asleep, the man came on the intercom again "_Hello ladies and gentlemen, I'm sorry to interrupt you, but we need everyone to take a seat, and put on their seatbelts to prepare for landing, thank you very much, and I hope you all enjoyed your flight."_

I groaned tiredly and sat up, grabbing my seatbelt and trying to once again to strap myself in-which i must admit that was pretty hard for me to do since the metal part snapped me in the face. Everyone else was doing the same thing, and a few groans came from the people that were just waking up.

I put my water bottle that was still about half full in my tote, along with my book after marking my page. I then took the small cooler type bag out from under my seat and handed it to Alice behind me.

"So this did come in handy, huh?" Alice asked looked Edward straight in the eye.

"I guess so Alice." Edward said rolling his eyes, and laughing.

"HAH, I told you so." Alice said childishly before sticking out her tongue.

"Edward was fussing at me telling me that we didn't need to carry on a bunch of stuff, and that we wouldn't need this cooler bag, because no one was going to get that thirsty during the night. But obviously he was wrong." Alice said looking at Edward glaring at him, but still talking to me.

I started giggling at Alive and Edward staring each other down, but after that lasted for a few minutes, I got bored of watching and laid my head back on the rest, and looked over to the side and out of the window, and saw that we were getting closer to the ground.

"Hey guys look, we're about to land!" I said somewhat loud.

They both turned to look out the window. "Finally! We get to leave this plane, my legs are starting to get stiff." Alice said as she turned her attention to her short legs.

"_Ladies and gentlemen we will be landing in about ten minutes."_

Alice started rummaging around behind me, probably getting her things together, while I just pulled my tote up in my lap, and Edward was also gathering his things.

I looked out of the window once more and realized we were about to land, so I closed my eyes and rested my forehead on the back of the seat in front of me, preparing for the bumpy landing.

"Are you alright, Bella?" Alice asked me concern in her voice. Right then the plane landed on the ground, I turned my head and looked out of the window, huge mistake, I saw the concrete passing by in a blur. I got a sickly feeling, I was sure I was about to get sick, so I quickly turned my head, and groaned closing my eyes at the same time.

"Oh I see." Alice said laughing at my expense, realizing why I was acting the way I was.

I sat up, my eyes still closed, clutching my stomach with both of my hands.

"Whoa, Bella, you look like you've seen a ghost!" Alice said loudly, amusement in her voice once again.

I groaned again when I felt the plane come to a sharp stop, thrusting my head forward.

_"We have landed, please exit the plane carefully, and have a safe trip." _The man on the intercom informed us.

"Well Edward, I guess we'll just rent a jeep or something to fit all three of our boxes in so we can get our things over to the dorms." Alice said more as a statement than a question.

I reached up, and pulled my carry on out of the loft, and was adjusting the handle, as was Alice.

"Bella, you can just go with us, there's a car rental place just next store to the airport, how many boxes do you have on the plane?"

"Um, four, I just brought the things I would need, and I figured I'd just buy anything else I need when I go shopping with you later today." Boy, did that put a smile on her face!

"OK then, we should have plenty of room, I had most of my things get FedEx here, but I brought about four boxes too." she said as we all walked towards the exit.

Once we were outside there were about ten taxis waiting for people to claim their backseat, and a huge car rental lot. Alice led us to the car rental place, and inside.

"Alice, how'd you know this place was over here?" I asked curiously

"I looked it up online on my phone." She said waving her phone in the air.

Wait a second...

"OH MY GOSH! That's an I-phone!" I said excitedly, obviously by the amused look on Alice and Edward's faces, too excitedly.

"Yes, Bella, good job!" Alice said sarcastically.

"Can I help you Ms.?" The man at the counter of the car place asked Alice.

"Yes, just a second. Bella, Edward, you guys go get our things, I'll have a car ready for you guys when you come out."

Me and Edward followed Alice's commands, walked out of the car rental building, and back towards the airport.

**Please review, and hope you liked it, I will update pretty soon.**


	4. Cases and Coffee

Chapter 4: Cases and Coffee

**Don't own the fabulous Twilight series**

**Emmett, rose, and jasper come into place in this one.**

Once Edward and I had found all of our things, including Alice's, we headed out of the building, and sure enough, parked right by the curb was a blue mini van, back hatch open, and a small Alice leaning against the side door.

Once Alice spotted Edward and I struggling carting about twelve boxes with two small luggage carriers, she ran over to assist us.

"Here, let me get some of those." Alice said taking one box from each carrier. We were just a few feet from the van now, so I carefully put down what I was carrying, glad I did not trip or drop everything.

I picked up two boxes and sat them in the back of the van, and scooted them up as far as they would go, Edward right behind me, doing the same thing.

Alice and I picked up two more boxes and carried them to the van, at least until I had to trip over a crack in the sidewalk and fell sideways, dropping my boxes, and falling over Alice, knocking her down with me, as she let out a sharp scream, and dropped her boxes as well.

I bit my lip to keep from laughing at the situation and at Alice's face, that is until I looked over at one of the boxes I had dropped.

All of the contents of the box were dumped out on the sidewalk, which consisted of a big bunch of CD cases, in which some of the cases were broke, and some me and Alice had fallen on, smashing them. I looked at the box and realized that the name tag on the side said 'EDWARD MASEN' and I think all three of us realized this at the same time because I heard Alice gasp and look up at Edward with a terrified face, then I looked up at Edward, who's face was turning red, and he looked as if he had stopped breathing.

He looked really mad, I was actually scared of what he might do. I immediately felt very bad about this, because obviously these CDs I had dropped were very vital to Edward.

**E.POV**

Bella and Alice were both carrying two boxes to the van when Bella all of the sudden tripped and dropped both of the boxes in her hand, while falling on top of Alice, who let out a high pitched shriek and dropped her boxes before falling to the ground as well, the look on Alice's face was hilarious, I almost started laughing, until I saw what was dropped, my CDs.

I heard Alice gasp, but my eyes were glued to the broken CD cases on the ground, all I could hope was that the CDs inside the broken cases were OK.

I could feel the blood rush to my face, and I started to feel a bit light-headed, then I realized I had stopped breathing. I sucked in a large amount of air and let it back out.

"My CDs!" I said in a sad whisper, but loud enough for the people around me, including Alice and Bella to hear.

Bella and Alice were still lying on the ground, both mouths wide open, and terrified looks on their faces.

All I could do was to keep telling myself "Do not dry' 'Do not cry' in my head.

I ran over to my CDs and started opening all of the broken cases to make sure none of the actual CDs were broke. Once Alice and Bella saw me doing this they immediately jumped up and started doing the same.

After all of the broken cases were examined, and to my relief none of the CDs were broken, or harmed what so ever, I picked them up and put them in the box and loaded the box into the back of the van.

**B. POV.**

Once we had checked all of Edward's CDs and made sure none of them were harmed, Edward put them all back in the box and into the van, I was so relived, but I feel really bad now, this was way worse than falling in his lap before he even knew who I was.

"I am so, so, sorry, Edward!" I said once we were in the van, and I meant it too, I felt really bad about this.

He didn't say anything, uh-oh, he's really ticked.

"I'm such a klutz, first I fall in your lap, now this." I meant to say quietly, but I'm pretty sure Alice and Edward both heard me.

"I _will_ make this up to you, I will buy you a whole new pack of CD cases to replace all of the broken ones."

"Bella, it's OK, as long as none of the actual CDs were broken, which thank goodness they weren't." He said with a sigh of relief.

"OK, but I'm still buying you new cases, and a cup of coffee or something to replace drink I made you spill."

"Fair enough." He said quietly, chuckling at my determination to repay him. Alice surprisingly, had been quiet the past ten minutes we've been in the car.

I was starting to feel a little better now that he was going to let me repay him, he didn't seem too mad about everything. He seriously looked like he was going to cry earlier when he saw his CDs laying in the ground.

The rest of the ride to the dorms was quiet, only the music playing. Alice was driving, Edward in the passenger seat, and me and the backseat. The drive there lasted about twenty minutes.

Once we got to the dorms we went to the front desk to check in, get our keys and made our way to our room.

My and Alice's room was on the second floor, and Edward's was on the first.

Me and Alice made our way to our room, carrying two boxes at a time, each, so we both had to make two trips, but once we had all of our boxes up in our room, I immediately started un packing, putting my clothes away in the drawers, after cleaning them out, and putting my bathroom items away. I didn't bring any of my bed sheets, I figured I'd just but those when I went shopping with Alice and got a new mattress.

"Alright, so my things are mostly unpacked, except the things I got FedExed up here, which shouldn't come until later today." Alice said looking around our room.

"So, are you ready to go shopping? I need a new mattress, and bed sheets and a few other things, but before we go anywhere, I need to go check up on Edward, he'd already met his roommate, and they've hung out a couple of times, and Edward insists on me meeting his new friend. I also need to take a quick shower first." She said dusting her hand off.

"That's fine with me, I'll take a shower after you." I answered her while walking towards the desk chair, Alice going to the bathroom.

Alice was out of the shower after about fifteen minutes. She grabbed her bathroom things and walked out, leaving the bathroom for me. I jumped in and quickly cleaned myself. When I was done, I wrapped a towel around my body and towel dried my hair quickly, and throwing it up in a ponytail. I walked out of the bathroom to get my clothes, still wrapped in a towel, grabbed my clothes, went back into the bathroom and got dressed.

"Ready I said to Alice who was slipping on her shoes. I quickly walked over to the side of my bed, where I had thrown all of my shoes and put on my plain tennis shoes.

We made our way down to the first floor to Edward's room. Alice knocked on the door, which was opened by a tall, buff, curly, brown haired guy, whom I immediately recognized.

"EMMETT!" I squealed jumping up and hugging him.

"BELLA!" He mockingly yelled excitedly, hugging me tight.

"Um… hi, confused friend her?" Alice said while waving her hand in my face.

"Oh, sorry Alice, this is my older cousin, Emmett, Em, this is my friend, and Edward's sister Alice." I said while gesturing towards Emmett, who at that point was shaking her hand.

"Well, what do you know, Edward's roommate is Bella's cousin." Alice said laughing.

"Hey Edward, me and Bella are going shopping for mattresses, bed sheets, and you know, if you wanna' come, you can bring Emmett, if you want." Alice said, walking into their room.

"Sure, I still need to get a few things too, Emmett, you want to go?" Edward asked looking at Emmett while stacking a couple of CDs on a shelf.

"Yeah, sure but I'll probably want to call my girlfriend, she'll definitely want to go, if that's OK with you guys?" He said looking at Edward and me.

"Sure." I said looking over at Alice who nodded her head.

Emmett took his phone out of his pocket which was a really nice blue blackberry, and started dialing.

"Are you still dating that one girl you were always talking about, oh… what's her name, Rose?" I asked trying to remember the girl's name. I hadn't met her before, but every time I would talk to Emmett, which I hadn't done in a while, so I forgot he even went here, he had started talking about her.

"Yeah, I really like her, I've met her family, she has a twin brother, Jasper, they're both sophomores here, and so am I." Emmett said, and I'm pretty sure that he said that last part for Alice's benefit.

"Hey you guys would really like Jasper, he's pretty cool, I should introduce you sometime." Emmett said with the phone to his ear.

"Well, why don't you tell him to come along, you said he goes here, right?" Edward asked him.

"Yeah, good idea." Emmett said

"Oh, hey, Rose, sorry I haven't called today, I've been pretty busy with unpacking and everything, but anyways, you remember Edward, right, you met him a few weeks ago when we came to see the dorms, my roommate?" Emmett said talking to Rosalie on the phone.

"Yeah, well, we're going to the store to pick up a few things with his sister, and my cousin, Bella, and I wanted you and Jasper to come along so you guys can meet Bella." He continued

Emmett's face had a huge smile plastered on it, which led me to believe that Rosalie said yes. "OK, love you too, bye." Emmett pressed the end button on his phone and stuffed it back into his pocket.

"Alright, Jaspers' already at Rosalie's room, so they'll be here in a few minutes." Emmett said still smiling.

"So Em, we haven't talked in months." I said casually, trying to make small talk.

"I know, I haven't really associated with any of the family lately, I've been pretty busy with my new job, Rosalie, and this program I joined over the summer to get some more credits in some of my history classes, it's all been pretty chaotic." He said while rubbing his face with both hands.

"Well I've definitely missed talking to you, I've been stuck at home most of the summer, but I did go to Port Angeles with Angela a couple weeks ago." I said sitting on Emmett's bed.

"Bella, that's a used mattress, I wouldn't sit on it, let alone touch it if I were you." Emmett said laughing, gesturing towards the bed in which I jumped off of immediately. Right at that moment, there was a knock, it opened slowly, and in walked a tall, beautiful blonde girl, who could have been a model, and behind her was a tall, blonde, also very attractive man. I presumed this to be Rosalie, and Jasper.

"Rose!" Emmett yelled, running over to get, and pulling her in a huge bear hug, which made her start laughing.

Yep, it's Rosalie, I guessed right.

"Geez Emmett, I'm away from you for one whole day and you act as if we haven't seen each other in months." She giggled and pulled him tighter.

"It's just because I love you so much, Rose." Emmett said back to her lovingly, and I could tell by the way he was looking at her right now, that he was definitely in love with her.

"I realized just then that Alice and Edward weren't in the room anymore, but right as I was getting ready to go look for them, I heard my name called and turned to face Emmett.

"This is Rosalie…" He said gesturing to Rosalie who was still wrapped in his arms.

"And this is her brother Jasper." He said, this time gesturing to the tall, blonde male standing behind Rosalie.

"Hey where's Edward?" Emmett asked me.

"I'll go look for Alice and him. I'll be right back." I told him, and turned to go down the hall to find them.

I heard them talking down the hall, but I didn't get much of it.

"Edward, give it a try, she's really nice, you guys would be perfect."

"Alice, for the last time, I just met her, she'd think I was a creep."

At that I stepped into the room, and cleared my throat, and they both turned to look at me.

I wonder what they were talking about.

"Um… Rosalie, and Jasper are here, you guys ready to go?" I asked

"Um… yeah, sure." Alice said giving Edward a look that I didn't understand, then turned and walked out of the room. I was going to do the same thing, but of course I tripped over my own feet and was about to fall, when I felt something cold wrap around my waist. I turned my head to see Edward just inches from my face, and realized that it was his arms that had wrapped around my waist.

Blushing, I looked down, Edward cleared his throat and released me from his grasp.

I couldn't help but get the strangest feeling when he touched me, it was so weird, at that we both walked out of the room and down the hall to see Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie waiting for us in the sitting room.

"Come on guys, let's go shopping!" Alice said enthusiastically, looking like a small child on Christmas morning.

"This is not going to be good." I heard Edward quietly chuckle behind me, and started laughing as we walked out of the door.

**Hey guys thanks for reading, hope you liked it, review if you did! chapter 5 will be up soon, we're working on it.**


	5. Is it Possible to Die From Shopping?

Chapter 5: Is it possible to die from shopping?

**I don;t own Twilight series, it belongs to the fabulous writer, Stephenie Meyer**

**So here's chapter 5, hope you guys like it, and I'm sure you will all be happy to know that Mike comes in this chapter, thanks to those of you who have reviewed! **

When we got outside Rosalie gracefully glided to a red BMW. She rested against the car door, and gently rubbed her hand against the steering wheel.

"This is your car?" I asked

"Yeah isn't it beautiful" she eyed the car with yearning. "my dad got it for me when I got accepted." She let out aloud sigh. I knew then that Rosalie was the perfect girl; I didn't know why it didn't hit me earlier. She was beautiful and rich. Any girl's self esteem within a fifty yard's radius would probably get shot down about four notches. I am glad that she had chosen Emmett; they were perfect for each other –as far as I suspected- I was broke out of my train of thought by another question, that I have been pondering about.

"So we're taking this car?" Asked Edward who looked frankly happy.

Rosalie shrugged "Alice?"

"I think we will fit more stuff in the van, I don't want to lose anything." Rosalie's eyebrows furrowed and she looked thwarted.

"Let's hit the road" mumbled Rosalie. Emmett slid his arm around Rosalie's waist and heaved her away from the BMW. She softly stroked her fingers over the hood, and turned away.

I followed close behind Edward, and Alice. Jasper walked with Emmett and Rosalie. When the van was in sight Alice quietly jogged over to it and got behind the steering wheel. Emmett helped Rosalie get into the back then jumped for the passenger's side. He opened the door and went to sit down until he noticed Alice glaring at him- the glare was frightening, I would have never thought of Alice looking so vicious, she looked… inhuman - Emmett quickly jumped out and shrank in the back seat with Rosalie, Edward, and Jasper.

"Bella why don't you sit up front with me," it wasn't a question it was the only seat open

"that is if you don't want to sit in Edwards lap again." I blushed furiously and quickly jumped in.

Emmett chuckled; I turned around and gave him a glare that stopped him in mid second. Edward must have told him about that while they were in their room unpacking earlier.

"Wow Emmett I could almost feel the anger just radiating off of her!" Jasper said laughing.

Emmett slapped jasper in the back of the head. "Shut up Jasper!"

I turned around and rested my head on the back of the seat. Alice was digging in a compartment, when she found a map.

"Here Bella you're in control of the map" Alice tossed a map in my lap.

"Great now we're in trouble!" Exclaimed Emmett

"What is that suppose to mean?" Asked Edward

"Well one time Bella was driving and I told her to turn right, so she kept repeating 'turn right, turn right' and then she turned left- she is so bad with directions, we will probably turn up in New Mexico by the end of the day!" Emmett said shaking his head at the memory.

"Shut up Emmett, first of all it would take us more than half a day to get to New Mexico and second of all you told me to turn right but you pointed left!" I said trying to defend myself. Emmett then shut up, probably after recalling that moment in time. I turned to Alice who was biting her lip trying to keep from laughing.

"Alice where are we going?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"To bed, bath, and beyond. It's on East Main Street" she pointed to a yellow path on the map which must have been a road.

With that she backed out and began to leave the campus. When we got on the interstate Alice asked which exit to take twenty-four or sixty-four. I picked the map back up and unfolded it. While I was searching for the exit Emmett started to complain about it being hot so Alice rolled down ALL the windows. I lifted the map and then everything went dark.

"AHHHHHHHHHH"

"Hahaha, Bella calm down it's just a map" yelled Alice. I pulled it off my face and accidentally threw it out of the window.

After that Emmett began to chant "Bella got attacked by the map." Then since Emmett was sitting behind me, after I threw the map out the window it flew back in and hit Emmett in the face.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh that map's attacking me. Help! Help! Help!" Emmett began to swing his arms around until he finally got a hold of the map." Bella you did that on purpose!' he accused me.

"Who me? No" I said sarcastically.

Emmett then took the map and threw it at me I ducked and it hit the wind shield, blocking Alice's view of the road. She began to swerve and parked on the side of the road- or so she thought.

"Emmett I am going to strangle you" shrieked Alice as she was about to jump over the seat and Emmett dashed out of the car .Within five seconds he quietly got back in with a petrified face.

"Um, Alice you might want to move the car" Whispered Emmett

"Why?" Alice snapped

"Well unless you don't want to get a ticket for being parked in the middle of the interstate, then be my guest and stay where you are." Clarified Emmett.

Alice Jumped up and removed the map on the window shield, and threw in the back. Within two seconds she was speeding down the road.

For the rest of the ride to bed bath and beyond, we rode in silence.

When we got to the store all the anger just melted away. Alice grasped my hand and dragged me along with her. When we got inside her eyes lit up with excitement and she started to jump up and down clapping her hands. I stood in awe after seeing Alice get all worked up-it was worse than my mom.

I exhaled I could tell this was going to be along day. That's when I felt a velvet voice whisper in my ear

"This is going to be a long day" I turned around – unsuccessfully – and tripped over my own feet, I fell back and looked up. 'How could his voice be so familiar but yet so new?' I thought. Wow he just read my mind.

"Sorry I didn't mean to spook you" said Edward.

"You didn't, I am just really clumsy." I blushed as Edward gave me his hand and hauled me to my feet. He gave me a heart melting crooked smile- I didn't know exactly what this feeling was, but it was new. I mean I couldn't like him; I just met him but what if –

"I really need to work on that." I was anchored to my feet; Edward gazed over my shoulder, and gave my hand a squeeze looked behind me to find Alice holding up sheets.

"Which color do you like best white or pink?" asked Alice.

"Um I like the white," I frowned" pink is just s little too much." I explained

"Fine" She looked at Edward and I holding hands, her eyes got big, and a smile grew across her face. "Um I'll be back I have to look for a painting I want." Alice ran off, to bedding. I heard whispering then "Really? I have to see this!" I am guessing that was Emmett because he stepped out of the aisle and two small hands tugged him back.

"I better go look what's going on." I said I let go of Edwards hand -a little too soon if you ask me, I would've liked to have stayed with him a little longer, I don't know what is was, but a got a strange feeling whenever he touched me- I walked over to where I saw Emmett appear and diseappear. What I saw was really shocking. Alice was on Emmett's back hitting him with a pillow.

"Oww Alice stop y-you know for such a small figure you are surprisingly strong." Yelled Emmett.

"Emmett, Keep your mouth shut, they should have time alone!" Alice really had no clue I was behind her. I grabbed a pillow off the shelf and decided to join the fun. It took Alice and Emmett both to five minutes to realize I was there. When Alice jumped down she handed me the Pillow and said that Emmett told her pink was a stupid color. I laughed and decided not to tell them that I was there the whole time.

"Alice lets go get find some more things for our dorm."

"OK!" Alice's eyes grew huge again, and a smile spread across her face.

"Bella, lets' look at the comforters while we are over here by the bedding." suggested Alice

"Alright"

"I'll go find Rosalie, Jasper and _l-over_ boy, I, mean _Edward_" With saying that Emmett was off on his own mission. When we were alone, Alice began to look through her choices and would frequently look up at me. Then finally I believe Alice had come to a decision to ask the question I could tell had been running trough her mind.

"Bella,-so do you like Edward?"

I could feel my face begin to turn red, so I bent down and acted like I was looking at this baby blue comforter. I didn't really know the true answer to that myself, so I just went with my head.

" Alice I just met your brother."

"That's what Edward said too."Answered Alice

"Edward said what too?" I asked but before Alice could answer a worker with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes, who looked to be eighteen, but he still had a baby face so it made him look way younger, approached us.

"Hi I am Mike Newton, Can I be at your service today?"

"No thank you." I replied trying not to be rude with him. He frowned and came closer, he walked right in front of my body and bent forward towards my face. His face so close to mine, that I had to lean backwards to see his.

"I like this comforter, it will be very comfy for sleeping with and and for anything else you plan to do on your bed." he said in a voice that I think he was meaning to be seductive, and gave me a pathetic, supposedly seductive smile- either that or he had heartburn, I couldn't tell-I jumped a foot away when I swore I felt him grab my butt. I took five steps back and looked at Alice, who had a devious smile that begin to spread across her face.

"Mike you could help us by holding our purchases." Said Alice

"Alright I'd will be glad to help you whith _anything_." He said, once again trying to be some how seductive.

I bent down again to look for another comforter. I saw so many I like but I decided to buy this blue one that was ocean blue, and literally threw it into mikes arms, then I turned and looked for sheets and so on. I chose gray sheets. My bed will probably remind me of first beach at la push. I asked Alice if she needed help with picking out a comforter when she said she remembered she had a pink Victoria's Secret Sheet set back at the dorm. I rolled my eyes, I should have known, only Alice.

We then went and bought our bathroom supplies. I got strawberry shampoo and conditioner; Alice got coconut. After an hour or two of shopping I was tired, but Alice still needed a few more things. I eventually grew sympathic for Mike because he had to carry all of Alice's things ,and I really didn't think he would last much longer.

By Now Emmett and the 'crew' came back. We were all hiding about four aisles down from Alice.

"Guys, I need help with a few things!" Yelled Alice.

"She needs someone NOW; I don't think Newton can last much longer." I said matter-of- fact.

"Well I'm not facing her; I had to deal with this for nineteen years. I think it's someone else's turn." Said Edward

"Ok I like Alice and all but I can't face her in her time of shopping!" said Rosalie

"Why doesn't Emmett go? He almost killed all of us earlier and he could make it up to Alice." Suggested jasper from the other side of the Aisle.

"Hey its Alice's fault she gave Bells the map!" exclaimed Emmett.

"You told her to roll down the windows and you threw the map" I snapped back.

"Well, we should play rock, paper, scissors, and whoever loses has to go help Alice" stated Emmett excitedely.

"You two are so childish, I will go help poor Alice." said Jasper walking down to the aisle towards Alice.

"Good Luck man." said Emmet

"Alice do you need any help?" Asked Jasper  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alice's POV

When I turned around I saw Jasper leaning up against a shelf with a bright grin on his face. I never really got a chance to look at jasper he was always with the boys, and I never took the time to look up at him. He is just so tall. Though this time I really did look up at him. He was gorgeous, his features were flawless, and they were lion like. He had a broad jaw and he had almond shaped blue eyes and fair skin- and like Rosalie he too had blonde, wavy hair- his arms were slim but still muscular. His voice was soft but still loud and deep, whenever he said my name my skin crawled- but in a good way-whenever his eyes met mine my heart fluttered at fifty miles per hour. It was weird, I just met him, but for some reason, I was drawn to him in a unearthly way. It seemed like I've known him forever.

"I thought you'd never come." I said.

He bowed; he looked amused "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"You should, it seemed like it took decades for you to come to my distress." I said sarcastically. He smiled and took the mirror I was holding in my hands and observed it, he frowned and looked back at me.

"You're getting this?" he asked

"Yes why?" I questioned.

"Well I don't think it… fit's you." He paused and picked up a modern collage mirror "here this fits you and Bella both."  
Picked the mirror up. "I like it, it fits you, it's your style" He smiled broadly; I looked at the shirt he was wearing and was terribly surprised.

"You wear Abercrombie and Fitch?" I asked

"Yeah I like this brand, and others." Jasper replied.

My mouth dropped and Jasper laughed. I was shocked to hear Jasper Hale say this. It took me forever to get Edward to wear designer clothes. I was truly astonished because he seemed to like wearing designer and didn't complain. I have never met any guy like that- I mean who liked designer clothes, _and_ looked hotter than any of the models I had seen in the magazine.- I think at that single moment I, Alice Brandon had began to like Jasper Hale. Even if I just met him, I had to say this one was definitely a keeper!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella's POV

When Jasper left to go help the damsel in distress- Alice- The first thing that came out of Emmett's mouth was "I bet he last's five minutes."

"What?" I asked

"I bet Jasper will only last five minutes. He'll be loaded with piles, and piles of shopping bags. Then Jasper will be crashed under the weight "Emmet then acted like he was heartbroken. "And at his funeral I would say 'Jasper was a complete fool for going to help Alice." Emmet said jokeingly.

"Emmett stop being stupid, that is ridiculous." I slapped him up side his head "he is fine."

"Yeah well if you think he is so fine, then you prove I'm wrong, go over and see for yourself, he's probably lying lifless on the ground aas we speak, it already has been two minutes, you'll probably trip over your own feet while on your way over there." Teased Emmet

I stomped off, and when I got to the wall décor aisle- where Alice and Jasper are- I found them talking about their favorite clothes and such.

"Hey Bella, what are you over here for?"

For some odd reason I thought Emmett would be right. I thought I would come over here to find Alice hiding Mike and Jasper's bodies, but it looked like Jasper was fine, but I couldn't say the same for mike. I quickly made a excuse that was believable.

"Oh Emmett is complaining about getting back at the dorm before the world ends or something like that." I said

"Of course, let me just go buy my things and we are off."

Alice went to a checkout counter followed by Jasper and Mike. It took about ten minutes before Alice had got all of her things. It took me two minutes to buy my stuff. Then we left to go get something to eat.

**So there you have it, the shopping trip, we're starting chapter six but if you have any ideas let us know! please review and tell me if you like the story! i had 689 hits to this story but only 12 reviews, i want to know what you think, and please mail me any ideas you have for the stroy!**


	6. The Pretend Boyfriend

Chapter 6: The Pretend Boyfriend

**I don't own Twlight, New Moon, or Eclipse, the wonderfull series written by Stephenie Meyer**

**So guys, hope you like chapter 6.**

We parked in a space close to the Snell-Hitchcock hall, our dorm. I got out of the front seat after everyone else was out of the van and noticed Rosalie giving Emmett a puppy dog face, with wide eyes and a pouting lip.

"Emmy, will you please help me get my mattress to my dorm and carry my old one out? Please, please, please?" She pleaded with her pouty face. I swear she even looked like she was about to cry.

"Rose, I have to get mine up too." Emmett said a little whiney.

"But I need help; I'm too weak and puny to carry this big, heavy mattress on my own. I need a big, strong, sexy man to do it for me." Rose said running her hand down Emmett's chest.

"Rose I still have some un-packing to do." Emmett said, he was going to give in soon, I could see it on his face.

"OK, I guess I'll have to get another big, sexy, strong man to carry my _mattress_ up to my _bedroom,_ just me and _him, alone."_ Rosalie said to him while walking towards a very attractive, muscular guy.

"Wait Rose,"

**Emmett's POV:**

"OK, I guess I'll have to get another big, sexy, strong man to carry my _mattress_ up to my _bedroom,_ just me and _him, alone."_ Rosalie said to me in a very sexy voice, while walking away from me, flipping her long, beautiful, blonde hair, and rocking her hips in her short denim skirt, to this bum guy, who I might add had nothing on me, I mean I could kick that guy's butt in a matter of seconds. Rose was not going to be in her bedroom, alone with any guy but me, ever!

"Rose, wait," I said while running towards her to draw her away from this bum as fast as I could. I might not have as great deal of dignity right now, but dignity or not, Rose was definitely not going to talk to this guy, I could see the lust in his eyes when he saw her doing this sexy walk of hers over to him. "I'll take your mattress up to your room." I said while taking a breath from my fast run.

"And, you'll take my old one out and take it to whoever takes the old mattresses?"

The puppy dog face again, she's so irresistible.

"Yes, and I'll even get Edward, and Jasper to help out Alice, and Bella." I said sighing.

This made Rose do a high pitch squeal and run over to Alice and Bella.

"WE won't have to do any heavy li9fting today girls." She said very confidently.

"Oh is Emmett carrying all of your mattresses?" Jasper asked his sister, who looked over to me lovingly.

Crap Jasper and Edward are going to kill me.

**B POV:**

Emmett was carrying all of our mattresses, wow; I didn't know he was that nice, Rosalie must have him wrapped around her finger.

"Um, no, actually, I was wondering if …you guys would carry Alice and Bells' mattresses up."

Oh, I see, I knew he wasn't that nice, he was just throwing Edward and Jasper under the bus.

Both Edward and Jasper gave Emmett an evil glare, they were definitely going to get him, I could see the revenge on their faces, but they didn't dare argue. I knew Jasper wouldn't, I think he was taking a liking to Alice. Edward also seemed like a gentleman, and I knew he wouldn't even try to argue with his stubborn sister.

The boys just grabbed one of the mattresses out of the back and started for the stairs. Once they reached our rooms, Rosalie's being a few doors down from ours, Edward and Jasper carried mine and Alice's mattresses into our room, and took the old ones out, Alice shutting the door behind them.

Our room had hardwood moldings and trim, high ceilings, and carpeting, it was a double. The beds were really long and were made of cherry wood, Alice's bed was placed by the windows, and mine was on the opposite side. There was a desk set by the door, and was also cherry wood, which held our laptops. We had two dressers- which I highly doubt that Alice will fit all her clothes in had six drawers, which is a good thing there were two closets, since I probably wouldn't need mine, so she could use both. I liked the dorm it wasn't too big or too small. I was nervous though when Alice began to tear through the shopping bags.

After I set up my bed, putting on the gray sheets, and putting the bed sham under the mattress, and the ocean blue comforter on top, I put one of my new feather pillows in a gray pillow case, and the other in a case that matched the comforter.

I sat down in the desk chair. Alice opened a small bag and pulled out white, silky curtains-They looked really good up against the tope walls-Then she pulled out a mirror. She gazed at it for a little while before hanging it up by the door. This had gone on for about an hour before Alice had organized and put up everything. I had done the same, but I didn't take as long. When we were done it was eight thirty.

"The room looks really good." I complimented

"Yeah" Alice turned around and pulled out a small Tupperware.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Oh well I want our neighbors to feel welcomed so I made cupcakes before I left. Look I even made you one." Alice pulled out a vanilla cupcake smothered in pink icing and decorated. She handed it to me with a generous smile.

"Aww, Alice you didn't have to. I feel bad now; I don't have anything good to give you."

"Don't worry; I'm fine, I'm just glad I got you as my roommate." Replied Alice

I hugged Alice and said "Me too! I was terrified that I would have a psycho for a roommate."

"Come on lets go welcome our new roommates." Said Alice. We walked across the hall and Alice delicately knocked on the door, no one answered so Alice knocked again. A soft voice came from the other side.

"Hold on a second."

A minute later the door opened and in the door way was a tall, small figured girl. She had long brown hair, Carmel highlights, and big brown eyes. She had on a gray sweat shirt and jeans.

"Hello, can I help you?' mumbled the girl.

"Hi, I'm Alice and this is my roomy, Bells. I made cupcakes for all of our new neighbors." Alice said handing the girl a cupcake.

"Thanks, that's really sweet, my names Angela by the way, my roommate is over here, she's fixing the room, her names Rosalie."

"Oh, we already know her; she's her cousin's girlfriend." Alice said gesturing towards me.

"Well, we're going to deliver the rest of these cupcakes to our other neighbors, so I guess we'll see you later, most likely." Alice said to Angela with a wave and turned around and walked the other direction.

"Okay, bye."

"She's really nice, we should tell Rosalie to invite her to hang out with all of us, I have a feeling we're all going to be around each other quite a bit." Alice said to me smiling.

I was sort of in a daze, thinking about the strange feeling I had that went all through my body when Edward caught me before I fell earlier, it felt nice.

Speak of the devil, I saw Edward walking down the hall towards me and Alice, Emmett following behind.

"Hey, Alice, your boxes just got dropped off by the fed-ex guy, we told him we would come up and tell you." Edward told her.

"Oh my gosh, what are you guys both doing up here then, you should be down there watching my things, they could get stolen, do you know how much most of that stuff costs? I swear if any of it gets' stolen I will personally see that you are murk-" Alice started ranting, but was cut off by Emmett.

"Geez, Alice, calm down, don't be such a worry wart, Jasper's down there with your things." Emmett said laughing.

"Emmett, I am not a wart, so don't ever call me one again, that's disgusting!" Alice snapped at him

"You guys go down, and bring my boxes up to my room so that I can give out the rest of these cupcakes."

"Alice. You're the one who wanted all of these thing here, so we're definitely not bring-" Edward started to argue, but stopped when he saw the almost vicious glare Alice was giving him, then turned and pushed Emmett towards the elevator, and they started down that way.

"And when you get done, I will have a cupcake waiting in all of your rooms." Alice hollered down the hall.

Edward nodded, sulking, and Emmett was mumbling a few profanities under his breath, then they disappeared into the elevator.

At that point I realized I was feeling a little faint. I was burning up, and I felt a little flushed. I think Alice noticed this at the same time as me, because she gave me a strange, questioning look.

"Bella, you okay?" She asked, concern coloring her tone.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna' step outside for a minute."

"Yeah, go ahead; I'll finish giving these out."

At that point I was walking towards the elevator. Once I got down to the first floor, I slowly walked towards the front entrance, and outside, where I saw Edward picking up a box, along with Emmett, and Jasper.

Jasper walked past me and into the building, followed by Emmett, who looked at me concerned. Edward set down the box and started walking towards me.

"Bella, are you alright, you look a little pale?"

"Yeah, I'm fine; I just need to sit down."

Edward must have noticed that my knees were starting to get a little wobbly, because he came over to me and put his arm around my waist and led me to the bottom step of the front stairs, supporting most of my weight.

Edward sat me on the bottom step and kneeled in front of me.

"Do you want me to get you anything?"

"Um, could you bring me some cranberry juice; I think I need a little sugar in my system."

"Sure, anything else?' He asked me while standing up

"No, the juice is in my room in the refrigerator, we got some at the store earlier." I answered.

"OK, I'll be back in a few minutes." He said starting up the stairs, and disappearing into the building.

Not even thirty seconds after Edward had left me, I heard someone approaching me, and looked up.

"Hey, don't I recognize you from somewhere?" asked the baby faced boy, whom I immediately recognized as the blonde haired pervert at bed, bath, and beyond earlier, Mike.

I gave him my best 'your-really-annoying-me-look' but he obviously didn't get the hint because he kept on talking to me.

"Oh, yeah I met you at the bedding store earlier." He said sitting next to me on the step.

"We, didn't really get a chance to get to know each other very well earlier, I was busy carrying your friends bags, she's quite the shopper isn't she?"

"Yeah" I said in a voice that sounded very uninterested, as I intended it to be, but once again he didn't get the hint and kept babbling.

"You, know we could go do something, and get to know each other a little better, _anything_ you want." He said again in that voice I'm guessing he intended to be seductive, while scooting to the right, closer to me.

I sat there silently and scooted to the left. "Or you can come up to my _room_, and help my finish _un-packing." _He said, while once again, scooting closer to me.

I again scooted to the left.

"I have a single." He said in his supposedly seductive voice, and scooted closer to me, again, but unfortunately when I scooted to the left again, I was sitting right next to the stair rail, and he closed the space between us.

I was still a little dizzy, so I didn't want to stand up.

"So we would have a little privacy, while we _un-pack_." This time he started leaning his head closer to my face, I think trying to go for a kiss, oh lord, why do I have to be so dizzy right now, if I could just get up and run as far away from him as I could without passing out right now, I would.

Right on que, thank goodness, Edward came out of the building holding a plastic cup of cranberry juice, and a paper plate, making Mike look away from me.

Edward gave me a questioning look, and while Mike was still turned around, I mouthed a little 'help me', which made him smile, and walk towards me.

"Hey, babe, here's your juice. I fixed you a little some thing to eat too." Edward said with a smirk on his face, squeezing in-between Mike and I, and handing me my juice, and a grilled cheese sandwich.

I smiled, trying not to laugh, Mike's face was priceless, and took a bite of the sandwich.

Edward put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer, and held me like that until Mike got the hint, and got up and left.

Once he was inside and out of hearing range, Edward removed his arm from my waist, and made a little space between us.

I started laughing hysterically, followed by Edward.

"Gosh, that guy really doesn't know how to take a hint, does he?" Edward asked in-between laughs.

"Obviously not, I had to scoot away from the guy three times before you came out." I said laughing.

"Oh, and sorry for making you pretend to be my boyfriend, although Mike's face was worth it!" I said apologetically.

"That's okay, you know Bella, I really didn't mind having to be your boyfriend."

**Edward's POV:**

I walked into the dormitory, leaving Bella sitting on the front steps, and to the elevator.

I reached the second floor, and walked into Bella's and Alice's room, and walked over to the fridge.

I wanted to get Bella a little something to eat; she didn't get much when we grabbed something on the way back here.

When I opened the fridge there were a box of un-stackable microwave grilled cheese sandwiches. I'll say, it's definitely not the best thing to eat, but I needed to hurry.

I un-wrapped the sandwich and put it on a paper plate and into the microwave, which beeped thirty seconds later, implying that it was ready; I took the plate out of the microwave, grabbed a plastic cup from one of the cabinets, and pored cranberry juice into it, and started out the door and to the elevator.

I got to the first floor, and walked to the door opening it, and seeing the dude from the bedding store sitting beside Bella, who was about three feet to the left than earlier when I left her, their faces almost touching, apparently he was getting ready to kiss her, I don't know why but this made me a bit jealous.

The dude must have heard me open the door, because he turned away from Bella and to me.

I turned and gave Bella a questioning look.

'Was she seriously interested in this guy, she doesn't look like she enjoying herself, should I go back inside?' I ranted on in my head, until I saw Bella mouth 'help me' while the guy's head was turned.

I smiled, and walked over to Bella.

"Hey, babe, here's your juice. I fixed you a little some thing to eat too." I said while getting in-between Bella, and this dude.

Bella smiled, and took the plate and cup from my hand and taking a bite of her sandwich, while I slipped my arm around her waist, which I kind of enjoyed.

I don't know what it was, and it was strange since I had just met this girl, but I felt a spark, or something between her, I think I like her. I wonder if she would think I was a creep if I asked her out on a date after I just met her.

We sat like that for a few minutes before Mike, finally, got the hint and left.

I reluctantly pulled my arm away from Bella, and scooted slightly away from her, but not much.

"Gosh, that guy really doesn't know how to take a hint, does he?"

"Obviously not, I had to scoot away from the guy three times before you came out." Bella replied laughing.

"Oh, and sorry for making you pretend to be my boyfriend, although Mike's face was worth it!"

I didn't want Bella to appologize on my behalf, frankly I enjoyed being her boyfriend for the few minutes that it lasted, and before I even thought about what I was saying, the words left my mouth,

"That's okay, you know Bella, I really didn't mind having to be your boyfriend." I said, immidiently regretting it, that was probably what you call 'laying it on too thick'

_why would you come out and say that Edward, STUPID, STUPID, STUPID. Yeah she's definitely going to think your a creep now, you just met her you moron!_ I scolded myself in my head

What I said brought a beautiful blush to Bella's face, and I smiled.

"Sorry, that was laying it on a bit thick, huh?" I said looking down at my feet.

"It's okay, don't worry about it, you saved me from Mike." She responded.

"Well, I'm gonna' take this last box up, it's getting a bit dark, you should probably come in, I don't want that guy to come back and see you here all alone, and vulnerable." I said to her jokingly, holding out my hand for her to grab.

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired I could use a good nigh't sleep." She replied as she took my hand and i helped her to her feet and we walked into the building, we reached the elevator and made our way to the second floor, where Alice was knocking on someone's door.

Bella went to her room, followed by me. I sat Alice's box down in the room said my goodbyes to Bell and made my way down to my room, where Emmett, and Jasper were sitting there playing Guitar Hero II, Emmett losing, and mumbling a few profanities, while Jasper just beamed, and said a braging "Yeah, in your face, that's three songs in a row, you wanna' go for a fourth?"

I laid down in my bed- after telling them to keep it down beacuse I was going to sleep because I didn't get a lot of sleep on the plane- and telling them the story of my cousins waking me up the other day and the old snoring and highly annoying man that I wanted so much to strangle- and closed my eyes. My mind started to drift to Bella, and how I got this strange feeling course through my veins every time I came in contact with her.

_Stop thiking ab_out _her, Edward you just met her!_ I kept telling myself, but I just couldn't get her out of my mind.

Before I fell asleep, I decided to ask Bella if maybe she would like to do something tomaorrow, she might think i was a creepor she might not, who knows, I might as well give it a shot though.

**So, you guessed it, Mike newton popped up again, isn't he so annoying? so there's chapter six, did you like it, if you did review! chapter seven will be up very soon, so don't worry. oh and I have 1095 hits on my story but only 18 reviews, so review if you liked the story!**


	7. Is Bella Going

Chapter 7: Is Bella Going?

**I don't own the amazing Twilight books**

**Thanks to those of you who have given me nice reviews, hope you like chapter seven, if you do, review, and this is the chapter where, and I'm sorry, I know you all don't really like Mike, Jessica, or Lauren, but they're just too funny not to add in, plus they're actually a big part of the plot, sort of, ANYWAYS, Jessica and Lauren com in this chapter!**

**Alice POV:**

I walked to the last door to hand out my last two cupcakes.

I knocked very quietly, and no one answered, so I knocked again a bit loudly this time, which was finally answered by a girl with shirt blonde hair, and blue eyes.

"Um, hello?" said the girl in an ugly nasally voice.

"Hi, I'm Alice, I live down the hall, my roommate is Bella, but she's not feeling very well right now. I made cupcakes, and I'm giving them out to everyone on this floor." I said handing her the small pink pastry product.

"Um, thanks, that's nice and all, but I don't eat carbs." She said in a rude tone, but I decided to dismiss that.

"Well, what about your roomy, does she, like, eat carbs." I said in a mocking, preppy, voice, purposely making fun of her, waving my hand in front of me.

"Hey Lauren, who is it?" Said another voice from inside the room, approaching the door.

"Oh no one Jessica, just some girl giving out cupcakes." said This girl whom I'm guessing is Lauren.

"Oh, well tell her to go away, I'm not eating all of those fat grams!" said this Jessica girl.

Well, isn't that appreciative, I come over here to give them a cupcake as a nice gesture to try and make friends with these rude people, and they tell me to go away. Who, freaking cares about fat grams and carbs, its one measly, stinking cupcake people!

"Um, like, never mind!" I said again in a preppy voice.

Thank goodness that was the last room, because I don't think that all this anger towards those two girls is going to allow me to be nice to anyone.

I walked back to my room and put the cupcakes in the fridge, then walked over to my and Bella's beds, and saw that Bella was snuggled up in her bed asleep.

I did see her and Edward come up earlier, I wonder what they were doing.

I think they would be a great couple, from what I knew about Bella so far, and my sixteen years experience of living with Edward, they actually had a lot in common, but Edward insists that he just met Bella and it would be strange, and won't admit he likes her, and she's the same way, even though evey time I see them together, like earlier today at the store, they look so comfortable together, and the spark between them is definitely noticeable.

As I lay in my bed after puttinh my pajamas on, my mind drifted from Edward and Bella, to Jasper. He seemed nice enough, and from what I know from talking to him earlier, we had quite a bit in common, and he was extremely gorgeous, I think I might ask him out on a date or just invite him over and watch a movie with some popcorn, and get to know him a little better.

As I kept thinking of different things I could do with Jasper, but it still seem casual, a friend type thing, I drifted off to sleep, and into a wonderful Jasper dreamland.

**Bella POV:**

I woke up to a buzzing noise and Alice tugging on my covers.

"Bella, come on! Rosalie is coming over, we're all meeting for breakfast!"

"Alice, what's that noise?"

"What noise… OH, your phone's ringing."

"Crap!" I jumped up off my bed, knocking Alice to the floor, and grabbed my phone, and looked at the caller-id. It was Emmett. I flipped open my phone, and answered.

"Hey, Em, what's up?" I asked into the phone

"Bella, I know you just got out of bed, so hurry and get ready to go, we're all meeting at the school café in a half hour, Rose is coming over there to help you get ready, we have to go buy all of our books today." He replied.

"Okay, I'm up, I have to go shower, see ya' later, bye!" I snapped the phone shut and went to the bathroom, with an annoyed Alice fussing at me for knocking her to the floor.

_I wonder what's up with her, she seems a bit aggravated about something_. I thought as I turned on the hot water and jumped in the shower.

As I let the steaming hot water shower over my body, I couldn't help but remember what Edward had said to me last night, about not minding being my boyfriend, it made me smile. I know it was strange since I'd just met him, but I think I'm starting to like him.

I was in the shower for about ten minutes washing my hair, body, and face, and shaving my legs before getting out, and wrapping myself in a towel.

I walked out of the bathroom, expecting to see Alice, and Rosalie, but instead saw Edward.

Edward was in my room, sitting on my bed, and I was standing there, dumbfounded, wrapped in nothing but a towel, while we just stared at each other for about five minutes, Edward looking me uo and down, taking me in, before I heard Alice.

'Bella are you done in the shower yet, we need to-" She started to ask, but stopped when she saw me and Edward staring at each other.

"Um, am I interrupting something?" Alice said smirking. I felt the warmth immediately take over my face.

I stood there for a second, speechless, then finally found my voice. "Uh, no, your not interrupting anything, I-I'm just…getting my clothes." I said walking over to my dresser and grabbing the first pair of jeans and shirt that I could find, and a pair of underwear, trying to get out of the room as quickly as I could.

I pushed my drawer shut, and stumpled back into the bathroom very quickly, still feeling Edward's eyes on me.

I could hear Alice, and Edward talking in the other room, but barly.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Edward you were so staring!" Alice squealed.

"Alice, quiet, she's just in the other room!' He snapped back at her.

"Oh, seriously, Edaward, it's not like she couldn't tell you were staring, your mouth was hanging open, and your eyes were following her every move!" Alice giggled.

"Once again, Alice, be quiet!" He scolded her, a little louder this time, I imagine to get his point across.

They started mumbling incoherently. I felt a little uncomfortable that they were talking about me while I could still hear them, it was a little akward.

They started talking a little louder, I felt bad about eavesdropping, but it's not necessarily my fault that they were talking loud enough for me to hear, was it?

"Edward, you like her, I can see it in your eyes."

"Alice, I just met the girl, I shouldn't like her."

"But _do_ you?"

"I just told you, I just met her, it's not right for me to like her."

"But, your still not answering my question, _do_ you like her?"

"This is the third time I've told you, I can't like her!" Edward snapped at Alice.

"EDWARD, you are playing around the truth, I'm not asking you if you think it's right that you like her, or if you should like her, I'm asking you if you _do_ like her!"

No answer.

"I KNEW IT! You do like her!"

"Alice, I don't usually say this to people because it's rude, but, SHUT UP! She can probably hear every word you just said!"

"Oh lighten up, Edward, you should ask her out, or hang out with her or something." Alice suggested.

And at that, I emerged from the bathroom dressed, my hair still soaking wet, and I couldn't help but smile at the fact the Edward might kind of like _me._

I had grabbed my least favorite jeans, I disliked them because they were a bit tight, Alice told me at the campus tour, which was the last time I had worn these, that they looked great on me. And I had on a plain, light green t-shirt.

As soon as I walked out, Edward and Alice had both stopped talking and both looked at me questioningly.

"What?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows, confused.

"Nothing." Alice replied simply.

"Alright, well, Edward why don't you go wait in the hall or something, we'll be ready in a few minutes." Alice said to Edward more as a command than a question, in which Edward loyally obliged.

As soon as Edward was out of the room, and the door was shut, Alice looked at me, and ushered me to the desk chair, where I sat down.

Alice took a brush to my hair.

"So, how much did you hear?" Alice asked, obviously referring to the talk her and Edward had while I was in the bathroom, I decided to play dumb.

"Hear of what?"

"Bella, don't play dumb with me, Edward may not know you heard, but I'm not that unobservant. What did you hear, I want to know so that I don't have to re-tell you the parts you already know!"

"Huh?"

"Bella, I'm going to tell you what me and Edward were talking about, and I'd appreciate it if I didn't have to go over the parts you already know."

"Oh, well, I sort of heard you asking him if he liked me, and you saying something to him about staring at me when I came out." I blushed a little at the memory. This particular char was a bit uncomfortable.

"Oh, well, then you pretty much got the drift. I think you should ask Edward to do something with you, I mean we can all go and me, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie can just hang out in the background so that it will still be a casual friend type thing, but seriously Bella, you and Edward have a lot in common, I think you two would make a very good couple, you should definitely go for it, I can tell you like him too, so don't lie to me, or try and play around the subject like Edward, I'm too smart for that, I'm really not as dumb as I seem you know."Alice rambled.

"Okay, Alice, I will admit I feel a little something for your brother, but I can't exactly say that I like him, I mean, I don't even really know him that well, I just met him two days ago."

"Well then, get to know him, we can go do something tomorrow, and you and Edward can hang out a little, and maybe I can get to know Jasper a little better." Alice said smiling as she mentioned the last part. I let in a small, falsly surprised gasp, laughing.

"Alice, you have a thing for Jasper?" I said laughing.

"Yeah that, and he's completely gorgeous!" this made me laugh.

"Okay, I'll ask everyone if they want to do something tomorrow, but do you have any ideas?"

"OH, we should definitely go ice-skating!" Alice beamed. This made my body ache just hearing about it.

"Alice, I can't even walk without falling over my own feet, how do you think I'm going to ice-skate, especially since I've never even done it before?"

"Oh, Bella, you'll love it, I promise!"

"Okay, but if I brake something, your paying my hospital bill!"

"Whatever."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Twenty minutes later Alice had finished fixing my hair, and putting make-up on me, and I was walking out of the door.

"Where's Edward?" Alice asked, I just shrugged my shoulders while Alice pulled out her phone.

"Hey Ed-, Rosalie?"

"Oh, where's Edward?" Alice asked into the phone.

"Guitar Hero, I should've expected.." Alice said shaking her head.

"Okay well tell them to get off the game, we'll be down in a few seconds."

Alice and I made our way to the elevators and down to the first floor, then to Edward's and Emmett's room.

When we walked in, Edward and Emmett were sitting on the floor playing Guitar Hero, which made me roll my eyes.

"Emmett, Edward, I told you we're leaving, get off the game already!" Rosalie yelled, obviously annoyed, and walked over and pressed the power button on the playstation 2, which made a string of profanitie come out of Edward and Emmett's mouth.

"So, how do you all feel abut ice-skating tomorrow, since classes don't start until Thursday." Alice said, which made Emmett burst out laughing, which made everyone stare at him.

"Em, are you okay?" Rose asked him walking over and putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but you guys don't plan on taking Bella do you?" This made me give Emmett an evil glare, which only made him laugh even more, he had such a loud, booming laugh, I'm sure it could be heard all of the way down the hall.

"Yes, Emmett, actually I am going, and I am going to be perfectly fine!" I snapped back at him.

"Bella you're the clumsiest person I've ever met!" He boomed.

"Well, I'm going to be fine!" I argued

He didn't say anything else, realizing I was getting a bit frustrated with him I imagine.

"Well, I love to skate, so I'm in." Rosalie interrupted the angry silence.

"Yeah, well if Rosalie is going then I'm going." Emmett inputted

"I'll come." Said Jasper plainly.

"Yeah, sounds like fun." Edward said unenthusiastically.

We all made our way to the van and drove over to the school café. And ate our breakfast without much said.

When we were done we then went and picked up our books, then drove back over to the dorms.

Once we arrived we all got out of the van, me walking beside Alice, who gave a disgusted glare at two girls walking over to the parking lot.

"Alice, is something wrong?" I asked her

"No, just those two girls, I go over to give them my cupcakes, and in return I get told to go away because the skanks don't eat freaking carbs, or fat grams!"

I laughed."Well, maybe they should try them sometime, carbs, and fat grams are actually quite good." I regretted saying this, because it brought the most evil smile to Alice's face.

"I have a great idea, and you and Rose both are going to help me with it!" She beamed.

**Okay, I know I left it at a bit of a cliff, but don't worry, We write pretty quickly, so ch.8 will most likly be up pretty soon, and you can all find out what Alice's plan is, which I'm honestly not so sure of yet myself, but don't worry, Hailee will probably do most of chapter 8, because of certain reasons that I can't speak of right now because it would ruin the story, so tootles, for now anyway, I'm babysitting right now so I really have to get back to the young ones.**


	8. Nach yo cheese

Chapter8: Nach-yo-cheese

**OK, guys, sorry for the wait, school's been pretty chaotic lately, and with illnesses spreading around, well, you know, but anyway, here's chapter 8, _ice-skating_**.

I woke up the next day to Alice and Rosalie chit-chatting in my room.

We decided to meet the boys for breakfast, again, but this time we decided to just whip something up and hang out in Emmett and Edwards dorm.

"Alice what's the plan for those two girls that you were talking about yesterday?" I asked I couldn't wait from the devious look that radiated off of Alice's eyes yesterday, it looked pretty evil. I really wanted to know what the plan was, but was also a bit scared too.

"I can't say" Alice replied

"Why?" Rosalie and I asked.

"I can't those bimbo's probably have some of their little 'friends' around here and I don't want to take any chances. This plan is too brilliant to just throw away!" Whispered Alice.

"Then where shall we discuss this?" asked Rosalie. From the tone in her voice, she sounded aggravated.

"I will tell you at the ice skating rink." Alice turned to see the boys huddled together laughing "but I refuse to tell you in the car." Replied Alice

"I understand" I paused to look at Rosalie "look Rosalie I am not trying to dis Emmett I love Emmett he is my favorite cousin but he can't keep a secret even if his life depended on it." I said to Rosalie.

Rosalie's lightly laughed "no kidding" murmured Rosalie.

" Alright it's set, no discussing this at all- until we get to the ice skating rink- Rosalie go tell the boys we have to go get ready and to meet us back at the van in the next ten minutes." Said Alice, with that said Rosalie dashed for the boys and Alice and I ran to our dorm. When we got into the dorm Alice grabbed her clothes and ran into the bathroom. Letting me have the dorm – this time. I grabbed my ivory sweater and black sweats and threw them on. When Alice came out, she was wearing a red turtle neck -that fit tightly to her body- and black pants with high heels.

"BELLA WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?" yelled Alice.

I looked down and examine my clothes "um … my clothes" I answered.

"Bella that does not look good, those sweats are too baggy for that top. Here let me get you something." Said Alice as she turned towards her closet, when she turned back around she was holding a blue blouse.

"Alice I can't fit into your clothes!" I exclaimed

"Bella you are going to wear this- besides it's a little too big for me." Said Alice with so much authority that I was scared to be cross with her. I put on the blouse and some of my light jeans I pulled my hair into a pony tail and Alice gave me some diamond studs to wear.

"Now Bella, I have to say you look fashionable "said Alice.

We were done, we walked to the van, there waiting was Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Edward. They all looked outrageously beautiful- even Emmett! I must say I think Rosalie was the best thing that ever happened to Emmett- When we got to the van we all sat in the exact spot we had earlier. Alice started the car and backed out smoothly.

"Bella I can't believe you came!" Exclaimed Emmett.

"Why? Because she is clumsy. Emmett you might not know it yet but Bella _could_ be good at ice skating. "Said Edward in my defense.

Emmett burst out in laughter "B-Bella good at ice s-skating" said Emmett between Laughs.

Everybody looked at Emmett; they had no clue what he was talking about.

"Why what happened?" asked Jasper

"Well our uncle Phil owned a farm and it had a huge pond on it" Emmett began.

I quickly interrupted him before he could say another word "Emmett shut up or I swear I will tell the things that happened to you at the farm!" I said to Emmet –trying to control my anger.

"Sorry Bella but this story is too funny to pass up." Said Emmett before he began again "When we were kids our uncle Phil had a farm, and every time it snowed we would go ice skating on it. Well one year when Bella was eight she went ice skating with me and our relatives. So when Bella was ice skating, and everyone decided they wanted hot coco… except Bella- because she wanted to keep ice skating. As a result my dad told me to watch Bella. Therefore I couldn't get my hot coco until Bella got done ice skating, Bella thought this was funny and began to tease me. It made me really mad and I wanted to get revenge. Thus I picked up a stick and threw it on the ice to scare Bella," Emmet paused for a dramatic effect. "And boy did it, Bella screamed and tried to run on the ice- that was not a smart decision – she lost her balance and fell on the ice."

"That's not too bad" said Alice.

"Hold on, you interrupted me" complained Emmet "So where was I….oh yeah. So when Bella fell on the ice, it began to crack –then it just broke apart! Bella was in the middle of the pond on a small ice berg. I thought to go and get my uncles but she was crying and yelling so loud that I think they heard her in Switzerland." Emmet fell out of his seat and his booming laugh began to fill the car –as well as everyone else.

"That was not funny I had to paddle my way back!" I yelled I was getting frustrated with Emmet and I could feel my face redden. _After_ five minutes of nothing but everyone laughing at me, everyone began to calm down… I decided to tell the most embarrassing thing that happened to Emmet!!!

"Hahaha, that was so funny but not as near as embarrassing as what happened at my grandmothers." I said.

Emmet immediately knew what I was talking about. "Bella, you wouldn't dare!" I looked back at him and smirked. "Oh please Bella, don't, please I beg of you" pleaded Emmett.

I laughed and began my story "When I was thirteen years old I towered over Emmet-believe it or not- and everyone always said how tall I was getting! Well my Aunt Jean – Emmett's mom- said to my mother, "Bella growing up so fast. Well at least faster than Emmett he hasn't even hit puberty!" when I heard this I was shocked Emmet was fourteen years old and I had to tell someone so I told our cousin Amelia- FYI Amelia was our family's biggest gossiper!- and Amelia didn't say anything. Until Emmett and I went to our neighborhood pool party that weekend. We always got together on Saturdays; for a pool party. Well this time we went was the probably the worst for Emmet and I. We were swimming with our friends and Emmett got out to flirt with my friend Lilly. After Emmet got out one by one all my friends got out. So I got out to see what they were doing. My friend Drew and a couple of his bodies all the sudden grabbed Emmet -it took thirteen boys to hold him down. While Drew and the boys were holding down Emmet, I noticed Amelia was holing a camera-I knew this wasn't going to be good- then Jim pulled down Emmet's swimming trunks and let's just say what aunt jean had told Renee been true!" When I got done telling my story everybody was laughing- I think Rosalie was laughing so hard that she was crying- Emmett on the other hand was furiously blushing. "Oh and if that wasn't bad enough they hid his swimming trunks!" I said between laughs.

"Bella Marie Swan I am going to kill you" yelled Emmett.

"Chill Emmett she just got you back, you shouldn't have even told her story!" said Jasper.

"Shut up Jasper, you know she had done something embarrassing on that day too!" exclaimed Emmett. Everybody stopped and stared at Emmett with curious eyes.

"What happened?" Asked Rosalie.

"Well Bella's little 'friend' Drew she told you about was actually… her crush and he was a year and ten months older than her." Emmett paused and looked at me I mouthed 'shut up' and Emmett grinned then continued "Well before my little commotion had happened I saw Drew and Bella talking –and let me tell you she was flirting really badly, she tried smothering him with her eyes, and smiled a cute innocent smile. so I decided to embarrass her, I crept up behind her and scared her so ghastly that she peed all over herself and if that wasn't bad enough I started to tease her and she began to chase me. I quickly ran outside and shut the glass door before she saw me and just as I shut it I saw Bella coming around the corner so I stuck out my tongue. She got really mad and anger began to take her over. So she charged after me and ran straight into the door!" When this was said I could feel my hands clench into fists- which was odd because I am not a very violent person at all- I could feel my eyes fill up with tears and I turned around- I fought the need to stick my tongue out- and pulled out a picture from my wallet.

"Bella what is that?" Emmett said with smirk but it didn't touch his eyes, they were frightened.

"Oh nothing Emmett just you at Cousin Ann's wedding last summer!" I said with a mocking smirk playing across my face.

"Bella I will never say anything ever again." begged Emmett "Please don't I swear"

"You Swear?" I asked

"I swear on Rosalie's life." said Emmet.

"HEY DON'T SWEAR ON MY LIFE!!!!" Yelled Rosalie.

"Sorry, I swear Bella just don't show it please." Pleaded Emmett

"Fine but I will next time!" I promised

Everybody in the van began to chant "SHOW IT, SHOW IT, SHOW IT…"

"No not now but if Emmett does slip up I will!" I guaranteed.

We sat there few moments just listening to' just like a star by Corinne Bailey Rae '**(you have to listen to this song, it's very ironic to the situation) **Rosalie, Alice and I started to sing with it, but we were interrupted by Emmett's giggling in the back. When I turned around Emmett opened his mouth to say something but once he saw me glare at him he stopped and shut his mouth.

"We're here" shrieked Alice as we pulled into the parking lot. I glanced out the window to face a big sliver stadium.

"Bella your doom day has came!" said Emmett

I glared back at him and he hung his head and got of the car. When we got inside Alice asked us all our shoe sizes. She skipped to the counter and got our shoes. When I put mine on I immediately got on the ice to redeem dignity from Emmett's little story earlier… but sadly of course as soon as I got on the ice I lost my balance and fell backwards but was caught by someone. Their hands were cold and hard but it sent a sensation through me that made me eager to see who had caught me. When I set up on my feet I turned to see who had caught me they were gone but when I turned back to the ice, Edward was in front of me- I didn't even see him get on the ice earlier.

"Hey, so do you think you won't break the ice this time?" asked Edward He mockingly smirked at me but it didn't touch his eyes which were warm and gently.

"Yeah I think I have grip I this" I lied. I began to skate around –it was easier than I remembered. I was skating for about fifteen minutes, when all of our crew -except for Emmett and I – went to the concession stand to get something to eat. I was skating by the window's that went all the way around the ice skating rink when Emmett skated next to me.

"Hey Bells, you seem to be skating pretty well." Noticed Emmett.

"Yeah " I said with a triumphant smile.

'Yeah, so I was wondering" Emmett paused and a devious smile crossed his face "what would happen if I gave you a little push?" said Emmett.

"Emmett..." I wasn't able to finish my sentence before Emmett had gave me a light shove. I fell to the side and slammed into the glass. My face hit the glass and I slowly fell leaving a drool path down the glass. I heard someone scream and then everything went black.

* * *

EPOV 

I was getting hungry and decide to go to the concession stand. Rosalie, Alice and Jasper decide to join me. I asked Emmett to join us and he said something about 'sweet revenge.' I'm not so sure what he was going to do, but I had to let it go I already had a hundred things running through my mind. When I got to the concession stand I ordered some chips and nacho cheese. I went by the glass to watch everybody skate. I saw Bella skating, she was quite good.

"You know you like her." Said a quiet voice whispering in my ear

"Alice… I don't like her" I composed my face so that she wouldn't read the blunt lie that I'm sure was visible on my face, before turning around to stare down at the tiny pixie like figure staring at me. "That would be kind of weird I just met her."

"You're lying" claimed Alice "you have been gawking over her for the last five minutes. Also you don't need words to tell someone's feelings, I can see it in your eyes."

"Speaking about feelings, it looks like you like Jasper" I said to Alice quietly. She blushed and walked away, I knew that would keep her quiet.

I turned to watch Bella again but she was gone I got real … anxious and began to search for her face. I couldn't find her, I was worried, I was about to go look for her but I decided it best to just look for her through the glass. I almost basically pressed my face to the glass, I began to search for her again when someone slammed into the glass and fell. I screamed and threw my nachos in the air- which was stupid because they fell on top of my head. I looked back out the glass and saw Emmett pointing and laughing at who had fallen to the ground and for some reason I knew it was…. Bella. I quickly ran on to the rink –with my sneakers on- and found Bella laying on the ice. I scooped her up off the ground and held her tight in my arms I didn't want to let her go.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------BPOV

When I came to, I was in Edwards arms, he looked frightened. I noticed everybody staring at me. I went to get up but Edward pushed me down and held me tighter.

"Edward bring her over to a chair, by the concession stand" demanded Alice.

"Alright" Edward got up and carried me to a chair with no problem. When he sat me down, I laid my head on my hand.

"Are you alright?" asked Alice who had a concerned face.

"Yeah" I answered

"Oh dude, you should have seen it Bella was—" Emmett stopped in mid sentence and stared at Edward than took his finger and ran it through Edwards hair "Nacho cheese man, this is Nach-yo- cheese." Wow, talk about childish sayings, he can be such a moron sometimes.

Edward glared at Emmett and said "come on 'dude' let's leave the girls alone." The guys walked off including Jasper.

"Alright you promised to tell us your plan?" Rosalie said reminding Alice.

"Oh yeah , well what we are going to do is cover the girls hair in pink icing, then on the floor we will put jelly donuts everywhere and a bucket full of sprinkles on the door so when they step out of their bed in the morning, they will step on the donuts, go sliding across the floor, into the door, which contains the bucket of sprinkles so when they slide in to it the, sprinkles will go all over their hair! Oh and in the mini fridge we will fill it up with cupcakes." Explained Alice

"Alice you're a geniuses!" I said we all began to laugh. When we stopped laughing I noticed I was thirsty so I went up to the concession stand and ordered a coke, but while I was waiting someone came behind me.

They whispered in my ear "Do you like skittles?"

I thought it was Emmett so I went along with it. "Yeah I do" I replied

"Well then, 'my lips are skittles, come taste the rainbow' " He said **(and, yeah, this is on my profile, in a long list of moronic pick-up lines)**

"Emmet?" I asked. when I turned around I was shocked, to face a really tall, leathered face guy with dark brown eyes, and Black cropped hair.

"Who are you?" I asked

"Why baby I am your dream boy, Jacob Black!" replied the boy.

I began to laugh, when all the sudden this boy kissed me, I began to squirm, and kicked, I pulled on his hair but it made him even more eager.

R POV

I was sitting with Alice, and saw this girl on the ice rink, doing some tricks so I got up to go watch her do some of her stunts. As I was watching the girl do her stunts I heard someone breathing really hard. Then I felt a gist of warm air on my arm.

"Hey hot stuff. How you doin'?" Said a male voice.

I laughed "Um... fine, I guess?"

"You wanna' know something?" He asked

"Sure, what do you wanna' tell me?" I replied. I was pretty used to guys hitting on me, so this was no different, it might be funny though. Who knows?

"If you were a booger, I'd pick you first." Said the dork with this moronic sounding voice. I think he was trying to be seductive or something. Whatever. Don't know, don't care.

I started laughing, and turned around to see the moron who shot that idiotic line out of his mouth, it was the dude who was helping Alice carry her bags when we went shopping the other day. I'm pretty sure his name was Mark, no maybe it was Marvin, wait, no, no, oh, yeah, I think it was Mike, wait. Oh what ever. Whoever he was, he reached his hands on both sides of my face. He then leaned in to kiss me... ewww!

**APOV:**

This was not funny , Bella and Rosalie both got up and left me sitting me by myself. i decided to get up and go for another skate, but was stopped by someone grabbing around my waist. I turned to see who it was and turned to face a very tall boy with brown hair, and after shave.

"Hey, baby, do you have a mirror in your pants, cause' I can definitely see myself in them." He said. This immediately angered me.

"EXCUSE ME?"

"Sorry, was that rude?" He dared to ask

"Um, duh, of course it was rude!" I hollered at him.

He just laughed at me and led me over to a table. I tried to resist, but he was a lot stronger, and bigger than me. He pulled out a chair for me and sat me down in it.

I just looked up at him, shocked.

" well, sorry for my rudeness," He said somewhat apologetically. I was going to forgive him for his rudeness earlier when he interrupted me, "My name is Embry, by the way. I'd like to ask you a question, if you don't mind?"

" What' your question?" I asked

"Are you tired?"

His question confused me a little, why would he be asking me this?

"No, why?"

"Because you've been running' through my mind all day." He blurted

"What?"

"Sorry, I was just playin' with ya', but I was really goin' to ask you if you had a map?"

"Um, yeah I have one, why do you need it, are you new around here or something?"

"Why, because I'm lost in your beautiful green eyes!"

This was funny and very entertaining, but I needed to leave, it was getting a bit weird, I didn't even know this guy and he's shooting his mouth off at me, it was a little annoying.

I got up and turned to walk away, but he grabbed my arm.

"Wait!" Embry pleaded-I couldn't really pull away, he had a pretty strong grasp on my arm.

"You know, if you were words on a page, you'd be what they call _fine print."_ He said while pulling me closer to him. This was getting annoying. I just wanted to leave. I pulled and hit his arms, but he wouldn't let me go.

"LET ME GO, NOW!"

**EDWARD POV:**

As I came out of the bathroom, I saw Bella in some guys arms, and he was kissing her! She looked like she was in pain or something. She kept squirming around, and pulling the guys hair, and hitting his chest, trying to push him away. It only seemed to excite him more though. I calmly strolled over to Bella, and wrapped my arm around her waist tight.

"Hey there you are." I said acting as if I didn't even notice the guy. I looked up and saw the boy staring at us.

"Who's he?" I asked, my voice hardening, and glared at the kid.

Bella looked up to the boy "I don't know, I was just standing here, waiting to order my coke, when this, um...kid comes up behind me and asks me if I like skittles. Well I thought it was Emmett just being stupid at first, so I was like 'yeah', then this dude is like 'well, my lips are skittle, come taste the rainbow' and out of no where grabs me and pulls me into a kiss" Bella rambled, apparently nervous.

"Oh, did he?" This made me very angry, and strangely jealous.

"Yeah" Bella answered, sort of leaning into me. I didn't want Bella to hear what I was about to say so I pointed her to a table in the far left corner.

I then looked at this atrocious kid, "If you ever talk to her, or touch her ever again, I will personally see to your brutal murder, you understand 'pup'?" I asked, my voice getting violent, which was definitely not normal for me.

"Whatever," The kid replied.

I then left him standing there and walked over to Bella to sit with her.

"Thanks for saving me...again." Bella said, amusement clear in her deep brown eyes.

She reached across the table and gently stroked the back of my hand with her fingertips. Her touch sent a shocking sensation through my arm, and I reluctantly jerked back my hand.

"Sorry," Bella said, looking down.

"No, don't be, it's not your fault, and your very welcome, like I said before, I don't really mind being your boyfriend, Bella."I replied, smiling, and I didnt really regret it this time.

She started blushing furiously-she looked so beautiful when her face turned that shade of red.

_wait what am I thinking, stop thinking that Edward!_

Who knew it would be so easy to fall for someone so quickly.

**_E_mmett pov:**

When Edward, Jasper and I entered the bathroom, Edward hit me upside the head.

"What were you thinking?"questioned Edward.

I rubbed my head "Ow that hurt" I complained.

Edward's hand ricochet off of my head again, and he looked furiously at me "**EMMETT HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO BELLA**_?" _Yelled Edward.

"I didn't think I would knock her out by that little shove, I also didn't think you would be mad at me, it was just an innocent, little prank." I whimpered Edward looked really mad. I did feel bad for hurting Bella... but it was hilarious. Off in the distance I heard a quiet laugh coming from the left side of the bathroom.I turned around to see Jasper leaning up against a stall laughing at me.I glared at Jasper, but he laughed even more.

"**SHUT UP JASPER" **I yelled, then I walked out of the bathroom. When I got out of the bathroom I saw Rosalie backed into the far right corner. She was facing a short blonde haired guy, he had reached up and rested his hands beside the sides of her face, on the glass.The guy was stretching up to Rosalie and as she leaned back he would lean forward. She looked down at him with utter disgust. I snuck behind them and was towering over the guy. I looked down at Rosalie, her eyes met mine and a smile spread across her face. I mimcked the guy and rested my hands over his on the glass. He looked at my hands then examined Rosalies,- that were rested next to her side- he looked at my hands again then followed Rosalies gaze. When his eyes met mine, his face crumbled. I let out a booming laugh and took one of my hands and grabbed the guy by his collar.

"Hey pip-squeak" I said as I lifted him off the ground. "How's it _hanging_?"

"Let go of me!" Shreicked the pip-squeak.

I just laughed hard at the fruit-cake and went on my way out of the back enterance, with him still in my grasp. I walked out of the door when I saw the dumpster.

"Well, this is where you get off, fruit-cake." I said while dropping the dork in the dumpster, him kicking and screaming, and shutting the lid.

I dusted off my hands and walked back inside where I saw a beautiful Rosalie standing there where I left her.

She really is the most amazing woman I've ever met. i don't know what I'd do without her.

I walked up to her and snaked my arm around her waist and led her over to a table.

**Jasper POV:**

I strolled out of the bathroom, seeing Alice in some guy's grasp.

I became immidiately enraged when I saw the lust in this guy's eyes. I knew he wasn't planning on letting her go.

I walked hurridly over to where Alice was and as I got closer, I could hear parts of their conversation.

"You know, if you were words on a page, you'd be what they call _fine print" He said_

I had to bite my lip so as to not laugh at this.

I knew Alice probably was in horriblr danger of pick-up line over load so I went straight over to her and glared at the loony guy.

"JASPER!" Alice squealed.

"Who's this?" I asked her, gesturing towards the tall, lanky boy.

"Um, I don't know, he just kept shooting off pick-up line after pick-up line at me." she said. This made me involuntarily laugh, picturing Alice's head getting bigger and bigger by the moment until it finally busts from so many pick-up lines.

That got me a deadly glare from Alice, who had freed herself from the guy's grasp by now, since he was distracted.

"Well, did you mention you were with somebody already?" I asked.

"Wh-, OH, yeah, no I didn't get the chance." She said smirking.

I looked at the guy, talling him with my expression to go away.

"Um, sorry, I didn't know you were with anyone," The guy said, holding his hands up in surrender and walking away.

**Bella POV:**

Edward and I sat down at a table in front of the glass that separated the rink and consession/rest area. We were joined by Emmett and Rosalie a few minutes later.

"Hah, that guy was so...puny! He was no fun at all. Usually I get to get in a little tussle with the guys that hit on you. Your just too beautiful for your own good, Rosalie." Emmett snorted as him and Rosalie joined us at the table.

Rosalie smiled while leaning into Emmett's side and giving him a sweet kiss on the cheek. "Thank you." she muttered as she pulled her lips away from his grinning face.

Alice and Jasper decided to join us at that moment.

"The nerve of some people! I swear I thought my head was going to burst with all the pick-up lines he was shooting at me!" Alice said agrivatingly.

"What happened?" Rosalie asked Alice, her chin resting in her hand.

"Well this guy comes up to me and starts shooting all these pick-up lines at me, then when I turn to leave, he has the nerve to grab my arm and give me more pick-up lines. Some guys just can't take a hint!" Alice spat out.

"He even told asked me if I had a mirror in my pants! He said he could see himself in them!" I had to laugh at this, which got me a death glare from Alice.

"Well, this short blonde guy, the one that was helping Alice carry her bags the other day, comes up to me, and tells me that 'if I were a booger, he'd pick me first'!" Rosaile said, laughing. This made everyone laugh for a few minutes.

"Well, Bella, did anything happen to you?" Alice asked skeptically.

"Not really, I mean there was just some kid that gave me a cheesy pick-up, but..."I replied

"But what?" Alice said, eyes wide, leaning across the table.

"He asked me if I liked skittles, and I thought it was just Emmett or something, so I said yes. Well, this guy says 'My lips are skittles, come and taste the rainbow', then when I turn around he lays one on me!" I practically shouted from anger.

"HE KISSED YOU!" Alice squealed, laughing.

"Who was this guy?" Rosalie asked, smiling.

"I don't know, he said his name was Jacob."

"Well is he still here?" she asked.

I scanned the room for the kid's face, and saw him ovwr with some girl attached to his neck.

"Over there." I said pointing in his direction.

"JACOB"S A GIRL!" Rosalie shouted

"Heck no, it's the guy who's neck she's attached to." I replied, laughing.

Rosalie glanced over in their direction once more before turning back to me with an evil smile plastered across her face.

"Why don't we mess with this Jacob 'friend' of yours Bells?"

"What do you plan on doing?" I asked

"Emmy poo, can I have thirty dollars?" Rosalie asked Emmett with a puppy dog face. Her lip was quivering and her eyes were glazing over.

Emmett opened his mouth to speak but quickly shut it. He reched in his pocket, pulled out his wallet, opened it and pulled out a twenty and tendollar bill.

He handed it to Rosalie who joyfully skipped over to a very thin, guy with straightened blonde hair in skinny jeans, white vans, which looked considerably close to golf shoes, and a black t-shirt.

She walked up to him and started talking to him, and showed him the money. He glanced down at the two bills in her hand and bck up. Rosalie pointed over to where Jacob was, as did the guy she was talking to, and chatted a bit more.

Once Rosalie stopped talking the guy glanced at the money, then to Jacob then at the money again and nodded his head. Rosalie smiled, shrugged off her pink and white jacket and handed it to the guy. The guy walked over to Jacob and the girl that was now attached to his lips, and tapped him on the shoulder.

Jacob turned to look at the guy, who started talking to him. Whatever this guy wa saying made Jacob blush a bit.

Rosalie glided back over to our table and sat down.

I turned my attention back to the guy, who was looking over towards Rosalie. Jacob quickly scrambled out of the enterance while the guy had his head turned. The guy turned back to face Jacob, who was not there anymore, shrugged, and turned and started walking back towards us.

"What was that all abou?" I asked Rosalie

"Wait, he'll tell you." She said pointing at the guy. I looked around the tablr and saw that everyone else had a confused exoression on their face as well, evryone except, Rosalie.

"Who is he?" Alice asked looking in Rosalie's direction.

"his name's Ryan, he's one of those skater guys. Anyway, I told him that I would give him thirty bucks if he went over there to Jacob and gave him a bunch of pick-up lines, just to show him how it feels." Rosalie said, smiling.

At that point Ryan had reached our table.

"So, Ryan, Fill us in." Rosalie said leaning back in her chair, in a business like style.

"Well, I go over there and I tepped on his shoulder. I used my best gay voice I could summon up, but it worked." He said

"What did you say?" Rosalie asked him.

"Well, first I said 'are you jamacian, cause jamacian me crazy', then I told him 'I' a Full Body Inspector (FBI) and I need him to assume the position'. Then the last thing I said to him, before he left, was' Do you know karate, cause your body's kickin'" He explained to us. We all stated laughing hysterically, while Rosalie handed Ryan the money and he walked away after giving her the pink and white jacket back.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm about ready to go." Edward said beside me.

"Yeah, I'm pretty exaughsted myself." I said stretching.

"yeah, I think we all are, let's head out." Alice said standing up, all of us following her to the front enterance.

When we got outside I realized it was dark out, and took out my phone from my pocket to look at the time. It was eight o'clock.

We huddled up in the car, me in the very backseat with Edward beside me. Rosalie and Emmett in the middle seats. Jasper was driving and Alice was in the passenger seat.

We drove back over to the dorms, and I felt myself drifting to sleep on the way back.

-------------------------------------

I woke up with my face leaning against something hard and cold. I soon realized this was Edward's shoulder. I started to blush, but I didn't move my head. I liked this, his touch was very comforting.

We arrived at the dormetory a few minutes after I woke up.

"We should probably wake them up." I heard Emmett say quietly.

"No, their obviously tired, just carry them in, I'll get Alice." Jasper said opening his door.

I heard the side door of the van open, then I felt something cold lifting me. My legs were swinging, and my head was leaning against a very hard and cold something. My hands instinctivly and involuntarily wrapped around someone's neck. I slightly opened my eyes and saw that Edward was carrying me into the dormetory with my head against his chest.

I closed my eyes again and drifted back to sleep in his arms.

**Well, there you have it, about 14 or so pages, and nothing against Jacob, we know he's not really like that, but it's just for fun, don't be mad if your a Jacob lover. and you all will hopfully like ch. 9, but until then, hope you like 8, review if you did!**


	9. Never Say Never

**Sorry for the wait, but here's chapter 9, and the prank! Hope you like. And just incase it confused anybody, when Bella said she had never been ice-skating before but then Emmett told the stories of her ice-skating on the pond at their uncle's house, it was meaning that Bella had not actually been ice-skating outside of the pond at her uncle's house, meaning she had never been to a rink to skate before.**

It was still dark when I awoke. I knew it wasn't morning yet. I rolled away from the wall and looked behind the curtain. I saw the moon shining behind a few clouds. I heard a slight noise by the door. I waited for my eyes to adjust to the scene around me. I saw a shadowy figure standing in front of the half cracked door.

"Alice?" I asked groggily.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?" I suspiciously questioned.

"Umm… I'm going shopping." Alice answered.

I looked over at the clock it was two in morning. "Alice you can't be serious!" I exclaimed.

"What? It's never too late to go shopping." Alice Protested.

I knew something was up but I didn't bother to question any more I was too tired to process exactly what was going on. I just lay back down and told Alice to have fun. She quietly left and I soundly fell asleep.

I dreamed that I was being chased through the campus and I was crying for help but nobody came. I was running up some stairs leading to the dorms when I tripped over a step and darkness fell around me. I started to cringe in pain but then two white arms came and wrapped around me. When I looked up I saw Edward staring down at me.

I was awakening by three quick raps at the door. I jumped up and shuffled to the door. I opened the door and there he was. He was leaning up against the door sill staring at me, a crooked smile spread across his face- my heart began to accelerate and I held my breath.

"How was your morning?" He asked as his eyes examined my body from head to toe. I looked down and realized I was still in my pajamas. I slightly touched my hair and looked in the mirror resting by the door. "Your hair looks like a hay-stack" Edward complimented, as he mockingly smiled at me. I told him to wait a minute and slammed the door in his face. I ran to the bathroom to brush my hair and teeth. When I left the bathroom I began to look through my closet for an outfit. When something caught my eye. It was a blue t-shirt and faded out jeans lying on Alice's bed, with a note rested on top of it.

_Bella, I thought you could use this_

_Love, Alice_

_P.S._

_Don't be stubborn; I am just trying to help you. This is for your own good!_

I quickly grabbed the outfit and put it on. I shoved the crumpled paper into my back pocket and ran to the door. When I opened the door the sight of his face brought a bizarre sense of liberation. I looked at him curiously- he was holding a two liter of coke, and movies in the other hand.

"Sorry about that" I apologized.

He raised his hand "No blood, No foul" he murmured quietly.

I smiled "What are you doing here? And does this have anything to do with Alice?"

He pushed by me into the dorm and set the movies on the desk. He looked at me; his eyebrows furrowed "Didn't Alice tell you?"

I shook my head.

"Leave it to Alice" He mumbled under his breath "Alice took Jasper shopping with her, Rosalie and Emmett went to a cat show. So Alice suggested me to come and keep you company."

"Oh, okay, so what are we going to do?" I questioned.

Edward lifted up three movies and smiled "I thought we could watch some movies, and hang out."

"What movies do you have?" I asked.

"Well Alice said you liked classical so I brought Romeo and Juliet, King Kong- Emmett said it's a good movie- and Wuthering Heights – since I saw you reading it on the plane, I thought you would like it." Edward Explained.

"Umm... Alright" I sat down on the bed and looked at Edward. "Are you hungry?" I asked.

"No" He looked at me and frowned "you haven't eaten yet" he said matter-of- fact.

He walked to a box that was sitting on the dresser by a microwave and looked inside of it.

"Do you want roman noodles, or raviolis?" Edward queried.

I got up and reached into the box "I want raviolis and I want to fix them" I whispered with a soft voice, grabbing a can.

Edward put his hand over mine and leaned in by my ear "No, you are tired and I'm going to cook for you."

I was weak I couldn't fight with him, when he touched my hand I could feel my legs go weak. When I went to plead with him to let me fix my own food I made the mistake by gazing into his smoldering eyes- when I stared into his green eyes, all the noise around me was a slight hum, and it felt as though his eyes were pulling me in- I accidentally dropped the can and it fell to the floor. Edward let out a yelp, and unwillingly pulled his hand off of mine and grabbed his foot, hopping up and down.

Crap, I feel bad now; I just crushed his foot with the freaking ravioli can!

"MY FOOT!" Edward yelled

"OH MY GOSH!" I yelled trying to get him to stay still.

"Edward, stay still, let me see!" I fussed at him, while he was still jumping around like a lunatic.

"Seriously, Edward, stay still. Come over here and sit on the bed." He stopped hopping around and stretched his toes a bit to see if they still worked.

"It's okay; I think I'm fine. Hopefully not much damage was done." He said looking into my face and smiling a beautiful crooked smile.

"I'm so sorry. It seems as though you're the victim of all my clumsiness. First I fell in you lap, then I get a ton of your CD cases crushed, then I could have possibly just broke your toe!"

"It's really OK, I don't think anything got broken this time." He said with a small chuckle.

He bent down and picked the ravioli can up off of the floor. "Now go sit down before you do break something!" He said mockingly at me, which caused a childish reaction of me sticking my tongue out at him.

I sighed and sat back down on the bed. In minutes my raviolis were done- all thanks to Edward.

"Here you go" Edward handed me a bowl full of raviolis and sat down on Alice's bed "So what movie do you want to watch first? "

"Have you ever you ever watched Romeo and Juliet?" I inquired.

"Once, in High school." Edward responded.

"Did you like it?" I asked.

"Yes, actually I did." Edward replied

"Well let's watch that first." I said.

Edward got up and put the movie in. When he pressed play he went to sit back down on Alice's bed.

"You don't have to sit all the way over there" I whispered to Edward.

He smiled at me and moved next me on my bed.

When the movie started I took a huge bite of my ravioli, which brought a smile to Edward's face.

I elbowed him in the side and turned my attention back to the movie.

"I love this movie, it's so romantic." I said with a sigh and leaned my head back to rest on the headboard of my bed-at least I thought it was the headboard-but it ended up resting on Edward's arm.

Of course I blushed and sat back up quickly.

"Yes, it is a very good movie." He simply said.

"I just love how it shows that Romeo and Juliet were meant to be together, even after they died, it's all very sweet." I said taking another bite of my food.

I took the finishing bite of my food about five minutes into the movie. I got up and took my bowl to the sink and rinsed it out. I headed back to my spot on the bed beside Edward and sat down beside him, resting my head back on the headboard where his arm still was, but I didn't care this time, I was comfortable, so I stayed like that, and continued watching the movie.

------------------------------------

We had been watching King Kong for a while now and it was at the part where Kong was getting attacked while on top of the roof of the building.

"How ridiculous, a giant monkey and a woman falling in love!" Edward said with a smirk and rolling his eyes.

"Well, maybe she found Kong more intriguing than any human man." I retorted

"No human is going to fall in love with a monkey." He said in my ear.

"If the monkey and the woman were meant to be together, than it is quite possible!"

"It wouldn't happen." He said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"They were soul mates, it's not her fault she fell in love with the monk- KONG!" I said. I realized that as we were arguing about whether or not it was possible for a human and a gorilla to fall in love that we had sat up and our faces had moved closer together. My face was now just an inch from his. I blushed. Wow his eyes were extremely gorgeous; I just stared into his eyes, until of course Alice walked into the room.

"Knock kno- OH, sorry, I'll leave." Alice said, obviously getting the wrong idea, trying unsuccessfully to stifle a laugh by covering her mouth with her hand and walking out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"Um..." I started blushing

"We should probably go explain to her that we weren't doing what she apparently thinks we were about to do." Edward said with a smile and a very small; faint, but still recognizable blush.

Wow, Edward's blushing!

I saw that crooked grin covering his face again and realized I was still very close to him. I blushed once again and moved away from him, quickly scrambling from the bed and over to the door.

"OK, let's go do some explaining then!" I said opening the door. Honestly I would rather stay here with Edward, I was comfortable around him, and it felt right being with him for some reason.

_Gosh, Bella you just met him, stop fanaticizing!_

_"_Alright then, let's go." Edward said chuckling at my embarrassment.

We walked out of the room and down the hall. We were walking very close together.

"Where did she go anyway?" Edward asked.

His question was quickly answered by a small squeal at the other end of the hall, from Rosalie's room.

"OH. MY. GOSH." squealed Rosalie

"Yeah, they looked like they were getting ready to make-out or something, so I left them alone." Alice said proudly.

"Well, I can only guess what they are talking about." Edward said rolling his eyes. This situation had to be a bit awkward for him. They were in there talking about him too, and he probably wasn't used to the whole female kiss and tell thing, so yeah, this was definitely awkward for him.

"I'll go in and explain this whole situation is probably already a bit uncomfortable for you." I said approaching Rosalie's door.

"It's alright, I've lived with Alice for a while, so I know all about the whole squealing deal, and guy talk, I've heard it many times before, which is exactly why we need to get in there and explain right now, she's probably getting ready to tell Rosalie the little scene she saw earlier." He said, making me laugh. I opened the door and we both stepped into the room together and strolled over to Alice and Rosalie, who were both smirking at Edward and I.

Alice and Rosalie jumped up off of the bed and ran over to us. "So, Edward, you and Bella?" Alice said smirking.

"Alice, it's not what you thin-" Edward started, but then was interrupted by Alice.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, now get out so we can discuss all of the kissy, kissy details with Bella." Alice said pushing Edward out of the door.

Edward's face was priceless as he was shoved forcibly out of the room by a tiny Alice, and the door was slammed in his face. I couldn't help but laugh, it was too funny.

Yeah, so much about knowing all of the squealing guy talk. He didn't even know that guys were most definitely not alowed in the room.

"So, Bella, you have a little explaining to do, don't you think?" Alice said pushing me onto the bed.

"No, I don't, actually, nothing happened. We were furously arguing when you came in the room, not kissing, or anything of the sort." I said with a smirk on my face.

"OH, _really,_ was that _really_ what you were doing?" Alice asked

"Yes." I said simply

"Then what were you arguing about that required your faces to be so close, and why would you be arguing when your supposed to be enjoying each others' company?"

"Well, we were watching King Kong, and Edward was saying that it was ridiculous for a human woman to fall in love with a 'giant monkey', and I totally disagreed, saying that if they were soul mates and meant to be together, than it was not at all ridiculous, and I don't know why we got so close, that just kind of...well...happened."

"Whatever, if you say so." Rosalie said opening the door, where Edward was standing...or well, he was actually falling...probably from leaning against the door, listening in on our conversation. _Nosy!_

"Edward Mason! Were you just listening to our conversation?" Alice snapped at him, while Rosalie and I were giggling at the dumbfounded Edward sprawled out on the floor, rubbing his head from the fall.

"Um...um...no?" Edward said more like a question than an answer.

"YES, YOU WERE!" Alice yelled at him. I ran over and helped him up and dragged him out of the room by his arm.

"Come on, before you get yourself into more trouble." I said laughing.

--------------------------------

I was sitting on my bed, reading an e-mail I had gotten from my mom, Renee, a couple days ago.

_Bella,_

_Why haven't you called me? How is everything? Did moving go okay? How's your roommate? Give me a call, or e-mail me back, and give me a few details of what's going on in your college life so far! Oh, and have you started classes yet?_

_Love, mom_

I sent her an e-mail back telling her about Emmett, and his girlfriend Rosalie, not forgetting to mention that Rose was very nice, and telling her about my new found friends, Alice, Jasper, and Edward, and answering her questions.

I've been quite busy lately. Everything's great so far. Moving went great, quite easy. The roommate's awesome.

As soon as I sent the e-mail, Alice burst into the room.

"Bella, we have to get the stuff ready!"

This confused me a little, what was she talking about? "Alice, what stuff are you talking about?"

"The prank, getting the vampire sluts back for their rudeness, and for just being themselves. Oh and I did tell you, that is those two girls new nicknames. I figured out that they, or actually the blonde, Lauren, was the one making out with your little Jacob fellow at the rink yesterday. Anyway, Ryan was talking to Rosalie, and said the Jacob actually had small bit marks on his neck, and a huge hicky, so we are calling them vampire-sluts for now on!" she replied.

"OK, but do we have to do that prank right now?" I asked, I was not really in the mood for pranking right now, I'm exhausted!

"Yes, now, get your butt up and help me get everything set, it's already eight o'clock!" Wait, why exactly are we doing this so late?

"Alice, why are we planning a prank this late?"

"Because they have to be asleep when we do it, or else they'll know what their going to be waking up to, duh?"

"Well, how are we going to get into their room while their asleep?"

"Rosalie is helping us...she can uh...pick locks?" She said questioningly, probably wondering my reaction.

"ALICE! We cannot pick their lock, do you have any idea how much trouble we'll be in if we get caught?"

"Well then, I guess we shouldn't plan on getting caught."

"Alice, this is so not a good idea."

"Oh, Bella, stop worrying, we won't get caught, just come on." And with that, she pulled me over to the fridge and pulled out two small containers of strawberry icing.

"OK Edward went to go get the doughnuts; he'll be back in a few minutes." She said

"You're pulling Edward into this too?" I said sternly

"Of course, I promised him that if he did this for me, I wouldn't give him crap about you two being all kissy kissy earlier." She said with a small giggle and smirk

"ALICE! WE WERE NOT DOING ANYTHING!" I yelled at her.

"OK, whatever." She said rolling her eyes. She went over and got about seven rainbow sprinkle jars and dumped them all in two separate buckets.

"Alice, all of that is going to be dumped on their head, it seems like a lot."

"Yeah, I know, I got the biggest jars of rainbow sprinkles they had." She said proudly.

There was a slight knock on the door. "Bella, could you get that, it's probably Edward or Rosalie."

"Sure." I said and walked over to the door. I laid my hand on the knob and turned it, thus opening the door. It was a glowing Edward standing behind the large wooden slate, holding a large box of jelly filled doughnuts.

"Hello Bella."

"Hey Edward, come on in." I was planning on walking back over to Alice, but of course I slipped on a slightly slippery spot on the floor and went sliding backwards, where Edward just happened to be, smacking right into him. He fell backwards into the hallway, me falling on top of him. Somehow I had rotated about ninety degrees while I was falling and ended up facing Edward as I was laying on top of him in the hall way.

Alice of course, hearing the fall, turned around to see what had happened. Once she saw us lying in the hallway floor in the position we were in, she started giggling, not even trying to hide it. "There you two go again, getting all cuddly with each other. Did you have another argument?" She teased.

"No, actually, I fell this time, and we weren't doing anything earlier for the last time." I snapped back at her.

"If you say so, Bella." She retorted in a voice that sounded unconvinced. I decided to just give up on this argument for now; it's been going on all day long. At this point, Edward was sitting up, while I was rolling off of him. He stood up and held his hand out for me to grab. I took it and he launched me to my feet so easily, it was like I weighed ten pounds instead of the 110 that I was.

"My clumsiness is really going to end up getting you hurt one day." I said shaking my head.

"I must say you might be right." He replied jokingly, with that crooked grin. I gave him a playful shove and walked right past him into the room. I picked up the box of doughnuts that were still lying on the floor and handed them to Alice.

Edward then entered the room and walked over to where me and Alice were standing. Alice looked at me for a few seconds then over to Edward.

"Edward you're in charge of the buckets of sprinkles" Alice demanded as she shoved the buckets in Edwards's hands "I would let Bella be in charge but since she has had so many '_accidents' _today, I can't promise you that she won't _'accidentally' _fall on top of you… again!" Alice said jokingly...

She then handed me the donuts "can I trust you to do this without falling?" Alice asked with a serious look on her face.

I nodded and snatched her arm before she could walk away "Alice I don't think I could _ever_ do this without falling!" I said sarcastically.

She quietly laughed and looked at Rosalie who had just walked in with a few tools, I'm guessing used to unlock the vampire-sluts door. Alice nodded her head and then whispered that it was going to be her pleasure to cover the vampire sluts in the icing.

We walked over to the two girl's door and Rosalie put the tools in the lock on the knob of the vamp sluts' door and stated fidgeting a bit until there was a small click and then she turned the knob and quietly opened the door.

When we entered the room I swear I felt as though I had entered Barbie's play room or something! Everything was so beyond girly it was… nauseating.

Alice lightly crept across the floor, and leaned over the blond girl. She pulled a big glop of icing out of the container, and began to gently spread it across her face. The vampire-slut began to stir and I held my breath.

Edward leaned over and gently whispered in my ear "Don't worry she's an expert at this...trust me. She's never been caught!"

I relaxed and watched Alice work her magic, when she was done she snickered and whispered "then there was one" she began on the brunette and was done within minutes. Alice then exited and sent me in with a nervous look on her face. I quickly laid all the doughnuts in tight lines, and made sure to put them by the bed when I was finished, Edward went to go do his part in a devious plan but was stopped by Alice. She had pranced into the room and set a timer -which she had Rosalie hold for her while we were finishing part one of the prank- on the end table by the beds. Alice dashed into the closet with a camera. Edward placed the sprinkles on the top of the door so that when they stepped on the doughnuts and slid into the door, the sprinkles would come pouring down on them, and joined Alice. Rose and I had to sit outside the door and wait.

**Alice's POV**

After Edward jumped in the closet we lightly shut the door, Edward pulled a Spiderman mask out of his back pocket.

"What are you doing?" I asked as my stupendous brother placed the mask over his face.

"Well I made a deal with a friend of mine" Edward explained trying to avoid the question.

"Who was the moron you made a deal with?" I asked suspiciously.

"Emmett" Edward clarified

"Oh dear lord, what was the deal?" I asked, I could feel my stomach knot up in a ball. A deal with Emmett is never a good thing- at least that's what I had learned from Bella's stories she had told me a couple of weeks ago at the tour of college.

"He wanted to come and l told him no because I knew we would definitely get caught if he came. So I made a deal to wear this stupid mask, if he didn't come." Edward elucidated.

"You know that won't stop him" I stated.

"Yeah I know" he paused and looked down at me "that's why I tied him to the bed" Edward enlightened me on his brilliant plan.

I covered my mouth to muffle my laugh. I looked at the vampire-sluts and knew they would wake up soon.

"They sleep v-" I was interpreted by the timer. The vampire-sluts jumped up screaming, they both dodged for the timer and they began to slip and slide. They tried to unsuccessfully keep their balance and fell. The blonde tip-toed to the door and grabbed the doors handle. She almost opened it when the other one gained her balance for a split second, and tried to make her way to the door. But she slipped and rammed the blonde onto the ground after the blonde luckily opened the door. The sprinkles fell and went all over them and the buckets landed in front of the closet.

Edward and I jumped out of the closet. Edward had swiftly picked up the buckets. I took the picture and Edward jammed the buckets on the two screaming girl's heads. When we dashed out only Bella was by the door , she said that Rosalie ran after she got a text message from jasper explaining the horrific scene of Emmett tied to the bed in his dorm. Edward and I yanked Bella along and we took a dash for the parking lot –so if anybody asked we could say we went out to eat.

We were running down the corridor hall when the dean saw us and began chase us – he was coming from the direction of the vampire-sluts room. We kept running and easily out ran the dean. We ran were almost to the door when we heard some security guards so we hid in the janitor's closet.

"Edward you really need to go, look the dean didn't see you, but he saw us. So he knows who we are! Go I don't want you to get in trouble too!" I whispered to Edward.

"No I helped too" Edward pushed.

"Edward stop trying to be a gentlemen this is not the time" I bickered furiously.

"I don't want to miss out on the action" Edward said.

"Edward stop being absurd" Bella said.

Edward looked at her with frantic eyes, he had heard someone outside the door but they quickly shuffled away.

I knew I had to hurry up and think of an excuse so I said "Look Edward, if the dean finds us, we're going to get kicked out of the dorm, if you don't go then you will be caught then who would Bella and I live with?" I asked.

"Rosalie and her roomy" Edward said quickly.

"You and I know both know that Rosalie and Angela don't have enough room for mine and Bella's stuff '' I paused and looked Edward in the eyes "So we could live with you and Emmett until we have some living arrangements" I clarified.

Edward concentrated on what I said but still didn't get up.

"Edward please go" Bella sincerely pleaded.

When Bella said that Edward hesitantly got up and snuck out of the room. When he left Bella and I tried to devise a plan of how to escape.

"We can't go to our room; they will be waiting for us." I simply stated "and they are all over the hallways."

Bella franticly looked around the room then she looked back at me. "We're on the first floor right?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?" I questioned apprehensively. Bella simply looked over to the north wall were a window rested, it was big enough for us to squeeze through. I jumped up and opened the window. There was about a four or so foot drop to the ground. I climbed through the window and jumped into the bushes that rested under the window.

"Come on Bella" I whispered. Her head appeared out of the window, and she threw her body over the window frame. She sat there for ages.

"Bella what's wrong?" I asked

"I'm terrified of heights" Bella clarified for me.

"What? Bella you can't be serious! It's only a four foot drop, I swear." I exclaimed Bella then leaped from the safety of the window and fell roughly on the bushes. She threw her legs over the bush and sprang up.

"See it wasn't that hard." I said

She made a fake smile and began to walk towards the parking lot. When we got to the car we sat in there for about an hour or so. Then we decided to get out. While in there though I found a few shopping bags I had forgotten earlier and decided on a believable alibi.

When we got inside the dean and –of course- the vampire sluts were right outside our room… and our stuff too! When Bella and I came to our dorm our mouths were hanging open.

"There they are sir" pointed the blonde with a snooty look on her face.

"Ladies did you two pull this prank on these ladies?" Asked the dean.

"No sir, we've have been out shopping for about an hour and a half" I said as I lifted up my bag as evidence.

The black hair girl pointed to Alice "You liar, you so totally did this! I, like, totally saw you"

"Like yeah, I did too!" accused the other skink.

I put my hand to my heart and acted like I was hurt "I would not stoop _that_ low."

"Whatever, I bet the dean's car is on the roof right now!" Shouted the blonde

"Ladies stop, this is absurd" said the Dean.

I put on my best pouting face and looked at the Dean. "Sir, I promise I would never do that. Can you please let us have our dorm back?" I pleaded; I almost got him to agree until the two stupid skanks said that I was just trying to get my way – which was true- so he asked Bella.

"Bella did you and Alice do this to these ladies?" Asked the Dean

**BPOV:**

_Crap, I suck at lying. We are so going to get caught and then Alice is going to be mad! I have to try my very best._

"N-no sir" I stuttered, I only kept eye contact for a split second.

The dean looked at us and frowned "I am sorry to do this, but ladies, I'm going to have to evict you." with that the Dean took our keys then turned and apologized to the vampire-sluts after that he walked away.

When he was down the hallway the vampire-sluts looked at us a smirked.

"Ha, that's what you get for messing with us" said the blonde.

"Yeah!" said the brunette

"Oh, and by the way um… have a nice time sleeping in the hallways on you mattresses" said the blonde.

"Oh that was good let me think of one… um… hmm." Said Jessica

Jessica thought for five minutes until I said "Don't burst a brain vessel."

Jessica's face turned red and she began sulk "Well at least I am not sleeping on the ground like a… what's it called?" She paused for a minute or two "Oh yeah a hobo!"

"Sorry, actually Bella and I are going to spend a night with _Edward Cullen and Emmett McCarthy__**."**_ remarked Alice

The bimbo's mouths' flew open, and their eyes got really big.

"What's wrong with them?" I asked

"Oh nothing, just these girls have a major crush on Edward and Emmett – I wouldn't be surprised if they liked jasper too." Alice responded.

"How did you know?" I asked

"Are you serious? They have been gawking at them ever since they sat eyes on them I bet half the girls on campus have an eye set on all three of them." Clarified Alice.

I nodded and looked at the vampire-sluts, they had drool on the side of their face – clearly they were fantasizing about the boys- when they stopped letting their imagination run riot they rubbed the drool off the side of their mouths and glared at us.

"Don't worry Jessica, Alice is related to Edward and Emmett is dating that one blonde" Said Lauren.

Alice smirked and glanced at me "You forgot Bella is free and isn't related to Edward" Alice said stating the obvious.

The vampire-sluts glared at me with rage and walked back in their room- clearly losing the battle.

Edwards POV

When I left Alice and Bella, I took off my stupendous mask. Afterwards I ran to my dorm swiftly passing many guards. When I got back in the dorm Emmett was sitting on the floor rubbing his wrists and complaining to Rosalie. Jasper was sitting on the bed quietly laughing to himself. When I entered Emmett started to yell at me and was on a rampage.

"WHATS YOU'RE DEAL?" Shouted Emmett, as he threw his arms in the air

"Shhh! Be quiet Emmett, the guards are everywhere" I explained.

Rosalie get really worried, real quick "What guards? What happened?" Rosalie asked frantically

"Well when we dashed out of the dorm, we were running down the-" I was interrupted by Emmett.

"Did you wear the mask?" Emmett asked.

I sighed and told him that I did.

"You're glad you wore it now aren't you?" Emmett questioned.

"Yes Emmett thank you for telling me to wear the mask!" I said impatiently.

"Did Be-" Emmett was slapped upside the head by Rosalie. "Shut up!" exclaimed Rosalie.

"Thank you Rosalie" I paused and then began to tell what happened… again "we were running down the hallway when the Dean saw us. He began to chase us, but we easily out ran him. We began to hear the guards so we hid in the janitor's closet. At that time Bella and Alice begged me to go back and after about five minutes of arguing, I gave in and here _I_ am!"

"What happened to the girls?" Asked Jasper

"I don't know, they were going to the parking lot to wait it out." I explained "and it would just draw the guards to them if we went after them. I think we should just wait it out."

"I agree" said Rosalie and Jasper.

"I don't, come on we can take the guards on I mean look at these guns." Emmett said as he flexed his arm.

"Emmett stop being eccentric, that stupendous act could get us all kicked out!" clarified Jasper.

Emmett sat down and sighed; I joined him and pulled my phone out to watch the caller-id to see if anyone called. After an hour and maybe fifteen minutes my phone rang.

**Jasper's POV**

Edward's phone rang, after a long time of waiting. While he was on the phone all he said was:

"Hello?"

"What happened?"

"Alright, I'll be there in a few minutes."

"What's happened?" I asked – to tell the truth I was nervous, I had no clue what Alice was facing.

"They got kicked out of their dorm and they need help bringing all their stuff over here." Edward Explained.

We all walked to what use to be Bella's and Alice's dorm. When we got there Alice was resting on a box and Bella was spread out across a mattress. I picked up two boxes, and Edward along with Emmett grabbed the mattresses. It took us maybe seven trips to grab all of Bella's and Alice's things.

When everything was in the room Bella was already asleep on her mattress. Alice was sitting on hers. Rosalie had already gone to her dorm and I began to take my leave when Alice stopped me.

"Jasper!" Alice said as she grabbed my arm, when I turned around she was looking up at me.

"Yeah?" I asked, I looked down at her. For some odd reason I had this feeling that I haven't had since my last girlfriend Marie. It was weird I almost forgot how bliss it felt, but this was a little stronger than the feelings I used to have towards Marie.

"I just want to thank you," Alice looked down and shyly smiled. What she did next I didn't except. Her tiny arms wrapped around my waist. I didn't know exactly what to do at first but when she pulled away, I picked her up and hugged her back. When I put her down her face was bright red. I laughed and said good night and quietly left the room, not wanting to wake Bella, and carefully shut the door behind me.

**So there's chapter 9, review if you liked it, and chapter 10 should be up soon!**


	10. Home Videos

**I don't own the Twilight series**

**Well, here's chapter 10, I think most of you guys will actually like this chapter; it's what you've been asking for.**

Chapter 10: Home Videos

Bella's POV

When I awoke in the morning I was lying on my mattress, I sat up and looked at the alarm clock. It was ten o'clock in the morning. I looked over at Emmett's and Edward's bed – they were empty. I reached over to Alice who lay stir less on her mattress.

"Alice wake up" I lightly shook her, her eyes opened and she looked up at me.

"What?" Alice asked. She quickly sat up, she pointed to note on the door.

"What's that?" Alice asked. I shrugged and got up; I pulled the note that was taped to the door.

_Dear Bella and Alice_

_We have gone to go eat breakfast and workout. Will be back at two_

_Sincerely,_

_Edward and Emmett_

_P.S._

_Emmett said hi._

I handed the note Alice, she rolled her eyes at Emmett's childish ways.

"So what are we going to do now?" I asked Alice.

"We can un-pack." Alice suggested as she got up.

"Alice, I highly doubt that there is enough room for mine and your stuff." I replied

"I know" A devious smile crossed Alice's face.

Before I could ask what her plan was, someone lightly tapped on the door. When we opened up the door Rosalie stood there smiling.

"So the boys are gone." Rosalie remarked

"Yeah, we know" I responded.

"Do you have any plans?" Rosalie asked.

I shrugged and looked at Alice. "Bella and I are going to make room for our stuff."

"I think I might like this" said Rosalie.

Alice and I got dressed in some sweats and began our work.

It took us a couple hours to 'make room' for our stuff. Rosalie, Alice, and I began by taking all the guys clothes out of the two dressers, and closets. Then Alice filled up both closets, and I filled up a dresser. We took the guys clothes and put them in some trash bags. Then Alice had hung up her favorite mirror by the door. We had moved the furniture so that our mattresses, which were laid out on the floor, had more room. We took Emmett's bed and pushed it against north wall under the window and Edwards was moved to the east wall. The end table was moved to the end of Emmett's bed. When we got done moving the furniture around, we un-packed our things, and moved Edwards and Emmett's into the hallway.

"Wow this looks a lot better" complimented Rosalie.

"I know! We can work wonders can't we?" Alice queried

"I guess so; by the way what are we going to do with the boy's things?" I questioned.

Another devious smile crossed Alice's face and her eyes lit up with satisfaction.

Emmett's POV

"Dude, what's your hurry?" I asked Edward who had been in a hurry to get home for thirty minutes.

"Sorry, it's just whenever you leave Alice in a new room, by herself for too long she gets ideas Emmett, she gets ideas." Edward responded

"What do you think she'll do?" I asked I was beginning to get nervous, I picked up my pace.

"Knowing Alice it's hard to tell." Edward replied

"Quick Jasper, pick up the pace." I yelled back at Jasper who was taking his sweet time.

"Why are you so nervous?" Jasper asked sarcastically "are you afraid Alice might find something of yours you don't want her to find?" Jasper teased.

I could feel my eyes widen. I then began to jog to the car, Edward and Jasper began to laugh.

"I think that's a yes Jasper." Edward assumed

"Hey Edward, I'm sure Alice will find those embarrassing pictures you hide under you stuff in the closet." I shouted back at him.

Edward picked up the pace and easily caught up with me. When we reached the car we had to wait for Jasper, he was trying to make us miserable.

We got to the dorm in record time; we grabbed our gym bags and dashed for the dorm. When we were nearing the room I heard Alice squeal "Rose look what I've found of Emmett's."

I hastened to the door "Rose I swear, I don't know where that came from. I've never seen it in my life!"

Rose looked at me with suspicious eyes "You never saw this picture of you as a child?" she asked.

I paused and waited for the color to return to my face. Jasper came up behind me and whispered "busted".

I quickly responded after that to save my tail "Yeah I haven't seen that picture before my mom found it and I guess snuck it into my bags."

"What don't you want Rose to see?" Alice asked.

Rose looked at me with her hands her hips and Jasper mimicked her. "Yeah, what don't you want me to see?" Rosalie asked with jasper mouthing what she was saying. I couldn't help but laugh.

Rose went to yell at me for laughing until we heard Edward in the hallway "Alice what is this?"

"Oh, well... I needed room so... I moved yours and Emmett's things out to the hallway!" Alice clarified

I ran out into the hallway and was followed by Rose. My eyes had widened when I saw all my stuff in trash bags.

"Where are these going?" I asked warily.

Rose strutted in front of me and walked to the opened window. She took the bag and hung it out the window.

"ROSE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I bellowed

She looked at me really weird, Bella answered for her "What does it look like she's doing?"

"OH.NO. ROSE PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE DON'T DO THAT!" I yelled as I got on my knees and groveled.

Rose smirked and began to loosen each and every finger that was holding onto the bag. Finally the bag was dropped and I pushed pass Rose and screamed. When I looked out the window I saw my bag's in the back of my jeep.

"Did you actually think I would do that to you Emmett?" Rosalie asked as she glared at me.

"No I… I didn't, I was just playing." I lied; I certainly didn't want Rose mad at me. Of course Rosalie rolled her eyes and pushed pass me. I sulked for the rest of the afternoon until Rosalie said she forgave me.

-----------------------------------------------

Edward and I met in the bathroom to discuss our revenge.

"Why do we have to meet in the bathroom?" Edward complained

"Because only Rose would dare come in here but I highly doubt she or anybody would if it was just me and you in here." I explained.

"Alright, so what are we going to do to get our revenge?" Edward questioned me, while he raised his eyebrow.

"Okay last night when we were moving the girls stuff I found a box that has embarrassing video's of Bella when she was a kid, and I can contact Charlie to get a few more." I explained.

"Yeah but Bella wasn't the only one who did this." Edward whispered.

"I know, the others will get theirs in due time." I said- man sometimes I think I'm pure geniuses.

"You don't have a plan for the other's do you?" Edward asked me.

"No" I admitted. Edward smirked, and then he patted my shoulder and walked out of the bathroom.

**Bella's POV**

Emmett and Edward said tonight they wanted to have a movie night. So Alice and I put on our pajamas and ordered pizza. When Rosalie and Jasper arrived we all sat down. Emmett and Rosalie laid down on his bed then I took mine and Alice's mattresses and moved them side by side and me, Alice, Jasper, and Edward all laid on mine and Alice's mattresses in that order.

"So what movie are we watching?" Alice asked she was curious about it all night but our roomies insisted on it being a surprise.

"Oh just old ones, maybe about seven or so years old" Emmett said as he got and placed a video in the VCR.

When the movie came on you see this cute little brunette girl pop up on the TV. She is standing in front of a big Christmas tree, a lot of gifts and a really big gift. The man in the back ground told the girl to open her presents and of course she unwraps the big one first.

"Emmett this movie looks familiar, have I seen it before?" I asked

"You could say that." Emmett replied

I turned back around to watch the movie.

When the little girl opened up the present it was a big Barbie jeep. 'Go ahead get in it' said the female holding the camera. The little girl jumps into the car and was instantly intrigued with it. The phone rings and the woman said 'Charlie can you go get that'

My eyes grew big I knew this was the tape of Christmas 1991. I looked back at the movie.

Charlie got up and left the room when he answered the phone, he called for my mom to get the roles out of the stove. She sets the camera on the table, and left it rolling. You see mini me sitting in the jeep and I turn the key. I then decide to drive the car. I press the gas pedal and the next thing you see is me accidentally running over the tree.

You hear bulbs bursting, and ornaments crush and glass flies everywhere, and then the whole tree falls backwards and busts the window with one of the branches.

My mother runs in there screaming and pulling me out of the car. I began throwing a tantrum and the camera cuts off.

All I heard was non-stop laughing. I quickly jumped up and grab the box of videos which I saw hidden in the far corner of the room.

"W-what are you doing B-Bella?" Emmett asked as I began to dig through the box.

"Oh nothing" I began to shift through the videos till I find the one I needed. I ran and put it in the VCR afterward I pressed play.

On the screen cam the date on the bottom said June, 8th, 2003. It was dark and everybody was outside. The camera focuses on a tall boy with black curly hair, and green eyes. The boy is swearing as well as swerving around on his bike. A man in his early thirty's -my dad- comes and seizes the boy.

My dad tells the boy to walk on this straight line in the parking lot. The boy tries to but fails, repeatedly. The boy then gets on a bike and tries to ride it 'Bella watch out for your cousin'

I begin to complain 'dad I can't help Emmett, he's completely un-helpable' -as I am arguing with Charlie you see Emmett in the background struggling to ride a bike, and as he is riding, he crashes into a parked gulf cart. He flips over the hood of the golf cart and lands on the ground. He comes up behind me and grasps my shoulder 'Bel-Bells did y-you see me run into that m-moving golf c-cart' I simply shook my head and roll my eyes. So Emmett starts to exaggerate the whole scene, when in mid sentence he looked over at a tree. He struts over to the tree. He said 'how y-you d-doin h-h-hot stuff?' he then strokes the bark of the tree and whispered 'you- your skins so…r-ruff!' Emmett growls and said 'that he was on babe patrol' Next thing you know he is making out with a tree. Then I come and pull him away. He begins screaming at me, and lifts up his shirt like he is flashing the tree. The tape cuts off. I and everybody else begin laughing and hooting at Emmett, and the tree, which he was so drink he thought was a girl.

"Hey Rose looks like you have competition" Edward teased.

"Whatever!" Rose snorted and crossed her arms.

"Are you sure your skin is ruff enough for Emmett, sis?" Jasper laughed.

Emmett got angry so he grabbed another tape and shoved it into the VCR. When he pressed play he stomped back by Rosalie.

The tape came on and it was Emmett when he was nine years old. He smiled at the camera – his front two teeth were missing- he sat a doll on the floor in front of the door. I open the door after hearing Emmett outside it. When I open the door there was a doll standing in the door way, I screamed and kicked it across the room. Then the tape goes black for a second. When it turns back on Emmett says 'Bella hate's dolls, and well, our Aunt got her this doll, and she was so afraid of it that she put it in her closet. But she told me she was scared that it would open her closet and then it might eat her, so she put it in my closet so it would eat me. But my mom found it and told me to put back in her closet. So I put it in there, and now I am under her bed to see how scared she gets' you then hear my door open and you see me walk into my room and open my closet. When I see the doll I slam my closet shut and scream 'NO THE DOLL WANTS TO EAT ME, IT'S BACK, It WANTS TO KILL ME!' I start crying and run out of my room. The tape ends and everybody start's to crack up and make fun of me.

"WOW BELLA" Jasper yells "YOU WERE ACTUALLY SCARED OF A DOLL"

"Shut up! It's not my fault, If Charlie didn't let me watch stupid chucky movie then I wouldn't have been so terrified of those stupid dolls" I clarified for them.

"Haha, did you say you were scared of chucky when you were a kid?" Edward asked me between laughs.

_I swear, when there are no witness around I will kill Emmett McCarthy! _I could feel my face getting redder, "Yeah, if your dad let you watch that movie when you were two, then you would be absolutely petrified too!" I elucidated

"Alright Bella, Edward be scared of a doll" Emmett said as he sat up and began to dig through the box again.

"What are you looking for?" I questioned, whenever Emmett dug through the box I would get really edgy.

"Oh… um taco night at taco bell" Emmett said as he looked up from the box at me.

I quickly jumped up and snatched the box from Emmett's hands. I began to look for the movie that Emmett and I made about two or three years ago. When I found it, I swiftly slipped in the VCR, and sat back down.

"What movie is this?" Emmett asked, I simply shrugged and waited for it to come on.

You see Emmett getting out of his truck, and dashing for the ocean. He was holding a red surf board and was yelling at me to hurry up. I was holding the camera and was trailing behind him. When I we reached the water Emmett yelled 'Hey Bells get a shot of me doing some wicked tricks'. I sat down on the beach and held the camera on my knees. Emmett was trying to do some stunts but a lot of times he would wipe out. After about thirty minutes of this Emmett came up to Bella, 'Nice tricks Emmett' I sarcastically suggested to Emmett He rolled his eyes and asked for his water bottle. I handed it to him. Emmett doused in the drink then handed it back to me 'here, have a sip' said Emmett. I took a little sip and spit it back out. 'What in the world is that?' I asked in an utterly disgusted voice. Emmett laughed and told me it was vodka. I rolled my eyes and sat the camera down.

For the next two minutes all you see is Emmett drinking his 'water' like it was going out of style. Finally I told him I was turning off the camera to save the battery. The movie goes blank for second then cuts back. Emmett was lying on the towel, and was passed out on the beach from the vodka. You could see my shadow falling over Emmett's torso. Bella picks up two huge shells and places them on top of his chest. I snicker and run to the car, I then drive off and turn the camera off.

The next day I'm at the beach and I'm holding a bottle of water. I find Emmett lying exactly where I had left him. I tip-toed over to where Emmett was and looked at him; Emmett's tan skin was now a bright red, on the left side of his face he had sand sticking to it. I quickly opened the bottle of water and showered Emmett in it. Emmett jumps up screaming, when he is up he looks at me, I guess he was perplexed by what was going on he began to examine his body. I began to laugh and the camera shook wildly. 'What?' Emmett asked. I pointed to his chest. Were once the shells had lain now left an outline on his chest, Emmett looked absentmindedly at me, his face grew green. I asked him what was wrong and he said he was going to be sick. He hobbled up the path and went off the trail. I followed behind laughing hysterical at the looks he was given from bystanders.

When we were a good ten yards or so from the trail, Emmett began cursing but stops and began to puke. While he was puking he all the sudden he began to crap all over himself. After that I dropped the camera and fell on the ground. I was laughing so hard, that I was crying. After five minutes of Emmett's explosion he begged me to go grab his extra clothes of his that I bought him. When I got up, I ran for the car- with the camera- and grabbed his clothes but I was missing his underwear so I grabbed my extra clothes and began to shift through everything till I found my um… thongs . When I handed the clothes to Emmett after I got back to him, he threw them on while I was turned around. When he was done he told me that he hated me for making him wear my thongs, but I think he kind of enjoyed it. When we got back to the car I turned towards Emmett, 'Yeah Emmett I bet that was fun for you!' Emmett stuck his tongue out and began to yell at me. Then the movie ended.

"EMMETT YOU ARE SO PATHETIC!" Alice exclaimed.

"Hey, look it's not my fault I got sick!" Emmett said as he rushed to take the tape out of the VCR. Probably scared we would watch it again.

"Yeah it is, you were the one stupid enough to drink" I said.

"Is that why you don't drink much, at parties?" Rosalie asked skeptically.

"Yeah that's one of the reasons" Emmett admitted.

"Wow Emmett don't you know how to control your alcohol intake?" Alice questioned.

"No" I answered for Emmett quickly "Emmett has been drinking since he was thirteen –as far as I know- I told him when I was fourteen that his brain would rot."

"Yeah but all of our brains are going to rot one day" Emmett said defending himself.

"Your right, but, Emmett, your brain will rot before mine" I clarified.

"Looks like it's already happened!" mumbled Jasper.

Emmett jumped over Rosalie and began smacking Jasper lightly. Rosalie came and pulled Emmett off of Jasper. They went and sat back down on the bed. Emmett grabbed a movie and placed it in the VCR.

It was Emmett and I; we were sitting at a table at taco bell. Over the table was a neon green taco bell sign that was over the table. Emmett looked at me and said 'Bella you are such a goodie goodie, I bet you would never do anything risky, would you.' I got really angry and argued back that I could to be risky. Emmett laughed and I told him to try me so Emmett took a sip of his dr.pepper, then he said 'I dare you to take that sign there.' His eyes were set on the light up sign over our head. My eyes grew big and I told Emmett he was crazy. 'Chicken, Bella, you're a chicken' Emmett teased. I jumped up and pulled the sign off the wall. When I lifted the sign off the wall I lost my balance and fell back wards the sign landed on top of me. I tried lifting it off,-but my upper body strength isn't impressive.- Emmett helped me onto my feet then we dashed out of the door. I-of course, being the klutz I am- forgot to unplug the sign and I was running out of the restaurant, the plug jerked me backwards and I flew back, landing on my butt and slid across the floor. Of course the workers saw that and started towards me and Emmett. We dashed for the car and jumped in.

When we got in the car, it wouldn't start. Emmett began to complain about my elderly truck- that I sold before I left- So we had to escape by feet. We dashed out of the car and began to run. We were being chased by five employees -we were easily out matched- we cut across three parking lots and dashed into Applebee's and ran to the back. People were looking at us as though we committed murder; one of the guys in the back kitchen threw a pan at Emmett's head. When we exited the building we jumped into the bushes. Emmett's sister, who was in the restaurant with us and was the one following us with the camera, had the camera resting on the ground so that she could catch the employees searching for us. When they left we came out of hiding. Emmett pulled out his phone and told his friend Drew to come and pick us up. The movie ended after that.

"Emmett that was a stupid idea" Alice said.

Everybody began to laugh and I decided I had enough of this I snatched the box and grabbed Rosalie by the hand.

"Hey where are you going?" Emmett asked.

"No where!" I snapped at him, as I slammed the door behind Rose and I.

**Rosalie's POV**

When Bella and I were in the hallway I asked her what we were doing. She looked really mad, I was shocked to see little Bella act so… fierce.

"To your room" Bella responded, as when edged near the end of the hallway. I decided to wait and see what was going to happen next, I didn't want to make Bella even more mad. When we got to my dorm I unlocked the door and crept inside. We shut the door behind us and Bella sighed.

"Sorry for dragging you out of there, I just need your help on something." Bella said as she slid the box of movies under my bed.

"Its fine, it didn't bother me. I was just shocked to see you so angry" I paused to examine Bella's face; she looked calmer and more serene "What do you need help with?"

"I know you love Emmett, but I need you help on getting revenge." She paused and looked towards me "it's just that ever since I was little Emmett and I have always pranked each other and taken it way too far. I wouldn't that to Emmett if he didn't do it to me first."

I smiled and interrupted her "Bella I will help and I do understand you completely, I know how overbearing Emmett can be, but I know he is not shallow at all to. So with that said what is your evil plan?"

Bella smiled, and looked out of the window.

"Well, I was hoping you would help me with that?" She replied.

"Well, were you wanting something that would hurt him or make him angry, or what?"

"He loves his jeep." She said simply as a devious smile played on her face. "Emmett says your good with cars, is this true?"

Where is she getting at? "Um...yeah, why, what are you planning?" I asked curiously

"Well, you can't say a word; this can only be between you and me okay?" She commanded.

"Okay, I promise, scouts honor." I said holding up my right hand with my index and middle finger up together.

"Okay, well this is my plan..."

------------------------------------------

**EdwardPOV**

After we finished watching Bella, and Emmett's home videos, which were pretty hilarious, although it did upset Bella a bit, this kind of made me a bit angry with Emmett. I mean who would want someone so...beautiful to be upset?

_Oh, gosh, stop it Edward!_

"Okay, well what do we do now?" Alice asked.

"I think Emmett should go apologize to Bella." I said bluntly glaring at Emmett. For some reason my defending Bella brought a happy smile to Alice's face.

"Well I'm sure her and Rosalie are planning revenge right now." Alice interrupted with an evil smile that even made me shudder, let alone Emmett.

"What do you think their going to do?" Emmett asked with a small but noticeable gulp.

"Not sure" Alice shrugged.

At that point Rosalie and Bella strolled gracefully back into the room both with smug smiles on their faces. Bella looked over at Emmett with a glare, which slowly turned into a smirk- I'm sure was created by her assumed plan of revenge.

Bella came over to the mattresses laid out in the middle of the room and sat down right beside me, followed by Rosalie.

"Well, I don't know about everyone else, but I'm pretty tired, that work-out took a little out of me." Jasper said standing up and stretching.

"Yeah, me too." Rosalie responded as she walked over to Emmett and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He whispered something in her ear, she smiled at him and responded "Emmett, don't worry about that right now, you'll find out soon enough. I love you."

He whispered in her ear again and smiled. A loving smile came to her face as she looked Emmett in the eyes and kissed him on the lips.

"I could say the same about you darling." She said as she backed away from him and exited the room.

"Hey Alice, can I...um...talk to you outside?" Jasper asked nervously, fidgeting.

"Yeah, sure." Alice said with concern and curiosity clear on her face. They left the room and closed the door behind them.

"Well, classes start tomorrow." Bella said with a sigh. "I guess we should be getting to bed."

"Yeah." I said standing up and walking over to my bed, pulling back the covers and slithering myself under the warm sheets.

The door burst open and a beaming Alice skipped in and over to Bella. "Bella, I need to talk to you. Now. Come to the bathroom with me." She said pulling Bella up off of the mattress and into the bathroom and closing the door.

I closed my eyes and started to think of Bella as I drifted to sleep. I heard the bathroom door open as Alice and Bella stepped out and made their way to their 'beds' on the floor. I couldn't open my eyes so I just let myself fall asleep with girly squeals coming from Alice.

**Emmett POV**

I was truly scared of what Alice had said. I've known Bella all of my life, she may be shy at times and a very kind and caring person, but she can be sneaky and devious when she wants to, trust me. I got a little bit of a beating from her after that doll incident when we were littler.

As my mind started running across the possible pranks and what not that Bella could be thinking up I heard the door open and looked over to see a very smug Bella and Rosalie step in. Bella walked over and sat by Edward on her mattress, Rosalie sitting beside her.

"Well, I don't know about everyone else, but I'm pretty tired, that work-out took a little out of me." Jasper said standing up.

"Yeah, me too." Rosalie motioned as she walked over to me and gave me a small peck on the cheek.

I leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Hey, babe did you and Bella plan something...if you did, please tell me if it's too bad, I know Bella, she can be sly at times."

"Emmett, don't worry about that right now, you'll find out soon enough. I love you." She replied. This made me sure that it wasn't too bad. I'm pretty good at understanding woman's ways of giving out hints.

Suddenly I felt an urge to tell Rosalie how much I loved her "Rose, I love you, a lot, I think you may just be the one for me. I don't know what I would do without you." I whispered in her ear.

She leaned over the bed and passionately kissed my lips. It felt right, being with her. I don't know what it is about her, but she's definitely changed my life for the better, she's not like other girls. I truly loved her.

"I could say the same about you darling." She said to me as she stood straight again and backed out of the door. I smiled at her, and then she closed the door and walked away.

**AlicePOV**

"Hey Alice, can I...um...talk to you outside?" Jasper asked looking over at me nervously. I suddenly felt a bit worried.

"Yeah, sure." I answered while getting up from my place on my bed and walking over to him as he led me out of the room.

Once the door was closed and we were alone in the hallway, he looked at me a bit frustratingly.

"I'm not sure how to say this." He said.

"What's wrong, did something happen?" I asked concerned,

"No." He said simply.

"Then what is it?"

"Well, I know this is going to sound weird, and I'm probably going to sound like some crazy stalker guy or something, but you'll have to bare with me. When I first talked to you and actually looked at you, I don't know what it was, it was strange. I felt a sudden...attraction to you...like a spark. Since that day, I've kind of well...felt something for you. So, translation...I would like to go on a date type thing with you. If you want to that is."

Wow, that was pretty blunt, but strangely I had the same feeling when I first actually talked to him. Like a spark as he put it, or connection. I had the same feelings that he did now; it's kind of like love at first sight. Almost, but I'm not exactly in _love_ with him. At least not yet. I could feel a smile spread across my face as I looked down at my feet to hide my excitement.

"I'd really like that." I said still looking at my feet. I decided not to say that I would absolutely love to go on a date with him, and that I've been thinking of him a lot lately, for fear of seeming crazy and scaring him off.

"Great, I was a bit nervous there for a second. Well, I guess I should be getting back to my room, classes start tomorrow, I could use some sleep." and with that he gave me a small peck on the cheek and a huge grin and turned to walk to his room.

I could feel the huge smile my lips were forming and threw the door to Edward and Emmett's room open, and looked straight over to Bella- who was getting all snug in her blankets.

"Bella, I need to talk to you. Now. Come to the bathroom with me." I said as I grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into the bathroom with me and closed the door.

"What is it Alice, I'm tired." She said whinny.

"Just listen." I said sternly

"Okay, I'm listening." She said holding her hands up in surrender.

"Jasper asked me on a date!" I said excitedly jumping up and down continuously.

"That's great Alice!" She said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, well now there's just you and Edward left." I mumbled. This statement wiped the smile from her face immediately.

"What are you talking about, Alice?" She asked, playing dumb.

"Bella, give it up, I know you two like each other, stop denying it, just go with what you feel. It's okay that you just met! That's not a problem, definitely not anything to stop you." I said bluntly. She rolled her eyes and opened the door, trying to get away from the conversation. We walked over to our beds and got under the covers. She laid her head on her pillow, and I rested my elbow on my pillow for support to hold myself up. I looked over to Edward, who probably wasn't completely asleep, but was definitely drifting, then to Emmett, who was obviously fast asleep already. Either that or he's a good actor.

"Bella, just tell me the truth. Don't play around the truth, or try to stall, and please don't give me any excuses like the fact that you two just met. Do you, or do you not like Edward?" I asked looking back in her direction.

I saw her turn her head back towards me and sigh. "Alice, honestly, yes, sort of. I'm not quite sure how I suddenly like someone I've only known for a little over four days, but I think I do." She replied.

I made a very loud girly squeal, which made Edward stir a bit, but I ignored him and went back to talking to Bella.

"I'll definitely have to talk to Edward." I said lying down.

"NO! Alice don't say anything!"

"Bella, I won't tell him what you said, I promise. Your '_secret'_ is safe with me." I reassured her and laid my head down and started to drift to sleep.

----------------------------------------------

**Bella POV**

I woke up to snoring...again. This time it was Emmett. Although it wasn't all disgusting sounding, it was actually pretty quiet. He was sleeping pretty heavily, so when I got up I tried to be as quiet as I possibly could.

I walked into the bathroom and turned on the water in the shower. As soon as it got warm enough I jumped in and quickly washed my hair with my strawberry shampoo, and washed my body and got out. I realized I had forgotten my clothes in the other room. I was kind of used to leaving my clothes in the bedroom and getting them after my shower because it was only me and Alice, but now we were living with two guys.

I opened the door and stepped out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel. I walked over to the dresser and opened the top drawer, grabbing a set of clothes for the day. I went back into the bathroom, and shut the door. I had put on my undergarments. I was now unfolding my jeans when the door opened. I looked over hoping to see Alice, but of course, it was Edward.

I took my jeans and shoved them in his shocked face, while screaming, and shoved him out before he saw anything. I grabbed my jeans before I slammed the door shut in Edward's face.

I continued getting dressed and after I was done, I opened the door and stepped out of the bathroom.

Edward saw me and immediately started blushing. "Bella, I'm so sorry! If it makes you feel any better, I didn't see anything, just your jeans being shoved in my face." He laughed with the last part said.

I looked over to see Alice sitting in the desk chair, and Emmett sitting on his bed, both laughing hysterically.

"Thanks for the wakeup scream Bella!" Emmett laughed.

"Shut-up, Emmett! If some girl walked in on you while you were changing, you'd probably screa- well, no actually, you would probably say something pervertish like 'you can help me if you want' I highly doubt that you would even be a little embarrassed." I said sitting down on the opposite side of the bed from Emmett.

"Yeah, actually you're probably right. I really wouldn't mind if some girl just walked in while I was changing." He said.

"Hey, like I said before, I'm really, really, sorry, and I didn't see anything, I promise!" Edward defended himself.

"It's fine Edward, now we're even for the whole falling in your lap thing." I laughed looking down at my feet.

"Well, I need to get ready." I said getting up and opening my suitcase and pulling out my blow-dryer. Alice took a set of clothes and walked into the bathroom to take a shower while I plugged my blow-dryer up by the door by the mirror Alice had hung up and started to dry my hair.

Surprisingly, Edward and Emmett didn't fix their things back to how they were before we 'rearranged' their room, they did make Alice fit most of her clothes in one closet, while they both shared one. Of course Alice didn't have enough room in one closet, so I let her use the extra drawers in the large dresser that I was using.

I finished with my hair and put the blow dryer up and threw my hair up in a half ponytail. Alice came out of the bathroom and insisted on doing my make-up. She applied a thin coat of foundation and a little bit of eye-shadow. She traced a very thin line around the bottom of my eye with an eye-liner pencil. Once she was done I stood up and put on my converses.

I was wearing dark jeans and a t-shirt, which was the right size, but just a tad baggy. Alice walked over to me and looked at my outfit.

"I must say I definitely approve of your outfit today." She said smiling as her eyes made their way down to my shoes. "Oh. My. Gosh! Bella, those shoes are so cool! I want a pair! Do they come in different colors?" She asked.

"Yes, Alice they come in many different colors." I replied.

"Do they come in pink?"

"Yes Alice, they come in pink."

She ran over to her computer and asked me the brand of the shoes. I told her converse. She typed in and hit the enter button. Once the page came up she found a pair of pink low-tops in her size and ordered them. She also ordered a blue pair for Rosalie. I had to laugh; Alice is the biggest shopper I've ever seen.

I turned to go grab my grey zip-up jacket when Edward tapped me on the shoulder.

"Bella, I need to talk to you for a second."

"Okay, let me grab my jacket." I grabbed my jacket and walked out of the room, following Edward to the front entrance of the building. We walked out of the building and sat on a bench in the front on the building.

"So, what did you need to talk about?" I asked placing my hands in my lap.

"Well, I actually needed to ask you something." He said looking down at his feet.

"What do you want to ask me?"

"Well, I know this is going to sound weird because we just met and everything, but I've never really liked a girl that much, sure I've had small infatuations, but not enough to actually do anything about it." He paused and I knew there was more so I tried encouraging him to keep going.

"And...?"

"And, well, I've become a little...what's the word I'm looking for...fond...of you these past few days I guess you could say. I've actually felt a little something for you since I met you. And I know I sound crazy, but I'm a little nervous right now, and you must know I've never done this before, so I not quite sure of what to say. What I really wanted to ask you was...if maybe you wanted to do something with me, maybe after classes tomorrow." He said very quickly. I could definitely tell he was a bit nervous. He was still staring down at his feet.

I was speechless. I wasn't expecting this at all. Of course I wanted to say yes, but what was I supposed to say along with that. I've actually taken a liking to Edward the last few days, but I did just meet him.

_I_ remembered what Alice had said to me last night; about the fact that I just met him shouldn't get in the way of me liking him. She said that I should stop denying what I felt and just go with my feelings, so I decided that's what I would do. Go with my feelings.

I looked up at Edward, whose' eyes had moved from his feet to my eyes. I stared into his eyes fro a few seconds, until I realized that his eyes were filling with sadness. He obviously took my short silence as something that it wasn't.

"It's okay, if you don't feel the same way." He said looking down again.

For some reason I felt the need to comfort him. I put my hand to the side of his face and cupped his cheek in my hand. I pulled his face back up to face me then dropped my hand on to the back of his.

"Edward," I said smiling at him "That's not at all it. I would love to go do something with you tomorrow. I've actually taking a bit of a liking to you too." I said while blushing.

I looked into his beautiful green eyes as the expression in them and on his face changed. A huge, beautiful crooked smile spread across his face that took my breath away. He pulled me into a hug. I couldn't help but hug him back, smiling the whole time. I felt comfortable like this. In his arms, it felt right.

He released me and helped me off of the bench, we began to walk up to the front entrance, when, of course, I tripped walking up the stairs.

Luckily he was behind me. He caught me in his arms immediately and pulled me closer to him so that he could whisper in my ear. "Bella, what am I going to do with you? You're always tripping or falling, and I always end up catching you or breaking your fall by coming between you and the floor." He chuckled in my ear." I laughed while blushing and ran ahead of him up the stairs, and to the door.

**Well, here's chapter 10, I know you've all been waiting for this to happen because you keep telling me that they need to get together. We planned on them getting together the whole time, but honestly we wanted it to seem real, and have them take it slow. I mean, they did just meet a few days before this, about 5 if you think about it, and they're not going to fall in love and be going into a relationship right off the bat, if that makes any sense. This is what most of you wanted I know this because many of you have told me, so please revies if you like!!!!!!!!!!!**


	11. Pineapples, Pranks, and Guess Who

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait, we wanted this to be a somewhat funny and interesting chapter. Plus, it was worth it hopefully because this is one of the longest chapters yet! It's filled with injuries, not only with Bella, but with a few others too, well, anyway, I hope you enjoy! Review if you do!**

Chapter 11: Pineapples, Pranks, and Guess Who

When I got in the dorm, I quickly walked over to Alice, she was sitting in the computer chair looking at a magazine- probably admiring the new designs, and fashion's that a had hit Paris this week.

"Bella, what's the hurry? Is someone dying?" Emmett teased as I strode past him.

I would have responded back but I was in a hurry. When I made it over to Alice's seat, she looked up at me, with a confused look.

"What's wrong Bel-?" Alice couldn't finish her sentence before I jerked her up out of the seat and hauled her off to the hallway. When we opened the door, Edward was in the door way I looked down to hide my blush, but I have to admit that didn't work out as good as I thought because Alice dramatically gasped and Edward lightly laughed as he let us past him.

When we got down the hallway, I led Alice into a janitor's closet and pulled her over to a corner.

"Bella, what is all this about?" Alice asked.

"Alice! Edward took me outside and asked me on a date! At least, I think that was what he was asking." I said letting her arm lose of my grip.

"I know, I had a talk to him while you were getting dressed this morning." She responded.

"Oh, my, gosh, you didn't tell him what I said last night did you?" I squealed hysterically.

"No, no, Bella, I just told him the same thing I told you last night and he said he was already planning on talking to you." She replied.

"Oh gosh, I know he is your brother and everything, but he is so absolutely gorgeous, and way out of my league!" I said leaning against the wall.

"Um…Bella-" Alice started to say, but I cut her off.

"And, he has such beautiful eyes." I said going off into a trance, not paying any attention to what I was saying out loud.

"Uh…Bella?" Alice said again

"And his smile, that crooked grin of his, its so beautiful, it always takes my breath away." I said, once again not acknowledging that I was actually saying this out loud.

"BELLA!" Alice screamed. What's up with her?

"WHAT?" I snapped back. She nodded her head, motioning for me to look behind me. I glanced back and saw a man in a grey jumpsuit standing behind me with a big yellow tub and a mop.

"Um…ladies, I'm very happy that you have gorgeous dates, but do you mind staying out of the cupboards" He asked nicely. I immediately started blushing.

Alice laughed, grabbed my hand and led the way out of the closet and back to Edward and Emmett's room. We walked inside and sat on Emmett's bed and waited for the boys to finish getting ready.

While we were waiting,we heard a dainty knock on the wall outside our dorm when the door opened to reveal Rosalie and Jasper standing on the other side. Rosalie glided over to where Alice and I were sitting and sat down beside us. Emmett emerged from the bathroom completely ready while Edward strolled into the bathroom to shower.

"Emmett, Jasper, get out." Rose said simply and quietly.

"Hey, this is my room; I don't have to leave my room unless I decide to." Emmett said looking over to Rose who made an evil glare over to the guys. "And I'm deciding I want to leave and go get something to eat." Emmett reconsidered after he saw the look Rosalie gave him while turning on his heel and heading over to the door. Jasper stood where he was and didn't move an inch.

"Jasper, leave!" Rose said sternly. He didn't move an inch.

"NOW!" Rose yelled at him, once again he didn't move.

"Okay, let's pretend we're five years old again!" She said throwing her arms into the air and standing up off the bed.

"Unless you want to hear us gape about how gorgeous you, Emmett, and Edward are, you'd better leave!" She said coming to stand right in his face and glaring at him. She truly looked vicious; even I couldn't help but be a bit scared. Her face was squished up and her eyes small narrow slits, right in front of Jasper, who still didn't budge.

"Okay then, I'll make you leave." She said opening the door and pushing resistant Jasper towards it from behind. He held onto the door fame so that Rosalie couldn't push him out. So Rosalie lifted her leg and kicked him right in the butt. This sent him falling and tumbling into the hallway. Finally she slammed the door shut right -as he turned around- and turned the lock. The door knob moved from side to side and then there was a slight banging.

"Hey, that's not fair! I want to hear the juicy gossip you have about me! How come Edward gets' to stay in there?" He questioned.

"Rosalie stuck her face right next the door and shouted "BECAUSE HE"S IN THE SHOWER!"

"FINE! But I'm staying right here and I'm going to listen to everything you say, and just to let you know, Edward's probably doing the same thing!" He shouted from the other side of the door.

"NO I'M NOT!" Edward hollered from the bathroom. Wow, he's must think we're stupid or something, we know he's listening now!

Rosalie grabbed one Emmett's _Air Jordan_ shoes, opened the door and tossed at Jasper.

"OUCH! MY FACE!" Jasper screamed.

Rosalie then took one of Edward's nice leather shoes and handed it to Alice. "Here, Alice, I'd prefer not to see Edward naked."

"And you think I want to see him naked?" Alice said with a disgusted look on her face, while tossing t**he leather boot at m**e. This was not the best solution because it hit my forehead.

"OW!' I yelped

"That's Bella's job," Alice said laughing "she's the one dating him."

"I'm not throwing anything at anyone, I would probably miss anyway." I argued. Alice took the boot and walked over to the bathroom door. She opened it very slowly and stuck her head in. She lifted her right arm and tossed the boot right into the shower.

The next thing you heard was a loud yelp, then a huge thud, then another thud, then another, and then it was silent for about five seconds. Alice squinted and slammed the door shut as fast as she could. Then you heard a HUGE thud against the door.

All three of us started laughing.

"He almost got me with that stupid boot!" Alice laughed.

"DAMMIT, ALICE!" We heard from the bathroom. "MY NOSE IS BLEEDING!" This made us all laugh harder, but I couldn't help but feel concerned for Edward's nose, I hope it's not broken.

The shower stopped and there was a small rustle in the bathroom. The door opened and Edward stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, his head tilted back a little and his nose pinched between his thumb and index finger. Blood drizzling down his fingers. I immediately looked away and held my breath. I can't stand the smell of blood, it makes me all queasy.

Even with a bloody nose, Edward still looked incredibly beautiful. Especially with his skin glistening with water the way it was now. His body was muscular but not buff or anything. He was absolutely beautiful.

I can't think about this right now, I need to get out of this room!

I jumped up off the bed without a glance in Edward's direction and ran for the door. Of course this was a bad idea, especially since I was still a little lightheaded from looking at and smelling the blood. Not to mention I was holding my breath the whole time.

I fell to the ground with a thud and I felt a pain course through my arm. Then everything started to get all blurry and fuzzy.

"Oh my gosh, get her up, Edward!"

"CRAP!"

I smelt blood and felt a couple of drops hit my arm and forehead as I felt myself being lifted in the air. Then I slipped into unconsciousness.

--------------------------------

I woke up with a headache and a bad pain in my arm. I lifted my head and saw Edward lying beside me on his bed with an ice-pack to the center of his face. I looked down at my arm and saw a white bandage wrapped around the center of my arm.

I thought back to earlier this morning and then I remembered what had happened.

"Glad to see you've finally woken up, Bella." A voice came from the right of me. Edward and I both looked over, but Edward's eyes were on me, not the source of the voice.

I saw a tall blond haired man whom I recognized as Alice's adoptive father, Carlisle, who was also obviously Edward's father.

"What are you doing here?" I asked curiously.

"Well, I was in town on business anyway. Some of our relatives live up here, one of them has been very sick so I came up to check up on them with my wife Esme, and Alice asked me to come up and look at your arm before I left. She didn't seem so concerned about her own brother, whose nose she came very close to breaking!" He said the last part sternly looking over at Alice.

"Well, he was eavesdropping on us, he deserved it!" She snapped.

"I wuzsh noch!" Edward attempted to say, but it came out more like gibberish with the ice-pack on his face.

"Well you heard what Jasper said while he was outside of the room which insinuates that you were listening!" She stated

"He wush Yelling, I could hear him in the bafroom!" Edward once again tried to say. "Ouch, Alice. Leaf me awone, your making my nose hurt from trying to ague wif you!"

"Okay, Alice, leave the room. Edward stop talking." Carlisle commanded "Bella, you cut your arm pretty good on the corner of the desk when you fell earlier, I put a bandage over it and some Neosporin, but you'll be fine." Carlisle informed me. "Also, Edward, your nose should be fine, just keep ice on it and take it easy today, I'll e-mail your professors for you and everything."

"I'll be alright to do things tomorrow though, won't I?" Edward said worriedly sitting up. I'm thinking this was because he was worried about having to cancel our date for tomorrow.

He dropped his ice-pack and I saw the damage that boot had done to his face. It honestly didn't look all that bad, but what do I know, I'm not a doctor.

"Yes, Edward, you should be fine tomorrow, it's not that serious. The same for you, Bella, take it easy today, you'll be fine tomorrow." He said looking down at me.

"So, I guess it's just you and me today, huh, Edward?" I asked, not being able to stop myself from smiling as I turned my head in his direction.

This brought that huge, beautiful, crooked grin to his face as he opened his mouth to say something, but remembered his father's demands, and decided on just nodding. I laughed.

"Well, I guess it's about time for me to take my leave." Carlisle said looking down at his watch.

"Well, goodbye, Edward, Bella." He said waving his hand while walking over towards the door.

"Bye, Carlisle!" I said waving. Edward just gave a small wave. Carlisle gave him a strange questioning look, which Edward answered by smiling and nodding his head.

**Edward POV**

Emmett stepped out of the bathroom ready to go. I then walked into the bathroom to get showered up. I was in the midst of washing my hair when I started to hear Rosalie shouting in the other room.

"Okay then, I'll make you leave." I heard her say, then a few seconds later the door slammed shut.

"Hey, that's not fair! I want to hear the juicy gossip you have about me! How come Edward gets' to stay in there?" He questioned.

"BECAUSE HE"S IN THE SHOWER!" Rosalie shouted

"FINE! But I'm staying right here and I'm going to listen to everything you say, and just to let you know, Edward's probably doing the same thing!" Jasper shouted back.

What makes him think I'm listening in? I mean, sure, I kind of am, but it's not my fault their shouting!

"NO I'M NOT!" I hollered. Wow, that was a smart one, they sure won't expect a thing, idiot!

I decided to stop listening right then and started humming to myself. The next thing I knew I heard the door creep open. I ignored it, but then something came and whacked me in the face, sending a sharp pain through my nose.

I slid backwards, hitting my head on the shower wall. I grabbed onto the shower curtain to keep myself from falling but ended up getting all tangled up in it and fell, hitting my knee against the ledge. I then saw what was launched at me, my boot. I looked to see who had thrown the shoe. Alice.

I grabbed the shoe and launched it towards her head, knowing of course that she'd shut the door before it hit her, which she did, causing the shoe to smack against the door with a thud. I felt something warm running down my lips and reached my fingertips up to feels what it was. When I brought my hand down to look at it, i saw a small pool of a red liquid falling into my hand.. it was blood. Of course.

I stood up and grabbed a wash cloth and put it to my nose, but dropped it on the ground. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my waist.

"DAMMIT, ALICE! MY NOSE IS BLEEDING!" I yelled through the door.

I opened the bathroom door to reveal three laughing hooligans sitting on Emmett's bed. I noticed that Bella was staring a bit longer than she needed to, then her breath caught as her eyes looked me up and down. She then looked away quickly. She held her breath for a bit longer then jumped up off the bed and started to run towards the door. She was a bit wobbly, and her legs gave out on her as she was running. She fell and her arm caught against the corner of the computer desk, making about a four inch cut on her arm.

"Oh my gosh, get her up, Edward!" Alice said jumping off of the bed and pointing me to Bella.

I started to run, which made my nose bleed even more. The fact that Bella lay unconscious on the ground and my nose was bleeding rapidly got me a bit frustrated.

"CRAP!" I grunted through all of my frustration. I reached down and scooped Bella up off of the ground, spilling a couple of drops of blood on her in the process. I laid her on the bed then ran into the bathroom, still holding my nose between my fingers with my head tilted, and grabbed my boxers and plaid pants that I had slept in and putting them on. I came back out of the bathroom and walked over to my bed, where Bella lay and plopped down beside her, tilting my head back to keep my nose from bleeding. Thanks goodness, the bleeding had calmed a bit.

Alice had a phone in her hand and was talking rapidly, while handing me an ice-pack with a washcloth wrapped around it. I placed the ice on my nose and just rested there for a few minutes.

It felt comfortable laying there in my bed…right next to Bella. I don't know how it was possible that I liked her this much since I did just meet her about a week ago, but I did. I liked her, a lot. She's absolutely beautiful.

------------------------------------------

**Bella POV**

As soon as Carlisle stepped out of the room, Edward took the ice off of his face and sat it on the floor.

My phone stated ringing in my pocket. I reached over and pulled it out.

"Hello?" I asked

"Bella, honey, how's everything?" Charlie asked me into the phone.

"Oh, hey dad! Everything's fine." I answered, looking at my arm, which I didn't really want to tell him about.

"Well, I just wanted to warn you that your mother and Phil are driving up this weekend to see your new room and everything." He said.

Oh crap. This is not good. Not only did I get kicked out of my dorm along with Alice, but we're living with two guys! Emmett's my cousin so I highly doubt that my parents would worry about that, but Edward is in no way related to me, so that is definitely a problem.

"Oh, really?" I asked trying to sound indifferent.

"Yeah. Oh and I bought you a new car, Emmett said you'd love it." Oh great! "Your mother will be driving it up to you this weekend." He said.

"Oh, um…thanks?" I said.

"What kind of car is it," I asked.

"That's a surprise, your mother made me promise not to tell you." He responded.

"Okay dad, um… I have to go now, so I'll call you later 'kay?"

"Okay hun, talk to you later, bye."

"Bye" With that, I snapped the phone shut.

I saw Edward look over at me from the corner of my eye.

"Well, that's convenient." I said sarcastically turning to face him.

"What is?' He asked, his brow furrowing in confusion.

"We both got injured on the first day of classes, and now we have to miss."

"Oh, yes, that is a bit of an inconvenience, isn't it?" We sat there both staring at the blank television screen until I finally spoke.

"So…"

"So…" He replied.

"So, so…" I retorted

"So, so, so…"

"So, so, so, so..."

"So, so, so, so, so..."

I laughed at our dumb little 'so' game, which honestly wasn't all that funny, but I needed to get in a laugh. My laughing made him laugh, and I started laughing harder. Soon we were both in hysterics, laughing so hard.

Finally after we had finished laughing and had caught our breath back, I turned to him again. "So, what do you want to do?"

"Well…" Edward pondered on what we could do. His eyes then brightened and he snapped his fingers. "'We could play a game of 'guess who'" He said. Wow, I haven't played that game in years!

"Are you serious?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

Edward hopped off the bed and ran over to Emmett's bed. He ducked down and looked under it and pulled out a box, which contained the game guess who "Yes, I'm completely serious." He brought the game over to the bed and handed me one of the boards. I took it and picked my person, Mrs. White. I placed the card in front of me and lifted up all of the cartoon portraits of fictional characters.

"Ladies first." Edward gestured with his hand for me to take the first turn.

"Ok, um…" I looked at all of the tiny portraits on my board and assumed Edward probably picked a male. "Um… is your person a male?" I asked, hoping to disqualify most of my tiny fake portraits.

"You can't ask that, it's too specific!" He snapped.

"Yes, I can, and I did, just answer." I commanded

"Fine, yes, mine is a male." He said in defeat. I laid down all of the female portraits on my board.

"Your turn." I said looking up at Edward.

"Okay, is yours' a female?" He asked deviously. Darn, there went my chances of winning; most of the portraits on the board were of animated men. I guess I know what gender made this game.

"Yes." I sighed.

"HAH!" Hey yelped in triumph. ""There goes over half of my board!"

I sighed and thought up my next question. There were only four male portraits on the board without facial hair, so I decided that would be my next question. "Okay, if you're done with your victory squeals, you've realized you still haven't won." I said with a scowl on my face. This game was so childish, but I just couldn't help but get into it.

"I was not squealing. I was simply…announcing my victory." He said laughing. He was so comfortable to be around, and just…be myself.

Wow, I think I might have small feelings for him after all. I really want to get to know him better. Maybe then we could get into something.

I realized now that I was staring right into his perfect, unique green eyes. He was smirking at me boastfully .

"Bella, it's not polite to stare." He said, his smirk growing wider. I then started shaking my head from side to side in hopes to regain my focus.

"Um…yeah…uh… what was I going to ask?" I started babbling like a boy crazed teenage girl. Edward started laughing at me which caused him to get the 'shut up' look.

He laughed harder, not getting the hint, so I decided to voice my thoughts. "Shut up, Edward, I was not staring." I said unconvincingly, even to my own ears. Once again he laughed harder.

"Sure you weren't. Don't feel bad, we all tend to stare every once in a while, I know I find myself doing it quite often." He said tenderly, his laughter dying while his eyes bore into mine. We stared intently at each other, neither one of us daring to break the gaze. That's when I saw him leaning in closer to me. I found myself doing the same.

Once we were an inch away from each other's face, I realized what was happening and quickly jumped up off the bed. "Hey, this g-game's g-getting a b-it intense, d-don't you t-think?" I stuttered nervously.

"Okay, um… what do you want to do?" Edward asked putting the game on the floor and lying back on the bed. I hope he wasn't too disappointed, but I wanted to get to know him a little more before we rushed into anything.

-----------------------

**Edward POV**

Our faces were inching closer, until suddenly she hopped off of the bed, stuttering "Hey, this g-game's g-getting a b-it intense, d-don't you t-think?"

"Okay, um… what do you want to do?" I asked, setting the game aside, and laying back. Truth is, I really regretted what I just did. She barley knows me. You could say I was a little embarrassed about my behavior just now. I hope this doesn't make her wary of me or anything. I really wanted to get to know her a little better. Even though I had just met her, I already knew she was different from most girls. The girls at my high school in California were all the normal boy crazed teenagers, but I had a feeling that Bella was different. I didn't want to mess a possible future with her up.

"Um… we could just talk, y'know, hang out?" She questioned.

"Sure." I answered

She walked over and sat in the desk chair.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Well, first I'd like to know if you're hungry." She asked. I wasn't really paying attention to whether I was hungry, but now that she's mentioned it, I was famished.

"Yes, actually, I'm quite hungry." I answered.

"Well, then, let's go out, get dressed." I just realized I was still just in a pair of plaid pajama pants that I had slept in last night.

I walked over the closet shared by Emmett and I and reached into the shelf, grabbing a pair of jeans. I went into the bathroom and traded my plaid pants for my jeans and came back out, seeing Bella sitting on my bed. Her attention was brought to me as soon as I stepped out of the bathroom. Like this morning her eyes were scanning me. I laughed at her, bringing her out of her trance and putting a slight blush on her face.

I slowly walked to the closet again and grabbed a simple white t-shirt. I pushed my arms through the sleeves and rolled the shirt down my chest. I just then realized that Bella's eyes, once again, were lingering on me. I smirked and innocently strolled over to her and gently tugged on her arm, thus pulling her off of the bed. As her feet hit the floor, she stumbled a bit and I caught her in my arms.

She was now leaning into me. Her hands lightly pushed against my chest, with a slight pink color to her face.

"I'm just too stunning, you can't even keep your eyes off of me, let alone you hands." I said jokingly-trying to lighten the mood-staring down at her small hands, which were now clutching my sides for balance. She looked up at me shocked as another blush colored her face pink. She lightly smacked my arm and started shoving me towards the door.

"You wish." She shot back.

"I was just kidding." I laughed at her attempt to strut out of the door in front of me, trying to act tough, but miserably failed when she tripped over air and fell forward on to the floor. Of course I started laughing hysterically at her fall, she, on the other hand, didn't think it funny, but instead gave me a glare and stomped to the elevator. I laughed at her a walked at a normal pace behind her.

She quickly twirled around to face me when she said "Edward, are we walking?" I realized then we didn't have car. I ran back to the room and grabbed Emmett keys to his jeep after telling Bella to hold the doors. When I got back to her, of course, there was another guy hanging all over her.

She looked like she was pleading with him. A bright and beautiful smile found its' way to her beautiful, full lips when she saw me walking towards her. I simply walked to her, taking her petite hand in mine and pulled her away from the guy, and watched the elevator doors shut in the puzzled man's face. I could feel the scowl on my face. All these dudes hanging around Bella was really starting to annoy me, even if we weren't really together as of yet. I felt Bella looking at me and turned to her. She smiled big when she saw my face, seeing right through me.

"Aw, Edward, there's no reason to be jealous." She said sympathetically, poorly holding back a laugh.

I scoffed at her accusation, even though it was completely and utterly true, and shook my head.

"As if." I joked, smirking at her. She just rolled her eyes and laughed at me, turning her head to face the front.

"Whatever." She smirked, obviously seeing right through me.

"That's exactly what every girl wants to hear." This time she had a pained expression on her face.

How did that happen, she went from confident in my fondness of her, to insecure in exactly two seconds.

"What, Bella…I was just kidding, I didn't mean it, I'm so sorry! Please don't be upset, or angry! You know how I feel, you're…beautiful, please forgi-" I started to babble for forgiveness until a small petite hand was placed over my mouth.

"Edward, don't worry about it, I know you didn't mean it, I was only teasing you."

I let out a sigh of relief against her soft, warm skin. I wanted to kiss her fingers, but restrained myself from doing so. She started giggling while taking her hand away from my mouth and laying a gentle kiss on my cheek.

I stiffened at the feel of her soft, warm, full, and beautiful lips touching my skin. I wasn't expecting that.

It might have just been a small peck on the cheek, but it was the feel of her incredulous lips against my skin that sent a strange feeling coursing through my veins, my body. Bella noticed my daze and cleared her throat. I looked over to her blushing face and gave her a warm smile.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bella POV**

We had finished our food and had been sitting a small booth for about two hours just talking and asking each other the smallest of question from what my favorite color was to what his favorite food was. We were now discussing more serious topics such as my home life, what my parents were like, and I asked him what his life interest were, and what qualities he looked for in a person. He asked me that same question, which we both answered; honest, caring, trustworthy, loyal, ect.

When we were just going on three hours, we decided it time to get the bill, which Edward insisted on paying, even though I refused several times, not wanting him to spend money on me.

We were now back in Emmett's jeep and heading back to campus. I felt I had learned a great deal about Edward in just those three hours, and anything I didn't know, I could find out tomorrow on our 'date' which we had decided to decide on a place or places tomorrow.

We arrived at the dorm and opened 'our' door to a very strange scene. Rosalie was on Emmett's back, reaching over his shoulder with one hand tiring unsuccessfully to grab at two books, one bound with fabric, the other spiral, and covering his eyes with the other hand. Alice was attached to his ankle, sitting on his large foot, kicking his leg,and punching him in the stomach with her right hand.

Edward and I both exchanged confused and concerned expressions.

"Emmett, give them back!" Alice shrieked.

"NO WAY! This is too good; I'll have to tell Jasper!"

"YOU WOULDN'T!" Alice said looking like a deer in headlights.

""This is gold! I'm not passing this up, and you two puny underweight girls are not going to stop me." He said proudly. I realized the two books he was holding were two diaries.

Wait, he had something else in his hand too, a tape recorder? He reached over with his other hand and peeled Rosalie's hand from his eyes. He stared at me and Edward for a moment until I realized he was determining something. A devious smile found a place in his features as he looked at Edward and I, while, I might add, not even giving notice to the blows he was receiving from Rosalie and Alice both.

Alice was punching him in the stomach and kicking his legs. Rosalie was pounding her hand into his head. He pressed the play button on the recorder.

The tape started playing and Alice and Rosalie both looked at me with horrified faces.

"Oh my gosh, EMMETT! That is low, turn it off now!!" Alice yelled at him.

"EMMETT MCCARTY! YOU PRESS THE STOP BUTTON THIS INSTSTANT!" Rosalie screamed.

The blows Emmett was receiving started to come with more intensity. I then realized it was me talking in the background. The conversation didn't sound familiar. It actually sounded like I was talking to myself, and it was similar to a dream I had the other night, about Edward.

Wait….

"OH MY GOD! EMMETT! I WILL HATE YOU FOREVER, TURN IT OFF!" I screamed running over to him and jumping up and down trying to reach the hand that held the player. I soon realized that I was not going to get it back from him, and after hearing myself say Edward's name about three times, I turned to Edward with a red face and tears of anger in my eyes. Edward had a huge grin on his face. I ran to him and shoved him out of the room, closing and locking the door as soon as he was out.

The tears started to spill over, and I turned away from the door to look at Emmett, biting my lip to keep from cursing at him.

Emmett saw my face and the smile he had on hid immediately faded. Alice jumped up and grabbed both of the diaries and the recorder while Emmett was distracted and turned the player off.

She glided over to me and pulled me into a hug. "Bella, it's okay, it's not that bad, I mean, Edward obviously wasn't freaked out about it or anything, he thought it was funny." She tried, but I was so filled with anger that I marched right over to Emmett.

"Emmett, where is your gym bag from the other day, since I know you still haven't washed your clothes?" I asked him. He pointed over to the corner of the room. I grabbed a washcloth and reached down into the bag and pulled out both of Emmett's dirty socks with the cloth, sure not to touch them and walked over to Emmett.

"Bella, I'm sorry, I didn't know it would upset you that much-" He started to apologize but was cut short because of the two dirty, sweaty, disgusting socks being shoved into his mouth. His eyes grew wide and he tried spitting them out but it was not going to work, they were too thick, he reached up and pulled them out of his mouth and attempted to throw them at me but I ducked and he missed. Alice and Rosalie were rolling on the floor laughing so hard.

"LEAVE!" I commanded screaming at him. He opened his mouth to protest but quickly shut it and left the room.

"Bella, are you okay?" Rosalie asked sincerely

"Yeah, I'm fine, but I must say, I'm looking forward to our little revenge plan." I said with a devious look on my face. "Muwahahahah" I laughed evily. Rosalie and Alice laughed.

"I want in on you plan!" Alice shrieked. Me and Rosalie filled Alice in on our revenge plan on Emmett. She laughed hysterically.

"Oh. My. Gosh. THAT WILL KILL HIM! Where in the world did you come up with such an evil plan?" She squealed. Rosalie pointed to me.

"Oh my goodness, Bella, who knew _you_ of all people, could be _so_ evil?" She laughed.

"So, we're doing that this Friday, right?" She asked, me and Rosalie nodded our heads.

"Anyway, what did you and Edward do today?" Alice asked a smile playing on her face.

"Well, we played guess who, and then we went out to lunch." I said.

"Oh, Bella, I can tell you're leaving out something very important, you'd better tell me or I'll have to go get Edward and let him listen to the rest of that tape." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, yes, I would."

""Come on, Bella, just tell us." Rosalie whined.

"Well, we were playing guess who, like I said, and I started to zone out…

_Flashback_

"_Bella, it's not polite to stare." He said, his smirk growing wider. I then started shaking my head from side to side in hopes to regain my focus._

"_Um…yeah…uh… what was I going to ask?" I started babbling like a boy crazed teenage girl. Edward started laughing at me which caused him to get the 'shut up' look._

_He laughed harder, not getting the hint, so I decided to voice my thoughts. "Shut up, Edward, I was not staring." I said unconvincingly, even to my own ears. Once again he laughed harder._

"_Sure you weren't. Don't feel bad, we all tend to stare every once in a while, I know I find myself doing it quite often." He said tenderly, his laughter dying while his eyes bore into mine. We stared intently at each other, neither one of us daring to break the gaze. That's when I saw him leaning in closer to me. I found myself doing the same._

_Once we were an inch away from each other's face, I realized what was happening and quickly jumped up off the bed. "Hey, this g-game's g-getting a b-it intense, d-don't you t-think?" I stuttered nervously._

After I finished telling them the whole story, they started squealing like mad men.

"Oh, Bella, we have to show you how to kiss!" Alice said excitedly.

"What?" I shrieked.

"Just come over here and sit on the bed." Rosalie said walking to the refrigerator and pulling out the only fruit in the darn thing, a pineapple.

"Here, take this." She said handing it to me. I took it from her hands.

"Nowpretendit'sEdward'sface." Alice squealed to fast for me to understand.

"What did you just say, Alice, I can't understand you when you talk that fast, its okay to slow down you know?" I said teasingly.

"I said; now pretend the pineapple is Edward's face!" She squealed.

"There is no way I'm making out with a pineapple, Alice!" I snapped at her.

"Yes, you will." She said holding up the tape. I hate my life.

"Fine!" I yelled at her and took the pineapple and brought it to my face. I closed my eyes so that I wouldn't have to see it and think of how stupid I look right now. I brought it up to my lips and did as Rosalie and Alice asked, I started kissing it. God, how moronic I felt at this moment.

I felt something sharp go into my lip and opened my eyes. A sharp part of the pineapple had cut my lip and now my lip is bleeding. I then heard a stifled laugh over by the door and looked over to see Emmett, Jasper, and…oh god…EDWARD! Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!!!!!!!

OH gosh how am I ever going to live this down? I glared over at Alice and Rosalie who looked extremely horrified and mouthed a 'sorry' to me. As if that would make things any better. I wiped away the blood on my lips and then heard a burst of laughing and looked over to see all three boys laughing hysterically. Before I realized what I was doing, I lifted the pineapple and launched it at all three of them.

It hit Emmett in the head, bouncing off his head, knocking him to the floor, and hit against Jasper's arm, making scratches down his arm as it rolled down.

"OUCH!" MY HEAD!" Emmett yelled from the floor, rubbing his head, which had a very tiny cut on it. Oh well, he deserved it. Edward started laughing at Emmett, as well as Jasper. Since Jasper had already been hit with the fruit, Emmett decided to throw it at Edward. Emmett threw it hard and it flew right into Edward's groin. Edward let out a muffled yelp, clutching himself and dropped down to the floor on his knees. I instinctively jumped up and ran to him, smacking Emmett hard. I dropped down to Edward's level and put both my hands on each of his shoulders.

"Oh my gosh, Edward, are you alright?" I asked very concerned.

He didn't answer and I started to become frantic and started screaming at Emmett.

"EMMETT MCCARTY! HE MIGHT HAVE TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL BECAUSE OF THAT! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT? WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM TODAY? I AM SO ANGRY WITH YOU RIGHT NOW, I SWEAR! I'M LOOKING FORWARD TO GETTING YOU BACK! IT'S GOING TO BE THE WORST PRANK OF YOU R LIFE AND I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE HOW UPSET YOU GET OVER YOUR PRECIOUS LOVE THAT WILL BE RUINED WHEN I'M DONE WITH MY PRANK!!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I turned my attention back to Edward, whose face had returned to its' normal pale color, which was a relief, I was starting to think he would turn purple from his lack of oxygen.

"Edward are you alright?" I said in a very gentle and sincere tone.

"Yeah, I think I'm okay." He said timidly. I pulled his shoulders, which I was still gripping in my hands, closer to me to hug him tightly.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned about the hesitation that he made to answer my question earlier.

"Well, you were just screaming at Emmett, and you looked very angry, which was very shocking, and I wasn't expecting such a kind tone." He said again timidly fearing for an outburst from me. I just laughed and said,

"Well, Emmett deserved to get yelled at, you, on the other hand, did nothing wrong."

He smiled and I helped him to his feet. Jasper was standing with Alice by the window, and Rosalie was trying to hold back a laugh at Emmett, who was still sitting, petrified, on the floor.

I led Edward over to his bed and we both sat down. I looked at him and smiled my most innocent smile and started to plead.

"Edward, about earlier, y'know, the whole pineapple thing. You never saw that." His wide grin, and stifled laugh didn't go unnoticed, but I dropped it as he nodded his head, agreeing to my plead.

T**here you have it, chapter 11, wow, I can't believe it's this far along already! Anyway, I really hope you liked it. We thought the whole pineapple thing was kind of a fun way to do that especially since most people use their pillows or something, but yeah, review if you like it, which I really, really hope you did and I'm going to stop typing now 'cause my hand hurts and this A/N is getting really long. 18 pg, WOW! Oh and I know you are all awaiting paciently for Bella's prank to get Emmett back, and you're probably all hating me right now bacuse I have left a cliff on that for two chapters now but it will be worth the wait, promise, the pranks actually pretty good. I did leave a bit of a hint though, saying that it/they/ect. were a precious love of his. That's what I'm leaving it at for now though, hope that this little question of what love in Emmett's life is Bella going to tear apart doesn't bug you too much. have a great day!**


	12. Knock Knock, Whose There?

**Well, finally, I know all of you are either mentally or verbally, although not realizing it, saying 'about time' I know I am (Hailee) all her fault! Anyway, thank you to all of those who have reviewed, or have _been_ reviewing, you guys are awesome! Hope you all like chapter 12! Oh and all of you should go read my friend **vampirelurver979 's stories.

**P.s. did you guys know that 'omc' meant oh my crlisle, I so did not know that, I just recently found that out, kinda funny.**

**Do not own Twilight series!WDDGZEDF**

When I woke up the next morning and looked at my alarm clock, it was seven a.m. I really didn't want to go to class. I would love to just crawl back up into a ball, and drift back to sleep but that plan was ruined by five impatient raps at the door.

"Go away…" I yelled trowing my pillow at the door.

"Bella Marie Swan, that is no way to treat guest?" Said the anonymous person outside my door.

My eyes widened, from the sound of that terrifying familiar voice.

_No, it can't be, it just can't. I'm starting to become schizophrenic, yeah that's it I am a schizophrenic psycho and I am proud of it._

I nuzzled back into my comforter and sighed, I knew that it couldn't be my mother couldn't have been at door, I mean, she wasn't supposed to be here until Sunday, two days from now.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you better open this door or I'll… I'll ask this charming young fellow right beside me to be your boyfriend! You have to the count of three."

I knew then that it was my mother, she was the only one that I could remember since the age of five that had that strict voice. I immediately threw the blanket off of me and went to the door, when I remembered that Edward was in my dorm.

"Hold on mom" I yelled, at my mother as I quickly ran towards Edward. I pulled the blanket off of him and tried to pull out of the bed. But in the process of doing this, my right hand slid off of his arm and hit his face. Edward jumped up and yelped.

"Bella are you ok? Who's in there?" My mother yelled as she began to bang on the door.

"Yeah mom I'm fine, just give me a minute." I replied as I threw my hand over Edwards mouth, he looked up at me with a confused look. I mouthed 'my mom' and his face relaxed and nodded then his eyes grew wide when he realized why I was so anxious. I whispered at him to help me get Emmett and their blankets. Edward nodded; he went over to Emmett and pulled him out of his bed. Edward immediately threw his hand over Emmett's mouth and hauled him into the bathroom and locked the door.

I woke Alice up and explained the situation. We dragged our mattresses on top of Emmett and Edwards's bed then threw our covers over them. Alice grabbed her bathrobe and threw it over her. I threw on a pair of jeans from yesterday and my white jacket with my babydoll shirt.

I hastily walked over to the door and yanked it open. My mother looked at me and smiled "Bella, this is Mike –"

"Newton, yes I know." I frowned and looked towards mike "Mom why don't you come in? I'll take our bags." I snatched Renee's things and lead her inside.

When we got in Alice was already dressed. I introduced them to each other while shuting the door in Mike's disapointed face.

"Mom this is Alice my roomie" I gestured to Alice.

"And Alice this is my mother, Renee." Alice jumped forward and hugged Renee, when she pulled back my mother's face was a little shocked.

"Itssonicetomeetyou,Bellahastoldmesomuchaboutyou.ihopeyouwillenjoysatyingwithusfortheweekend."Alice said to my mother in a rush.

"Alice, breath" I encouraged. Her mouth was going at one hundred miles an hour. I was afraid she might fall over from a lack of breath.

Alice smiled "So what are we going to do today?"

"I thought we could go to Waffle House for breakfeast." I said loud enough for the boys to hear me.

"Oh that-" Renee began to speak but there was a loud crash on the bathroom.

"What was that?" Renee asked in a frantic tone.

"Oh..um..well.." I tried to think of excuse, but sadly in the process I started to babble.

"We have rats!" Alice explained to my mom.

"Rats?" Renee asked in disbelief.

"Rats?" I echoed my mom. Why would Alice say that? That was stupid now my mom will be petrified and would probably go spend a night in a hotel…wait Alice is a genius my mother would never suspect a thing if she was at a hotel, Although I would feel guilty because she had drove so far to see me.

"Yeah, we have rats-big rats they look like they're on STERIODS-"Alice emphasized steroids so Emmett would get the point but sadly enough he didn't. Emmett began making a noise that sounded like a dying horse… I think he meant for it to be a rat. "Yeah Bella had called the exterminator, I think his name was JASPER, he is going to come and kill those rats while we are at WAFFLE HOUSE." Alice explained as began to put on a pair of jeans.

Renee and I stepped out of the room so that Alice could get ready.

"Your roomie... Alice, she can talk really fast." Renee stated as soon as we are out of hearing range.

"I know." I smirked and looked towards my mother.

"I missed you, you've gotten so tall." Renee stated. She hasn't seen me in a couple of months. I mean if she goes without hearing form within a day she freaks. I'm just glad that Charlie's still keeping her sane.

"Yeah mom, I've missed you too." I reached over and gave her a hug. Renee began to stoke my hair, when I pulled back to look at her, she had tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing it's just you're so beautiful and you're getting older and well… I want grandchildren, or at least for you to find someone.

I cringed in terror "Mom I'm just nineteen and don't worry I know I'll find someone." I smirked and looked away, but unfortunatly I blushed and Renee became suspicious.

"Who is he?" Renee asked.

"What? Who?" I asked, hoping I could play dumb.

"There is a boy what's his name?" Renee began to pry, I was becoming nervous.

I began to stutter but luckily Alice popped out- I guess she was listening to us.

"Ready to go?" Alice asked in a cheerful voice.

We nodded and headed off to the car.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EDWARDS POV

I was laying in my bed asleep when I was slapped in the face, somewhat hard too.

"OW" I jumped up out of my bed and saw Bella innocently looking at me. I smiled and was about to ask Bella what was going on when she threw her hand over my mouth. I looked up at her with confusion, she mouthed that her mother was here. I was glad, I had wanted to meet her mother, but then it hit me, Bella and Alice was living with two guys-I know this wasn't going to go over well. I jumped out of bed and went to go grab Emmett and our blankets and go to the bathroom.

I quickly removed my blankets and threw them into the bathroom. I went over to Emmett and yanked him off the bed and threw my hand over his mouth. I dragged Emmett and his blankets –that Emmett still had a tight grip on- into the bathroom. When got in there I locked the door and leaned up against the door and listened.

I heard Bella introduce her mom to Alice and vise versa. Bella had just began to suggest that they should go to Waffle House when I felt something wet and ruff rub against my hand I quickly pulled my hand away from Emmett's mouth and examined it. Eww… Emmett had licked my hand. I rubbed his Silva on his shirt and let go of him. I guess I was supporting Emmett because when I let go of him he fell backwards on the ground. His head had hit the ground really hard, and made a loud thud.

I remembered that Bella's mom was in the other room so I quickly jammed Emmetts bnlanket in his mouth, before he could comment.

I jumped over to the door and heard them talking.

"What was that?" Renee asked in a frantic tone.

"Oh..um..well.." Bella began to babble

"We have rats!" Alice squealed.

"Rats?" Renee asked in disbelief.

"Rats?" Bella echoed her mother.

"Yeah, we have rats-big rats they look like they're on STERIODS-"Alice emphasized steroids probably for Emmett's sake, but he began to do a… rat impression – Gosh I swear he is a moron, may be his mother dropped him down a flight of stairs when he was a baby.

"Yeah Bella called the exterminator, I think his name was JASPER, he is going to come and kill those rats while we are at WAFFLE HOUSE." Alice said in an awkward voice.

There was silence for a few seconds then I heard the door slam shut. I opened the door and peeked my head out. Alice was standing a few feet away from the door with her arms crossed- and a big book in her left hand… oh no. I went to slam the door but Alice dashed across the room and grabbed it. I tried to close it but failed, Alice was strong enough to hold it open and throw the book in there. Lucky for me I dodged it but just as Emmett was sitting up, the book slammed into his head and he fell backwards again.

"Oww, is today the 'let's all hurt Emmett day?'" Emmett questioned sarcastically.

I nodded and stepped out of the bathroom, after I heard Alice leave the room.

Emmett followed behind me and went to grab his stuff and throw it in his bag.

"So are you staying at Jaspers?" I asked already knowing the answer was no.

"No" see. "I'm going to stay with Rosalie" Emmett got a cocky smile and went back to packing.

"Poor Angela, you know you shouldn't scare Angela like that. I am sure she probably has nightmares already." I said sarcastically to Emmett.

"Hey at least I have something to give her nightmares about" Emmett paused to look at me "anyway, she is staying with Whitteny this weekend."

I finished grabbing my stuff and went to leave the room, "Have fun Emmett."

"Oh don't worry, I will." Emmett had a devious smile on his face.

**Bella's Pov**

When we got back from Waffle house, I went inside and sighed as I jumped on the bed.

"Bella what should I do with my stuff?" Renee asked as she picked up her bags.

"Oh set them in that closet" I said as I pointed to the left closet.

Renee opened the closet and looked stunned "Bella why do you have boys clothes in here?"

I looked up "Oh well… Emmett didn't have enough room in his dorm for his clothes, so I told him he could keep them in here." I technically wasn't lying so I think that was what made it so much easier to lie.

"Oh, alright" Renee sat her bags in the bottom and walked over to Alice's bed and sat down.

"I'm going to go take a shower." Alice said as she strolled past us. "Don't forget, we have class in about an hour and a half."

"'Kay" I replied.

Renee was looking through Alice's magazines. When she got to the last one in the pile she gulped and picked it up.

"Bella, um dear, you would tell me anything right?" Renee asked with a worried expression on her face.

"Yeah, mom, why? What's wrong?" I sat up and faced her-she was holding a black magazine.

"Is Alice a_ lesbian_?" Renee questioned

"A lesbian?" I busted out in laughter and fell on the ground.

"Bella, are you ok?" My mother asked.

"Yeah Mom," I took a deep breath and looked at her "mom, Alice isn't a lesbian, why would you ask?"

Renee looked at me and gave me the magazine she was holding, it was a playboy. I frowned and thought of a quick lie.

"Oh this is from that guy earlier that you were threatening to ask out for me, Mike Newton. He gave it to us as a house warming gift, he is a weird guy" I lied again.

"Oh, well I'm glad I didn't ask him out for you!"

I laughed "yeah".

We were interrupted by a loud bang outside the door. I sighed and walked over to the door when I opened it there was Emmett standing in the doorway. Emmett had a devious smile and pushed pass me.

"Aunt Renee!" Emmett ran for Renee and picked her up in a bear hug.

"Emmett!!!" Renee squealed "How are you?"

"I'm doing great, how 'bout you?" Emmett asked.

"Fine, Charlie is good too. So what brought you in here?" Renee began to pry again.

"Oh I wanted to visit my favorite aunt and show Bella a song that I think fits her perfectly." Emmett explained

"What song?" I asked suspiciously.

Emmett smiled and walked over to my laptop, he got on the internet and opened it up. He typed in 'emo kid song'.

"Where is this going?" I asked.

"Shh, listen." Emmett responded

The song flowed through the speakers;

Dear Diary, Mood-Apethetic

My life is spiraling downward. I couldn't get enough money to go to the Blood Red Romance and Suffocate Me Dry concert. It sucks because they play some of my favorite songs like Stab My Heart Because I Love You and Rip Apart My Soul and of course Stabby Rip Stab Stab and it doesn't help that I couldn't get my hair to do that flippy thing either like the guy from that one band can do.

I'm an emo kid, nonconforming as can be  
You'd be nonconforming too if you looked just like me  
I got paint on my nails and makeup on my face  
I'm almost emo enough to start shaving my legs

Cause I feel real deep when I'm dressing in drag  
I call it freedom of expression most just call me a fag  
Cause our dudes look like chicks and our chicks look like dykes  
Cause emo is one step below transvestite

Stop my breathing and slit my throat  
I must be emo  
I don't jump around when I go to shows  
I must be emo

I'm dark and sensitive with low self esteem  
The way I dress makes everyday feel like Halloween  
I have no real problems but I like to make believe  
I stole my sisters mascara now I'm grounded for a week

Sulking and writing poetry are my hobbies  
I can't get through a Hawthorne Heights album without sobbing  
Girls keep breaking up with me its never any fun  
They say they already have a xxxxx they don't need another one

Stop my breathing and slit my throat  
I must be emo  
I don't jump around when I go to shows  
I must be emo  
Dye in my hair and polish on my toes  
I must be emo  
I play guitar and write suicide notes  
I must be emo

...My life is just a black abyss you know? Its so dark and its suffocating me, grabbing a hold of me and tightening its grip. Tighter than a pair of my little sisters jeans...Which look great on me by the way...

When I get depressed I cut my wrist in every direction  
Hearing songs about getting dumped give me an erection  
I write in a LiveJournal and wear thick rim glasses  
I tell my friends I bleed black and cry during classes

I'm just a bad, cheap imitation of goth  
You can read me 'Catcher in the Rye' and watch me jack off  
I wear skin tight clothes while hating my life  
If I said I like girls, I'd only be half right

I look like I'm dead and dress like a homo  
I must be emo  
Screw Xbox I play old school nintendo  
I must be emo  
I like to whine and hate my parentals  
I must be emo  
Me and my friends all look like clones  
I must be eeeeeeemo

...My parents don't get me ya know? They think I'm xxx just because they saw me kiss a guy...well a couple of guys but I mean its the 2000's can't 2 or 4 dudes makeout with eachother without being gay? I mean chicks dig that kinda thing anyways.

I don't know diary sometimes I think you're the only one who gets me. You're my best friend. I feel like tacos.

Oh. My. Gosh. I will kill Emmett later, that is not funny, it's not my fault I decided to be a clutz, get all dizzy, fall, and cut my arm.

"How does this fit to Bella?" Renee asked

Emmett looked up at me…oh crap! I began to run for the door but Emmett caught me by my arm and jerked my sleeve up, were I had a bandage on my wound from yesterday. It still had blood on it and to my mifortune, it was on my arm.

"BELLA MARIE SWAN, ARE YOU EMO?" My mother began yelling.

I blushed and told her I just fell when I was running, but thanks to Emmett, she didn't believe me.

"Bella the first step is admitting! Tell your mom your emo, I see you cut yourself all the time."

"I'M NOT EMO!!!" I yelled at Emmett.

Renee went over to her bag and pulled out her aspirin, " Bella don't take any of my pills, they could kill you if you took too many,"

I rolled my eyes, when I felt a sudden jerk on my arm "Yeah Bella, if you're trying to be suicidal then you have to try better than this!" Emmett teased; I jerked my arm away and thought of a brilliant plan.

"Mom I'm not Emo, but Emmett's is a cross dresser."

"Em, you are a cross dresser?!" Emmett stopped laughing and eyed my mother with a petrified face.

"N-" I cut Emmett off before he could finish speaking

"Emmett, the first step is admiting, you know you feel sexy when you wear your lip-stick, and high heels."

"But-" Emmett tried to speak, but once again I interrupted him

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot your sexy red dress, although I do believe black is a better color for you."

Emmett was speechless but Renee wasn't!

"Emmett I am going to call your mother and tell her what you have been up to, and don't doubt that your mother won't send you to a therapist!" Renee began to push him out of the dorm, but Emmett easily resisted her and tried to explain, however, Renee wouldn't have it.

I tried so hard to stifle my laugh when Renee took her high heel off and started to hit Emmett with it. Once Emmett had left I lay back down on the bed and pulled my sleeve down so I wouldn't freak Renee out any more.

We were only sitting there for a few seconds when Alice emerged from the bathroom "So what did I miss?"

Renee and I looked at each other and laughed.

"Well, you can fill me in later, we need to be getting to class." Alice said, pulling me to the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Edwards POV**

When I got to Jaspers dorm I looked at the number 517… yep this was it. I knocked five times before he answered.

"Edward?" Jasper asked

"Hey Jasper, I don't want to intrude but I have a little favor to ask you."

"Yeah, what is it?" Jasper questioned

"Well, Bella's mom is staying the weekend with the girls and she has no idea that Bella is living with us so Alice kicked me out of the room. I was wondering if you would let me crash here, I will be completely grateful if you do, and I will definitely owe you big." I explained to jasper as he stood in the door way staring sleepy eyed at me.

"Sure, I mean, yeah, of course you cn stay here Edward." Jasper said as he let me pass him into his room.

Jasper lived in an apartment at shoreland residence; it was a five minute ride from here to campus. His apartment had a living room, kitchen, and a bedroom.

"So roomie, where am I to sleep?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, well, I would say my bed, but I have to sleep there, so you either get the couch or the recliner." Jasper smiled, and pointed to the living room.

"I'll take the couch," I paused and looked around the room "So what do you want to do?"

"Well I got some video games that we can play."Jasper elucidated

"Alright… do you have guitar hero or halo?" I questioned

"Yeah I have both, which do you want to play?" Jasper requested

"Let's play guitar hero then halo."

Jasper and I sat down to play, but within thirty minutes of playing there was a loud bang on the door.

Jasper and I looked at each other, "I bet ten dollars it's Emmett" I said.

"I bet it's not" Jasper claimed.

Jasper and I dashed for the door; I practically pulled it off its' hinges.

When we opened the door, there was Emmett, sulking in the door way, with his bags.

I turned to jasper and smiled "Hey, E-EMMETT!"

"Hey, is it alright if I crash here for a while?" Emmett asked as he pushed by Jasper and I.

"Yeah, sure" Was all that Jasper said, I looked at Emmett and studied him for a second. His hair was all nappy and his shirt was ripped.

"What happened to you?" I asked

"Oh nothing… but I think Rosalie is PMSING again, so that oretty much ruined my perfect weekend."

I began to snicker and Emmett glared at me "Would you like me to explain what happened?" Emmett inquired.

"Sure" was mine and Jaspers only reply.

"Well first she had this mood swing, one moment she was being all googly eyed, then she got really irritated. I told her I would crash here and she went crazy, and started to cry. After I comforted her, she sat up and told me to leave, so I went to get up but she grabbed my shirt and told me she loved me. I wasn't expecting it so I jumped backwards and tripped over the couch." Emmett clarified.

"Wow…your right Emmett, that does sound like fun, you coward." I assumed, he didn't firgue out I was kidding because the next thing he said was,

"are you playing guitar hero?"

When we got in the living room, Emmett saw my stuff at the end of the couch

"So where am I sleeping tonight?" Emmett asked "if not the bed, I want to sleep on the couch."

I looked towards jasper, "Sorry Emmett, you can stay here under one condition, Edward sleeps on the couch." Jasper explained to Emmett.

"But w-w-why? I" Emmett whined in a high pitched voice.

"Because Edward called it first" jasper enlightened Emmett.

"That's not fair" Emmett complained.

"On the contrary, it is." I said boastfully, and grinned really big.

"And on that note, I suggest we get ready for class, we have about forty five minutes." Jasper said, eyeing his watch.

**Bella's POV**

THe first day of classes, for me and Edward anyway, wasn't overly difficult, it was a breeze really.

The day started to get late, and I was getting more and more anxious. It was nine o'clock last time I checked. Alice, Renee and I were in the dorm watching a movie when I got a call. I looked at the caller id...it was Edward! My heart started to beat repidly and I could feel my face getting red.

"Whats wrong Bella?" Renee asked as I sat on my bed staring at my phone."Well, aren't you going to answer it?"

Renee's voice snapped me out of my meditation. "Oh yeah!"

I picked up my phone and answered it, "Hello?"

"Hey, it's about time you answered" Edward said in a joyful tone.

I laughed "Sorry about that."

"So what have you been up to?" Edward asked

I looked around the room at my audience, who were staring at me anxiously. I told Edward to hold on, and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Renee asked, one of her eyebrows arched over her eye.

"It's my professor, he needs to ask me about assighnment. You all go on, I'm just going to step out for a bit." I explained as i stepped out the door.

"That was a good lie." Edward teased

"Shut up, i tried my best." I sighed "So what did you want to ask me again?"

"Oh, what have you been up to?" He asked

"Oh nothing, just hanging out, enjoying Renee and Alice. Oh and there is the fact my mother thinks I am _emo_." I whispered

"What?!" Edward seemed shocked...but i don't blame him.

"Well, Emmett came in and accused me of being emo." I explained

"What did you do?" Edward explained

"I claimed that Emmett was a cross-dresser." I said boastfully.

"What? No way. Oh my gosh, I am _so_ going to tease Emmett about this." Edward said

I laughed "So what did you do to day?"

"Oh nothing, class, kicking Emmett and Jasper's butt in guitar hero."

"Ha, that sounds fun. So, Emmett is with you now?" I asked

"Yeah why?" Edward questioned

"Can you do a favor and keep you eye on Emmett and don't let him escape Jasper's room?" I asked apprehensively.

"Yeah, sure, but why?" Edward asked

"You'll see, well I guess I'll talk to you the morning, I'm in for a long night. Oh and go tease Emmett for me" I said to Edward with a innocent tone

"Alright, good night, and sweet dreams." Edward said in a sweet caring voice

I smiled "good night."

I was about to hang up the phone when i heard Edward yell "Hey Emmett you big sexy beast, why don't you go put on that pink dress of yours and be the cross dresser you are."

I laughed and clicked the end button on my phone, I turned towards the door and went to open it swiftly when... Alice and Renee fell on the ground and looked up at me.

"Were you listening to my conversation?" I asked shocked.

Alice and Renee sprang to their feet and denied of ever doing so, but when I got inside, they had bombard me with questions like

"Who were you talking to?"

"What did HE say?"

"Are you going out?"

"Are you going to go out?"

"Does he like you?"

and etc.

I just told them that it was a friend, and now I'm going to bed.

They both looked at me and pouted, I picked up my toothe brush, tooth paste and locked myself in the bathroom. When I exited they were still there! So I just pushed by them and got into my/ Edwards bed, since my bed was on top of his.

After five more minutes of questioning from my mom and my bestfriend, they finialy gave up. I smiled trumiphantly and rolled over.

I didnt go to sleep but waited for my mother to... she was sleeping in Alice's bed while Alice said she had a essay to write so she wouldnt fall asleep.

When my mother was sound asleep, I checked my phone to see what time it was. I jumped out of bed and threw on my coat . Alice watched me and did the same.

When we got out of the room I got a text message from Rosalie.

**Are you ready yet?**

I texted her back

**Yeah, meet us in the parking lot!**

I was extatic, I had been waiting to do this for three days now! My much needed and longed revenge would be Emmetts' nightmare.

**sry for leaving you hanging, but trust me, you will love the next chapter, hopfully! Anyway, hope you liked it, if you did please don't hesitate to review. And huge thanks to those of you who have reviewed, it's been very motivating. Until next time, tootles! **

**P.s. GUTAR HERO RULEZ, right? I know it's so totally awesome! and if you've never played it, you should definitely try it out sometime.**


	13. DUDE, Where's My Car?

**Okay, I'm really hoping you guys will like this chapter, most of it's in Emmett's POV, but there might be a change later in the chapter, anyway, once again, thank you guys so much (those of you who have) for reviewing, it's very motivating.**

**I don't own the Twilight series, or its' fabulous characters, such as Edward Cullen, as much as I wish I owned Edward Cullen, I don't .**

Chapter 13: DUDE, Where's My Car?

**Emmett POV**

**I** woke up and began to stretch; I soon realized I had a horrible pain in my neck, from sleeping on Jasper's recliner no doubt.

I stretched out my legs when a sharp pain shot through my leg, a Charlie horse, crap, this is very painful.

"OWWWW, MY LEG!" I heard myself yell out in pain.

My outburst made Edward stir until he finally woke.

"What's wrong Emmett?" He asked

"Charlie horse." I said, massaging my leg.

"Those are quite painful." He chuckled.

"Yes, I realize that." I said glaring at him.

He stood up off of the couch when his phone started buzzing on the coffee table in front of him. He picked it up and flipped it open after checking the caller id.

"Hey, Bella, what's up?" He asked into the phone. I opened my ears, metaphorically speaking, as much as I could to listen in, but unfortunately I couldn't hear anything, and I was being too lazy to get up. Thank goodness it's Saturday, I don't know what I would've done if I had classes today, I'd probably skip or something.

"Yes, he's right here." Edward said into the phone.

I decided I would just listen to what Edward was saying on the phone, maybe I could get in on my prank I was sure to be receiving from Bella soon. She hasn't said anything about it lately, maybe she forgot. If she didn't, well, surly it wasn't going to be so bad, I mean I can read woman's in-between-the-lines-language, and the way Rosalie was talking the other night, it didn't sound like it was going to be that bad. Although she was acting pretty weird last night, something seems fishy.

Haha, fishy, that is a funny way of saying something's up, fishy, I mean how does a fish have anything to do with something being wrong or out of place? It's a fish.

Fishy…

A fish…hah.

Okay, I'm done.

I listened more intently to what Edward was saying…

"No, I don't think he can hear you." He said, sneaking a glance at me.

"How long?"

"Okay, I'll try, although, I don't think I'll have to, he doesn't look like he's getting up anytime soon, oh, and might I ask what all of this is about?"

"Why, what did you do, what will he do?"

"Why can't you tell me, I'm dying of suspense?"

"Okay, fine."

"Alright, I promise, yes, I promise…no…no…okay, bye." And with that he snapped the phone shut and set it back on the coffee table.

"Hey, Emmett, are you planning to get up any time soon?" He asked; something seems fishy.

There it is again, fishy, hah!

"Maybe in a few minutes to shower and everything, why?" I knew I wasn't going to get anything out of Edward, but you can't say I didn't try, right?

"No reason, just wanted to go to the gym or something later, you wanna' come?" He asked, walking towards the bathroom.

"Yeah, sure." I said getting up.

"Well, I'm going to shower and everything first, why don't you play some video games."

Okay, now I know he was trying to stall me, but I don't care, our game fest last night was cut short because the freaking game froze up.

Edward went into the bathroom, while I dug around in the shelf for halo. Once I found it, I eagerly put it into the x-box three sixty.

I began playing from the beginning, listening to the mission that was required, which I've heard over ten times. I've beat this entire game at least six times previous to this.

I then entered the building and began running through its' damaged rooms with my gun, shooting all of the alien people, and anything else that wasn't part of my team. I was just now at the part where I had to kill a bunch of aliens in the water when Edward sat down on the couch with Jasper.

"Hey, the girls are coming over; they're coming to the gym with us, save the game and get ready." Jasper said with his finger next to the power button, threatening to turn it off if I didn't save it.

I quickly kicked his hand away and saved the game. I shoved everything in the game shelf, not even bothering to make it neat and tidy and ran off to the corner of the living room where my bag was. I reached in it and pulled out a tank top and a pair of shorts.

I carried them to the bathroom with me and quickly changed, dashing out when I was done. I then went to my bag and grabbed some socks and my tennis shoes.

As soon as I finished tying my left shoe, the door opened to reveal a beautiful and stunning Rosalie, Bella, and Alice following behind.

"Where's Renee?" I asked as soon as Rosalie was in my arms.

A very evil smile came across Bella's face and she seemed like she was trying not to talk. I'm guessing Alice saw this because she looked at me and smiled sweetly.

Okay, something is definitely up, Alice never smiles at me like that, I don't think she's very fond of me, well, I know she likes me, who couldn't? I just think I annoy her sometimes.

"Well, my mom happens to still be in town, surprisingly, I thought they would have left by now, but they said they wanted to spend some time with my relatives, so I got my mom to come by and hang out with Renee so that Bella could hang with us." Alice said with a smile similar to Bella's

Okay, something is up, and I want to know what, now!

"Guys, I'm not _that_ dumb, something g's up, what's going on?" I asked accusingly.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough…" Bella trailed off looking over to Edward.

She clumsily walked over to Edward and sat right beside him on the couch.

All five of them started giggling and snickering.

"Guys, seriously, what's going on?" I asked getting pretty anxious now.

"Don't worry about it, Emmett, like I said, you'll find out in oh, about five minutes. Now, come on let's go 'work out'" Bella finger quoted work out for some reason.

Everyone got up off the couch and we all walked to the door. We got into the elevator and I pressed the one button.

The elevator came to a halt and the doors slid open to reveal the large lobby.

At this point, Bella, Alice, and Rose were in hysterics laughing so hard. Edward and Jasper looked somewhat confused, but not as confused as I felt!

Bella leaned over to Edward as we walked out of the building and pointed to the side. Edward followed her finger and his eyes stopped moving momentarily as a very puzzled look came over his face. Slowly the look turned into amusement as he started laughing hysterically, he probably wasn't even getting air.

Rosalie and Alice went into hysterics once again, as well as Bella, while me and Jasper looked at them puzzled. Edward tried to speak but failed miserably.

"Ov-" He stopped to clutch his stomach

"Look over-" stopping to laugh once again "over-" laughing again "Emmett's j-" Emmett, what, what did all this laughing have to do with me?

"Emmett's JEEP!" He finally got out, wait, what!

WHAT ABOUT EMMETT"S JEEP?

"WHAT the _hell_ did you girls do to my jeep-" I stopped and looked over to where Jasper was now looking, laughing hysterically with the others, open mouthed.

I couldn't move, I was absolutely petrified.

That could not, absolutely could not, be my JEEP!

"Oh. My. GOSH!" I started to become hysterical, but not in the way everyone else was, their way was the laughing hysterical. I was at the point of crying my eyes out hysterical.

"My- My baby." I said, my lip quivering, while, I might add, everyone else was still laughing at my expense, or might I say at my jeeps expense.

There was my poor jeep, or a very small part of my poor jeep.

There was nothing there, except, except for the outer shell, the body, with the door unattached, just laying there on the ground next to it.

There were no parts inside, no tires. The seats were gone, the whole inside. The only parts there was the outside with the spotlights on top and the doors, not even attached.

I know Rose had a part in this; she's the only one who could've taken the car apart. How could she do this to me, it's like my daughter!

My poor jeep, I can't even call it a car! **(A/N: on my profile, I have a picture that gives you somewhat of an idea of what Emmett was seeing of his jeep, it might help a little)**

I ran to the car, holding in my tears, yes, this may be a girly thing to do, but, this was my jeep we're talking about, my precious.

I began 'hugging' the hood and stroking it.

"How could you do this?" I asked as they all finally made it over.

"Payback's a bitch, huh Emmett?" Bella said leaning against the hood right next to me, arms crossed over her chest with a smirk on her face.

"BELLA! Geez, what I did was not nearly as bad as this!" I said shocked.

"YEAH, YOU RIGHT! IT WAS WORSE!" she snapped "YOU HUMILIATED AND EMBARRASSED ME IN FRONT OF EVERYONE!" She was getting very feisty now "AT LEAST YOUR CAR CAN BE PUT BACK TOGETHER, YOU CAN"T TAKE BACK MY HUMILIATION!" she said.

She was now shoving me in the parking lot, very angrily and aggressive.

"Okay, okay, Bella, calm down." I said taking her hands in mine in a sort of hold so that she couldn't hit or push me any more.

"CALM DOWN?" oh gosh, she was POed. "EMMETT…"

Thank the lord for Edward who was at her side in an instant taking her in his arms.

He hugged her tight and whispered reassurances in her ear.

"Bella, its okay, calm down." He said. She wasn't necessarily upset, more like enraged at me, let me tell you, she was down right scary when she's mad, don't ever, I repeat ever, piss off Bella.

I looked over to the body of my jeep to find a small white something attached to the side.

"Well, I guess we're not working out, huh?" Jasper said

"Oh, yeah, we are, Emmett's not though, unless he doesn't want to get the parts for his jeep back." Rosalie snorted.

"Fine by me, see ya' Emmett." Bella said, taking Edward's hand and pulling him along to their rented van, which would soon have no use to them since Edward and Alice would be getting their cars soon, and with Jasper and Rosalie already having their cars. Even Bella had her car, Charlie told her that Renee and Phil would bring it up, I guess she forgot, but Renee would be presenting it to her soon, Bella is absolutely going to hate it, but I don't feel so bad about recommending it to Charlie now. I had started to feel a bit guilty about all the pranks I've been playing on her lately but now, well, I don't really feel so bad anymore.

As the rest of out 'groupies' followed behind Bella and Edward, I was left standing in the parking lot, alone, almost in tears over my jeep. I quickly ran to the white, what I now realized was paper, and ripped it off of the side of the body, it read;

_I'm nearby, at least a miles way. _

_A place for fun and children's play._

_Playing catch and Frisbee is a popular game._

_It's grassy and sunny, in a bright open area,_

_In the center, in a stone will you find me._

_I occupy that of which grants the wishes of those who are charitable._

_It's filled with many of what's called 'wealth'_

_It's cold and damp in this faucet replica._

_Do you wish to come find me, I'll be waiting._

_If you wish to mend the pieces, then I'm something you'll need._

What the hell does this mean?

I'm nearby, at least a miles way?

This has to be talking about a part to my car. But what the hell does it mean. Okay, nearby, at least a miles way, does that mean it's a mile away? I'm going to assume that's what it means. So okay, I've already got that it's a mile away.

I knew Jasper's apartment was locked so I sat on a bench outside of the building. I began to decipher more of this riddle to find this part of my car. I know it's a mile away, but that's about it so far. I sat there for about ten minutes trying to figure out what it meant, when it hit me.

A park!

It's a place where a bunch of kids go to have fun, people play catch and Frisbee, it's sunny and grassy, and it's a huge open and bright area. But the question is, which park is it, there are about ten parks in this part of town.

So what I have so far is that it is a park, a mile away, I guessing from Jasper's apartment?

I ran inside to the front desk. There was a man dressed in a security guards suit, who was not even comprehendible as a security guard; I could take this guy down in a matter of seconds!

"Ehemm." I interrupted his thoughts, or whatever he was doing behind there, which made him a bit angry.

What tough guy, what are you gonna' do to me, you wanna' go? Look at me like that, pssht.

"Is there something you want?" He said annoyed.

"Um, yeah, do you know of a park or something similar about a mile away from here?"

"No." He said simply, going back to whatever he was doing before.

"Look, I really need to know, seriously, dude, please, do you know of any park that is about a mile away?" I repeated.

"Look…kid…you're starting to bug me, just go away."

Oh, now you're getting on my nerves.

I leant over the counter and took the guy by the collar, lifting him out of his chair.

You don't want to make Emmett McCarty mad buddy.

"Look, I know you're busy, I would have been busy my self if my friends wouldn't have decided to play a little prank on me today, now I'm stuck going on a pointless scavenger hunt for some part of my car because it was taken apart and now all that's left of it is the outside and the doors. Now either you tell me if you know if there is a park nearby, or I'll punch it out of you." I said in his face, very intimidating if I do say so myself.

Of course I wasn't about to hit the poor, terrified looking guy, but I had to get it out of him somehow.

"Um…the…only…uh…park that I know of that is that close is…the…um…Lock Heart Hills park." He said as I let go of him and sat him back down in the chair.

"Do you know how to get there?" I asked straightening my stance.

"Um, yeah, you-"

"Could you drive me there?" I asked.

"Um, I can't leave, I could lose my job." He said a little skittishly

"Dude, if you drive me to that park, you won't have to worry about your job, trust me." I said flexing my right arm. "Seriously though, can you please drive me up there, I promise you don't have to worry about your job, I'll take care of that for you." I said giving him a promising look.

"Okay, but it has to be quick."

"Yeah, yeah, all you have to do is drive me up there, you don't have to wait around or anything, just drop me off and you can leave."

"Alright then, come with me." He said walking out from behind the desk and to the doors. We walked outside when he looked over to my jeep.

"That's your car, wow, that's some prank; you must've really done something to make your friends angry, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess I did." Oh my gosh, look at my jeep, am I really starting to feel bad about what I did? Although, it was kind of harsh.

He led me to his car and I reluctantly got into the old beat up thing, although, it wasn't in as bad of condition as my jeep right now if I must say.

He drove for about five minutes until we came to a large area with a short stone wall around it, more for decoration than security. There was a swimming pool towards the back of the park that was still closed; it wasn't exactly 'park season'.

"You do know that the park is still closed, don't you, it's January." He said as I opened the door.

"Either way, I've got to find the rest of my jeep." And with that I shut the door and walked up to the locked gate of the park entrance.

I looked around for any witnesses and after seeing that there was no one near, I quickly climbed up the short gate and down the other side, not injuring myself once. It's funny though, how I'm perfectly capable of doing many dangerous things and not hurting myself while doing it, but then I'm related to Bella, who is the clumsiest person ever and hurts herself by just walking across a flat surface.

My feet touched the ground, and I pulled the note from my pocket.

_In the center, in a stone will you find me._

_I occupy that of which grants the wishes of those who are charitable._

_It's filled with many of what's called 'wealth'_

_It's cold and damp in this faucet replica._

Okay, the center, in a stone. Does that mean it's in the center of a stone? What? This is too confusing!

Wait, I occupy that of which grants wishes of those who are charitable.

Something that grants wishes. The part or hopefully, parts of my jeep are in something that grants wishes. In order for those wishes to be granted, something or someone has to be charitable. I'm confusing myself; I should've asked that guy for help with this stupid riddle.

Okay the part is in something that grants wishes to people who are charitable, and this something that grants wishes is inside the center of a stone.

That is definitely not right.

It can't be in the center of a stone, it has to mean something else, not even Alice could pull that off.

Although, I wouldn't bet on that.

I'll work on the other hints then.

It's filled with many of what's called 'wealth'. So does that mean it's rich. I wish I was rich, then I could just buy all the parts, and I could've gone to the gym today instead of doing this scavenger hunt.

Okay, so whatever my car part is in is rich. What in a park has money? A vending machine?

Yes, that has to be it.

Wait…

It's cold and damp in this faucet replica.

A vending machine for sodas gives sodas to people who put money in it, they usually are on concrete, which is stone, it has money in it, It's cold, and could possibly be damp, but has nothing to do with a faucet.

Okay so it grants wishes to people who are charitable, and I'm assuming that means giving it money since it's filled with money, it's cold and damp, and it's similar to a faucet.

A WISHING WELL!

Yes that has to be it, it makes perfect sense!

The whole 'in the center, in a stone you will find me' thing makes sense now.

A wishing well, or a fountain as many people call it is usually made of stone. The whole in the center thing must mean it's in the center of the park!

Yes! I figured out the riddle! I did it!

I began to run towards the center of the park, where I was beginning to see a fountain. I was about a foot away from the edge.

I leaned over to see if my car part was in there, and sure enough, there it was, on the ledge of the second section of the fountain, in the center of the fountain, the water just barley missing it as it poured over the sides.

How in the world was I going to get that without climbing in the fountain?

I guess that's what I have to do then.

I took off my socks and shoes, then my shirt. I looked around once again to see if there was anyone around to see me, which there wasn't, I just had a small feeling someone was watching me.

I took off my shorts, then my boxers so that they wouldn't get soaked and climbed in the fountain. Yes, I may have been naked, but nobody was there to see, so it wasn't that big of a deal.

The water was freezing, they were right about that. I swam to the middle of the fountain and climbed up the tall center piece to the second section where my car part was. I slid down a few times but finally managed to get up.

Once I was up on the second section, I was careful not to slip because of the water pouring over the edge in heavy amounts. I grabbed the part just as I slipped and fell right off the edge.

Luck for me, the water was pretty deep, almost as deep as a swimming pool, about six and a half foot. So I didn't get hurt or anything, plus it wasn't that far of a fall anyway. I began to swim back to the edge with my car part raised out of the water to keep it from getting wet. That's when I heard it.

"Freeze, don't move."

Crap, that's exactly what this was, a big load of crap.

I'm naked, trespassing in a closed park, swimming in the park fountain, which could get me a big, fat fine I might add. So yeah, I'm in a big load of duky.

I put my hands in the air.

"Drop whatever you're holding."

"Sir, I can't, it's-" I started to explain, but was cut off by the officer.

"Fine, fine." I threw it over the edge of the fountain, out of the water to keep it from getting wet.

"Now slowly get out of the fountain and get dressed, we're going to have to take you downtown." **(A/N: I just laugh when they say that in old movies, it's so great, right?)**

**I **climbed over the ledge of the fountain and grabbed my clothes. I quickly put them on to keep from further embarrassing myself.

"Okay, but that thing that I threw over there, could you keep that safe for me, it's a part to my car." I said while they cuffed me.

"Why were you swimming in the fountain of a closed park, naked, with a part to your car?" The officer asked, picking up the part and leading me away to his car.

"It's a _very _long story." I replied, not wanting to explain the whole thing.

"Well, you can explain at the station." He retorted.

Great, now I was going to have to explain the whole long ass story.

He pushed my head down as he lowered me into the car, shut the door then got into his seat up front.

The drive was quite short and the red convertible and blue minivan in front of the park didn't go unnoticed to me.

_So_, I wasn't being paranoid, I was being watched, those little sneaks, they were there, watching me the whole time!

Well, I hope they had a nice view of my butt, serves them all right, spying on me and laughing, at my expanse.

We pulled up to a small brick building with tented glass doors and windows, the windows in the back having bars over them, and being tented.

The officer led me inside, down a short hallway and into a small room with a small table and two chairs.

He sat me down in one, and he sat down in the other.

"Dude, could you take these cuffs off me, they're really uncomfortable, I won't hurt you, I promise, I wouldn't hurt a fly, and there is a perfectly reasonable reason I was in that fountain, naked." I encouraged

The officer eyed me skeptically, looking for any traces of falsehood, and slowly got up and removed the handcuffs from my wrists.

I sighed in relief when they were removed and moved my hands back in front of me as the officer sat back down in the chair across from me.

Then I started to explain the whole situation.

"Well, officer…" I looked at his tag for his identification "Earnest"

Wow, what an unmanly name for an authority figure.

"It all started when I woke up this morning." I began jokingly, which wasn't a good idea because it earned me a glare from the officer who was even more annoyed than he was before.

"Okay, skip that part. My friends played a prank on me, they took a couple parts from my car," and yeah, it was more than a couple parts, but if I would have said they took my whole car apart, they could've been arrested along with me, then nobody wpuld have been able to get me out of jail, except Renee, and she would end up telling mom, and I didn't want to add that to the whole cross-dresser thing, which I made Edward promise he wouldn't make fun of me for today or He would pay me a dollar every time he did.

"They gave me a hint to where the part was, which was in the park fountain. So I go to the park, and have no other choice but to climb the fence, I didn't want to get my clothes all wet, so I stripped them, got into the fountain and got my part and was about to leave when you arrested me." I explained, making along story short.

"Okay, well then, if you're finished, we will file a report on your arrest for trespassing, and you will get a five hundred dollar fine for swimming in the fountain." He said getting up.

"Wait, sir, please, I can't have a record, please, don't put charges on me for trespassing, I swear, I didn't mean any harm, I'll pay an even bigger fine to the city, and I'll even pay the park owner and manager, please, please, don't put trespassing on my record, I swear, you won't hear about me breaking another law ever again, I'll be on my best behavior, I swear!"

"What's the big deal?" He asked

What's the big deal, I'll tell you what it is, I have a future, and I attend college, which I could possibly get kicked out of my dorm if they come across this, and none of my possible future employers will want to hire a trespasser.

And that's exactly what I told him without the whole 'what's the big deal, I'll tell you what it is,' part.

"Okay, a seven hundred dollar fine, I won't press charges on you for trespassing, but you better stay within the law for now on buddy, I'm doing you a huge favor here."

"Oh, I'll do whatever you ask, thank you so much, thank you, thank you."

"Unfortunately though, I'll have to put you in a cell until someone can come and bail you out, you may have one phone call." He said leading me to the pay phone and handing me a quarter.

I called Rosalie's cell phone, and thank the lord, she picked up.

She was giggling uncontrollably "Hello?" her beautiful voice rang through the phone. How I could be so infatuated at her when she almost got trespassing put on my record, and now I was paying a seven hundred dollar fine, when I so did not have that money I might add, I have no idea.

"ROSALIE!" I yelled through the phone

"OH, Emmett, how's the hunt going?" She started laughing, and I could hear other people's laughter in the background.

"You should know, you saw the whole thing, I saw your car outside the park. I almost got trespassing put on my record, Rosalie!"

"I'm sorry honey, really, now what do you want?"

"I need you and Bella to come bail me out of jail!" I yelled once again.

"Okay, okay, stop yelling, we're coming." And with that she hung up.

Officer Earnest led me to a small cell with three other guys and shut the door, locking it.

I sat on the small bench, anxiously awaiting Rosalie.

"That's a nice watch you got there, kid." Said a shaggy bearded man suggestively.

"Yeah, it is, what's it to you?" I asked in an old western style. I'm so into those fighting movies, whether it's the Japanese ones where you have people flying in the air karate kicking each other, or the old western ones where people jut pull guns out of no where and start shooting people, or even the jail ones where prisoners try and take someone's shoes or something and the prisoner getting his shoes stolen is too weak and puny to do anything about it. Unfortunately for this guy though, that was not the case, I could whoop him in a heartbeat.

"I want it." He said bluntly.

"Well, you're not getting it." I retorted.

"You wanna' bet?" He challenged.

Oh buddy, you have no idea who you're dealing with, are you blind, do you not see how huge I am.

It was kind of funny though when he tried to punch me, he missed nearly by a foot and tumbled to the ground.

Even when he was talking to me earlier, he wasn't even facing me completely. I on the other hand just stood there while he aimlessly threw his fist around in the air.

What was up with this guy?

Wait a second…I don't even have a watch on, what the heck.

The guy threw another aimless punch at the wall. He then yelped in pain as his fist slammed hard into the wall and he fell back onto the floor in pain.

His eyes opened big to reveal light blue, barley noticeable circles around his lightly colored, far from black pupils. Holy cow! He was blind!

I started laughing and sat back down.

Poor guy.

"Emmett McCarty?" Asked another man in a police uniform outside of the cell.

I stood up

"Yes?" I answered to my name.

The man looked at a clipboard then back up at me.

"You're free to go, your girlfriend, and cousin are here to bail you out."

About time!

I followed the man out of the cell and into the lobby where Bella and Rose where sitting on two chairs.

"I'm so going to kill you!" I roared at Bella as I approached her. "I can't believe you, I'm going to embarrass you beyond belief in front of Edward!"

She looked at me and smirked then turned to Rose who lightly nodded her head. She then turned back to me and looked me straight in the eye while she said

"Never mind, this isn't my cousin, I must've been delusional, I'm sorry I inconvenienced you officer." She and Rosalie turned to walk out of the station.

"WAIT!" I yelled after them, causing them to turn around with huge smirks on their faces "I'm sorry, really sorry, I won't dare embarrass you Bella, please, just get me out of here!"

They came back over to talk to the officer, who handed them a bag containing my wallet, cell phone, and then part to my car that I retrieved earlier this afternoon. They walked over to me, handed me the bag and we walked out to the blue minivan. I got in and rested against the seat, happy that I could go back to my dorm and go to sleep.

"Hey, Emmett, have a nice swim?" Edward asked amused.

"Shut up Edward."

"Don't tell Edward to shut up!" Bella defended him. This is seriously getting annoying.

"Yeah, you're the one that wears woman's clothing." Jasper piped in.

"Would you guys please stop ragging on me, I've had a rough day." I said closing my eyes.

Crap, I wouldn't even be able to sleep in my own room tonight; I have to sleep on the stupid recliner.

"Aww, Em, we're sorry." Rosalie said putting her arms tight around me. "But you have to understand, it was Bella's payback for you being so mean to her, but we'll give you a break, just for tonight." Thank goodness someone was on my side.

I was so happy to have Rose, she's so great for me, and I can't even imagine my life without her.

"Yeah, Emmett, I even made you some bread pudding!" Bella squealed. Bread pudding was both mine and Bella's favorite, it didn't sound too tasty, but when we both tried it at Renee's wedding, it was delicious! **(A/n: yeah, I know bread pudding sound gross, but it is seriously the best thing ever, sorry, random)**

"B**read** pudding! That sounds…gross." Alice chirped.

"I know, but it is so good, Emmett's mom made it once when I first met her, it's very good." Rosalie included.

"Well, you guys should try it, it's very delicious, I promise." Bella said, ending the conversation about bread pudding.

The drive back to Jasper's apartment wasn't long, about 10 minutes at the least. We all went inside, and made our way to Jasper's apartment room. As soon as we walked inside I smelled the sweet aroma of bread pudding and quickly made my way over to the oven, pulling out the pan, not even bothering with an oven mitt. I couldn't care less if I burned my hand; I wanted some freaking bread pudding!

I sat the pan on the counter and grabbed a bowl. I then took a spoon and scooped three huge spoonfuls of the pudding into my bowl. I took one huge bite and turned to my friends who all had an amused and shocked look on their faces.

"What?" I asked with a mouth full of food, which muffled the word a bit and mad it sound like I said 'foot' they all of course laughed at me and got in line for their desert. I was absolutely starving I hadn't had anything to eat all day.

"Hey guys, don't get too filled up on that stuff, my parents and Renee and Phil are taking us all out for dinner." Alice interrupted out eating.

"WOW, Bella, this is delicious!" Edward complimented taking a huge bite next to her in the recliner. Bella laughed and finished her last bite. She set hr bowl in the sink and went over to join Edward in the chair again. She leaned her head against his shoulder and sighed in relief.

Ah, I have the perfect revenge plan set out.

**Bella POV**

I was so content just sitting there with Edward, I wanted to just put my arms around him and kiss him right there, but decided against it.

He handed his empty bowl to Alice who was walking to the kitchen and then rested his cheek on my head, which was lying on his shoulder.

He put his left arm around my shoulders and pulled me tighter to him. I sighed once again in contentment.

He laid a gentle kiss on my hair.

I smiled and looked over to Alice who was talking animatedly with Jasper, blushing every once in a while, and smiling the whole time. I would be happy to just stay like this for a few hours, in Edward's arms. I pulled my arm up and wrapped in around his torso, feeling his muscles through his thin button up navy blue shirt.

"Okay guys, we should be leaving soon." Alice said frowning, I'm assuming because she had to leave Jasper. I did the same as I pulled myself away from the chair, and Edward.

Not for long though, as soon as I slipped my shoes on, I felt two cold arms encircle my waist. I turned in the arms to see Edward behind me. I laid my head against his chest and wrapped my arms around his waist as well.

Even though I just met him a week ago, it feels almost as if I've know him forever. Plus we've had quite a bit of alone time to get to know each other better.

We left the room to drive down to a lovely French restaurant across town from here.

There we met up with Dr. Carlisle and Esme Cullen and, of course Phil and Renee.

We ate dinner, on behalf of Edward's and Alice's parents, and enjoyed ourselves very much. We made small talk about school, and Carlisle explained to my mom about what really happened to my arm and explained to her that I was in fact _not _emo. Unfortunately for Emmett though, Carlisle knew nothing about his cross-dressing issue, and my mom was having fun with Emmett and that whole situation anyway.

Everything was pretty great until…dun, dun, dun…a surprise came up.

"Bella, darling, I've got a wonderful surprise for you." My mom said, her eyes twinkling in excitement, I couldn't let her down.

"Oh, really?" I asked wearily. I looked over to Emmett, who was positively beaming at the moment.

This is not going to be good…

"Yes, Charlie told you about your new car didn't he?" She asked.

Oh, that surprise.

"Um…yeah." I gulped.

"Well, come outside and see it." She said pulling herself from the table, everyone else following suit to come see my new car.

When we reached the parking lot, I only saw seven cars.

A yellow Porsche, a silver Volvo, Rosalie's red BMW, my mom and Phil's old car, a black Mercedes, the blue minivan we had rented, Jasper's Pontiac Firebird, and a hot pink truck that looked similar to my old red one that I've missed so dearly.

The hot pink truck said;

Barbie…

Oh lord, I'm going to puke, I will kill Emmett! I apologize to him for this horrible day I've put him through, make him bread pudding, and this is how he repays me?

The F-_ing_ hot pink truck said 'Barbie Bella' in blue, glittery, cursive letters down the side.

I would definitely have to get a paint job if this is my truck, please don't let it be.

To my dismay, my mom gestured to the hideous truck and said "Your old truck, we got it repainted, I didn't think you'd go for the pink, but Emmett assured me you'd love it, so what do you think."

"I absolutely love it!" I said in a very grumpy tone, almost yelling in anger, with my jaw clenched, grinding my teeth.

Emmett, beware, sleep with one eye open, or else you will surly die in your sleep tonight, and with my own hands!

**Okay, there's chapter13, hope you all liked it, review if you did!**

**P.s. did you like Emmett's pranks? Was it what you were expecting? Was it not goo enough, if it wasn't just tell me and we'll come up with something better for later on in the story, but seriously if you have any idea to contribute, pm me, I'll most likly use them. So one again review if you like it!**

**You guys are seriously fabulously awesomely cool, 162 reviews, can't thank you enough!**

**Oh and I have A new stroy, I probably won't put any chapters up on it for a while though becuse of this story, but if you guys read it, tell me if you like it, I'm honestly not even sure if I'll continue it though.**


	14. You Crazy Quack!

**Sorry it took so long, but here it is, hope you like it! Thanks for those of you who reviewed!**

CHapter 14: You Crazy Quack

When we got back to the dorm, I set my keys down on the desk.

"Bella are you sure you like the car?" Renee asked for the hundredth time.

"Yes mom" I unconvincingly reassured Renee again and again…oh and again!

I whirled around to face my mom and hug her, "Mom it was definitely a surprise… trust me."

"Well that's good to hear." Renee pulled away and took off her coat and sat it on my bed.

"Bella, dear do you have my camera?"

I had hid the camera in my purse earlier so I wouldn't be condemned to have picture's with my 'car'. I am glad I did, though I believe Renee has a disorder called 'photography phobia' every time something special to her is going on she has a camera!

"Yeah mom hold on." I turned towards the desk where my keys lied and picked up my purse. When I got a brilliant idea on how to get Emmett back for my stupid thing that he calls a car.

"Oh mom I left my purse at the restaurant! I'll go get it, you stay here."

I began to stroll to the door when Renee stopped me, "No Bella, I'll go with you, it's too late for you to go by yourself."

"I won't be by myself, Alice will be with me." Just then Alice came through the door.

"Alice will go where?" Alice asked.

I grabbed Alice's arm and lead her through the door before Renee could stop me. "Bye mom, love you."

When we got in the hallway Alice turned to me " what's that all about?"

"I will explain later."

----------------------------

….thirty minutes later

----------------------------

"So what are we going to do now?" Alice asked me as I turned into Wal-Mart's parking lot.

"Allright, I lied to my mom so that I could go take that embarrassing picture of Emmett and blow it upto poster size and tape it in Jasper's apartment and make several copies to use as black mail." I explained slowly to Alice.

"Do you have the picture?"

I pulled it out of my wallet and swung it in Alice's face; she snatched it and examined the photograph.

"WOW IS THAT EMMETT?" Alice squealed, I nodded and smiled.

It was a picture of Emmett in our cousins short wedding dress, (Supposed to be used on the honney moon, if you get my drift) Emmett was sitting on a table swinging a belt above his head. He was also wearing a punch bowl on his head – as a hat- his leg was extended off to the side, he had some pantyhose on, but they were being pulled off by some random guy who decided it was a good idea to slide them down with his teeth. Under the pantyhose was a thong, not a good sight.

Emmett was obviously drunk.

By this time we were in Wal-Mart, a man with a blue vest handed us a shopping cart, with a smile on his face. Alice snatched for it and jumped in the cart.

"Bella, push me." Alice pleaded, with a sad irresistible face.

"Fine, but just this once" I began to push the cart, and leaned forward to whisper to Alice "I feel ridiculous, why must you insist on doing this?" I could feel people staring at mine and Alice's peculiar behavior.

"Because it's fun, and you know you love me, or you wouldn't be pushing me." Alice battered her eyes and smiled really big.

"Whatever" I rolled my eyes, and began to search for the photograph area. When I spotted it I pulled in and handed my picture to the clerk behind the counter. She looked up at me with a 'Are you physichotic' look and frowned.

"Hello, I'm Lena welcome to wal-mart what could I do with this picture of yours?" Lena eyed us carefully maybe deciding to call security or not.

"Yeah, could you blow that picture up to lets say 24x30 for me?" I asked politely,

"Sure, hold on a second." Lena turned around and walked back to the back room. About two minutes later Lena was back with my picture, I asked her to make me about twenty copies of it. Lena frowned and turned back around when she came back about six minutes later I slipped her a twenty and left.

When we got back to the dorm, Renee's stuff was packed and by the door. She had crawled up and fell asleep in my bed. I decided to do the same after texting Edward.

_Hey, In the morning unlock Jasper's door at five a.m!_

_Bella_

I hit the button that sent the message and waited about two minutes before I got my reply.

My phone started vibrating and moving around on the table. I picked it up, flipped it open and read;

_Okay, but Y? _

_Wait never mind, I am sure I will find out in the morning._

_Edward_

**Alice's POV**

I was disturbed from my slumber by Bella this morning. When I opened my eyes, Bella was standing over me with her hand on my shoulder, she was gently shaking me.

"What do you want?" I asked with an annoyed voice tone.

Bella pulled me up to my feet and told me to get dressed. When I asked her why, she put her index finger over her mouth and told me to be quite. So I followed her command and got dressed. When we got out of the dorm, I looked at my phone.

"Bella, it's six o'clock in the morning and I want to know what in the world we are doing up so early?" I asked as I crossed my arms and stood up straight.

"Come on we have to go deliver these pictures of Emmett." Bella lifted up a big white envelope. I smiled and followed Bella to her truck… ha-ha, every time I see it I have to stifle my laughs. I mean come on 'Barbie Bella' wow.

When we got in Barbie Bella's truck… ha! It got worse the interior inside of it was a leather that was the color gold and her mirrors had rhinestones on them.

I looked over at Bella; I could feel my face become redder and redder. I knew I wouldn't last much longer and I didn't.

"Don't say a word." Bella said with her jaw clenched tight.

I threw my hand over my mouth and turned to face the window.

Bella started the car, I could hear the engine roar in a protest to start, I looked over at Bella who had a smile on her face. "Under all this paint and bad interior, it's still my truck." Bella sighed and pulled out of the parking lot, I watched the streets pass us by…slowly.

"Can we go a little faster? I mean usually it takes five minutes to get jasper's apartment but with this car it will take us fifteen minutes." I complained while staring out the window.

"No, I have to get a mechanic to take a look at the engine, and stop picking on my, or what use to be truck." Bella snapped as we turned into Jasper's parking lot "besides we're! here"

I unbuckled my seatbelt and sprang out of the car. I began to prance away from the car when I heard Bella's feet shuffle against the gravel. I turned around to face Bella

"Come on, let's go!" I exclaimed as I reached for Bella's hand and dodged for the elevator.

When we got inside the building Bella looked at me with a inquiring face "What's got you all excited?" Bella asked as she pressed the ninth floor button.

"Oh- I'm just so enthused about getting Emmett back for you." I lied, the truth was that I had this brilliant plan to get Bella and Edward alone so that their love may grow and they can jump on the love express, choo-choo!

I also wanted to see Jasper.

When the elevator door's slid open, I felt a cold draft sweep down the long hall. I wrapped my jacket around me "Wow, it's so cold. They need to turn up the heat."

Bella laughed and pulled her cell from her pocket, I leaned over her elbow to see what she was texting.

_We're here!_

I rolled my eyes and walked down the hallway to Jasper's apartment, Bella was following behind me. I reached up to knock on the door lightly. After my second knock Edward was at the door, he threw the door open and told us to come in.

"Is he asleep?" Bella asked as she passed Edward.

"Out like a rock, did you bring the picture?" Edward said with a uninterested voice but you could hear the curious tone leak in like acid.

"Yeah, but I suggest you not look at them until he's awake." Bella handed Edward the packet and asked Edward where Emmett was sleeping.

Edward and Bella went into the living room; I peaked in the door to see Emmett but decided it would be best if I stayed out I would most likely start laughing, thus waking Emmett.

I went into the kitchen to fix me a drink, I sauntered over to the fridge and opened it up, all that was in there was milk, tea, hotdogs, cheese and… cottage cheese at least that's what it looked like-eww

Unsatisfied with my search I closed the door and stood up. I was looking at a photo of the boys on the fridge, I sighed and turned around. 

Now I was looking for something to do, but sadly nothing stroke the slightest interest. Bored and tired I went and sat in the chair by the table. I rested my head on my arms and tried to sleep, I sat there for about thirty seconds, when I lifted my head, I saw a overcastting shadow hovering over the table. I slowly turned around to see a huge figure standing in the shadows.

I gasped "Edward…"

I heard a chuckle coming from the figure they began to step forward into the light.

I squinted my eyes, to see clearer. The person must have noticed because they lowered their head down to my face.

"Jasper!" I squealed as I jumped up and hugged him. Realizing what I done I sat steped back with a wide grin.

"Wow, I should surprise you more often" Jasper said in a shocked, yet amused tone.

I was about to say something when my genius plan came back. I quickly snatched Jasper's hand and led him to his –what I assumed to be- room. When I opened the door I yanked Jasper in and locked the door. Jasper looked at me with a shocked face. I examined the room and saw a door, I pulled Jasper in and locked the door again.

"What are you doing?" Jasper asked when we got in the closet.

"Alright, I have this awesome plan to get Bella and Edward on a date, and I need your help. So will you help me?" I asked

Jasper smiled and agreed to help me "So what's the plan, oh brilliant one?" Jasper questioned me with a playful smirk on his face.

I quickly started explaing my brilliant plan to him, " Okay you and I will say we are going to the movies and we'll invite Bella and Edward, but when they get there we will tell them that I had to run to the mall because my favorite store was having a HUGE sell and I had to go and you would come to assist me…"

Jasper interrupted me to ask if we were really going to the mall.

"Hold on, you didn't let me finish" I paused to remember where I was " as I was saying, we will pretend we are going to the mall, but really we are going to put on disguises to observe Bella and Edward on their date."

"So we are spying?" Jasper said with a witty grin

"No we are just... observing…"I explained

"Yeah, so we are spying?"

I sighed " Alright, so we are spying whatever… it's not like it matter's."

Jasper grinned and I rolled my eyes.

"So is our conference done?" Jasper asked me, his face looked serious but it didn't touch his eyes.

I sighed and nodded my head, Jasper unlocked the door and held it open for me, I said thank you. 

When we got out of his room, Bella and Edward were creeping out of the living room, with their hands folded over their mouths. Jasper and I looked at them with a confused expression. Edward pointed his thumb to the living room, and looked at Emmett.

Emmett was on the couch, asleep. He had tape that lead form his forehead to his nose –it made him look like a pig! 

Over his head –on the ceiling- was the poster of him.

I was about to laugh so I dashed out the room with Jasper close behind. When we got into the foyer, Bella said "You haven't seen the best part."

Edward took a camera from the counter and placed it in a box with a hole in the side of it so that it wasn't noticable. He pressed record and tip-toed in the room. He sat the box down on a shelf and looked at Bella she tossed him a bottle of baby oil. Edward lifted the top up and squirted it on the floor making a path to the door. Then he gently shut the door where the trail ended and handed us a bottle of shaving cream. 

Bella said "When I say three squirt the cans at Emmett." We all nodded and turned to the door. Edward went to the stereo sitting in the corner and put in a tape.

The song was 'material girl' by Madonna. Edward began to turn it up until, it was shaking the portrait on the wall.

"Emmett this song fits you perfectly." Edward yelled loud enough for Emmett to hear.

**Emmett's Pov**

I laying on the couch, dreaming about Rosalie and me on the beach with my jeep – that was still intact- when on the radio came the song 'material girl' by Madonna came on.

Rosalie looked at me and said "Emmett this song fits you perfectly" but that wasn't the weird thing – I mean it was because I'm not a girl but the real weird this was that Rosalie sounded like Edward. So it kind of freaked me out especially when she tried to kiss me. I mean I felt like I was going to make out with Edward so I leaned back. Although when I did that I fell off of the jeep and that's what woke me up.

When I opened my eyes, I was looking up at the ceiling, there was a cross dresser on this poster and looked kind of familiar. I had thought that Edward and Jasper did it s a joke so I stood up and ripped it off the ceiling. When I got in my hands I took a closer look to see who this fag was.

"Wow this quire looks pathetic, I mean look at him…" I said to myself as I held the picture but it took me about five minutes to realize that the queer that looked so pathetic… was me! I knew immediately who did this-

Bella.

"Edward, Jasper where is that little- ahhh!"

The next thing I knew was that I was sliding on the slick floor. I tried to grab on to the end table but I ended up pulling down with me causing the lamp to hit me on my head.

I threw the lamp across the room and got on all four. I began to crawl to the door "Ha, you all think you all are so smart I mean putting something slick on the floor to make me fall, well think again, cause I can still crawl." I was almost to the door when I slipped again, and accidentally bit my tongue.

"Naww nou nuys nre dead!" I tried to yell, as I reached for the door knob and yanked it open "Nuhuh". I was drenched with shoving cream and everything went … white.

( you guys are dead!) 

"I can't see" I yelled as I threw my hands in front of me. My hand had brushed against someone's leg, so I –making a huge mistake- got up to reach for someone's neck (hoping it would be Bella's) so I could strangle her, but I had no clue that I was still on the slick floor and fell backwards in the process.

I heard laughter and feet running accross the room and out the door, so I quickly crawled after them and grabbed someone's leg.

"Ha, I got you" I said with a triumphant grin. Then I heard a girl scream – I hope this is Bella.

"I'm so going to kill you!" I yelled at the anonymous victim, but I guess I scared them because they started to wail on me with what I was guessing was a purse.

I took my free hand and guarded my face, then I rubbed some off the shaving cream off of my eyes with my sleeve.

When I could see again I looked at who I was holding. It was a girl with red shoulder length hair and pale skin. I released her and tried to explain why I had acted so weird but she wouldn't give me enough time because she sprayed mace in my eyes and ran away in terror.

I fell back on the ground, and howled.

_Gosh this stings, I am going to kill Bella! She's made me get a black eye, bite my tongue, hurt my toungue, get wailed on with a purse, and oh yeah get sprayed with mace. She is so dead!_

**Bella's pov**

When we left Emmett behind in jasper's room we got in Jasper's car, The guys had to drops us off at our dorm because they had some errands to do and we were still in our pajama's. When we got back to the dorm Alice locked the door and turned to me with a devious look on her face.

"What?" I asked with a worried tone in my voice.

Alice began to circle me and examine me from head to toe. I felt like prey and she was the predator that was about to pounce. Alice had stopped and looked up at me, "You love me right?" Alice asked in a very sad voice.

"Of course, you're like the sister I always wanted."

"And as a sister, you would do anything for me right?" Alice questioned with a gloomy expression.

"Yeah"

"You promise?" Alice asked

"Of course"

"So, you will let me give you a make over!" Alice said cheerfully

"No" I shrieked in terror I could only imagine what Alice would do. I shuttered at the thought.

"But you just promised you would do_ ANYTHING_ for me." I noticed how she emphasized anything.

"NO, out of the question" I snapped.

Alice looked up at me and gave me this sad, pouty look and said "Please" in a betraying, heartbreaking voice.

_Gosh I hate it when she does this… it's cruel in so many ways._

"Fine" I mumbled .

Alice shrieked and pulled the desk chair into the middle of the room. She patted it and told me to sit down.

I plopped down with a "humph".

"Oh come on Bella, it's nothing bad just a few minor fixes; like makeup, clothes, cutting your hair…"

"What!" I shreiked, terrified.

"Oh, you know, just the casual make over!" Alice explained

"No, you said something about cutting my hair."

"Don't be silly Bella, just calm down and relax, this will be over in a few seconds…"

Alice began to come towards me a blush brush, mascara and god knows what. I began to tremble. _What have I goten myself into!_

**Edwards Pov**

After we dropped off the girls, jasper kind of stiffened and looked at me from the corner of his eye.

_I have a feeling that he and Alice have a plan going on._

We took the East connector and were heading downtown. "So what are these so called 'errands'?" I asked

"Oh I have to go buy these tickets for Alice and me, she wants to see a movie." Jasper explained as he came to a intersection.

"What movie are you seeing?" I questioned

Jasper shrugged "I don't know, Alice told me she would call me."

_I now knew something was up. Alice always plans ahead, she is ALWAYS prepared._

As we sat waiting for the traffic light to turn green, Jasper looked at me. It wasn't but five seconds before Jasper verified that whatever he was going to ask me now was the perfect time.

"Anyway, Alice wanted me to ask you if you and Bella would like to join us?"

_I know something's up. _"uh-" before I could finish one sentence a 2008 blue Ford Focus sped right in front of us, they fish tailed as they turned right.

"Are you serious? Those idiots could of killed us!" I yelled as I pounded my fist against the storage box.

"Calm down Edward, they didn't hit us, and if they did, there's nothing we could of done." Jasper said in a gentle flowing voice.

"I know, but they are idiots, for-" Jasper cut me off and told me that it was fine and he knows what I am saying but we shouldn't be mad, we should be glad that we're alive.

_I knew he was right and it killed me, but he has so much charisma. It's kind of annoying on how fast he can calm me down._

When Jasper realized how calm I was he sighed and turned right. After a long moment of silence Jasper began to talk again.

"So are Bella and you going to the movies with us?"

"Yeah, I'll ask Bella when we get back." I responded

I looked at the clock and sighed, "You know you could call her..." Jasper triled off suggestivly.

I grinned at him and pulled my phone out of my pocket, I began to dial her number when I got a text it read:

_Bella is getting ready to go to the movies, I already asked. Oh and tell Jasper we are seeing Penelope._

_-♥ Alice_

I chuckled and jasper looked at me with a puzzled face, I raised up the phone and showed him.

"That's Alice for you." Was Jasper's only comment.

**Emmett's Pov**

I finally got my eyes to stop burning, - AFTER ABOUT TWNETY MINUTES OR SO OF PAIN**-**

When I got up, I began to pour me a bowl of cereal.

My pocket started vibrating. I looked at it and realized it was a text from Renee… great. All she said was that Phil had came back early so she had to leave and couldn't say goodbye to Bella because she was gone and how she thought she and I were at class…blah, blah, blah. _WHAT! _She also said that I have an appointment with a therapist today!

_Just great what else can go wrong!_

I put my phone down and poured some milk into my bowl, when again I got another text except it was from Rosalie. 

_Yes at least something good! _

I picked up the phone eagerly to read:

_Hey baby,_

_I can't c u 2day b/c I have 2 go out of town 2 meet my personal trainer. _

_Sry, I cant miss this, but u will b in my mind All day don't fret._

_I 3 u, & I will c u later._

_3 Rose_

_p.s. no u cant come to watch!_

_p.s.s & yes my trainer is a girl_

_GREAT!_ Today official sucks, I hate it and you know who I have to blame... Bella.

So to make her life miserable I am going to drag her with me.

_Yeah, that's what I will do… _

**Bella's Pov**

After Alice practically attacked me, I had the chance to look in the mirror.

I got up and took a deep breath, when I turned to the mirror I couldn't believe my eyes.

Alice had cut about two inches off my hair, layered it, and gave me slanted bangs. She had also straightened it for me –which was a big plus because my hair never works with me.

She had put me in a blue jean skirt and black leggings; I was wearing a light blue short sleeve shirt with a white tank over it, and a sliver chain with hearts on it. She also made me wear a pair of white flats. My make-up looked natural but made my eye's stand out beautifully.

"See? I told you, you look beautiful. You needed to stop wearing t-shirts and jeans all the time, put variety into your wardrobe. I mean you have a nice figure, you just need to show it." Alice said as she stared at my transformation in the mirror.

I ran over to Alice and hugged her, "Thank you so much."

"So you don't regret it!" Alice shrieked

"No" I answered honestly.

Alice began to jump up and down clapping her hands, wearing a triumphant smile and some how over her shrieking and the music she had playing in the background, she heard someone knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Alice dashed for the door and opened it, reveling Edward and Jasper.

When I saw Edward, my legs went really wobbly, and the things that I wanted to say to him just went away. I felt like my mind was being clouded by a thick fog.

Edward walked in and stood in front of me, he was staring at the ground, but then his eyes looked up at me from under his eyelashes, and he gave me that heartbreaking, implausible, indescribable, crooked smile. I felt my heart kind of flutter –which is extremely weird because that has never happened before. It kind of felt… good- I looked at the ground and then back up at him, his jaw was dropped and he locked impressed. I blushed and tried not to stare at him.

"I'll meet you at the movies, in forty five minutes from now, bye." Alice said as she crept out of the room.

"Bella you look… Astonishing."

**Jasper's Pov**

When Alice crept out she was holding a bag.

"What's that for? I asked suspiciously

"Our desgiuses!" Alice whispered to me so Bella and Edward wouldn't hear.

"Oh, so what am I going to look like?" I asked, hoping that it wasn't anything too weird.

"I sketched them out, so I will show you at your apartment." Alice explained to me gently.

"What, Emmett's at my apartment, we can't go there!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah we can, because Emmett's right there." Alice pointed to a pretty peeved Emmett coming this way.

_Man I would love to pick on him, but I think now is a bad time_

"Come on" I grabbed Alice's hand and dashed for the nearest exit.

**Emmett's Pov**

On my way to Bella's dorm I passed Alice and jasper, but I decided not to deal with them just yet. I wanted to get to the main source; Bella…dun, dun, dun!

I kicked open Bella's dorm door, -well actually I opened then I kicked it, but same difference.- I saw Bella and Edward gawking at each other … erlack. 

_I'm sorry but when I see gawking or kissing and it doesn't involve me, it kind of grosses me out. Great, now I am going off of topic. I need to be mad and not care about gawking and kissing!_

"Bella, you're coming with me!" I said as I grabbed her arm and lead her out the door.

_ha,ha I sound like that one police officer._

"Wait, where are you going?" Edward asked with mournful face.

"Bella got me set up with a therapist… like I'm some quack. So I decided she has to go with me!" I yelled at Edward

_Ha,ha, I said quack_

_Maybe now I am a duck…ha,ha,_

_I should maybe make a song_

_Quackiddy, quack, quack, Quackiddy, quack, quack, I am gooooing to a therapist. Quackiddy, quack, quack, Quackiddy, quack, quack, mayyyybe I'm loon. Quackiddy, quack, quack, Quackiddy, quack, quack, quack, quack, quack, quack, quack, yep you're crazy tooooooo! _

_Ha-ha, I made a funny!_

_Shut up brain, I have to be mad now…quack_

"Well I'm going with her." Edward demanded and I agreed

"Yeah, you know you should come, we need some more loons!" I said sarcastically

-----------------------

Forty-five minutes later….

-------------------------------

"I cant believe you dragged me up here! I mean all I have to do is sit in a waiting room." Bella nagged as I signed my name in.

"Hey because of you I got a black eye, bit my tongue, hurt my nose, got wailed on with a purse, and oh yeah got sprayed with mace." I explained rapidly as I accidentally threw my pen down and it bounced up and hit the secretary in the face.

"I am so sorry," I began to apologize but the lady handed me a piece of paper and told me to sit down.

I plopped down in the far corner, away from Bella and Edward –who were again gawking- I sighed and looked at the paper.

_Wow this form is so weird it looks like a riddle…oh, oooh it's a riddle for my car._

_I am your shrink,_

_You come here seeking what you think,_

_I do not hide, or stay outside,_

_I am in front of your eyes when you look at me._

_My language is old, my looks are good_

_I admire the tower clock in England too!_

_Yea, yeah, this sounds so easy…not._

I didn't have much time to think on where my car piece was before I was called to meet my therapist.

I walked past 'miss. I'm in bad mood because I got hit the eye with a pen on a accident' (the secretary) . 

when I got in the office, the guy had a dark green paint on the walls, and a taupe couch. He had a diploma from Harvard hung up. His name was Ian Beckham I got bored looking at his diploma's so I laid down on the couch and looked at the riddle again.

_I am your shrink,_

_You come here seeking what you think,_

_I've seen the hours, I know them well,_

_I am in front of your eyes when you look at me._

_My language is old, my looks are good_

_I admire the tower clock in England too!_

I sighed and tried to think this through, but once again I was interrupted. I looked up and meet Mr. Ian Beckham.

"Ello, Emmett"

_Oh my gosh, he's English, he must be from England! Or maybe he could be from France!_

"Hey Doc, so are you from England or France?" I asked the shrink

"Ur...Um...England" Mr. Ian Beckham told me.

"Do you know the hours well, and do you admire the tower clock in England?" I questioned him once more.

"Yea" the shrink responded with a wary voice.

_Alright he has the piece to my car._

The shrink uneasily sat down and looked at me, "So Emmett, in this office I want you to know you can be my fellow chap, and tell me anything that is on your mind. So to start this session I have a few question's to ask."

"Okay" I answered.

"Good then" The shrink began to flip through some paper's and stopped on the third or fifth one. "Er… I had got a call that you are a cross dresser from your aunt this morning and she thinks that I could straighten this out, so my first question is, are you a cross dresser?"

"No"

"Hum…well that's bizarre." The shrink said as he lifted up the next sheet. "Are you sure you aren't a cross dresser?" he asked again.

"Yeah"

"Well umm..." The shrink loosened his tie and looked nervous " your sister brought us a photo of you and a bloke."

_Bloke, ha, ha, ha,_

_Where do the English get the word bloke from?_

_Bloke…ha-ha _

_Wait, did he say my sister brought in a photo of me and a bloke._

"Hold on, what did my 'sister' look like?" I asked

"Oh she was a gorgeous young Lady with long blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes." The shrink –who I am about to kill-, explained Rosalie.

"What photo then?" I asked

The shrink held up the one of me at my cousin Ann's wedding. 

_Wow this is going to be hard to get out of, I bet if I go along with it he will let me out earlier. _

"Oh that bloke was my boyfriend Jeffery. Oh was that was a fun night." I made my voice sound like a gay man's.

The shrinks eyes got wide and big

"WOW, um you came out with your true self fast.." He informed.

"I know, but I just feel so...comfortable with you." I paused and looked at my nails "You have no clue what I went through. I had to take off my pink nail polish and then I had to wear boys clothes, I am missing my red silky, nightgown right about now. "

"Um… is there anything you want to talk about, Emmett?" The shrink asked.

"Yeah , I am thinking about changing my name. Should it be Eleanor, Emma, Emily, Ebony, Eliza, or Elizabeth, Ellen, Elise, Emerald, Erkia, Essence, Estrella, Eva, Eve, or Evangeline?" I asked hoping this would be the icing on the cake.

The shrink gulped and said "They're all so pretty, I can't choose."

"What! That is the whole reason I even asked you, you silly goose." I sighed " I think my name shall be Evangeline because it sounds like Angelina."

The shrink looked at his clock and said "Well our time is about up, you have another maybe five minutes, is there anything you want to talk about?"

I thought of the riddle, again

_I am your shrink,_

_You come here seeking what you think,_

_I've seen the hours, I know them well,_

_I am in front of your eyes when you look at me._

_My language is old, my looks are good_

_I admire the tower clock in England too!_

_Alright, well he keeps asking me what I think, he's in front of my eyes and his language is old and I presume his looks are good. So he must have it!_

_But where?_

_His clothes, that is the last place I would look._

"Look this going to sound weird, but I need you to take off your clothes." I whispered to the shrink.

"Pardon me?"

"Take off your clothes!" I whispered.

"No!"

"Look you stupid bloke, I need that piece to my car and if you're not going to give it to me then I am going taking it!" I said with a assertive voice.

"What car piece-" The shrink asked, but before he could finish, I was unbuckling his belt.

I slung the belt to the side and took his jacket off. I searched the pockets-nothing. I pulled his shoes and socks off; nothing. But the guy wouldn't shut up so I stuffed his socks in his mouth. I began to pull his pants off when….the secretary came in.

"Sir, your appointment is over - oh my gosh!" the secretary was pointing at the grandfather clock in the corner.

Then it hit me… the shrink didn't have the car piece the clock did!

_Uh-oh this looks bad!_

I quickly jumped up and sprang for the clock and opened it up. I pulled my car piece out and dashed out the door.

**Bella's Pov**

I was sitting in the waiting room when the secretary got up to go get Emmett. I woke Edward up who was asleep on the waiting couch.

"Edward wake up." I gently nudged Edward, to wake him up.

"What?" Edward groaned

"Listen"

We heard shrieking and yelling then "Sir your appointment is over - oh my gosh!"

Then Emmett burst out of the room with the piece of his car.

I looked back to the room that Emmett just left and saw the therepist standing there, half naked.

Edward followed my stare and burst into laughter, followed by me.

"This is so great." I beamed, happy with my prank.

**Okay guys, there's 14, hope you liked it, review if you did! Oh, I have a poll on my profile, you guys should vote on it, you'd really be cool people if you did.**


	15. Undercover Date

**I don't own Twilight series**

**Okay, well, here is chapter 15, I really hope you guys like this chapter, and I kind of have a strange feeling you will. And no, I still haven't forgotten you people who review the story, thank you all so much, I always read your reviews, and so far they have all been very approving, so, once again thanks…a lot.**

**Before chapter 15 though, I wanted to give you Edward's POV for when he first saw Bella when they were going to the movies, her it is...  
**

I had just gotten back from Taco Bell with Jasper and was making my way to my room, which I was sharing with Emmett, Alice and Bella.

Jasper was following close behind me. I got to our door and unlocked it. I stepped in and saw Alice and…Bella?

WOW!

She looked…sexy…hot…yummy, however you want to put it.

She was wearing a short-which I was very appreciative of- skirt with leggings. The leggings only went to mid theigh though so I was admiring her beautiful, toned legs before my eyes flickered to her face.

Her face was even lovelier than her body.

I quickly walked to her, keeping my head down to try and contain my huge smile.

I approached her and pulled my eyes to her face, which immediately softened when she saw me smiling.

I couldn't take my eyes off her. She was absolutely _beautiful_, not just now, but always.

Chapter 15: Undercover Date

**Alice POV**

I met Jasper up at the movies. We were waiting in the back row for Edward and Bella. As soon as we saw them come in, Jasper was going to call Edward's phone and explain the whole mall excuse. Unfortunately though, they never showed up.

They better not have ditched us.

We waited for an hour, and that was it.

Don't expect me to help out a friend again if they're not even going to show. All I did was try and get Bella a lovely first date with Edward and she totally and completely ditches me!

Of course, it was nice hanging out with Jasper for the past hour. Even though we were both wearing black outfits-very stylish black outfits I might add-and sitting in the back row, trying to be completely unnoticeable, we still were there, alone, together, watching a movie.

I actually got to know him a lot better. His favorite color was deep green. He has a dog, whose name is Paul.

Who names their dog Paul, I don't know, but I'm not about to make fun of him for it.

I had fun with Jasper. Honestly, it was more of our first date rather than Bella and Edward's. That doesn't mean I'm not going g to make Bella feel bad though.

I pulled my phone out from my pocket and dialed Bella's number, waiting anxiously for an answer.

"Hello?" She asked breathy into the phone.

She better have a darn good excuse, she is totally toast!

**Bella POV**

Edward and I were watching astonished as the doctor strode to the door, pushing the secretary out and slamming it shut.

"Yes, I absolutely agree, very great." He said looking over to me with that heart-throbbing crooked smile.

I couldn't tear myself away from those eyes. They were just so beautiful. I could get lost in them forever.

He returned my stare. And we just sat there for who knows how long, could've been ten minutes or a measly two minutes, but we just sat there, lost in each other's gaze.

I found myself involuntarily leaning forward, but I didn't protest myself.

We were about an inch away from each other's faces when I felt it.

Something started jittering, right on my butt.

I suddenly found myself jumping in the air, of course knocking Edward in the face with my head on the way.

I looked at him. He was rubbing his jaw. I mouthed a small sorry as I pulled my vibrating phone out of the back pocket of my denim skirt, flipped it open and put it to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked breathlessly.

Wow, was I holding my breath that whole time?

"BELLA SWAN!" The shrill voice came through the speaker.

Shit, I completely forgot to check the caller ID. I also forgot to call Alice to tell her I wouldn't be able to come tonight.

"Alice, before you start-" I began, but she of course did not want to hear excuses.

"Bella! You'd better have a darn good excuse for ditching me; after all I was doing this for you! Crap, I wasn't supposed to say that. Forget that last part."

"I'll forget it, for now, you have to explain later though."

"Bella, you better tell me where you are right now, and what you've been doing for the past hour!" She shrieked.

"Okay, okay, well, Edward and I were about to leave when Emmett burst into the room whining about having to go to the therapist and he wanted me to go with him. No, scratch that, he made me go with him, and Edward wanted to tag along, to hang out with me. Also, Rosalie called me on the way up there and I explained to her about the whole therapist thing so she took one of the car parts up here. Emmett almost completely undressed the doctor looking for the part! Oh gosh, that didn't sound right. He was looking for the car part." I quickly explained, trying to throw her off the subject a little.

"Did you just say he almost undressed the therapist? That's hilarious!" She squealed.

Mission 'throw Alice off the subject' accomplished.

"Look, Alice, I have to go. I'll see you in a few." I said snapping the phone shut and stuffing it back into my pocket.

I looked over to Edward and sighed.

"Ready to go?" I asked, approaching him.

I kept my head down, looking at the floor as I walked towards him. I kept walking as I said this until I saw his feet.

I was kind of embarrassed about what just happened. Of course there wasn't anything to be embarrassed about, I mean nothing happened, but it's me, I get mortified over everything.

As these thoughts ran through my mind, I felt Edward's hand under my chin as he lifted my face until I had to look into his blazing green eyes.

He gazed at me for a moment until he finally opened his mouth to speak.

"Bella, you're beautiful." He said giving me a quick peck on my forehead.

It's amazing that one moment we're sitting there laughing at Emmett and now everything's gotten so intense.

Of course I blushed and looked down at my feet. Although I couldn't fight the urge to wrap my arms around his waist, which somewhat took him by surprise. After a moment he wrapped his pale, toned arms around my back and pulled me tighter to him.

"Yeah, let's get out of here before Emmett takes off with the car." He chuckled into my hair as we made our way to the exit, still wrapped up in each other.

When we reached the car and Emmett noticed us and smiled.

Edward unlocked the door to his Volvo, which I had come to learn was one of the cars I saw in the parking lot last night.

All three of us climbed into the car before we started off to Jasper's place

"Oh, Bella, your mom called she's leaving because Phil came up early, he's only here on business, and your mom wanted to tag along so she could see you and bring your…truck." Emmett said, not even bothering to hide his laugh at the last part. "So, Edward, you and I can go back to our dorm."

Okay, now we're going to Emmett, and Edward's dorm, not Jasper's.

"Alice and I've really got to find somewhere to stay; we're crowding your place." I said glancing at Edward, who was driving like a maniac, and not even looking at the road, but at me.

"Your not crowding us, I assure you." He retorted.

"Okay, Edward, I know you like her and all, but they are definitely crowding us." Emmett leaned up into the front seat to look at Edward seriously.

Edward gave him a stern look, silently telling him to shut up before he socks him.

At that point, we were pulling into the parking lot of our dorms. Emmett jumped out and eagerly ran to the elevator, while Edward and I sat there for a moment staring into each other's eyes.

I turned my head and started reaching for the door handle when I heard the locks click and realized we were moving, very fast.

"I wouldn't want you jumping out of a moving car." Edward laughed.

"No, that definitely wouldn't be a good sight." I laughed with him. "Where are we going anyway?"

"Well, I thought since you had to miss the movie, I would take you out to dinner," He answered "for our date, which we also had to miss." He smiled looking over at me. I blushed and looked at the floor.

"Well, we're here." He inquired, pulling the keys out of the ignition and leaning back against the seat with a sigh.

He cupped my cheek in his hand and pulled my face to look at him.

Still cupping my cheek he said, "Bella, I like you, quite a bit. You're so beautiful. You're smart, and funny, and very bright, and I love it when you blush like that. I know this is awkward but, I can't refrain myself from telling you how truly amazing you really are." His eyes were boring into mine now; I could see not dishonesty in them. I felt a small smile make its way onto my lips and I blushed once more, which made Edward smile that crooked smile. I looked out of the window beside me, turning away from him.

He sighed and took his hand from my face, placing it on the door handle, opening his door. I began to reach for my handle, but it wasn't there anymore. I looked up to find that the door had already been open by Edward, who was standing there in all his glory, looking stunning as usual.

He reached out and grabbed my hand, pulling me up and out of the car.

When my foot hit the ground, I tumbled into Edward's chest, which was greeted by him wrapping his arms around me and pulling me closer.

I'll admit, this past week, Edward and I have gotten closer, but it was strange. I mean we just met about a little over a week ago, and now I am completely and totally falling for him.

He loosened his grip on my waist. I pulled myself away from his body and grasped his hand in mine. He returned my gesture by squeezing my hand tighter in his larger hand.

I leaned into his side and we made our way into the restaurant. We walked up to the hostess, who was, undoubtedly, eying Edward, obviously undressing him with her eyes.

This brought on a whole new feeling to my bliss a second ago. I'm sure anyone around me could see my skin turning green.

After watching a naked Edward in her mind, the hostess looked at me with a visible snarl and led us to our table. She left and came back a few minutes later with a pen, notepad and a piece of paper folded up.

She slipped the paper under Edward's hand, which was resting on top of the table, then took our drink orders.

After she walked away from the table, Edward took the paper from the table and unfolded it. Once he looked at it for a moment he let out a low whistle.

"Well, what is it?" I asked annoyed.

He flipped the paper around and waved it in my face. "I got a number." He said happily.

I reacted to his happiness by sinking back in my chair, and looking at the floor. I couldn't even see myself and I knew it looked pitiful. I was visibly sulking.

I saw Edward jump from his chair out of the corner of my eye. He was at my side in a second, wrapping me in his arms.

"Aww, Bella, come on, I was just kidding. Here look; will this make you feel better?" He asked, and I looked up at him only to see him ripping up the small paper and throwing the pieces in the air.

I smiled and looked back down at my lap.

"I didn't upset you, did I?" He asked, once again, pulling my chin up so that I had to look him in the eye.

"No," I said, a smile spreading across my face. "just the opposite." I reached up and put my small hand on the side of his face while he was kneeling down beside me and pulled his face to mine.

Our lips were less than a millimeter away when we heard the waitress approach us with our drinks.

We both let out a large sigh, and I dropped my hand from his face and back into my lap, where he had rested his hands on my knees. He slowly stood up and walked over to his side of the table, sitting down in his chair.

"Sorry to interrupt." She waitress giggled a girlish giggle. Her voice was so…what's the word…high pitched and bubbly. It would be quite annoying to have to go through a whole conversation with her.

She set the drinks down on the table and departed.

Edward looked at me and sighed. "Every time," He started, resting his chin in his hand, still looking at me "we get close, someone decides it's the best time to interrupt."

I laughed, shaking my head, and looked at my drink. I put in the straw and took a long sip. I was still sipping from my straw when a heard someone clearing their throat and looked up to see the waitress that ruined my moment of boldness almost three minutes ago.

"Can I take your order?" She asked in that highly annoying voice of hers.

We told her what we wanted and she walked away.

"You know," Edward looked up at me while I was taking a bite of my chocolate soufflé. "you really do look amazingly beautiful tonight." He looked into my eyes, then down at his flam he ordered for dessert, then to my chocolate soufflé.

It was very obvious he was sucking up now; I couldn't say I blamed him though, even if I told him that flam was not very tasty, laterally, it didn't really have a taste to it, and it was like chewy, jiggly, stuff that went into your mouth.

I stuck my spoon in my soufflé and pulled out a big spoon full, shoving it right into Edward's mouth as he was about to say something, probably trying to suck up again.

It took him a moment, but he managed to swallow it and gave me his breath taking smile that I've come to love.

"You look _very_ beautiful." He said still smiling. I took one last bite of my dessert and slid it over to Edward.

He smiled and took a big bite, and it continued that way until he got to the last bite and put it in front of my lips. I opened my mouth while Edward made airplane noises and moving the spoon around in the air like an idiot. I laughed at him with my mouth still open until the spoon was popped into my mouth. I swallowed and he smiled.

"You're so cute when you're being ridiculous." I sighed gazing at him.

"And you're so cute when you blush like you're going to do in about two seconds." He retorted. I of course felt the heat come to my face as it became red. I smiled widely at him, and he laughed.

"Come on, let's get out of here, it's getting late." He said getting up from his chair and holding his hand out for me to grab, which I did, and he lead me out of the restaurant after paying the bill.

We got into the car and drove back to the dorms with the radio playing in the background.

I heard the song 'hanging by a moment' by lifehouse come on the radio and immediately cranked up the volume as I sang along with it.

_Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started  
Chasing after you  
I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

_Forgetting all I'm lacking  
Completely incomplete  
I'll take your invitation  
You take all of me now..._

_I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you_

_There's nothing else to lose  
There's nothing else to find  
There's nothing in the world  
That can change my mind  
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else_

_Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started  
Chasing after you..._

_I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you_

_Just hanging by a moment  
Hanging by a moment  
Hanging by a moment here with you_

As the song came to an end I looked over to Edward, who was staring at me, which made me blush.

It was then that I realized what I was just singing and in front of Edward no doubt.

_I'm falling even more in love with you_ is all that came to my mind as I stared at him, my embarrassment sinking in.

_Crap!_

Why did I have to be so stupid sometimes and not pay any attention to what I was doing?

"Are you ready to get out of the car now?" He asked as I looked out of the window and realized we were parked in the dorm parking lot.

"Um…yeah…sorry about that." I said, fumbling with the door handle.

I suddenly felt Edward's arm come around me as he leaned over me and pulled at the door handle, and pushed the door open. He looked up at me, his face right next to mine. His eyes smoldering into mine.

He smirked and cupped my cheek again. "You have to breathe, Bella."

"Oh…right." I blushed and sucked in air as I stepped out of the car.

As soon as my feet hit the ground he was by my side taking my hand in his, leading us to the dorms. We got to the building and I stopped on the second step to the doors. He felt my sudden halt and turned to face me.

"Is there something wrong? Did you leave something in the car, or at the restaurant?"

"No." I answered

"Are you sick?"

"No." I answered again.

"Then what's the matter?" He asked concerned.

"Well, you remember earlier, when you said that 'Every time we get close, someone decides it's the best time to interrupt.'?" I asked.

"Yes, why?"

I decided that if I was going to be bold and lose the self conscious for once, just one time, now would be the perfect timing. We're all alone, and there's nothing around to distract us.

"Well, I completely agree." I said, blushing, trying to look confident, while also trying to keep a goofy grin off my face and keep the smile to a minimum, but failing miserably with all of it.

I swear my stomach was doing flips inside of me, and I could barley feel my legs. I think I'm going to pass out ant second now.

NO, Bella, no, you will not pass out, now is definitely not the time for that, be confident.

I stopped fidgeting with my fingers and stopped digging my toe into the ground, took my hands from behind my back and stood up straight.

"I don't get it, what do you-" He started to question me, but I didn't give him time to finish before I put both my hands on either side of his face, pulled myself up on my toes, while pulling his face down to me and tilting my head back. I quickly pressed my lips to his.

He was shocked at first, but just for a second before putting his arms around my waist and lifting me off the step and setting me onto the ground in front of him. He pulled me tight to his chest as our lips moved perfectly together.

My hands moved from his cheeks to the back of his neck. I pulled myself up further as the kiss deepened. My hands slowly made their way from his neck to the back of his head, pulling him closer to me. I held tightly before my fingers started to knot themselves into his beautiful bronze hair.

I don't know what possessed me, but it was like I had absolutely no control over myself.

My head started spinning and my knees started to buckle. I needed air. I reluctantly pulled myself away from his perfect body to gasp for breath. Edward doing the same.

His hair was slightly tousled, and he had slight traces of shimmery lip gloss on his lips. I put my finger to his lips to wipe it away.

He smiled as I wiped at his lips and looked at me with _the_ smile plastered on his face, not only the crooked smile, but the smile that completely gave away what we were just doing.

I blushed and looked down at my feet. "Sorry…I just… I don't know what came over me." I fumbled with my words."I'm really sorry Edward, that won't happen again, if you don't want to ever talk to me again after this whole thing, I completely understand." I said in one breath.

He put his hand under my chin and pulled my face up to his. "Bella, don't worry about it. There's nothing to be sorry about, and of course I still want to talk to you, it's not as if I wasn't feeling the same thing."

"I know, it's just…I know…well…I kind of took you by surprise and well…I would understand if you feel that it'll be too awkward for you to be around me…or if you don't exactly feel the same way." I once again fumbled for words.

"Bella…" He said in a soft tone, still holding hid hand under my chin.

I looked into his eyes. Then I felt his lips on mine again, softly, and then he pulled away.

"It's okay. I've told you this. I like you…a lot. Now, come inside, it's getting cold." He said pulling me into his side with his arm thrown over my shoulder.

As soon as we turned to the doors, there they were. Some how, I just knew they would be watching us. They're the nosiest group of people in the world. Well maybe not in the world, but they're definitely in the top twenty.

Edward looked down at me and I looked up at him, then in unison we both looked at our friends standing in the doorway.

They were standing there, watching us the whole time, they saw everything!

Great, now I'm going to have to go into a detailed explanation of the whole night with Rose, and Alice! This is going to be one long night.

We began to stride forwards, our hands intertwined to our very nosy friends who awaited us inside.

As soon as Edward opened the door, Alice grabbed hold of my hand and pulled me over to the elevator while Emmett and Edward walked to their room with Jasper trailing behind.

We got into the elevator and made our way to Rosalie's room.

As soon as the door opened, they pushed me onto the bed.

"SPILL!" Alice shrieked.

"And tell us everything!" Rose said jumping on the bed beside me with her legs crossed.

"Don't leave anything out! You're already in trouble, so you better redeem yourself a little bit by making this a good story!" Alice added.

"Alright, alright." I started.

I told them the whole story starting from Alice leaving us in the dorm to Emmett and the therapist to mine and Edward's dinner, then ended with our kiss.

"Oh. My. Gosh!" Alice squealed flipping over onto her back on the bed.

"How cute!' Rosalie beamed.

"Yeah, I know, it was absolutely amazing. I can not believe I did that though, it's kind of embarrassing." I mumbled shoving my face into a fuzzy orange pillow.

"Bella, you have nothing to be embarrassed about, that was awesome!" Alice chirped, which made me feel a little better. Then I remembered something.

"You know, Alice, we really need to get a place besides Edward and Emmett's place, it's kind of difficult living with two guys and having the whole minstrel cycle going on and the mood swings and cravings. Oh and don't forget the underwear thing. I've been keeping my dirty clothes in a drawer because I don't really want the guys to see my underwear and bras." I said all in one breath and swallowing a big gulp of air afterwards.

"Oh, I completely agree." Alice said frowning and nodding her head.

"Well, I think I might be able to help you there." Rosalie chimed in with a wicked smile on her face.

"HOW?" Alice and I screeched in unison.

"Nothing to worry about Alice, but Bella, you have to promise to do this, and remember, it's to get your room back." She said.

"Okay, I promise." I said

My mind immediately went back to the promise I made Alice earlier.

Crap, I need to stop making promises to these people!

"Well, here's what we have to do, and yes, it does involve a little bit of shopping,"

Alice squealed as I groaned and threw myself back on the bed, smacking my head into the headboard.

"Ow." I rubbed my head and cracked a small smile, which in Rose's and Alice's point of view, their cue to crack up.

**Edward POV**

I woke up this morning to a shrill screaming.

I looked over in the direction of the noise to see Bella, covered in ice and water.

"EMMETT McCARTY! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Bella screamed shaking the ice from her shirt.

"What happened?" I asked, even though I was pretty sure I already knew.

"_Emmett_ decided to get me back by dumping ice and cold water all over me _and _my bed! Now not only am I soaking and wet, but my bed is definitely not going to be dry by the time I decide to go to sleep!"

_Well, you could sleep with me._

_Wait! Not that way! I didn't mean it like that._

_Great, now I sound like a pervert to my own self._

Alice got a wicked smile on her face. "Well, you aren't sleeping with me, not anything towards you, but I kick." She announced "And Emmett takes up his whole bed as it is." She informed us "So, I guess the only bed left open for you to sleep in is…Edward's." She said with a wide smile.

Bella face went tomato red. She looked at Alice with an incredulous expression, then at me, then back at Alice. She set her jaw, her fists balling up at her side out of embarrassment. She turned on her heel and began to walk out of the room, but her angry march out was ruined when she slipped on a piece of ice and flung backwards onto the ground. She sat there for a minute, looking like she was about to cry. She then got up carefully and cautiously out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

**Bella POV**

I slammed the door shut and headed up to the second floor to Rosalie's room.

When I got to the door I knocked loudly. I was still in my drenched clothing, which were my pajamas, and freezing cold. Rosalie opened the door and a shocked yet amused expression came onto her face when she saw me standing there in my wet clothing, hair, and fuzzy slippers.

"What happened to you?" She asked hiding a smile that I could easily point out.

"Your rude, untrustworthy, uncaring, and clueless boyfriend!" I started, "He decided to dump a whole bucket of ice and freezing cold water on me and my bed this morning, and now, not only am I soaked, but I'm not going to be able to sleep in my bed tonight because it's also soaked!" I explained all in one breathe.

"Ah, I see." Rosalie smirked.

"As much as I hate the idea, and despite the fact that I told you I would never do anything of the sort, I am deciding right now that your idea of getting mine and Alice's room back is the best way to go, and so I'm here to get your help to be what you call…hot?" I said stamping inside and seating myself on the desk chair.

"Well, I can definitely help." She said grabbing a blow dryer and large, poofy, foam curlers.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Rosalie asked while grabbing some mouse out of her bathroom.

"Alice." Said a melodic voice from behind the door.

"Oh, come on in then." Rosalie replied.

Alice opened the door and stepped through, dressed in lounging clothes.

"Alice, I've decided that you and I are going with Rosalie's plan to flirt our way back into our room." I said in an annoyed tone. I really didn't want to do this, but I'm afraid that Rosalie was right; it was the only way to get our room back. So now I'm stuck dressing up like a skank and acting like a ho towards the dean to get my room back.

Of course Alice and Rosalie were doing the same thing, but they were absolutely beautiful and very comfortable with their bodies, unlike me.

Rosalie stepped over to me and began brushing through my hair. She rubbed mouse through each long thick section of my hair that she picked up and rolled up in the large, foam curlers.

When she was done mousing up and rolling up my hair, I looked over in the mirror. My reflection reminded me of one of those old ladies on T.V that would put all of that green gunk on their faces and pull their hair up in rollers before bed.

Rosalie quickly spun my chair back around to face her again. She pulled out a bright yet cute, medium sized orange bag with pink polka dots and unzipped it, revealing immense amounts of make-up.

She first pulled out a small spongy type object and squirted a creamy, tan colored liquid onto it.

"This is about your skin color." She implied while rubbing the cold, creamy liquid onto my face.

"I'm not even going to use blush, you have enough of that naturally." She laughed along with Alice.

She then pulled out a dark blue powder and rubbed it on my eye lids.

I was really starting to feel like a Barbie doll again.

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

**Emmett POV**

_I lay under where you dream._

_You can't see me from simply looking, but you must find me by searching._

_I'm settled in a place where many misplaced objects are placed._

_I'm not visible on the outside, but by pulling up a layer and pulling light into the dark,_

_That will be how you will see._

_By looking here you will reveal your own secret objects of lust to yourself, _

_That is if you have any_

_(Which you'd better not)_

_Your biggest clue is under you when you lay unconscious._

_I am an important object you seek; try to find me, for I sit on a surface under your feet as we speak._

I read over the clue to my next part about ten times and still came up with nothing.

I had found twelve parts to my car so far and it seemed as though every time I got a clue, it just seemed to get harder and harder. That wasn't even the worst part, the worst part was that I'd get at least three clues a day.

This clue was by far the most difficult; I had no idea what it meant.

I mean even I can say that I have my moments where I tend to be…oh how did mom put it…dense?

Well, anyway, even though I have my dumb moments, even I can say that I'm one pretty smart cookie.

I mean I am in an environmental/history major, so obviously in order to find things out about the environment, and even history took some smarts, research, and knowledge.

I was always good at figuring out riddles, ever since I was a little kid, but this was just plain difficult.

Oh well, might as well get started, but first I'm going to get Edward's help with this one, for some reason I'm thinking I'll need it.

"Hey Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you could spare me some time to help me figure out this riddle and maybe help me find the part?" I asked trying to do that look that Alice does every time she wants to get her way.

Although I kind of knew that wouldn't work.

That didn't mean that he wouldn't buy into it though.

"Emmett, I don't know man, if Bella, or Alice for that matter caught me, I'd be in a load of crap and that would be it exactly, crap, so much trouble." He said looking a bit terrified for a moment when, I'm assuming, he was thinking of what Alice or Bella would do to him if they found out.

"Come on dude, Bella wouldn't do anything to _you_. You of all people should know that. And Alice, she doesn't have to find out, now does she?"

"Well, I don't know, I guess I could help you with the riddle, but that's it!" He said getting up out of the desk chair and walking towards me.

I handed him the note and he read it. After he finished he looked at me.

"What the heck?" Was his only reply.

"That's exactly what I thought.

"Well, okay, let's think. The first part, '_I lay under where you dream.' _You could assume is a place where you dream. So where do you dream?" He asked scanning over the note again.

"In my sleep." I replied in a tone that suggested it should be very obvious.

"Okay, yeah, right, right." He replied grabbing a pen and writing on the back of the paper 'dream in sleep'

"Okay, so the second part, '_You can't see me from simply looking, but you must find me by searching' _I'm guessing means that you can't see it by just looking around, but you have to actually search around for it, like in corners, behind the dresser, under the bed." He began explaining.

"Yeah, yeah, I get what you're saying, now, what's the next part?" I asked impatiently.

"_I'm settled in a place where many misplaced objects are placed."_ He read aloud. "I'm guessing this means that it is in a place where many objects that you have lost end up."

Well, he was definitely helping me make sense of all of this mumbo jumbo.

"Which would be?" I asked impatiently again, don't get me wrong, I was definitely grateful; I just really wanted to find this part.

**Rosalie POV**

My plan was to dress up super hot and go into the dean's office. From there we would seductively flirt him into giving Alice and Bella their dorm back, but without actually doing anything. Like any of us wanted to touch that dirty old man.

I was putting the finishing touches on Bella's make-up while Alice was clothes shopping for all three of us.

Alice suddenly burst through the door beaming.

"What'd you get?" Bella asked her nervously.

Alice began laying out different assortments until she had three completed outfits with the right accessories and shoes and everything. They were perfect.

I pulled Bella up while Alice pushed the clothes into her arms. She reluctantly walked into the bathroom to change. I changed into my clothes in the bedroom area while Alice waited for the bathroom.

Alice looked over to me and asked "Hey, where's Jasper been today?"

"I think he's taking the minivan back up to the rental place, you know, like you asked him to?" I replied.

"OH, yeah, right, I completely forgot." She replied.

I quickly changed into the short white skirt and tight white spandex tank top with a pink long sleeve v-neck shirt that Alice had bought. The skirt was very short and the top was tight, showing off my cleavage beautifully.

Then, to top it all off, I had a pair of silver heels. They were so cute with the shirt!

Bella dispatched from the bathroom. She was wearing a short, blue, layered skirt with a white, long, Smurfs t-shirt, with a pair of white heels that didn't have a point.

Her hair was still in curlers, but her outfit was adorable.

Alice was wearing a white tank with ruffles at the top and a yellow swoop neck over it. The Yellow shirt flowed with her tiny figure, but still looked fabulous. She had a black, short skirt with polka dots, and white ruffles at the hem. The shoes were black strappy high heels.

I immediately sat Bella back down on the desk chair. I started taking out her curlers. Her curled hair fell to her shoulders and cascaded down her back. Once I was done pulling out the curlers, I began separating the strands of hair and lightly running my fingers through her hair. She looked gorgeous.

Once I was done with Bella I began working on my make-up. When I was finished with that, I pulled my long blond hair up into a twisted bun and let the lose hair fall onto my back in a ponytail type style.

I turned to Alice and Bella, who were watching me. "Well, you girls ready?"

They both nodded and we walked out of the door.

**Emmett POV**

"Well, when I lose things, they usually turn up in the trash, in my closet, or under my bed." Edward said, shrugging his shoulders.

"In my closet! That has to be it!" I exclaimed while running to my closet and pulling the door open sharply.

I pulled out all of the clothes in the closet, dumped all of the contents of every box, and emptied every bag, container, ECT. I found nothing and looked over at Edward disappointed.

"You're cleaning that up." He said simply in a flat tone before turning back to the note.

"Okay, what's the next part?" I asked walking back over to him to glance at the clue.

"I'm_ not visible on the outside, but by pulling up a layer and pulling light into the dark,_

_That will be how you will see."_ He replied and looked up.

"That must mean that it is a dark area, right?" I asked

"Um…maybe, I'm not quite sure." He replied, writing down the other three clues we found.

"I'm thinking…" He started to trail off. "I've got it!" He yelled.

"What? What is it?" I asked equally excited.

"Well, I still don't know where your part is, but I've got this part of the clue. I think it means, like one of the earlier clues, you can't see it by simply looking around, but it's inside, under, or behind something, because it says '_I'm not visible on the outside._' Then I'm thinking that it is supposed to be dark wherever it is, so you have to pull a type of layer up and then you will be able to see." He said jotting it down on the piece of paper.

"Alright, the next clue is '_By looking here you will reveal your own secret objects of lust to yourself'._ So where do you keep your dirty things, like magazines, such as the one Renee found the other day?" He asked stifling a laugh at the memory of Renee finding the magazine then Alice throwing it at my face.

"Well, in different places, in my dresser drawer, under my mattress, in a box in my closet."

"So, I'm guessing they're all over the room, which we've pretty much figured out is where your part is."

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Well, the last clue, besides the one about it being on the same surface of your feet, which is your floor, and we've already figured put that it's in your room, is '_Your biggest clue is under you when you lay unconscious.'" He _said.

"Wait…" He trailed off.

"Gee, this was so simple, how did we no_t _figur_e _it out before?"He said smacking his forehead

"What?" I asked confused.

"Well, think about it Emmett, '_I lay under where you dream' _and 'your_ biggest clue is under you when you lay unconscious.'" _He said looking at a confused me intently. "Emmett, it's your bed." He said flatly.

"OF COURSE! Duh! How did we not figure it out earlier?" I asked, smacking my own self in the head.

I ran to my bed, lifted up the sheets, and there it was, my car part, just a few feet away from me the whole time!

**Bella POV**

We walked down to the dean's office. I was so flipping nervous, it was not even funny. I mean I'm wearing the slutiest outfit ever. Well, at least I'm not showing as much as Rose and Alice, so I guess it wasn't _the_ slutiest.

Rosalie lightly knocked on the door.

"Come in." A faint voice came from on the other side.

Rosalie opened the door and each of us slipped in. The dean got one look at us and his eyes widened, taking in the slut ness. Or that's what I call it anyway.

"Um… can. I…um…h-help you g-girls?" The dean asked.

Rosalie bent over the desk across from him, giving him a nice view of her cleavage. "Yeah, actually, you can. We need their dorm room back." She said smirking.

"Oh, a-and why don't they have th-their room?" He asked, obviously staring into her chest.

She stood back up straight and Alice walked over to the chair, stuck her short, but breath takinglegs up in the seat and started un-strapping her shoes.

The dean, all the while, was staring at her legs as she did so.

"Sorry," She smiled, "these shoes are killing me"

"Th-that's perfectly f-fine." He stuttered again.

Rosalie pushed me forward. I stumbled to the front of the desk.

I went over the guidelines that Rose and Alice had given me earlier last night.

I was supposed to act flirty, show off my body, and try to get close to him, without touching him though...

I sat right on the edge of my desk, crossing my right leg over my left. Both of my legs were barley covered. The part that was covered was about three and a half inches of my upper thigh.

I tried my best to sound un nervous and seductive. "Um…well…sir, we sort of played a little prank on a couple of girls on our floor, but only because they were acting like total snobs, but really, it was nothing big at all, and we got kicked out for a small, tiny, little childish prank that didn't and never could hurt anybody." I said, attempting to look up at him from under my lashes like Edward had done to me so many times.

"Well, if that's all it was…" He said eyeing Rosalie once again, who unconsciously strolled over in front of him and scooted herself onto the desk two inches from his body. She leaned back on the desk with her elbows and looked up at him, batting her eyes.

"Can they _please_ have their room back?" She asked

"Um..Yeah, of course, what are your names?" He asked looking away from Rosalie's chest to look over at Alice and me.

"Alice Brandon and Bella Swan." Alice announced, beaming, her face full of light.

He sat down in his chair after Rosalie pushed herself out of his way.

He started typing on his computer and after about five minutes looked over to us.

"Okay, you girls are assigned to room 621. It's in the same building as your last room, but it's on the first floor instead of the second, someone else has already been assigned to someone else." He said, his eyes making their way back to Rosalie's body once again.

"That's perfectly fine." Rosalie said, starting to the door, but was beat to it by someone else. They were already standing there with the door open and most likely saw the whole 'Rosalie leaning back on the desk scene.' I was still sitting on the edge of the desk and Alice was standing against the wall, leg up, foot rested on the wall, showing off her beautiful legs.

Oh. Crap.

**Jasper POV**

I called Edward and asked him to pick me up** from the car rental lot.**

**He said** he'd be here in ten twenty minutes. So I waited, and waited, and waited some more until finally **Edward showed up a half hour later** than he was supposed to.

"Hey, what held you up so long?" I asked.

"Emmett." He said simply. "He found his other part, he wants to go show the girls, come on, we have to hurry." He replied

I followed him to his Volvo and we drove off to the dorms.

Once we got there Emmett bombarded us.

"Come on guys, I want to show off my deciphering skills to the girls!" He began power walking to their room in search of Rosalie, Alice, and Bella.

We opened the door to find no one there. We walked over to Rosalie's room. Emmett knocked, opened the door, once again to find it empty.

"Hey, are you guys looking for Rose?" A voice came from behind us. We turned to find Rosalie's roommate, Angela standing there with a grocery bag in her hand.

"Um…yeah, do you know where they are?" Emmett asked her.

"I think Rosalie said something about going into the dean's office today to talk to him about Alice, and Bella's room." She said.

"Okay, thanks Angela." Emmett waved and we made our way down to the dean's office.

We reached the door and Edward turned the knob and opened it only to find all three girls in the office, wearing the shortest skirts I've ever seen. Rosalie was sitting on the desk, leaning back on her elbows, Alice leaning on the wall, showing off her gorgeous looking legs, and then there was Bella, sitting seductively on the edge of the desk, legs crossed.

Rosalie got up to walk to the door only to see all three of us standing there looking back at them.

They exchanged glances with each other, then to the dean, then back at us.

I have a bad feeling there's going to be some sort of outburst from either Edward or Emmett, whose faces were turning red, their fists balling up at their sides in anger.

I could probably say that I didn't look much different.

The room sat silent for a few more moments as all of us had a deep rage building inside of us, ready for outburst at any second. Then it happened.

Emmett opened his mouth.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

**Well, I know I told some of you that I would try and have it up in two days, but honestly I kind of had a bit of writer's block, I knew what I wanted to happen, but I didn't know what to put in-between those events, if that makes any sense, but anyway, I really hope you liked it, and I'm so sorry for the wait, but hopefully it was worth it. Please review if you liked it! Also, like I said before, I now have a poll on my profile and you would all be very fabulous and cool people if you voted on it. **

**I still think you guys are awesome for all of the reviews you sent me and a thanks you to all of you for all of the compliments and constructive criticism, also a thank you to **_dakotastorm24_**for her idea for putting up Edward's POV of seeing Bella before they were supposed to go to the movies.**

**I really, really hope you guys liked this chapter, I put in quite a bit of time these few days to write it up for all of you, so if you liked it please review, it would make me smile like a mad man. In other words, I'd be very happy.**

**P.s.: This Chapter is 23 pages, are you surprised? I am.**

P.s.s:Oh and if you guys don't vote on the poll, since it affects this story's future, you might not get the next chapter too soon. ILY you guys, buhbye

mwahahahaha, sill luv u, !-). I know I'm evil, but I need to know what you think so that I can use it in the story and make you people happy!


	16. Truth or Dare?

**Hello my lovely people who are reading this! Thanks so much for everybody that is reading and for those who have reviewed, it means a lot! And sorry it took a while, strep throat! anyway, there are picture links on my profile for the girls' outfits last chapter.**

_The room sat silent for a few more moments as all of us had a deep rage building inside of us, ready for outburst at any second. Then it happened._

_Emmett opened his mouth._

_"WHAT THE HELL?"_

Chapter 16:Truth or dare

**_Bella POV_**

"Emmett…" Rosalie whispered as she took a step forward "please don't make a sc-"

"Rosalie, what are you all doing up, here in that and" Emmett paused and scanned us again "wearing that?" Emmett repeated again as he stepped forward and threw his arms up.

_Gosh he is so dramatic_

"Look baby, um…could we take this outside?" Rosalie said as she bravely stepped forward and began to play with Emmett's collar.

"uh…" Emmett paused, and ogled at Rosalie before answering " um..uh.. yeah…sure whatever you want?"

_HOW DID SHE DO THAT?! I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO GET A GUY AGREE WITH ME FOR YEARS BUT IN A SECOND ROSALIE JUST MADE IT LOOKED LIKE IT WAS AS EASY AS SAYING HI… I have to get her to teach me that technique._

As we stepped outside the door Edward came and stood next me.

"Alright, we are out here. now you need to explain" Jasper said calmly as he looked at Alice's outfit, apparently liking what he saw.

"Alright" Alice said as she stood in front of us.

_Great here we go _I thought as Alice opened her mouth to explain

"OkaysoweweretryingtogetourroombacksoRosaliehadthisbrilliantplanthatwealldressupreallyhotandpranceintheretopersuadethedeantogiveusourroombackanditworkedlikeacharmsoyouboysdontneedtofret." Alice finished as she gasped for air and smiled. Rosalie and I nodded.

"WHAT?" Emmett exclaimed "all I understood was, the dean, you all and hot…"

_Gosh I knew they wouldn't understand anything, she talks way to fast... poor Emmett's brain._

"Yup me too," Jasper agreed as he put his arm around Alice's waist.

"I understood it" Edward said as he looked at Emmett and Jasper with a triumphant smile.

"WHAT? HOW?" Jasper and Emmett asked in unison.

Edward laughed and shrugged his shoulders "I don't know I guess, while living with Alice you will..." Edward paused and began to rub his chin, thinking of the correct word "hmm… I guess you just learn to pick it up."

Emmett stood there staring at Edward with his mouth hung open and slumped shoulders "What? No way, that's impossible. I mean I have been living with Alice for a while and I didn't get anything she just said."

I laughed and turned to face Emmett "Yeah but Emmett there are two reasons you don't understand Alice, 1.) You only have lived with Alice for a few days or so and 2.) You have a tiny brain."

Emmett took this offensively and turned his face to the left and crossed his arms – it reminded me when he was five years old and I told him that if he ever went to the moon, he wouldn't get to eat it because it was not made out of cheese- then I guess Emmett was reminded of why we were out here in the first place. "Hold on you little... poo-poo heads! You are trying to get off subject, you don't want me or the guys to know why you were in those sexy-but yet too revealing to anyone but us- outfits in the dean's office, showing off your... cleavlage to him."

I went up to Emmett and rested my hand on his shoulder, "Emmett" I began " the only reason we were in there was because we-"

Emmett interrupted me and yanked my hand off of his shoulder "I KNOW WHY YOU WERE IN THERE!!" Emmett yelled as he glared at us.

"You do." I said as I stepped back. _Wow I thought Emmett had no clue maybe he does have a brain._

"Yeah I do know, and I can't believe you girls..." Emmett said

"Wait, what?" I asked.

"Yeah, I know how the dean thought you all were attractive, so he told you all to come up to his office, but you all were on your way to see us that explains the outfits. Anyways when you all got up here he threw the chairs in the closet, and told you all to sit on his desk so he could see how hot you all were." Emmett smiled then he immediately became angry again.

_Okay the whole thing about me claiming that Emmett had a brain after all… I take it back._

"I AM GOING TO KILL HIM" Emmett yelled as he turned around and threw the doors open.

**Rosalie's pov**

_Oh no that idiot, he is going to get expelled._

I quickly ran inside – well kind of it was a little hard, I mean with me in my high heel boots and all- after Emmett. When I looked behind my shoulder I saw everybody staring at us with astonished looks, but there faces disappeared as the door swung shut.

"YOU" Emmett said as he pointed to the dean.

"Yes?" The Dean asked as he stood up.

"NO YOU SIT DOWN!" Emmett commanded, as he stomped across the room, to the dean's desk.

"Excuse me?" The Dean asked

"SIT DOWN." Emmett exclaimed as he stood in front of the desk.

"Well I never" the dean said as he sat back down,

_Wow I never thought I would see the day when the Dean took orders from a student attending his own university._

Emmett looked over at me and smiled, and then he turned back to the Dean and frowned at him. "Look Dean, if that is your real name, I know your little secret."

**"_My little secret?" _**the Dean asked questionably.

"Yeah, I know your secret." Emmett said haughty.

"And what exactly is this secret of mine?"

"Oh I see you are trying to act innocent but I got something for you Mister. I am going to tell the superintendent that you like to rob the crib…" Emmett said as he began to poke the Dean.

"Rob the crib?"

"Yeah, you were trying to get with my girlfriend, my cousin, and their friend…you sick perv!" Emmett exclaimed as he came around the desk to the dean.

"WHAT?!" The Dean yelled

_Oh no I better intervene._

I ran over to the dean and Emmett, I cupped my hand around my mouth and whispered in Emmett's ear, "Emmett stop you are making a complete fool of yourself!"

"What do mean?" Emmett asked

"I mean that 1.) Emmett the Dean's name is Troy Demiurge and 2.) Alice, Bella, and I came up here to get our room back." I whispered.

"Oh…" Emmett paused and looked at the highly enraged Dean "Um… look I am sorry, for this explosion Mr. Demiurge_ and_ I promise this won't ever happen again." Emmett said as he grabbed my hand and began to slowly back away.

"MR. McCarty, YOU ARE SUSPENDED!!" The Dean yelled.

"Oh no. please no, I will do anything!!" Emmett threw himself on the ground and began to pout and beg.

"Do you want to make it three days?" the dean asked as he stood over Emmett.

"No"

"Then get up and save yourself some dignity." The Dean stated as he walked back to his desk and set back down.

Emmett stood up and walked out the door with me trailing along, but before we left I looked back at the Dean, and winked and waved.

The Dean called out "Mr. McCarty, I am limiting your suspension to two days."

When we exited the room, Emmett didn't speak to me, _I knew he would be mad but WOW Emmett not talking to me is something different. _When we got back to my room, Emmett just walked in and sat down on the bed.

"Em, baby are you mad?" I asked as I sat down on Emmett's lap.

Emmett looked up at me and frowned "Yeah, a little."

"I'm sorry I was trying to tell you but I was a little to late."

"hmm"

I sighed, and stuck out my lower lip a little, and looked up at Emmett "I'm sorry for everything, but I guess in order to get you out of suspension I could just go shake my butt and flirt with the Dean…again." I began to get up to walk to the door but, Emmett threw his arms around my waist, and pulled me back on his lap.

"No, you won't do that _ever_ again, and if you do… I guess I'll just kill the Dean." Emmett said as he tightened his grip around me.

I laid my head on Emmett's shoulder and nuzzled up next to his neck, "Hey, look at the bright side, you have more time to find those pieces to your jeep. "

Emmett exhaled and turned his head to look at me "Why don't we say I went and found all my pieces, and you just give them to me."

I laughed and pulled away from Emmett "How about we say that never happened and I drive you to Ian Beckham."

Emmett watched me as I walked over to my fridge and opened it, "Please, say I don't have to go. I feel like some quack every time I'm there."

I stood up and pulled a chocolate cake out of the fridge "Yes, you do have to go, and if you don't like it this time, I can be your new therapist, and you would love my treatments…" _gosh he would be the idiot to fall for that, but that's why I love him._

Emmett sighed and stood up "Alright" Emmett paused and eyed the cake "is that for me?"

"No, it's for you therapist." I said as I pushed my way around him.

"Why does he get a cake, and I don't?"

"Well, I don't know maybe it's the fact that this could be your peace offering, for striping him of his clothes…against will."

"Oh, okay, that's a good idea, you're so smart." Emmett said as he kissed me on the check.

"Come on, my big hunk of a man" _gosh that is so pathetic, but that's what Emmett loves me to call him. It's either that or 'my superman'._

Emmett trailed behind me as we walked to the car.

**Minutes later…**

As we entered the foyer to the therapist's, I handed the cake to Emmett and smiled shyly. I walked over to the desk, and signed in Emmett as I stepped away, I looked at the secretary who was throwing Emmett 'death rays'. I smiled and walked to Emmett to take a seat next to him.

"Watch out, I think that secretary might have something against you!" I whispered as I picked up a magazine, sitting it on the coffee table in front of me.

"Oh joy," Emmett rolled his eyes "she probably thinks I am going to take her man." Emmett said in his best gay voice.

"WOW, Emmett, maybe Bella was right."

Emmett glared at me, opened his mouth but he was interrupted by the secretary

"Mr. McCarty, Mr.Beckham will see you now."

"good luck Em-a-Boo"

"Thank you Rose" Emmett bent down and gave me a long, passionate kiss, then he went into the office, and that was the last time I ever saw him again … (not)

**Emmett's Pov**

As I entered the doc's office, I looked behind me at the door and found a note.

I sighed and picked it up off the floor. When I unfolded the unraveled note it said:

_I'm good for your taste buds, bad for your teeth._

_I am drenched in chocolate and covered in sweets._

_You might not be surprised but I am in front of you eyes, holding what you need right inside._

_Well that explains everything…not!_ I flung the note to the side and threw myself on the couch. When I looked back up there was the petrified doc.

"Ello Emmett, um… how have things been going?" Mr. Ian Beckham asked me.

"Uh-good…I guess if you consider being suspended from school good" I said under my breath so he wouldn't hear the last part.

"Well, I'm glad."

As Ian (doc) sat down I notice him eyeing the cake with me. I looked over to the end table, which was exactly where I left it. "Hey, Doc that cake that your eyeing, it's yours." I said as I picked it up and handed it to him.

"Mine?"

"Yeah, my girlfriend made it for you." I explained "you know for our little mishap last time."

He looked at me kind of strange like he was confused, I rolled my eyes and took a deep breath "you know, me stripping your clothes off, and yelling at you."

He blushed and looked down "oh… that mishap." He paused to look up at me "er…thanks, you might not be such a bad chap after all."

_Did he just say chap? Who says chap any more, I mean come on, it's the 20__th__ century… Ha-ha I think I might start saying that 'chap', 'good day chap'. I wonder were he got it from? Maybe France._

My fellow chap; coughed and took the cake. Once he picked up the spoon, I decided to try to decode this little riddle of mine.

__

_I'm good for your taste buds, bad for your teeth._

_I am drenched in chocolate and covered in sweets._

_You might not be surprised but I am in front of you eyes, holding what you need right inside._

_Great what is drenched in chocolate, and covered with sweets… _

_A CHOCOLATE BUNNY!! _

I quickly scanned the room for a chocolate bunny.

_Nope, can't be that, hmm, what is bad for my teeth?_

_Gingivitis_

_No that can't be it either, I don't think its good for my taste buds. _

_Well it is in front of my eyes, huhhh, I wonder._

"You know this is pretty good." Ian said as he took a bite of the cake.

_Gosh I hate it when people interrupt me when I am thinking…I hope he doesn't make a mess of that cake, if he does I am calling him piggy. He will be my fellow piggy chap. Ha-ha my piggy chap. Anyways I can see him now his face drenched in chocolate and covered with sweets-oh my gosh my car piece is inside…_

_THE CAKE!!_

I looked up at the cake that was now being devoured by my fellow chap.

_I hope he doesn't eat my car piece, I would have to cut him open for it or make him buy me a new one... Either way, I am getting that car piece. Like the three musket people say _

"_One for all, and all for one."_

"Uh..Doc, can I see that cake for a second,"

"Sure, be my guest, it is quite exquisite." Ian handed me my cake and smiled, when I slid the plate in front of me, my first reaction was to tear that cake apart.

I took my hands and began to scoop into the cake throwing the pieces around, I took apart every piece of that cake.

_Dang it…there is no car piece._

"Emmett what are you doing?" The therapist asked me

I picked up a huge piece of chocolate and threw in my mouth, when I looked at my hands I had noticed I had icing on them I began to lick them clean.

"Oh, sorry doc but I sgould tell you, I am addicted to chocolate."

"You're addicted to chocolate?"

"Yeah, I can live with out it. I love it... it's my everything!"

"Oh I see, well um, look, not to rush anything but I just remembered I have a meeting in ten can we pick this up on Tuesday" said the doc, as he grabbed his coat and hat and rushed to the door.

"Actually no we can't." I said as I stood up

"Well, why not?"

"Okay, look, you're a nice chap and all, but I have a new therapist I am going to."

"And who is that?"

"Dr.Hale" I said proud fully

"Hmm, I have never heard of him before, what's his full name?"

"HER..." I said emphasizing that he is really a she "name is Rosalie Hale."

"Isn't that your girlfriend?"

"Yeah, and she is the only one who can give me the treatment I need."

When I looked back at the doc, his face was white "look doc, she is a real girl. She is not a cross dresser nor a transvestite, nor my sister."

"I don't understand." The doc said

"Look, why don't you sit down and I will explain to you the whole story."

After the doc sat down I explained to him everything, form the time I pushed Bella into the glass-barrior at the ice-rink up to the present.

"WOW, your cousin has it out for you."

"Yeah I know."

"Well, all I have to say is good luck, and God speed." Said the doc as he leaned back in his seat

I sighed "That is the only help I can get right now."

"You know, I had something like this going on when I was in college with my roommate Steve." The doc said as he looked at his watch.

"Really?" I questioned

"Oh yes, we were some bad boys, in school."

"What would you do if you were in my situation?" I asked hoping for guidance.

"Oh, if I were you I would…"

**Rosalie's Pov**

I sat pertinently waiting for Emmett to come out of his little session with Dr.Beckham. Today was the first time I actually got to see Emmett's therapist, he was semi-tall, and had fair skin, black curly hair, and blue eyes. I thought he kind of reminded me of Emmett except for the part where he wasn't tall, and looking like he was on steroids, oh and then their eyes are two different colors so…maybe they don't look alike but still, he was cute, if I do say so myself.

That poor man though, he has no clue what he had gotten himself into, I mean come on last time Emmett was here, he literally stripped him down to his underwear! I wonder what outrageous stunt Emmett pulled this time. Oh well, I will find out in a few, their session will be up in two minutes anyway.

As I sat waiting, I began to flip through a magazine, I began to read a article on the hottest look of this year when I heard the door slam open. I looked up to see Emmett looking… happy?

"Thanks for all your help Dr.Beckham." Emmett said as he shook Dr. Beckham's hand.

"No problem, I hope I helped you with everything."

"Oh, you did, trust me." Emmett said with a kind smile.

_Okay, something is up._

"Well, that is excellent, you know, I think you deserve you're self a little treat." Dr.Beckham said as he

Gestured to a bowl sitting on the secretary's desk "Here, have some _candy."_

"Why thank you." Emmett said as he reached in the bowl. He began to scan through all the pieces when he pulled out a chunk of metal.

"What is that?" The secretary asked.

"It's a piece to my car."

"How did that get in there?" Dr.Beckham questioned.

"I don't know" Emmett paused and looked at me "Rose do you know?"

I shrugged my shoulders and looked back down at my magazine.

"Hmm…well that is peculiar." Dr.Beckham commented.

"Yeah, it is" Emmett agreed as he turned and started to the door "Well thanks doc."

I stood up and threw the magazine on the table. When I caught up with Emmett he looked over to me, "How was your session?" I asked.

"Great, Just great!" Emmett said as he twirled around to look at me.

_Gosh I love it when, he stares me straight in the eyes, I love the way he smiles, I love his dimples that show when he is happy, mad, sad, or in agony. I love his body, I love his dim-witted mind, and I love everything about him. _

As I scanned his body over I noticed a brown stain on his shirt that wasn't there before.

"What happened?" I asked as I tugged on his right sleeve.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Emmett said as he strolled back to my car.

**Bella's Pov**

After Rosalie and Emmett went into the Dean's office, I started to walk back down the hallway.

"Where are you going?" Alice asked as she took a half step forward.

"To the dorm"

"Well, don't you want to see what happens?" Alice asked.

I stopped and turned slightly to look at Alice "No not really, I already know Emmett is going to make a complete fool of himself by yelling at the Dean."

"How do you know?" Jasper asked

I shrugged, "It's what Emmett does."

They all nodded in agreement, they knew I was right, I knew I was right. I have known Emmett since we were kids and whenever something happened, he never thought before he acted – well at least seventy percent of the time.

I turned my back and started to walk away.

"Wait" Edward called. I paused, I was frozen in place.

I felt him standing beside me now, "I'll walk you to your dorm" he paused and looked down at me "You don't want creeps like Mike trying to hook up with you again do you?"

"Guess not" I smirked. I began to walk at a even pace, trying not to hurry- I wanted to make this moment last, rarely did I ever get time where it was just me and Edward.

"So…" Edward said as he slid his hands into his pocket.

"So, so, so…"

"Oh come on, not this game again!" Edward breathed.

I laughed "Fine, how about another then?"

"Alright, what do you want to play?" Edward asked as we turned a corner.

"Hmm… how about truth or dare?" I asked innocently.

"Sure, you go first?"

"Truth or Dare?" I asked.

"Truth,"

"Oh come on, you whimp," I snickered.

"What? Everybody knows it's safer to play truth."

"Oh, what am I going to do, we are in a hallway. Are you scared I might make you eat a dandelion?" I said sarcastically as we passed a group of scholars.

"Dandelion? Did someone make you eat a dandelion before?" Edward asked as he stared down at me.

"Yes...wait, Edward" I growled "Stop trying to get off the subject!"

"Sorry"

"It's fine, but I am going to ask again 'truth or dare'?"

"Fine, dare" Edward sighed

"Alright I dare you to…" I began to ponder on what I should dare him to do when this group of guys passed us and whistled at me. I looked down to remember what I was wearing and blushed.

"Here put on my jacket," Edward handed me a beige jacket as he skowled at the college men. I slid my arms in and rolled back the sleeves.

I looked up at Edward, his jaws were really tensed as he looked at the group of guys behind me. "Why'd you give me your jacket?" I asked, as Edward turned to face me.

"I can't answer that," Edward responded.

"Why not?" I protested

"Because I can only answer that in truth and you made me choose dare." Edward explained as we came to a set of stairs.

"And when did that become a rule?" I asked

Edward snorted "Since, well, since forever."

"I've never heard of that rule before!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, come on, Bella, everybodys heard of that rule."

"Well, I haven't."

Edward sighed and looked at me "Bella, just give me a dare already."

"I dare you to lick that door knob." I said as I gestured to the one on my left.

"Wow, that's really immature Bella. I am not doing that!" Edward said as he stepped away.

"You have to!" I protested.

Edward sighed and looked at me "You have to promise not to tell a living soul."

"I promise."

Edward bent forward and licked the door knob, but when he got finished a guy opened up the door.

"What are you doing?" The guy asked as he suspiciously looked at Edward and I.

"I dropped my contact," Edward said as he stood up.

"I don't see it in your hand," The guy observed as he stepped out of the doorway into the hallway.

"Well I uh… Bella run!" Edward yelled as we took off down the hallway.

We stopped running after we went down to another hallway and were sure we lost the guy. I, of course, fell about halfway down the hallway, being in high heels and all, so Edward helped me up off of the ground.

"Huh- you're turn" I said, as we began to walk down the hallway to the dorm.

"Truth or Dare" Edward asked.

"Truth,"

"Awe, you whimp," Edward said mockingly.

"What?"

"You're a whimp" Edward repeated again.

"Why?" I questioned.

"Well that's what you said when I choose dare," Edward smirked.

"Oh, right um…okay ask away," I breathed.

"What? No you have to choose dare." Edward commanded as he stepped in front of me.

"Why?"

"Well because you made me choose dare."

"Well, I'm not going to fall for that like you did."

"I didn't fall for it," Edward snorted.

"_Sure"_

"Fine then, my question is; what is your favorite season?"

"_My favorite season_?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yup" Edward exhaled.

"That's easy" I snorted "I have to say Summer."

"Why?" Edward asked

"Because it is always warm," I responded.

"Then why did you come to windy Chicago?" Edward inquired.

"I like the school," I paused and looked at Edward "why did you come?"

"I don't know really, I mean I liked the school and all but I felt as if I was suppose to come here." Edward responded as we began to walk again.

"Oh," I didn't know what else to say, I mean what else could I say. Edward came here because he felt like he was _suppose _to, and I came because I liked the school.

Edward looked at me again and smiled "Here we are."

I sighed "Here we are." I pulled my key out of my pocket and turned around to face Edward.

Edward was watching me intently, like he was determining something in his mind, but there was a deep humor in his eye. "What?" I asked, Edward shook his head and leaned down so that our faces were at the same level. He placed his hands on either side of my head and leaned even closer. I began to press my body against the door.

"Now," He mumbled "it's my turn." I was confused, for a split second before he made it pretty clear. Edward leaned in until her lips touched, I could feel my blood boil, burning my lips. Edward took his hands from my face and pressed them onto the door behind me on either side of my face. At first our lips were closed, but slightly opened after a moment into the kiss. Edward pulled his hands off of the door, and wrapped them around my waist. My hands raised and laid gently against his chest, but eventually made their way up to the back of his head. My fingers began to intertwine in his locks of hair. I felt one of his hands touch my hair, but slowly trace my spine and slid down my back until it came to rest back on my waist.

I lost track of time, but I didn't really care. I would have loved to stay attached to his lips for all eternality. Eventually though, we both pulled away, I fell back onto the door, as Edward leaned against the wall.

I looked over at him and smiled "_WOW._"

Edward laughed and agreed as he gently stroked my cheek with his thumb. I sighed, and closed my eyes, I sat there for a moment when I realized that the door I was resting on had all of the sudden disappeared, and I was falling backwards.

When I opened my eyes, I was staring at Alice, and Jasper over my head, and Edward was in the door way.

"Bella are you okay?" Alice asked as she stared at me.

"Yeah. I'm way past okay."

Edward smiled and gave me his hand. He hauled me to my feet. "Are you sure your okay?" he asked, concern ringing in every word.

"Oh yeah" I breathed as I turned to face Alice. She was on her tip-toes and was whispering something in Jasper's ear. Jasper smiled and walked to Edward.

"Come on, lover boy" Jasper said as he yanked Edward by his arm. Edward hesitantly left but after a minute or so of me reassuring him I was fine, he finally left.

Alice had slammed the door behind them and rested against it, as she crossed her arms and stared at me.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Spill" Alice demanded as she pushed in the chair.

I opened my mouth but was interrupted by a cell phone. "Hold that thought" Alice said as she pulled out her phone. "Hello…oh hey…yeah I'm right here with her…hold on." Alice placed her phone on the desk, and pressed the speaker button.

"Alright Rosalie, we can hear you!" Alice screeched.

"Okay, now, Bella tell us everything!" Rosalie demanded.

"Fine, what do you want to know?" I asked suspiciously.

"Uh-everything!" Alice and Rosalie said in unison.

I sighed "I told you everything last night." I said confused.

"No, the kiss, how was the kiss, is he a good kisser?" Rosalie's voice rang out over the speaker.

"Oh" Was all I said.

Rosalie and Alice shrieked.

"SO, how was it?" Rosalie asked.

"Uh, it was… incredible, breathtaking, spectacular, oh and did I mention the best kiss ever."

"Wow, sounds wonderful," Rosalie teased.

"Yeah, it was" I replied.

"So, what were you two do in the hallway?" Alice asked.

"We played truth and dare," I said.

"_Oh really?" _Rosalie questioned.

"Yeah, I dared him to lick a door knob, and he asked me what my favorite season was…" I explained.

"Hold on, that sentence was not finished, you trailed off." Alice confirmed "what else did you do?"

"Nothing, that's it." I said but was unable to keep that big grin off of my face.

"Bella, you're not a good liar, and you never will be, so spill!" Alice shreiked.

"We might of made out a little." I said as I bit my lip and blushed.

"Is that why you fell on the ground, when I opened the door," Alice inquired.

"No! I fell on the floor because I was leaning on the door, and you opened it." I explained.

"So, I take it that you like him!" Rosalie said pointing out the obvious.

"Yeah, but enough about me. What about your little date Alice?" I asked

Alice sighed and flopped on to the bed. "Trust me, it wasn't as exciting as yours."

"Why? What happened?" Rosalie asked with a apprehension tone.

"Well we were waiting for Bella and Edward but that was a no show. Although I did get to learn a lot about him! Oh and our next date is tomorrow we are going shopping!"

"Shopping, wow you hit the jack pot! Not many guys like going shopping!" Rosalie commented.

"I know, he is great. He is so sensitive, caring, sweet, and his favorite color is dark green, and he has a dog named Paul." Alice said as she sat up.

"Paul?!" I shrieked "Who names a dog Paul?"

"I know!" Alice said "But it's a Siberian husky, and it is so beautiful."

"Wow, it sounds like you two our getting close." I noted, as I turned to face Alice.

"Yeah, but we still haven't kissed…oh well I will just have to be a good girl and wait." Alice said as she lay back down.

"Or you can react on impulse like Bella." Rosalie teased.

"Bye Rosalie" I said as I sprung up from the chair and hung up.

"You know, she is right." Alice said as she got up.

I was distracted by a shuffling noise at the door. I looked at Alice; she was staring at me with a confused face. I put my index finger to my lip and signaled her to toss me a pillow. Alice threw a pillow and grabbed one for herself when we crept up to the door and threw it open, and in fell Jasper and Edward, whom we plumeted with pillows.

This is so great! I love hitting people with pillows!

**And so there you have it my fabulous, beutiful people who love to review! I hope you liked it! and review if you did, I will try to hurry with the next chapter, no promises though, life's chaotic, I swear!**

**But hey, I got a new puppy, well, actually, it's my brother's, it's name is Neiko, yeah, I know it's wierd, but hey, it's a siberian husky, and absolutely adorable! **

**I will post a link to a picture of it on my profile, but it will be posted as Jasper's dog Paul, not my dog Neiko.**

Don't forget to vote on my poll, and there might be a title change on this story, but Iwill tell you guys what i is when I come up with it

Tootles


	17. A Very Good Morning

**yo people, well I'm must sincerely apologize for the horrific wait! But in my defense, I have finals and placement testing coming up and we're going to be doing some hard core studying for the next two weeks. Actually, that's not all that held me up, I also had a bad case of the...pausing for dramatic effect...dun, dun, dun...chicken pox, yeah, I know who gets chicken pox at 14, I don't know, me of course cause of my streak of bad luck. I'm a total and complete klutz and I have terrible luck. Yeah I know. But anyway, I've been at home with a terribly sore throat, fever/crappy head-ache, and an itchy body rubbing anti-itch cream on myself and unsuccessfully trying not to scratch, and the best part...it's spring break. Like I said, lucky me. Anyway, I'm so sorry for making you all wait, I'm a real crappy person, yeah I know, but it's here now and I hope you like it.**

Chapter 17: A Very Good Morning

We never changed out of the outfits that Alice had bought us earlier and I have to say that they were not at all comfortable.

We had been hanging out in Jasper's room watching movie after movie after movie. I believe the movie we were watching right now was Alvin and the Chipmunks. It was the most adorable thing in the world! I loved the beginning when they broke out singing 'Bad Day'!

So far we had watched Thirty Days of Night, which was a movie about vampires, and very, very gory. You could assume I wasn't enjoying that one too much. Then we watched this movie called Awake. It was a pretty good movie. It was about a man who had to have a heart transplant, but was unknowingly un-sedated during the surgery due to Anesthesia Awareness. We also watched the whole Harry Potter series. That was exhausted. I mean, Harry Potter is awesome, and I love the books, the movies were good too, but it just took a while to watch all of them, and it became late, and now I'm a bit tired.

As the credits rolled on the screen of the movie currently showing on the screen, my eyes began to droop.

Not only was I tired from the long movies, but we had also spent part of the day moving mine, and Alice's belongings out of Emmett and Edward's room and into mine and Alice's new room.

"Bella?" Edward whispered into my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"Hmm?" I responded, not even bothering to open my eyes.

I was presently positioned in Edward's lap on a reclined recliner. I had my feet, and calves hanging over the edge of the chair, while my head was resting on Edward's marble chest.

"You need some sleep." He said

"Just leave me in the chair, I'm too tired to walk, and my bed is still soaked." I replied.

I snuggled my face into his chest and quickly fell asleep in his arms.

I could feel myself being lifted, but still didn't bother to wake myself up. My feet and legs swayed in the air as my arms held tightly to whoever was carrying me, which I assumed was Edward. I heard a door open and felt myself being laid out on something soft and cushioned. A warm layer of a blanket was draped over me, and I nestled my head into a pillow, oblivious, and not caring where I was.

**Edward POV**

"Bella?" I asked Bella as her eyes started to droop while she lay across my lap.

"Hmm?" Was her soft response.

"You need to sleep." I told her.

"Just leave me in the chair, I'm too tired to walk, and my bed is still soaked." She said with her eyes still closed.

She then pulled her face into my chest and drifted. I sighed, placing my hands under her knees and behind her neck. I stood up, lifting her with me.

I turned to Alice who was looking liked she might pass out right there on the floor, cuddled up with Jasper.

"Alice," I said "where is Bella going to sleep?"

"Well, like I said, there's really no where for her to go except for your bed, or a sleeping bag on the floor." Alice said with that wicked, evil smile of hers.

"What about Rosalie?" I asked as Rosalie was standing up and starting towards the door with Emmett.

"Oh no, that would most certainly not be a good idea!" Rosalie exclaimed turning around abruptly to face me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, I don't kick, but I punch in my sleep." She answered, looking down.

"What?" I responded incredulous.

_Who punches in their sleep?_

"It's true." She said, looking up with honest eyes.

"Yes, I slept with her one night; she got me in the gut. I ended up pulling a blanket on the floor with me and sleeping there. And I was in my own room." Emmett said rubbing his stomach from the memory.

I turned to Alice "Well, I guess it's either your bed or the floor." She shrugged.

"Bella is most certainly not sleeping on the floor." I said shaking my head.

"Well, then it's your bed." Alice turned to walk out after kissing Jasper on the cheek. "See you tomorrow Jasper." She smiled to him and walked out followed by Rosalie and Emmett.

Oh well, I guess she'll have to sleep with me tonight.

_Crap, not that way, gee, I sound like a pervert._

"See ya' Jasper." I commented after he opened the door for me.

I walked out, turning sideways to avoid hitting Bella's legs or head. I mad my way to the elevators, pressing the one button with my elbow and waited until the doors opened again. I walked into my room and laid Bella on the foot of the bed, then lifted her head and placed a pillow under it. I pulled the comforter down and draped it over her as she cuddled up into it. I smiled and kissed her forehead before changing into some baggy shorts and removing my shirt.

I then grabbed a thin pair of sweats out of my drawer. I moved over to Bella, removing her shoes, before slipping the sweats up her legs, and underneath the skirt. I didn't see a thing. After the pants were fully on her, under her skirt, I slid her skirt down the sweats and past her feet and laid it on my computer chair.

I lay vertically on the bed and pulled a spare blanket over me. I looked down at Bella, and thought back to earlier this evening when I overheard Bella, Alice, and Rosalie talking in their new room. Bella thought I was a good kisser, she liked kissing me, and she thought our kiss was incredible, breathtaking, spectacular, and the best kiss she had ever experienced. I smiled, and then rested my head onto the pillow before fastly falling into sleep.

**Bella POV**

**I **woke up not knowing where I was. I thought back to the last thing I remembered last night before I was fully asleep. Someone carrying me. I looked over my surroundings and realized that I was in Edward's room, and in his bed.

_Holy snap!_

I'm in Edward's bed! I looked up to see the angelic face at the top of the bed and saw that he was still fast asleep, his hair all disheveled. I loved his hair like that.

As I looked at him, I had an urge to be closer to him, to touch him. Or just wrap my arms around his middle. I sat up careful not to wake Edward and slowly moved to Edward's side, at the top of the bed. I stopped moving abruptly once he started to stir. As soon as he relaxed and I figured he was fastly asleep again; I lay down next to him and draped my arm over his stomach, noticing how he had defiant muscles and how his torso was very built.

I laid my head in a position where my face was directly in front of mine so that I could basically stare at him.

I did stare at him for a few moments, thinking about how I had such a great guy, until I fell asleep again.

**Edward POV**

I woke up and just about jumped out of my pants. I looked over and saw a face right in front of me and didn't realize at first that it was Bella, but when I did I relaxed a little. As I looked into her beautiful face, I also noticed that her hand was draped across my torso. Her touch was so amazing; it sent chills through my body.

My little episode from waking up a few moments ago made her stir. She stretched her arms, removing her left arm from my stomach, and her eyes fluttered open. She was staring at me, blinking until realization dawned on her and her deep, beautiful, brown eyes grew wide. She smacked herself in the head and jumped up to the floor.

"I-I'm sorry...I j-just, I wanted.-" She started, but I cut her off by crawling to her side of the bed and pulling myself up on my knees so that I was at her level, and kissed her deeply, passionately.

Her small fingers curled into my hair and pulled my face closer to hers. I wrapped my arms around her waist and leaned back onto the bed, pulling her back with me. Our kiss continued as we lay together on the bed, and continued to deepen until a small 'ehem' noise came from across the room

Bella looked over her shoulder, while I pulled my head up and looked across the room to see Emmett sitting up in the bed with his hand over his eyes.

"If you two want to get all frisky over there, you mind waiting until I'm gone?" He asked spreading two fingers to peak through and see if we were done with our little outburst.

"We're done Emmett, you can look now." Bella said rolling onto her back, blushing.

"Sorry." I said apologetically, turning to her. "Good Morning."

"A very good morning." She smiled.

"Um... I have to...go." She said, standing up.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To get ready for class." She answered, looking down, her face still pink from embarrassment.

"Right, I forgot today was Monday." I said looking over to Emmett, who was now making his way into the bathroom.

"Yes, but we can do something afterward, if you want." She added.

The frown I was feeling on my face turned into a wide smile. "Of course, I'd love to!"

"Okay, well I do believe I owe you a cup of coffee." She said grinning.

"You don't have to do that you know?"

"But I want to; I'll see you at twelve." Then she left the room, closing the door behind her.

--

**Alice POV**

I had been anxiously awaiting for classes to end for about four hours now. I had a hot date tonight, well actually, this afternoon. Jasper was picking me up at my physiology class at noon, right at the bell, so to speak.

As soon as we were dismissed, I practically jogged out of the building, not paying attention to where I was going, and bumped right into something, or someone.

I looked up to see a very tall and handsome figure. The figure I was just running out of the building to meet.

I plunged in for a hug. "Jasper! Hello."

"Hello Alice." He smiled a wide smile before wrapping his long arms around my waist and returning my hug.

He took my hand and led me to his car, after pecking me on the cheek. He was being quite the gentleman. Keeping himself at a distance so to speak, not just moving right in there, but actually trying to get to know me before moving up to a new level.

As we drove to the local mall, I found myself staring at him the whole way. I smiled when he realized this and turned to me with a questioning look on his face.

"What are you looking at me like that for?' He asked in a subtle tone.

"Just admiring." I simply stated, putting my hand around his right hand, in which was rested on the console, fingers tapping away furiously as we waited a stop light.

He smiled and flipped his hand over, wrapping his fingers around my slim knuckles, squeezing it slightly.

"Same here." He said as I looked down at our intertwined hands.

We pulled up to a very large building with different signs displayed on different areas of the place above doors.

He dropped my hand and strolled quickly to my side of the car, opening my door and pulling me out of the seat by my other hand.

"Well, are you ready for a little shopping?" He asked.

"A little? I guess you didn't know me as well as I thought you did." I joked, trudging ahead of him, tugging him along behind me.

**Edward POV**

I drove my Volvo over to the Sociology 2 building, which was Bella's last class, to pick her up for our 'date'.

Once I saw her step out of the building, I immediately became mesmerized by her beauty. But when I saw her looking around apprehensively, I stepped out of the car, waving her over. Once she saw me, her apprehensive look turned into a huge grin as she speed walked to my vehicle.

"Hello beautiful." I said in a low, supposed to be husky voice as she stepped into hearing range.

"Hello." She giggled, encircling her arms around my waist.

I pulled her into my side and walked her over to the passenger's seat, opening the door for her and helping her in.

I gently shut the door after giving her a small peck on the forehead and walked over to the driver's side and got in. We drove to the nearest coffee shop, Java Jump, in silence. I could see her staring at me out of the corner of my eyes.

We decided to take my car, even though this was are payment to me for making me spill my drink on the plane, but since her car is hot pink, and completely bejeweled, we decided against the idea of taking her truck.

I pulled up to Java Jump and helped Bella out of the car. She took my hand in hers as we walked into the shop.

**Jasper POV**

We had been shopping for about three hours now, yes, _THREE HOURS_. Edward was definitely right about Alice's shopping addiction. I don't see how he dealt with this for sixteen years. But even so, I would go shopping with Alice any day, just to make her happy. Even though she had fifteen bags, and I was the one holding all of them.

I decided against buying anything for myself just for the fact that I would have to hold all of it and I honestly didn't think I would be able to handle any more bags.

"Okay, this is the last store." Alice said waling straight into Victoria's Secret.

No way, not even for Alice.

"Um... Alice." My voice muffled from behind all of the bags I was holding.

"Yeah?" She inquired, admiring a window display.

"I'm so sorry, but I can't go in there." I replied.

"Why is that?"

"Well, because, I'm a man." I said, putting the bags down beside a bench and sitting.

"Wow, I never would have thought!" She giggled.

"No, I mean...that's not what I meant. I can't go in there because men don't belong in there."

"Well, lucky for you, I won't be shopping for panties today, only make-up." She smiled, walking right into the store.

"Alice, really, I can't go in there."

"Sure you can, I promise, I won't shop for any under garments, ect."

"I know, but what if someone I knew saw me in there, one of my guy friends?" I asked

"Well, they would be in there too, so if they made fun of you, make fun of them back." She shrugged.

"Alice, that's exactly what a five year old would say." I responded laughing.

"Jasper, is it that bad to just walk around with me in a store?"

"No, not at all, but it's different, it's not just any store, it's _Victoria's Secret!"_

''And you won't even do it for me?" She pouted.

"Alice, I would love to walk into that store for you, but I would be degraded as a man if I was even caught dead in there!" I exclaimed.

"Fine." She harrumphed. She stomped right ahead of me, heading to the entrance while I gathered her bags and trotted along behind her, upset that I upset her.

Once the bags were stored in the trunk of my car, and we were settled in our seats, I turned to her "Alice, you're not angry with me, are you?" I put on my best irresistible face.

She sighed "No, let's just get out of here."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

She looked as if she were having a debate in her mind then turned to me and said "Jasper, what did you think of Bella making the first move on Edward?"

Her question caught me a bit off guard, and I was fumbling for an answer. "Um...I don't know, it was bold, not in a bad way though, why?"

"Oh, no reason..." She turned away from me with a self questioning look on her face, as if she were determining something.

I looked away down at the steering wheel as I pushed the key into the ignition, and the car began to hum.

"Jasper?" Alice said in a questioning tone.

I turned my face to her and was answered with her beautiful, thin lips. I was completely surprised by this movement, and, not paying much attention to what I was doing, slammed my foot down on the gas pedal.

There was a loud _SCREETCH_ noise, then a _EERCH_, and the whole facade ended with a _CLASH, BANG, CRASH!_

Alice pulled back abruptly with a terrified look in her features. As I'm sure my face was showing off the same expression.

Holy crap.

Both of us turned our heads at the same time, peering out of the windshield. I discovered that my car, in fact, did not hit another car-which was extremely, magnificently great- but went over the curb and smacked right into a huge light post, causing the light to fall right onto the hood of my car.

Well, at least I have insurance.

_Yeah, I completely screwed up my car, but the good news is, I save a bunch of money on car insurance by switching to Gieko._

Wait, I don't have Gieko, I have Nation Wide, duh.

_Nation Wide is on your side._

Crap, no it wasn't that either. Well, that's not good; I don't even know my own car insurance company.

Oh, yeah, now I remember, it's State Farm!

_Like a good neighbor, State Farm is there!_

"Jasper, I really hope you have car insurance." Alice said mouth still open in shock.

"_Like a good neighbor State Farm is there!" I _sang out to her, causing a small giggle to erupt from her mouth.

"I guess you better call them up then."

**Bella POV**

**I had b**ought Edward and me a cup of coffee, (minewas immensely sweetened) and now we were just talking.

"Hey, so I was talking to Angela earlier in class today." I said casually.

"Oh, about what?" He asked, taking a sip from his coffee.

"Well, she wanted to know our...how she put it...'relationship status' '' I replied.

"What do you mean by 'relationship status?' " He asked.

"Well, like are we just dating, are we planning on going into a relationship, or are you a definite no." I said, smiling as his eyes widened at the last part.

"Am I a definite no?" He asked, trying to make it seem as if it were no big deal.

"Possibly..." I said, hiding a smile.

"Well, is there anything I can do to make you change your mind about that?" He inquired, raising an eyebrow, that glorious grin on his face.

"Well, there may be something." I said as he leaned closer, expecting to catch me in one of his breathtaking kisses.

"Yeah," I said, turning my head as his lips smacked right into my cheek. "You can buy me some gum to take away my coffee breath." I finished, laughing.

He plopped back down in his chair, his face priceless. "Well, then lets go get you some gum."

We stood up, and walked to the counter. Edward picked up a pack of vanilla gum and purchased it, handing it to me as we walked out of the exit, throwing our empty paper cups away on our way out.

"So, what is our relationship status?" He asked as he was helping me into his car.

"I don't know, you tell me." I said.

"Well, you could tell her that we were moving into a relationship, that is, if that's what you want." He said, trying to repress a smile.

I began to blush at the thought of dating '_The guy'_ as Alice had put it a couple weeks ago. "Sure, I can tell her that, no problem."

--

"So, how do you feel about parties, Bella?" Alice inquired.

"Um...I don't know Alice, what kind of party?" I asked.

"You know, the usual college party, nothing to intense, I mean, there probably won't even be any alcohol." Okay, that had to be a lie.

"Yeah, okay, cause' there's always college parties without alcohol." I answered, rolling my eyes.

"Oh, come on Bella, you have to come. Edward's going." She said in a sing-song voice.

"Fine," I started. "but I pick my own outfit!"

"No deal!" She shrieked.

"What?"

"There is no way,you would ever pick out your otfit for a party. I will pick out your outfit, matter of fact, I already have yours, and Rosalie's outfits picked out, I bought them at the mall today with Jasper, before he wrecked his car that is." She said.

I began to giggle at the memory of Alice telling Rosalie, Edward, and I the story of how she kissed Jasper and he revved the car into a light post, resulting in the light falling onto the hood of his car.

Hilarious!

"Fine." I hmmphed.

Alice grinned with a amused looke in her eye"Alright, so here they are." She walked over to her closet, slid it open, and pulled out two very...well, she pulled out two dresses, not very modest dresses at all. "Here's yours." She said handing me a halter dress with a bow type style tie under the chest. The bow thing was black, while the rest of the dress was white with black, tan and red swirl type thing all over the bottom. It had a low back cut and was not very long.

"Oh and here's your shoes." She said, throwing a pair of red pumps over to me.

"Alice, you don't really expect me to wear heels do you?"

"Oh come on Bella, you'll be with Edward, he won't let you fall." Alice said with a smile. "How's that going with you guys anyway?"

"Oh, well, we kind of decided to get more serious." I said, a blush creeping up my neck

"Meaning..." She raised her eyebrows at me, telling me to give her more info.

"Meaning, that we are...well...planning on a relationship." I spat out as fast as humanly possible.

"That's great Bella!" She threw herself across the room and pulled me into a tight hug. "But I think that I've been working so much trying to get you and Edward together, that I haven't had time for me and Jasper, so I am officially taking a break from meddling in other people's lives and working on my own."

"That's good progress, Alice." I said, earning me a glare from the pixie figure.

"Whatever, just go get changed, then I'll do your make-up." She said.

"What about Rosalie?" I asked

"Oh, she can handle herself; I already gave her the little black dress I bought. It will knock the breath out of Emmett!"

"What's it look like?"

"You'll see later, now go get changed."

I followed Alice's demands,and went into the bathroom to change into the revealing dress and pumps, to my dismay, and emerged from the bathroom. I hadn't dried my hair earlier when I took a shower, so when I pulled the ponytail out of my hair, loosening the bun, my hair cascaded in spirals down my back.

"Wow, your hair looks perfect how it is; we don't even need to do any work on it, except this." She said, opening her jewelry box and pulling out a small hair piece. It was silver with small crystal like stones making a large circle at the head. She strolled towards me again, clip in hand, and pushed it into the side of my hair, pulling the left side up, and behind my ear, while the other side hung loosely.

"Alright, now for your make-up." She said grabbing her oversized make-up bag. She un-zipped the bag and started applying make-up. First a very light liquid foundation, then a shimmery eye shadow that she rubbed onto my lids and up to my brow. She finished off with a medium brown eyeliner, and mascara.

Right after she finished, Rosalie strolled into the room, black, shiny clutch in hand. She was wearing a very, very short, shiny strapless dress with pieces of shiny black fabric hanging on the sides. The hem of the dress was a little ruffle. She topped it all off with very high, high heels. The heels had to be at least five inches high.

"You girls ready?" Rosalie asked, closing the door.

"Just about, give me ten minutes." Alice shrieked grabbing her dress, shoes, and make-up and taking off into the bathroom.

"Wow, Bella you look great." Rosalie said, stroking my soft curls.

"Thanks, Rose, you look...um...well...good." I giggled, fumbling for a word for her little black dress.

"Short?"

"For you, no. For me, yes." I replied just as Alice burst out of the bathroom, looking amazing for not even ten minutes.

"How's my hair? My dress?" Alice started barking out, gesturing to her navy blue, short, strapless dress with large, golden rose designs all over it. For shoes she was wearing golden stilettos with an open toe.

"You look great, now let's go." Rosalie said grabbing both mine and Alice's hands and pulling us out of the door. Alice grabbed two clutch purses on the way out. One red and the other gold.

"Here." She said handing the red one to me.

"My things aren't in it." I said

"Yeah they are, I put your things in there while you were in the bathroom."

I looked through the the purse as we made our way down the hall to Emmett and Edward's room. Once we reached their door, Rosalie didn't even bother knocking before opening the door and stepping right in.

When we stepped in, all three of the guys were playing Super Smash Bros. on Game Cube.

Once Rosalie realized that the boys weren't acknowledging our entrance, she cleared her throat.

Nothing.

She cleared her throat a bit louder.

This time there was a quick glance her way by Emmett, but he turned his head so fast that I swear he could've gotten whip lash.

This, of course infuriated Rosalie. She strolled right over to the game system and hit the power button, like I saw her do once before, but this time, more furiously.

All three boys groaned frustrated.

"Rose," Emmett started to whine. "Why'd you have to go and do that, I was winni-" He stopped in mid sentence, mouth practically dropping to the floor as he looked in Rosalie's direction.

"Wow, um, you look...um...wow, just...wow." Emmett said, as his eyes begin become lustful.

Rosalie began giggling as she walked over to him, pulling him into a hug and kissing him passionately before dragging him out of the room.

As we all watched as they strolled out, I noticed Edward's eyes flicker to me.

Edward just continued staring in my direction as Jasper got up, hugged Alice, kissed her lips, grabbed her hand and walked out. Leaving Edward and I alone.

He stood up and made his way to me, slowly.

"Hello, gorgeous." He whispered into my ear, sending shivers all down my body. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him to me on impulse, making him chuckle a bit.

He kissed my ear, then my cheek. He then grabbed my hand, leading me out of the room, basically 'leaving me hanging'.

when we got down to the parking lot, he helped me into the passengers' seat and closed the door before walking over to his side of the car and getting in.

"What was that about?" I asked as soon as he was settled into his seat.

"What are you talking about?" He asked dumbly.

"You all touchy feely in there, then as soon as I'm sure I'm gonna' get a kiss, you just back off." I said

"Oh, I'm sorry. Will this make you feel better?" he said before giving me a chaste kiss on the lips.

"No." I answered making him chuckle.

"You look very beautiful." He tried to redeem himself.

"I'm still mad at you." I said, crossing my arms and turning my face to the window. I expected the car to start moving, but all I felt was his eyes on me as I sat away from him, just a bit teasingly. That's all I felt at first before I felt something cold on my knee, slowly moving to my thigh before I felt Edward's cold lips on my shoulder, then my neck.

I nuzzled him away from my neck, but he just moved back to my shoulder instead, his hand still on my barley covered thigh.

He pulled his cold lips away for a moment to speak. "You still mad?"

"A little" I responded as he kissed the corner of my mouth, then my chin. He went back to my neck as I closed my eyes.

I was just sitting there, letting him fondle me when I was supposed to be mad at him. As it all started to come back to me, my mind unclouding, I opened to mouth to protest, but to my surprise, all that came out was a muffled 'hmm' groaning type noise.

Oh my gosh.

I'd never heard that come out of my mouth before.

Edward began laughing as he pulled back. "Feel better?"

"not really... that was not fair." I protested.

He only response was a laugh as he the started the car. He still kept his hand in my thigh as we drove. And all I did was watch that hand, partly enjoying this and partly making sure it didn't go any higher up my leg.

"We're here." He sighed, taking his hand from my leg and placing it on my cheek, turning my head to face him. He looked at me for a second, as if he were reading a difficult book.

"What are you thinking?" He finally asked.

"Nothing." I said

"Is something the matter?"

"No."

"You've been a little quiet lately."

"Have I?"

"Yes, now do you want to tell me, or do I have to force it out of you?" He said with a devious grin.

"Nothing's wrong, I already told you."

"Okay, you asked for it." He said, sliding his hand behind my neck and pulling me to him. His kiss was a sweet peck, and then he pulled away.

"What kind of persuasion is that?" I asked offended.

"I'm just getting started, you know, building up the tension. Now do you want to tell me before its too late?" He asked.

"Edward, nothing's wrong, geez, you're being paranoid."

"Am I?" He raised his brows.

"Yes, now let's go before Alice comes out looking for me." I said, reaching for the door handle. I had both feet out of the car and was about to stand up when Edward wrapped one cold hand around my wrist, pulling me back.

"You know, I'll find out sooner or later." He said before letting go of my wrist and getting out. I stood up, shutting the door behind me and began to walk into the building leaving Edward at the car as he was popping the trunk, searching for something, not realizing that I was leaving him. Just as I got about twenty feet away from the car, someone's arm snaked its way around my waist and pulled me close to their body.

At first I was thinking it was Edward, but as I looked up, it was definitely not him. I began to wriggle myself out of his grasp and was successful at first, but as I began to walk away from him, he had the nerve to grab a hold of my wrist.

"Look buddy; just leave me alone, okay." I said in a low, stern voice.

"Bella?" I heard Edward call for me. He seemed farther away than I needed him to be.

Well isn't this just freaking peachy! Yeah it's all sunshine and roses now!

"Hey, I just wanna talk to ya'." He said, pulling me closer.

Freaking fabulous!

"Bella?" Edward called again "Where are you?"

I opened my mouth to holler Edward over, but was stopped by the creepy ma's hand smacking over my mouth.

Oh, that is _it!_

I pulled up my foot, which was covered in a pretty red stiletto and slammed it down right on the man's foot. His hand left my mouth and my wrist, releasing me as he yelled out in pain.

"That's what you get, _bastard!"_

"Bella? Is that you?" Edward called out, not far from me now.

"Yeah, I'm over here!" I hollered, starting to run to his voice.

I reached Edward and linked arms with him.

"Hey, what were you doing?" Edward asked, glancing over to the man who was still jumping around holding his foot.

"Some old creep was hitting on me."

"Oh really?" He scowled at the man.

"Yeah, but as you can see, I took care of it."

"Yes, I can see that." He said leading me into the building. "Oh, I brought you my jacket from the car."

"Thanks, you didn't have to do that, it's not even cold out here." I stated, taking the jacket.

"I know, but just in case it's cold inside or something, or if some guy like that," He said nodding over to the creep who was now regaining his composure from the blow I sent to his foot. "has lingering eyes for that outfit of yours."

I blushed a bit, don't even know why, but I did as we opened the door and stepped inside, as i glanced around the room i realized that we were in a club, then i rememberd Alice explaining about some rich kid who had rented out a night club for a huge party so that pretty much anyone in the campus could attend.

As soon as we stepped inside, Alice was standing directly by the entrance, foot tapping, and arms crossed over her slim chest.

"About time you two showed up." She snapped, waving her small hands in our face.

"We got a bit held up Alice, what's the problem?"

"Well, Jasper and Emmett are on the verge of getting crazy drunk, well actually, Emmett's on the verge of getting crazy drunk, but it's Jasper's fault, and the worst thing is, we've been here a total of twenty minutes!" She said as she finished her rant.

"How in the world did he manage to get drunk in twenty minutes? and how is this density Jasper's fault?" Edward questioned, looking over to the bar where Emmett and Jasper had a deck of cards laid out in front of them, _nineteen shot glasses_ in front of Emmett!

Holy crap, Emmett is such an idiot! Who drinks _nineteen_ shots in twenty minutes?

"What the heck happened Alice?!" Edward practically yelled at Alice, gesturing over to the immense amount of shot glasses in front of the dork. "And where is Rosalie?"

"Don't yell at me Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!" Alice started wagging her finger in his face. "This is in no way my fault, I tried to stop it with all of my seductive being, and Rosalie, she disappeared about fifteen minutes ago, leaving me to take care of the two dweebs! So don't you dare go off blaming me for this?" She finished taking a deep breath to calm herself.

"Well, just tell me how it happened Alice."

"Well, it started out simple enough, Rose and I were even playing with them at first-" She started but Edward cut her off.

"Playing what?"

"Black Jack." She clairfied, then started to continue her previous sentence. "But after about five games, Jasper and Emmett made a bet. Jasper was dealing, so he knew he had a better chance of winning, so he bet Emmett that every time he got twenty one or at least higher than Emmett, well you know how the game goes the whole you have to get higher than the dealer thing, well pretty much Emmett sucks at Black Jack, and Jasper always has higher cards." She finished

"Why'd Rosalie leave?" I asked

"She told Emmett to turn the bet down, but you know those two, they bet as much as they breathe, so she told him she was leaving, but she then told me that she was going to go flirt around with some guys so that maybe Emmett would listen to her. But I haven't seen her." Alice answered.

"Okay, Alice. I'll go take care of this," Edward said with a wicked grin on his face, to let me know that he was not going to do anything to help out. "Bella, you just go wait for me over there." He said gesturing to a large sofa set in the far corner.

I made my way over to a chair and sat down. I looked around me and realized that Edward had left, making his way to the bar.

Just then, someone tapped on my shoulder. I looked up to see that Jacob guy from the ice-rink about a week ago.

"Hey," He started. "do you remember me?"

"Yeah, my dream guy." I stated turning away from him, hinting for him to go away.

"Yeah, sorry about that." He said, taking the seat next to me.

_Why was it that guys did that? Every time I give a guy a hint to do one thing, they do the exact opposite!_

"It was a little bet me and a couple of my friends had," he clarified as he set his drink on the coffe table in front of us.

I didn't answer him, but instead, sat there watching Edward talk to Emmett and Jasper up at the bar as Emmett downed another shot.

"We made a bet that we all put a hundred bucks in, and Whoever used the best pick-up lines, and got some random girl to agree to go on a date with them got two hundred bucks."

"Really," I said, now interested for some reason in who won. "Who won?"

"Sadly, nobody." He said "But I was close. I had this one girl all over me, that is until, well, some gay guy came over claiming that he was my boyfriend saying' Sugar buns, what in the world are you doing, I thought we were in a committed relationship?' then he started using a bunch of dumb pick-up lines on me, and the girl walked out." He answered.

"He didn't tell us about the 'sugar buns' part." I said unthinkingly.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Oh, u-um, n-nothing." I said as Edward noticed me and began walking towards me.

""Look, um I got to go, see you later." I said before walking to Edward.

"Who was that?" Edward asked once I reached him.

"Oh, nobody. So how'd it go?" I asked, trying to change the subject, not really wanting Edward to go beat that Jacob dude up because of Edward swearing to the guy that beating the crap out of Jacob was exactly what he would do if he ever caught him talking to me again.

"Bella, who was it, I won't be angry if that's what you're afraid of, I'm not going to freak out if you talk to other guys besides myself, now just tell me." He said stopping me by grabbing hold of my elbow.

"It was no one, a person of the past-"

"Tell me." He said sternly. I didn't answer "Okay, then I will go see myself since it's someone who you obviously don't want me to meet." He claimed as started to turn in that direction.

"Wait, Edward!" I screeched before grabbing his hand. He of course kept walking in that direction, me tagging along behind, still attached to his hand.

"Edward, I'll tell you, just please don't do anything rash." I pleaded to him as he pushed his way through the crowd. "Edward! Turn around and stop walking for a moment so that I can talk to you!" I yelled, trying to get his attention. He just gripped my hand and pulled me closer to him so that he wasn't basically dragging me through the crowd anymore.

"Edward! Stop!" I yelled again, this time jerking my hand back, but still keeping his hand in mine so then I pulled his arm back with my own, making him take a few steps backward, and came to a halt, refusing to move.

"Bella, seriously, is it that bad? Were you making out with the guy or something?" He asked, hurt starting to drown out his eyes before he quickly concealed his expression.

"No! Of course not." I said partly offended. "I would just rather me tell you instead of you going over there and getting still angry and doing something repulsive." I said.

"Well, I'm listening." He said. I don't know why I wanted to keep this guy from facing Edward's wrath, I mean he completely deserved it, kissing like he did, I didn't even know him and he pretty much man-handled me. But honestly, I didn't want Edward to get into any kind of trouble.

"ItwasJacobfromtheicerink." I mumbled quickly, incoherently, not expecting Edward to understand, but I guess he's lived with Alice too long because he understood every word.

"It was who?!" He shouted looking over to the chairs, seeing Jacob staring right at us, his eyes growing wide when he saw Edward.

"I warned him never to talk to you again!" He scowled.

"Edward, it was no big deal, he was honestly apologizing for his and his friends behavior that day, don't worry about it, lets just go have fun tonight, okay?"

"Fine," He mumbled unhappily.

I gripped his hand tighter, turning around and heading over to the bar where Emmett and Jasper were still playing a card game.

"So, I guess you didn't get the drinking problem under control did you?" I asked as we approached the bar, Emmett chugging another shot, making it his twenty fifth in the last half hour or so.

"Well, I think I made it worse." He stated grinning.

"How so?" I asked.

"Well, I told them that if they were going to do a drinking game that they should at least play one that would get them really drunk, like Slap jack, or Speed, or even Hold Em." He answered, laughing.

"Edward Masen Cullen!" I started "you're purposely corrupting my cousin!"

"I'm sorry, but it was hilarious, you should've seen them both over here. Emmett was already wasted, now he's well...I don't know, but he's really drunk." He laughed, and of course I couldn't help but laugh too.

"Alright you have five Emmett, do you want to hit?" Jasper asked eyeing Emmett's ace-which obviously Emmett didn't know could be used as an eleven- and his four.

"Wait a second Jasper, I thought that in Black Jack, an ace could be used as an eleven or a one." I said placing a hand on my hip, Alice showing up beside me.

"Well, uh..." Was his response.

"jasper, you were cheating Emmett!" I hooted, laughing my head off along with everyone else.

"What, I can use this as eleven, why would I want to do that?" Emmett asked

"So you can win." I replied simply.

"But I thought the point of the game was to have a lower hand than the dealer, not higher." Emmett said confused. Wow, Jasper sure played him.

"Why Jasper, you little cheater!" Alice laughed. "Taking advantage of a very drunk Emmett like that."

I was about to take the deck of cards away from Jasper when I saw a very livid Rosalie across the bar. She had been talking to some guy, but stopped when she looked over at us -Obviously her plan didn't work so well- She marched straight over to me and Edward, completely ditching the man she was talking to.

Emmett downed a few more shots, before Edward asked the bartender to cut off about a minute later. Rosalie up behind me and glared over a Emmett.

"What the hell is his problem?! I told him to stop, he didn't so I go to flirt with guys to get him jealous so that maybe next time he will listen, but no, he just sat there with Jasper for the last twenty mintutes minutes, not even paying any attention to me! How dare him!!" Rose ranted as she jabbed her index finger in Emmetts direction.

At the sound of Rose's voice, Emmett turned around to face her. "Hey babe, where you been, I've been sitting over here with jasper, and he's not really much company."

Edward and I both started snickering at the drunk, slurring Emmett trying to sweet talk his pissed off girlfriend. I mean seriously, how dense can one guy be?

"Emmett McCarty, don't you dare talk to me like your going to get some! I am pissed beyond belief because of you! I'm leaving" Rosalie paused adn slightly angled her feet in the direction of the door before saying " oh and thank you so much for ruining my night! Too bad, I know you really liked this outfit too." Rose snapped, turning away from Emmett, who was wide eyed with his mouth hanging as he watched his girlfriend walk away from him, swaying her hips all the while.

"Rose! Bayyywait!" He slurred, attempting to stand. "Combak, peas roe" He added jumping off of the stool and falling. He followed her all of the way out the door,  
(Rose! Baby wait!) (Come back, please Rose!)

Completely off balance, and walking practically in circles.

"Jasper, I suggest you apologize to Alice." I stated turning to one of the two culprits in Emmett's mishap. Emmett may be a dork sometimes, but he is still my cousin, my blood, and he too deserves a break. I kind of felt bad for him.

"Good idea." He said, putting up his index finger and jumping off of the stool, running towards Alice. He took Alice over to the corner and sat her in his lap after he got situated in a cushioned chair. He was obviously a bit drunk too, not as much so as Emmett, but definitely drunk.

"Well, at least we can still have a good time." I shrugged at Edward.

"Yeah, I guess we can." He replied with a devious grin, raising one eyebrow.

**Emmett POV**

I followed Rose out to the parking lot, leaving my friends behind. I felt like I was about to fall over again, and I knew I was walking in curvy, uneven lines. I was very dizzy, I don't think I've been this drunk since that day at summer camp when Bella and I went to the beach and I drank like three bottles of vodka.

I shuddered at the memory of a bad hang over. Oh and the barfing fit on the side of the trail. Yeah that was the worst day ever; I ended up crapping all over myself. I had to wear Bella's underwear...that wasnt so comfortable.

"Rosawy!" I hollered trying to form a coherent sentence, but all that came out were slurs. "Wose, I'mso sowy." I said as I caught up to her, grabbing her small hand in mine.  
(Rosalie!) (Rose, I'm so sorry.)

"Whatever Emmett." She jerked her hand away.

"I love you!" I said clear as day. To this she turned around. "I reelly do."  
(I really do.)

"I love you too, but you better not ever do this again." She said, a finger wagging in my face.

"Deal." I replied, pulling her close, and somewhat using her for support as she pulled my right arm over her shoulder and lead me to the car.

We got to the car, Rose hopped into the drivers' seat after of course helping me into the passengers side. I may have had a moment where I was being smart and charming and not seeming at all drunk when I was just talking to Rose, but I was still completely wasted.

We got back to the dorms and Rose helped me to her and Angela's dorm. Since it was the weekend and all, Angela had decided to stay with her boyfriend, Ben who had luckily been located on the other side of the campus. Therefore Rose and I had the whole room to ourselves.

"Okay, you can sleep in my bed; I'll stay in Angela's so that her thing won't be ruined by the smell of alcohol , or puke, if it comes to that." Rosalie said, grabbing some pajamas out of her drawer and walking over into a corner where I didn't have great view of her and started changing.

"What?!" I almost screamed. "It's not like we haven't slept in the same bed before, I mean gee, we've done a lot more than just sleep in the same bed!"

"Emmett, you're drunk, I'm not going to have you're nasty breath all in my face and have you puking all over me in the middle of the night. Oh and you're going to wash those sheets in the morning." She said sternly before walking over and climbing in Angela's bed after turning out the lights.

I quickly stripped out of my pants and plain white t-shirt, leaving me in my boxers as I dug myself into Rosalie's pink/purple/blue schemed sheets, falling into sleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**Alice POV**

Jasper had apologized to me for completely abandoning me to get Emmett drunk. Now we were heading inside mine and Bella's room, I didn't feel comfortable leaving him to sleep in a room without someone to take care of him.

Of course, he was going to clean up his own puke.

I pulled off my sheets and replaced them with an extra set just in case his dinner did reappear. I went into the bathroom to change into some pajamas and when I came back, he was already fast asleep in my bed, snuggled up with the blankets and everything. I had laid down in Bella's bed and fell asleep.

**Edward POV**

I looked at Bella, giving her my best charming grin as I grabbed her hand, leading her to the dance floor.

"No, Edward. I can't dance." She said terrified.

"Sure you can." I told her, her dress swaying just slightly as I pulled her arm over her head and twirled her. She did a sort of trip/slip thing and just about fell, but I caught her and steadied her.

"See, I told you, I can't dance. I've got no balance what so ever." She conceded, seating herself on a stool directly behind her.

"Come on Bella." I said holding my arms out for her.

"No." She stated simply. Her face resembling an expression of boredom as she twirled her chair away from me. I reached around her waist and lifted her up onto the floor in front of me. When she tried to escape, I simply tightened my grip and lifted her. Carrying her to the dance floor.

"Edward! Put me down! Now!" She yelled, flailing her lags and smacking my chest. I sat her down in front of me on the dance floor just as the song 'Low' by Flow Ride came blaring through the speakers.

"Perfect." I said as I rested my hands on her hips right as 'Apple bottom jeans' blared out. The lights were flickering in the club. There were people swarming the dance floor, crowding all around us. Bella though just stared at me terrified as I began to move her hips myself, since she wasn't doing it, with mine.

Someone ran past us, bumping Bella very hard as they did so, making her lose her balance. She was very close to hitting the ground before I caught her. But when she stood up, she was facing the opposite direction. I was about to turn her around, but then I had an idea. When she started to turn to face me, I quickly grabbed her around the waist, pulling her back close to my chest, disabling her from turning.

I continued to move her hips with mine as the song went on and she even started to loosen up a bit, swaying on her own, completely on beat. She kept her hands firmly planted on my own, which were resting on her hips.

That's when I heard it, 'shorty go low, low, low, low, low' and I started to twist down, bringing Bella down with me as I went. I loved how she felt against me, although she completely stiffened, absolutely terrified, but I didn't loosen my grip on her. She was definitely, and obviously not comfortable with the way we were positioned and the dance move we were performing, but that didn't stop me, she would loosen up eventually.

As we performed our little dance of what I guess you could call 'getting low' she did loosen up. Soon she was leaning into me, perfectly at ease, not paying any attention to awkwardness, or any uncomfortable positions. Actually, once the song ended, I soon realized, once she turned around to face me, that she was laughing. She was actually enjoying herself.

It felt great moving with her like that, dancing with her, touching her. We hadn't been dating for very long, but that didn't matter, it felt like so much longer. Even though I would not dare mention it to Bella just yet, I was falling for her, hard, I was definitely beginning to fall in love with the most beautiful, wonderful, amazing woman I've ever met.

"You ready to go?" I whispered in her ear as I pulled her close to me, making her shiver.

"Yes." She said, wrapping her arm around my waist as we strolled towards the entrance.

I helped her into the car as she handed me the jacket I'd given to her earlier.

"Keep it." I said pushing it back in her direction.

"You sure?" She asked as I buckled myself in.

"Yep." I replied as I leaned over her. I grabbed her belt and pulled it across her body, buckling it slowly before brushing my lips to hers. She quickly reached to the back of my head, pulling me closer, willing me to stay there longer, and I did.

Ours lips moved slowly together at first, very in tune with the others'. Then as it started to deepen and become more passionate, I felt her hand untangle itself from my locks and move to the back of my neck, making a trail from my neck to my shoulders, to my chest. I placed one hand on her cheek as the other gripped her neck, pulling her closer, if possible. Our kiss continued to deepen and become more passionate, but sadly like every human being, we needed air.

As we broke apart, both of us trying to catch our breath, she smiled a breath taking smile that about broke my heart. I wanted to kiss her all over again. She was so beautiful it was unimaginable.

I stared at her beautiful, flushed face as the beautiful smile remained. "You know, I believe you once told me, Edward, that it's not polite to stare." She quoted.

"I believe I did." I repeated. I reached over and took her hand in mine, squeezing slightly. She sighed and leaned her head on my arm as I started the car. Bella reached her free hand to the radio, turning up the volume as the song 'Like a boy' by Ciara begin in the speakers. Bella giggled as she saw me frown. I wasn't very fond of this song basically because I acted nothing like how this song described men acting. Bella decided to tease me, and much to my disbelief and displeasure, started to sing along with it.

She started singing along with the first words:

_C-I-A-R-A  
Come on_

_Pull up your pants (Just like him)  
Take out the trash (Just like him)  
Getting your cash like him, fast like him  
Girl, you wanna act like he did_

_I'm talking 'bout  
Security codes on everything  
On vibrate so your phone don't ever ring (Joint account)  
And another one he don't know about_

_Wish we could switch up the roles and I could be that  
Tell you I love you, but when you call, I never get back  
Would you ask them questions like me, like, "Where you be at?"  
'Cause I'm out four in the morning  
On the corner rolling, doing my own thing_

_What if I had a thing on the side, made you cry  
Would the rules change up or would they still apply  
If I played you like a toy?  
Sometimes, I wish I did act like a boy_

_Can't be getting mad, what you mad? can't handle that!  
Can't be getting mad, what you mad? can't handle that!_

_Girl go ahead and be (Just like him)  
Go run the streets (Just like him)  
Go home missin sleep like 'em, creep like 'em  
Front with you friends, act hard when you with them like him_

_Keep a straight face when you tell a lie  
Always keep an airtight alibi  
(Keep it hid in the dark)  
What he don't know won't break his heart_

_Wish we could switch up the roles, and I could be that  
Tell you I love you, but when you call, I never get back  
Would you ask them questions like me, like where you be at  
'Cause I'm out, four in the morning on the corner rolling doing my own thing_

_What if I had a thing on the side (What if I)  
Made you cry (Made you cry)  
Would the rules change up or would they still apply  
If I played you like a toy  
Sometimes I wish I did act like a boy_

_Can't be getting mad, what you mad? can't handle that! (Boy)  
Can't be getting mad, what you mad? can't handle that!  
Can't be getting mad, what you mad? can't handle that!  
Can't be getting mad, what you mad? can't handle that! (Uh)_

_(Would you like that?)  
If I was always gone (Uh)  
Hit the sun getting home (Would you like that?)  
I told you I was with my crew when I knew it wasn't true  
(Would you like that?)  
If I act like you  
Walked a mile off in your shoes (Would you like that?)  
Messing with you head again  
Dose of your own medicine_

_What if I had a thing on the side (What if I)  
Made you cry (Made you cry)  
Would the rules change up or would they still apply  
If I played you like a toy  
Sometimes I wish I did act like a boy_

_Can't be getting mad, what you mad? can't handle that!  
Can't be getting mad, what you mad? can't handle that!  
Can't be getting mad, what you mad? can't handle that! (Uh)  
Can't be getting mad, what you mad? can't handle that! (Uh)_

_R-A, come on!  
Here's the clutch_

_If I played you, would you like that?  
had friends, would you like that?  
Never call, would you like that?  
Hell nah, you wouldn't like that, no_

_Oh-ow  
(What you mad? can't handle that!)  
What if I? made you cry  
(What you mad? can't handle that!)  
Would they still apply?_

_What if I? If I, played you like a toy  
Sometimes I wish I did act like a boy_

_Can't handle that_

I sighed in relief when the song ended and Bella just laughed at my distress. "I _act nothing like that describes." I_ thought out loud.

"No, you don't, and that I am very happy for." She said as we pulled up to the dorm. I helped her out of the car and inside.

I walked her to her door and kissed her goodnight before she unlocked the door and stepped in. I began to walk away when I heard her voice.

"Edward?" She whisper yelled, for benefit of those who were sleeping.

"Yes?" I turned around to see her coming back out of the room, shutting and locking the door behind her.

"Jasper is sleeping in Alice's bed, and she's in mine." She said catching up to me in the hall.

"Well, I believe Angela was staying somewhere else tonight, so Emmett is with Rosalie unless she was too ticked off earlier, so you can take his bed." I said.

"Okay, I just need to get to a bed." She answered. We made our way right over to my room, which wasn't very far at all from hers and I unlocked the door, letting us in. We stepped in and Bella smacked her forehead.

"What?" I inquired.

"I need to go get something to sleep in." She said going towards the door. I quickly grabbed her arm and led her back away from the door and to me. "You can use something of mine if you want?"

"You sure?" She asked, biting her lip, looking up at me with her big, deep, beautiful brown eyes.

"Yes, here let me get you something and you can go change in the bathroom." I said rummaging through my drawer, grabbing a pair of sweat and a t-shirt that would no doubt be big on her, but it wouldn't be too bad. I handed them over to her as she walked into the bathroom to change. I took advantage of her absence by stripping my own jeans and button-up shirt. I put on a plain white t-shirt, letting my baggy boxers serve as shorts. I climbed into my bed hastily, very tired from the long day, pulling the covers up, but not necessarily covering myself.

Bella walked out of the bathroom in the simple outfit I supplied for her. Her long, chocolate brown hair cascading in curls across her shoulders and back. She blushed as she noticed my watching her and looked away. She strolled over to Emmett's bed and climbed in, pushing her feet under the cover and turning off the only lamp in the room.

I sat in complete darkness for at least ten minutes before I heard some shuffling from across the room. I figured Bella had fallen asleep, but my assumptions were undoubtedly proved wrong when I felt the covers lifting on me slightly and looked over to see a slim figure next to my bed. She pulled the covers back and climbed in my bed next to me.

I was in utter shock.

She rolled toward me and wrapped a hand around my stomach, snuggling into my side as I wrapped my arm around her small form as well, pulling her closer. She soon fell asleep. She looked so peaceful, and beautiful.

Then I heard an incoherent mumble escape her mouth. I turned my head a bit to look at her, and then I heard my name.

"Edward..." She mumbled. Then she mumbled the next stiffled part of the sentence that left me in utter shock.

**Emmett POV**

I woke up about two hours after I had fallen asleep. I was still completely drunk and bored. I couldn't get back to sleep, so I decided to rummage around the room. I knelt down on the floor and couldn't help but notice a little pink box under the bed, just big enough for clothing.

I pulled it out and opened it up, unwrapping all of the pink and white tissue paper that lay on top of the object inside. I don't know what urged me to open this box, but I loved what I saw inside.

I will probably embarrass myself doing this, but I'm drunk, who gives a flying hoot? I mean I could always pull Jasper in on it and embarrass him too.

All I know is that I won't be bored much longer!

Now to go wake Jasper.

**And there you have it; I really hope you guys liked it, review if you did, and a big thanks to those of you who already have reviewed, many times. Well it is now officially 5:10 in the morning, wow, I guess I should check my clock more often. I guess I'm going to be off now to rub on some more anti-itch cream, and take some throat medicine, and then I plan on sleeping, late into the afternoon hours.**

**Tootles**

**p.s. so, so, so sorry for the long wait! I know it's not much of an excuse but I'm really not feeling that great lately, and I've been doing some major studying, so sorry!**

**Btw, all of the outfits and everything are on my profile, there is also a picture of Bella's truck from chapter 13 or somthin g like that, can't really remember which chapter**

Don't forget to vote on the poll!!


	18. Wasn't Easter A While Back?

**Guys, I'm so very sorry about making you wait, although, I really hope it was worth it, thanks for those of you who reviewed, and thanks so much for being so patcient. I didn't even get pm's or reviews asking me to hurry until just recently, so thank you so much for being understanding. I am also very sorry about faking you guys out with the author's note a couple of days ago, but I'm replacing it with this chapter. **

Chapter 18: Wasn't Easter a While Back?

Emmett's POV

I quietly sauntered to the door, and rested my hand on the door knob, I slightly twisted it. As I pulled the door open, it let a loud groan. I stopped and I glanced back at Rosalie. I heard her sheets shift as she stirred in her sleep. What if Rosalie were to see me? What would she have thought or said? What would _I _say? I glanced around the room for something to cover me. I couldn't find anything until I looked over at the chair by the desk, on the back of it; it held the white robe I had bought Rosalie last Christmas. I grabbed it and threw it around my costume. As I regained my earlier position, I steadily crept out, shutting the door behind me.

I stumbled down the hallway to the elevator, when the doors slid open I staggered inside and pushed the circular button with '1' printed in a black bold font. Within a few moments, I was stepping off the elevator and making my way to Alice and Bella's dorm room.

It was exactly four doors down on the left. When I reached their room, I tried to open it up smoothly, but I was robbed of the knowledge that Alice locked their door at night.

_I wonder why Bella doesn't ever give me a key to their door, _I thought as I walked down the hallway to the main door; it was about twelve doors down from their dorm .

When I had reached to push open the door, I heard two people chattering, it had sounded as though they were on the other side. I quickly dashed around the corner and hid in the shadows.

A minute later, two guys had entered the building. I noticed them at once. They were two guys in my History class. The blonde was Chad Stephens, while the brunette – Chad's loyal minion – was Ryan Bridgton. They were stumbling down the hallway when Chad stopped and leaned against the wall.

"Are you okay?" Ryan asked as he staggered next to him.

"Yeah… it just feels like the room is spinning uncontrollably," Chad clarified as he slid down to the floor.

"I know what you mean" Ryan pauseed to copy Chad's position "Hey, did you see those outrageously hot girls to night? I mean they were _hot._"

Chad nodded "Yeah, what were their names? Ruth, Bree, and Ally or something" he looked at Ryan with a mystified face.

"No, they were Rosalie, Bella, and Alice; I have a class with each and every one of them." Ryan said as he shook his head.

"Awe you lucky dog, I would love to have them in my class. It'd be nice to have someone besides the professor to stare at." Chad complained.

"Yeah well don't hold your breathe, they have boyfriends."

"I wasn't talking about dating them or anything…" Chad looked at Ryan with curiously. "but they have boyfriends?"

Ryan shook his head with amusement. "Yeah Bella is dating Alice's brother, Edward Cullen." he paused as he gazed at his friends clearly confused face

"Who?" Chad asked.

"You know, Mr. big shot, the one the girls go crazy over?" Ryan explicated.

Chad frowned disappointedly. "Oh yeah, I know who you are talking about now… but what about Renee, and Alexis?"

"You mean Rosalie and Alice." Ryan corrected him.

"Yeah, whatever." Chad waved his hand, as a swift gesture of –metaphorically- erasing what he had just said.

Ryan exhaled deeply and looked aggravated "Well, Alice is dating Rosalie's brother, Jasper Hale. You know the tall guy that charms _all _the girls."

"And Rosanne?"

"_Rosalie..._is dating Bella's cousin, Emmett McCarty." Ryan replied with an annoyed tone.

"Don't we have a class with an Emmett McCarty?" Chad asked as he turned his head to face his friend.

"Yeah, he sits in the third row." he looked at Chad, who still had a very puzzled expression. "You know in our history major… our teacher is Mr.Niffleton." Ryan had clearly given up, until he noticed Chad's once baffled face had been exchanged for a more comprehending expression.

"Oh he is that real buff one that is really stupid?" Chad grinned, he looked like he was concentrating. "Yeah, he missed that easy question on our test… wasn't it like 'what is the disease that had swept out most of the people in Europe during medieval or renaissance time?' and he said d.) The deadly virus of 1673 when really it was a.) The black plague?"

Ryan winced. "Actually that was me- Emmett was the highest ranking student in that class."

"Oh really, "Chad had replied in an uncomfortable voice, "ah, well...hey, don't fret, its okay." Chad paused to hold up his right arm and flex it "Once those girls get one look at the Chad master, they won't know what to think-and whoever I don't have, you can take."

Ryan rolled his eyes as he stood up and extended a hand to his friend. "Come on; let's go… you've had way too many drinks."

Chad stumbled to his feet – with Ryan's help- and slowly drifted down the hallway. After they disappeared down the hallway, and their loud foot steps quitted down, I tumbled out from the shadows.

I lightly pressed against the door and stepped outside, exiting the building. When I looked around to make sure no one was around, I quickly staggered to the left side of the building. I began to count the windows until I was for sure I was at the twelfth one.

I quietly began to hum the theme song of spider man as I rested my hands on the window sill and pulled myself up. When I finally pulled myself up, I realized Alice had left her indow slightly open. I easily put my hand under the opening and forcefully yanked the window open. When the window was opened – or at least big enough for me to climb in- I threw my legs over the edge of the window and climbed in. I turned to bed on the left and saw Jasper tucked in under the comfortable covers. I stepped forward and bent over him.

**Jasper's POV**

"Wake up sleepy head."

"Just five more minutes." I rolled over, and tucked the blanket under my chin.

"NO!"

I opened one eye and slightly turned my head.

_Who is this? _I thought as I stared at the tall dark figure hovering over my bed.

Their voice was too deep to be Alice's or Bella's. They couldn't be one of the boys… I don't think any of them have a key and I know only Rosalie could pick a lock, but she wouldn't dare let Emmett bust in here.

"Well, are you going to get up, or do I have to make you?" said the mysterious stranger.

I sat up, hoping to get a better view. I now knew they couldn't have been one of my friends, none of them have a foreign accent. It sounded like a…Russian girl.

"Fine, I guess I am going to have do this the hard way." the girl responded.

I threw myself back down and let my head fall gently onto the pillow.

_Whatever this is, I am hoping that it is a dream! _

"Finez ve tat wey" the strange foreigner said.

(Fine be that way)

_I can't wait till I wake up._

The room got really quiet, and I finally believed that I was starting to become conscious from this stupid dream. I let out a gush of air.

_How long have I been holding my breath? _I thought as I closed my eyes; I knew that if I was dreaming, if I were to go to sleep in my dream, I could wake up in reality. I was slowly drifting back to sleep when I become aware of a force gently nudging me to the other side of the bed.

"Alice?" I asked. There was no answer, I could sense Alice crawl in the bed by me. I rolled over to face her.

_I really hope this isn't a dream._

She placed her hand on my face and tenderly stroked it. I grabbed her hand and held it in mine, she nudged closer. She playfully pulled her hand from mine and began to trace my facial features. Her finger began at my temples and caringly rubbed them. Then her hand fell and slid down my jaw. She brushed her thumb against my cheek; I felt her hand tremble a little "Are you okay?" I questioned. Alice had never been shy or trembled when she was with me. Her head nodded, "Do you trust me?" her voice was higher than normal and had a nervous tone to it.

I bobbed my head up and down "Of course."

Her hand then gently and carefully glided to my mouth, "Open" she ordered. _What is she doing? I would never have thought of Alice doing this. _I followed her demands and opened my mouth; she had placed something cottony in it. She had tenderly closed my mouth. I felt her weight shift to the other side of the bed.

When she came back up, she placed something over my mouth- it felt like…tape. Afterwards she wrapped one arm around my legs and the other under my waist. The next thing I knew I was hovering over my bed.

_Okay now this cant be Alice, 1.) They are way taller. 2.) Alice couldn't and wouldn't be able to lift me up._ I strained my eyes to see who was carrying me but it was too dark. The door now was slightly open and I could see the light dance across the hands of who was holding me. When the door was opened a little more I got to see who was holding me.

_Who is this person?_

I was about to talk when I felt a sharp pain, on my head then everything went black…

**Edwards POV**

I was laying my bed when my phone began to ring, I had ignored it at first but the ring tone began to crescendo. I threw my hand on the night stand and snatched the phone before it woke up Bella. When I pulled the phone to my face, the screen had a envelope on it and in tiny letters under it said 'message'. Exhaling, slowly I flipped my phone open. There was a message from Jasper that read:

_Help me, help me!! _

_I have been kidnapped, don't go for Emmett there isn't any time._

_I am in the hallway that is on the west side of the building._

_Save me!!_

After I read the text message, I had ran to the door –without pausing to put on my pants- when I was in the hallway, I turned to the left and dashed around the corner. As I ran to save Jasper I had remember that I should have grabbed a baseball bat. _What if this kidnapper is HUGE!? What if they take us both as hostages…I would never see Bella again. _

The run wasn't too far and only took me five minutes; the only problem was Jasper didn't mention what hallway. There were only three more hallways to check, and Jasper was running out of time.

I turned the corner and felt something hard hit my face. It was so hard that I fell backwards, my hands clasped around my nose and my eyesight got actually unclear. In agony I rolled around on the floor. All the sounds I had heard earlier had become a light buzz in my ear. The only sound that had become distinct was the hard footsteps coming towards me.

"Sorry buddy, I have to do this." Whispered a deep, lighthearted voice.

**Bella's POV**

I had been asleep when I a loud thump disturbed my slumber, when I turned around, I saw a glimpse of light disappear from the doorway.

"Edward?" I asked hoping it was a dream "Edward wake up." I threw my legs over of the bed and ran to his bed. When I yanked the covers the back, there was nothing. No Edward. No letter. Nothing. I pulled my cell phone off the desk and quickly dialed Alice's number. The phone began to ring, and I wanted impatiently, but finally she answered.

"Hello?" Alice asked in a hoarsed voice.

"Alice, IhadwokenupandtherewasnoEdwardanywhere." I explained in a hurry rush.

"What? Bella is that you?"

"Yeah Alice it's me, but forget that okay." I paused and took a deep breath "I need you to check if Jasper is asleep or even in your room."

"Of course he is." Alice replied with an undoubted tone.

"Alice did you get up and check?"

"Well no, but…"

"Alice get up and check for me now."

"Gee Bella, don't be such a psycho."

"ALICE GET OUT OF BED!!" I exclaimed as I held the phone a foot or so away from my face.

"Alright"

I heard Alice's sheets shift as she crawled out of her bed. There was a strange silence for a small amount of time, until I heard Alice shriek.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" _wow she sounded like my mom. _"Where is Jasper?"

"I don't know, I can't find Edward," I retorted.

"Where do you think they could be?" Alice asked.

"I have no clue…not unless..."

"Not unless wait?" Alice asked anxiously.

"Do you think Emmett is gone too?"

"Oh no!" Alice said emphasizing each syllable as though I was slow.

"Yeah" was the only thing I could think of to reply.

"I will call Rosalie to hear if she knows anything," Alice explained.

**Alice's POV**

I had dialed Rosalie's phone number, after putting Bella on hold. Rosalie's phone rang a few times before she picked up.

"What the Hell? Do you know what time it is?" Rosalie asked probably questioning my sanity.

"Ah, yeah, it's three in the morning or something- but that isn't important. What is important is if Emmett's in bed."

"What?" Rosalie asked with a mystified voice.

"Is Emmett in his bed, or in other words has it been really quiet," I explained.

"Now that I think about it, it has been really quiet, I haven't heard Emmett snore in the last thirty seconds… hold on." It got quiet until Rosalie picked her phone back up "Okay, how did you know that Emmett is missing?"

"I knew it! "I breathed to myself.

"Yeah, okay, but how?" Rosalie questioned with a hint of annoyance leaking into her smooth voice.

"Hold on a second, I am going to join Bella on this little conversation." I told Rosalie as I pressed the left button on my key pad. It had pulled up the options on the screen. I clicked the 'join all' so that we could all be on one line.

"Alice?" Bella asked apprehensively.

"Yeah, I'm here."

"Okay, is he there?" Bella inquired before I could explain the situation.

"No…"

"No." Bella mimicked the word as though she had never heard it before.

"No? What is going on? What does this have to do with Emmett? And why would you call me this early in the morning?" Rosalie questioned us.

"Wellwewokeupandtheboysweren'tinbedandwecouldntfindthem!sowecalledyoubecausethiscouldbeemmett'sbrilliantplan." I tried to clarify to Rosalie.

"Bella," Rosalie whispered in a pleading tenor.

Bella exhaled slowly "I will explain to her Alice. See what happened was I woke up and Edward wasn't in his bed. So I called Alice to ask if Jasper was in his and she had the same results. Then we called you hoping Emmett would be in his and when you said he wasn't, we knew this was much, much worse than we originally thought."

"Oh. My. Gosh… we have to find the boys." Rosalie said slowly.

Bella and I had agreed. "Where do you think they could be?" I asked.

"I don't know, but they cant be too far because when I woke up I had just seen the door slam shut…that could have been Edward and that was just five minutes ago." Bella's worried tone had decreased a little when she put all the evidence together.

"Well let's go then."

"Alice, don't jump to conclusions, this is not a matter where we can just run around and find the boys. This is serious," Rosalie's voice had increased from its unusual volume.

I sighed "Alright, but if we are going to do this we are going to have to think like Emmett…Bella"

"Bella, What, wait...why me? Rosalie's been spending more time with him than me."

"Yeah, well you grew up with Emmett; you know _all_ his thoughts before he even thinks them." Rosalie said, emphasizing the word all.

"The only reason I know what Emmett thinks is because he's so simple minded, and he's as shallow as a stream. It's so easy to tell what he's thinking, almost as if you could see straight through him. I mean, knowing Emmett, all he does is think of perverted things, eat, drink and participatew in other stupid events. If Emmett ever did take the boys anywhere, he would first humiliate them, and there's no better place tan home to do that!" Bella gushed.

"Bella, you're a genius!" I proclaimed.

"How is she a genius? All she did was rant about Emmett, how simple minded he is, andhow he likes to humiliate the guys...Bella you _are_ a genius." Rosalie said, finally understanding my point.

"What ,why am I a genius?"

"Because Bella my dear, you have figured out where the boys are." I clarified.

"_I did?_ I mean...I did." Bella responded as her earlier words dawned on her.

"Clearly, Bella, you are still asleep." I remarked before I continued "See, all we have to do is find the boys here on this campus. But if we think like Emmett, we cold possibly more easily find them."

"Yeah, Emmett would probably be the dork running them through the hallways singing 'the British are coming' or 'God save the king'." Bella laughed racking up a past memory.

"Yeah, or he would go to the deans office and do an exotic dance," Rosalie commented.

"Yeah, or making their humiliation public, like in the middle of campus where everybody is bound to see." I stated "He would probably drag them in the middle of campus and make them look so gay and stupid that no one would talk to them again."

"Yeah, that sounds just like Emmett." Bella responded.

"Oh my gosh, are you listing to yourselves _'that sounds just like Emmett'_." Rosalie whispered.

"So he is going to be in the middle of the campus?" Bella questioned, confusion had sourly leaked into her voice.

"He is going to be in the Fountain!" Alice exclaimed

"How do you-" Rosalie began to ask, but I quickly retorted.

"That doesn't matter; we need to get to the fountain _now._" I ordered "We can't waste any time. Whoever gets there first makes sure Emmett doesn't do anything unrational."

"Alright." Rosalie and Bella said in unison.

**Edwards POV**

"Sweetie pie..."

Someone was shaking me, rapidly, by the arm. I laid still hoping they would leave me alone, or that I was still dreaming. "Oh luuuver boy…open those sweet green eyes of yours."

I opened my eyes, my head was resting on my chest, and stared at the tan, well built arm gripping, firmly, on my shoulder.

"Emmett?" I asked feebly. I looked up at Emmett and studied his figure, _"What are you wearing?"_

Emmett was in a very skimpy, noticeable, playboy's bunny outfit that showed too much of…_everything_ almost. From head to toe; it started with a white headband. Connected to that headband was blck buny ears with white polkadots. Tenaround his neck was a white bow tie with a black bow in the front. The top, I'm uesng, isupposed to go down to thmid-dft, but him being a man and all, only covered his toned chest. It buttoned up in the middle and had a white collar. There was a slight shirt tail flowing to the middle of Emmett's back. The shorts were the worst. They were _way_ too short, and very tight, which made it look slightly gross.-probsbly more gross if it weren't o funny- So basically, the whole outfit was way too small and short for him.

Emmett frowned and shook his head "Well, I will explain after our little friend over there wakes up." Emmett nodded off to a slouched tall figure, sitting within a few feet of me.

"Jasper…"

"Yeah, he wouldn't wake up; I had to get a little ruff with him..." Emmett paused and watched as Jasper stired a little "…heavy sleeper."

I leaned back and rested my head against the cold stone wall, I looked to my left and saw a parking lot. "Where are we?" I asked.

"Oh not far." Emmett replied.

"Oh, that is so specific-Ow" I put my hand to my head; I could feel a sharp sensation coursing through my head. "What- what happened?" I stuttered.

Now the room began to spin, and what had happened before suddenly flooded back into my mind.

_Bella sleeping peacefully back in the dorm, the text message from jasper claiming to be kidnapped, my brisk jog to save my loyal friend, and then my body across the floor and someone saying '_Sorry buddy, I have to do this'.

"You-"I said in a jarring tone.

"Me?" Emmett pointed to his chest.

"Yeah, you were the one who knocked me out!" I responded as I pushed my finger against his chest.

"Mmm... You figured out" Emmett stood up and turned away.

"Why would you do this? And how?" I questioned.

"Why? Why? Why would I do this-is that what you asked me?" Emmett chided as he turned to face me, throwing his hands in the air dramatically.

I nodded "Yeah."

Emmett sneered "Does the word 'prank' register in your head."

"Prank- this is about the pranks! We weren't the only ones who did the pranks." I clarified as I pulled myself up some more.

"I know-" Emmett answered in a short and hard voice but after a moment of silence he bent down by me. "Now, how I did it was different. First, I woke up and found this outfit." Emmett gestured his hand to the outfit. "Then I went and snuck down to Bella and Alice's dorm room. Their door was locked so I had to climb in by the window. Once inside I had lifted Jasper up, after playing around with him, and left the room. Next I text you, acting as though I was Jasper in danger, so once I heard your feet pattering against the floor, I threw out my arm and knocked you out."

"Wow that is brilliant, Emmett, but what now?" I asked, petrified.

Emmett grinned "Now…" Emmett turned around and picked up something, then twirled around to face me again. "Now we-"

**Jaspers POV**

The murmuring was now humming in my ear; I couldn't take it any more. I opened my eyes to see Emmett leaning in just inches away from Edwards face with a wicked grin. "WHAT IS GOING ON?!" I yelled as I stood up to quickly, but I fell back down again, trying to stop the ringing in my ear.

Emmett's and Edwards faces both snapped up. "Oh goodie, Jaspers awake…he can join the game!" Emmett said as he pulled his arm to his face. I felt a sharp pain shoot through my wrist; I looked down to see a handcuff around it. "What is this? And what game?! And...and if it has anything to do with what I just saw I don't want to join!!" I declared.

Emmett threw his head back and let out a hearty laugh, "Jasper, that _thing_ around your wrist is called a handcuff and trust me, the game I am playing is not the game you had in mind." Emmett muttered.

"What is this game?" I asked as I looked to Edward, he shrugged his shoulders, his face had reflected the same petrified expression of mine.

Emmett's smile became more broad "Hold on." Emmett twirled around and bent over, giving us a nice view up his very...revealing short shorts.

"Ugh, Emmett, put something on!" Edward and I exclaimed in unison. Emmett looked back and frowned.

When he stood back up, he held something behind his back "Close your eyes."

I shook my head "No Emmett, I am too scared to do that." Edward nodded in agreement.

"Why?" Emmett asked, callously.

"Because with that outfit on, I am sure I can't trust you." I clarified.

Emmett shrugged "Okay, well then…we are going EASTER EGG HUNTING!!" Emmett said as he pulled three blue Easter baskets out from behind his back.

"Are you serious?" Edward asked in a monotone voice.

"Dead serious." Emmett responded.

"No way, I am not doing that! Besides, what makes you think we would actually agree to that?" I questioned.

"Well one, you are chained to me, two, the things in the eggs are precious valuables to you, and three, I have black mail." Emmett said counting off each one on his hand, jerking me each time, sincmy wrist was connected with his.

"What kind of precious things?" Edward asked ash as his eyebrow arched over his eye.

"Well, for example, for you it's the first note Bella ever gave to you which says, the first part in your handwriting 'So, I thought I was an amazing kisser?", then Bella's response was 'You heard that?', and you said-"

"Alright, we don't needugh that conversation Emmett." Edward interrupted.

"For Jasper, a picture of Alice and him kissing, and Alice's iphone." Emmett continued as he studied our wide eyes "Oh" he continued "that is only a few of maybe two hundred or something…I don't know, I lost track".

"Emmett, you are an idiot, if that phone gets lost, Alice wont talk to me." I whined as I pulled my hands up to my face.

"_I know."_ Emmett said with a wicked grin.

Edward took a deep breath "Emmett, what black mail do you have on us?"

Emmett's grin widened "Oh nothing, just you at your ballet dance recital and Jasper crying and screaming when his uncle scared him…at the age of sixteen!!"

"YOU WERE IN BALLET!" I yelled between laughs. Oh this is good, Edward mister perfect taking ballet I thought as I wrapped my arms around my side.

"Shut up, my mom made me take that class. She said it would help with my posture, and gracefulness." Edward said, his face had become as red as an apple, "Oh, and what about you, crying and screaming when your uncle scared you about a year or two ago."

"Shut up, he was very scary, and I didn't cry, I had something in my eye."

"Oh, whatever Jasper, you were hysterical, you even cried for your mommy." Emmett boasted. Edward began to laugh until Emmett said "Hey, you shut up, you were wearing a leotard and tights, and on the video, you said you liked it, that it was very form fitting. I mean you can even hear your dad ask your mother, when you walked away, if you were straight or not."

That had shut both of us up; it was quiet for a moment, until Emmett asked if we were ready to cooperate. When we shook our heads yes he said good, then straightened his bunney ears.

When Emmett stepped forward, he had placed two bunny ears on our heads. "Emmett, what is this for?" I asked as I reached up to feel the blue bunny ears.

"Hey, if you two, are hunting for Easter eggs you have to be peter cotton tail's advisors." Emmett said as he jabbed his finger in my direction.

"Why did you give me pink?" Edward questioned.

"I didn't mean to, I just picked one up, I mean you two are lucky I didn't grab the outfits to match." Emmett glanced over at Edward, his mouth was partially open. "Edward don't let me hear you complain, you are the one who wore leotards and tights. This should be nothing compared to that."

"Where did you get our black mail?" Edward asked instead of complaining, he probably thought it would be a better idea not to complain.

"Well, back when you all disabled my car, I decided after I get my car back to its normal form, I would get my sweet revenge. So I called your parents and said we all decided to get videos for fun, and Edwards's mom was bragging about how you were wonderful at playing the piano and ballet. So I asked for the ballet video which she gladly sent. As for Jasper, your uncle came up to bring a box of yours. He claimed you forgot. So I said I would deliver it, mind you, this is the day I got sprayed with mace, so I went through the box and found that video of yours." Emmett chided.

"Your EVIL!" I said as I glared at Emmett.

"I know…" Emmett looked at his watch "…We should probably get a move on, not unless you want to be caught with a hot hooker chained to you anyway."

"No we're fine." Edward said as we stood up.

"Alright…1….2…3 _oh here comes peter cotton tail, hopping down the bunny trail, hippety, hoppiety, Easters on its way…"_ Emmett began to sing as he hopped along with his hands in front of him bent down, as though pleading like a dog. Sadly Edward and I had to copy him because when we didn't, we just fell over.

Sadly, I thought I had it bad because my hands would rise and fall with his, forcing me to look stupid. Edward, though, may have had it worse, having his ancle chained with Emmett's, had to keep in complete sync with Emmett's leg movements. Edward, sadly was also without pants or shirt.

Hehe.

**Alice POV**

"Do we all understand?" I asked as I glanced at Rosalie and Bella.

They both nodded their heads. "Yeah, we split up and go hunt down the boys." Bella responded. She was really anxious to find the boys; she was worried sick about Edward.

"I take the west side, Bella the east and, Alice the south. If we don't find them in thirty minutes, we all meet up here and go inside to search." Rosalie was rehearsing the plan over, so she got it right.

We met up at the fountain like I had demanded, earlier. I didn't know where the boys were, but all I could think of was that if they were under Emmett's influence, then they were in great trouble, and with Emmett drunk, it makes it twice as bad.

My poor Jasper.

I was near the side of the building now. My phone began to ring, I pulled it out of my back pocket; it was Bella.

I flipped the phone open, and held it against my ear, "Bella?" I asked.

"A-Alice, Alice?" Bella's voice was frail and shaky.

"Bella, are you okay?"

"N-no…" Bella's voice decreased down to a whisper "…no I am not, there is a guy following me, I think."

"You think?"

"Well, yeah, I mean, I hear these foot steps, and when I turn around, no one is there."

"Bella, you sound crazy. Are you sure it's not Rosalie?"

"I don't think so, it doesn't sound like her foot steps. Alice?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm scared."

"I'll be over there in a minute." I heard Bella's hair rasp against her phone as she shook her head. I hung up and put my phone in my back pocket. Who would be up this late at night? Why would they follow Bella around and play games with her mind? Who was it?

I bet it's that Mike character. I thought as I came to the corner of the building where Bella said she would look at first, earlier.

"Bella? Bella where are you?" I called her name as I walked towards the parking lot.

It was too dark to see anything; the only light was the one from the parking lot. I was almost near the front of the school when my phone rang. In a hurry, I didn't bother to look at the i.d.

"Bella?" I asked as I opened up my phone.

"No…it's Rosalie, but Bella is with me."

"Good." I exhaled letting out of gush of air that I'd never noticed that I was holding in. "Is she safe?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"What do you mean you 'guess'?"

"Well, I found her running in the parking lot, when I finally caught up with her, she had scratches and cuts on her hands and knees from where she fell."

"Let me talk to her." I demanded.

"Okay." Rosalie replied. I could hear Rosalie handing the phone over to Bella.

"Hello?" Bella asked in a winded voice.

"Hey, what happened?"

"Look, don't get mad, but I was walking to the front of the building when I heard the bushes shake. I paused and turned around and in one of the bushes I saw a figure. I began to pick up my pace when I heard hushed whispers and stumbling. I turned to look around; I saw three big dark bunnies following me and I…"

"Wait, did you say bunnies?" I questioned Bella.

"Yeah, but not any normal bunnies, big ones, and I am not talking about big, I am talking about **BIG**!" Bella clarified.

"Bella did you drink tonight, because I am pretty sure I have not ever seen a **BIG** bunny before."

"No. But I am telling the truth, I mean it."

"Alright Bella, whatever you say."

"No, really I am."

"Fine, Bella I believe you, can I talk to Rosalie now."

"Yeah, yeah, sure," Bella handed the phone back to Rosalie.

"Hey"

"Hey, do you think when she fell that maybe she hit her head a little too hard?" Rosalie asked in a serious tone.

"No, I just think she's tired. Where are you guys?"

"Oh, we're at the fountain."

"Alright, well look, I am going to hang up and see you in a little while, ok?"

"Sure."

"Alright, bye."

I hung up the phone, and began to walk again. I was near the front of the building and was crossing the lawn to go to the parking lot when I heard foot steps off in the distance.

"Bella? Rosalie?" I called out, but not one replied. I didn't want to scare myself, so I just kept telling myself it was a fellow scholar that had probably just got back from partying. As I began to walk again though, I heard the footsteps get louder and nearer.

I began to pick up my pace, hoping that I could get away fast enough, but the person kept up easily-except for a few fumbles and their shoes scraping across the concrete. They must be drunk. - I began to run now.

I was half way across the parking lot; the footsteps were a little far away, when I decided to slow down.

_It's just my imagination. No one is or was following me. _I thought, trying to calm myself down and get the courage to turn around to prove my theory right.

I slightly turned my head and looked out the corner of my eye. The coast was clear. I sighed and turned around, facing nothing but an empty parking lot, and school.

_Stupid Bella, getting me all worked up like that. _I was calm now, until my phone rang, in my back pocket, sending me five feet in the air and my echoing scream bouncing off the walls. I yanked the phone out of my back pocket and answered it.

"_Hello..._" I answered curtly.

"Alice..." Rosalie said as she shuffled her feet across the ground "I saw it."

"You saw what?" I asked.

_What in the world are they talking about?_

"I saw the bunny rabbit…" Rosalie paused for a brief second and caught her breath from the short jog "it was _**huge**_."

"Not you too!" I whined.

_How many crazy lunatics am I going have to take care of? I already have Emmett, and Bella. What now, Rosalie? I could take care of Bella, they say the good die young, but Rosalie, and Emmett is a totally different story. Good thing I am as good as Emmett on his best day or I surely would die way before them. Then who would take care of them? I couldn't just let them loose on society; the towns' people would kill them!! _

"Look we are not crazy!! I mean, I saw the thing with my bare eyes and it was…"

"Massive?" Bella suggested.

"No."

"Gigantic?"I recommended.

"Not exactly"

"Colossal?" Bella added in as a reference.

"Hmm, I wouldn't say colossal." Rosalie replied.

"Titanic?" I offered as an opinion.

"It wasn't a ship." Rosalie replied in the how-stupid-could-you-be voice. You know the type of voice we use for Emmett ninety percent of the time.

"Not the ship. Titanic has been known to be used for meaning huge, enormous." Bella clarified for me.

"Well, whatever, I am tired anyways. Alice we are heading your way. I think I see you." Rosalie muffled into the receiver.

I turned around and sure enough, there was Rosalie and Bella walking towards me. I waved my hand over my head.

"Beastly." Rosalie said in a monotone voice.

"What?" I questioned.

"The rabbit was beastly. That was the word I was looking for." Rosalie explained as she closed the ten feet in long exaggerated strides.

"Oh…beastly," I replied. I looked up and saw three little sets of …ears, pop up from a bush. The ears began to make a bouncing motion.

_Was this the rabbits they were talking about? _

I have to see them. I began to take a quick dash across the parking lot, towards the bush. When I was about eight feet away, our little friends noticed and ran in the opposite direction, in an awkward run/hop thing.

I chased them around, the corner and quietly followed them around another building.

"A-Alice, Al-Alice" Rosalie's voice was breaking as she gasped for air trying to catch up with me. I had forgotten she was still on the phone.

"Shh, Rosalie, I am hunting for a bunny rabbit." I whispered into the receiver.

"Wow," Rosalie replied in a hush tone "do you see it."

"If a rabbit is on freaking steroids then yeah, I found it." I responded.

"Beastly?" Rosalie questioned me, I could picture her raising her right eyebrow like she had always done when she knew she was right, but only wanted a opinion.

"Beastly."

"That's the one" Rosalie clarified.

It was silent, for a little while. I was still crouched by the corner of a building, watching the rabbits move around. In the dark I could only see their outlines, but after observing them for a little while, I noticed handcuffs around the freakishly tall ones arm, and the others leg.

_What would bunnies be doing wearing handcuffs?_

It happened a little too fast, but from what I could remember; I had leaned forward to study the animals when the wind blew across the bushes. The bunnies all looked at me and began to run again.

_Crap._

I got up and began to run after them "Oh mister rabbit," I called out, waving my hands over my head. "please do come back." They ran in front of the building and dodged for the green house. I picked up speed and quickly followed. We were ducking, and evading the trees and cars that got in our way, but some how, I kept up with them. In the distance I could hear Rosalie and Bella calling out for me, but I had to catch this _thing_.

We had passed the green houses and some of the dorm facilities. Then we looped back up to the main class building.

_What's the deal with this building?_

The rabbits/bunnies ran up the stairs with me following close behind. When we got inside they took a right and ran down the corridor. It was really dark because everybody was asleep the only sounds we heard was our footsteps, pounding against the ground, along with our breaths heaving. A while later the rabbit began to take the winding passages that most students get hurt in from running into each other. I was right behind them when something grabbed my arm and yanked me back into a dark corner.

**Edward POV**

"Where did Alice go?" I asked as I looked back to see a empty hallway.

Emmett shrugged "I don't know, she probably gave up, or got tired."

I shook my head negatively "No, you don't know Alice like I do. Alice doesn't 'just' give up; she is as stubborn as Bella, maybe even more."

Emmett stopped to think about this theory. "No way." he said slowly, as if we wouldn't have understood what he was saying. "Where could she have gone then?"

"I don't know." I answered him.

"Do you think she stopped to go get the girls?" Jasper asked.

I sighed "I don't know, Alice has always been conniving. It's so hard to tell what she is thinking sometimes, I mean everybody but Alice and Bella are easy to predict. However, those two… it's like they know how to keep secrets."

"Well, wherever they are, we can't wait for them to catch up with us." Emmett suggested "Come on lets go, we have to get there right now."

"Do we really have to do this?" Jasper whined.

"Yeah."

"Why do _we _have to do this?" I griped.

"Because you are chained up to me, didn't I already explain this earlier?"

Jasper and I nodded our heads.

"Good, well you all know then so let's go," Emmett ordered.

**Rosalie's POV**

"WHAT THE-" Alice yelled. I threw my hand over her mouth.

"Shut up, do you want them to know that we are following them?" I asked.

"Rosalie? Where's Bella? How did you all get here? What's going on?" Alice asked in a rush (as usual).

"Yeah, it's me, and Bella is right next to me." Bella waved her hand so I could see where she was from the little light that led in from the window, before Rosalie continued again. "While you were chasing that thing, we came back here and hid in this building. We noticed a pattern going on; you know how they kept coming near this building. Yeah, well thank goodness they actually came in or we would've never found you."

Alice opened up her mouth; I raised my hand to gesture for another minute to explain. "And the reason we pulled you away from them is because if you kept running after them, then they would have never led you to the place they were trying to get to. So if we just followed them secretly, then they would go do whatever they have planned."

"OhRosalieyouandBellaareGeniuses!" Alice exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around mine and Bella's neck.

"Shh, Alice," We sat there and listened to the quiet murmuring, then, after a while, the sound of them walking picked up again, "Alright, come on, lets get a move on."

Bella peeked her head around the corner and gazed down the hallway for the thing.

"Coast is clear," Bella called out behind her in a hushed tone.

We all jolted out of the corner and tip-toed down to the end of the corridor. Then, again, Bella peeked around the corner to see if the thing was there or not. This happened a few more times until finally we saw the rabbit/bunny/things at the end of the hallway, standing in front of the Deans office.

"What are they holding?" I whispered to Bella. There was a square object with round corners in one of their hands.

"I think it's a…boom box" Bella said in that I-am-not-totally-not-for-sure voice.

"Boom box? Who has a freaking boom box? It the twenty first century." I spat out.

"I don't know, they could think retro is cool." Alice replied while she shrugged her tiny shoulders.

I snorted "The only person I know who has a boom box is…"

"EMMETT!" we all screeched in unison.

"So Emmett was behind this!" Bella said quietly to herself.

I nodded "Yep."

"Then why is he wearing a bunny outfit, and carrying a boom box?" Bella questioned.

"I don't know, maybe he wants to do an exotic dance for someone." Alice answered in a sarcastic tone.

"Who would he do an exotic dance for if Rosalie is with us?"" Bella asked with a uneasey voice.

"I don't know, maybe the dean." Alice said as she sat down on the ground.

"That would be funny." Bella said as she slid down beside Alice.

"Yep, too bad it's not going to happen." Alice sighed.

We sat there and listened for a second. There was silence until we heard a door open and a familiar voice say "Oh, Mr. Dean, could I ask you how you call your lover boy?"

"The Dean." Again we all said in unison.

"No way, I have to see this" Alice said as she scampered to her feet.

"Ha, this is hilarious" Bella said as she trailed behind Alice.

"Someone has to video tape this." I ordered as I followed the two to the open door.

When we gathered around the door, we all pulled out our cell phones and began to video tape.

**Emmett's POV**

We hadn't seen Alice for a while, so we decided to just head to the Deans office. When we got there we looked for the Dean in the office. He had his hat and coat on his arm and was standing by his desk. I dint know if he had just got in or was just leaving, but I do know we got here just in time.

"Emmett, I think you are way too drunk to think this through, so I am going to help you make a decision. We are not going to do this." Edward said to me before I tapped on the window.

"I am not drunk, I am not even slurring-I think." I said as I turned to face Edward and Jasper.

"Well, you aren't slurring...anymore, but really, we shouldn't do this." Edward said, trying to make me change my mind.

"No, we should." I refused to back out of this genius plan.

"Look, Edward, let me take care of this." Jasper said as he pushed his way up to me.

"And how are you going to do that?" Edward asked. He had that 'oh really?' Expression on his face.

"I am going to use the JEDI MIND TRICK." Jasper started to move his fingers around like he was trying to do spirit fingers and started going 'oooo' and 'awww'.

"What?" Edward asked.

"THE JEDI MIND TRICK." Jasper said this like one of those guys from the talk show, like the one where every time you win a prize, they lower their voice and make their words sound as though they are echoing. "It's when you tell people what you want them to think, and then they think it!" He finished, excitedly.

"Well, then show us this 'Jedi mind trick' of yours." Edward said with a mocking smirk.

"I will then." Jasper snapped before turning to me "Alright Emmett, what do you think we should do?"

"I think we should follow through with the plan." I replied.

"Alright well let's try this out. I am going to say we shouldn't go in there and you are going …"

"I think we should."

"No, Emmett, you have to let me finish." Jasper complained, "I am going to say we shouldn't go in there, and you are going to say you're right Jasper, we shouldn't."

"But I think we should" I whined.

"Emmett, let me finish,or this isn't going to work."

"Fine." I said as I threw his and my arms, dramatically, over my chest.

"I am going to say we shouldn't go in there, and you are going are going to say you're right Jasper, we shouldn't. So let's try this out…"

"Haven't we already tried this out?" I asked with my head cocked to one side.

"No." jasper answered curtly.

"I thought you said 'so lets try this out' earlier." I clarified.

"I did, but-" Jasper started again, before he was interrupted by me.

"So we did try this out earlier," I announced.

Jasper said "Emmett."

"Yes?"

"Shut up!" Jasper snapped.

"But-"

"Emmett!" Jasper said again,in a sharp tone. After a while of silence,Jasper started off again "I am going to say we shouldn't go in there and you are going to say 'You're right,we shouldn't go in there.' Now, lets try this again."

"Your right,we shouldn't" I said finally.

Jasper turned to face Edward with a victorious smile "Don't underestimate the power of the JEDI MIND TRICK!"

We began to walk off,when Edward and Jasper fell. When their eyes opened up,they were staring at me.

"What was that for?" Edward snapped as he was rubbing his knees.

"Well, I stopped to go into the Deans and I guess since I stopped and you all kept walking, that caused you to fall. Keep in mind, we are still chained together." I said in monotne.

"No dip, Sherlock." Edward replied sarcastically.

"I'm not Sherlock." I said with the how-stupid-could-you-be voice that was often used on me.

Edward rolled his eyes "What were you doing going to the Deans office in the first place?"

"To follow through with the plan." I answered honestly.

"Hmm… what did you say about that JEDI MIND TRICK of yours Jasper?" Edward remarked with an annoyed face.

"Shut up." Jasper said as he rubbed his now aching head.

"Oh, now I remember, you said 'don't under estimate the powers of the JEDI MIND TRICK!'" Edward said, slowly bringing himself to his feet.

Jasper looked at me. "Well, I thought it would work."

"Why would you think that stupid trick would work anyways?" Edward asked, jabbing his finger in Jaspers direction.

"Don't call the JEDI MIND TRICK stupid!" Jasper said, offensively.

Edward parted his lips to speak, but I beat him to the point. "Children, Children, lets not fight now…please." I flattened my hands and pressed them neatly over my outfit to straighten it out. "I assume since we're here, we should just follow through with the plan."

"Emmett, I really don't think we should." Jasper said, as he turned toward me and stood up.

"Jasper…I think we should give up. I mean, he is just going to walk through that door either way, dragging us or not." Edward whispered.

Jasper sighed. He knew Edward was right because either way, I was going into that office to embarrass the pants off of these boys, even if he hurt me to do it, but I must sacrifice my dignity, and be a hero of true pranksters

I looked at the boys, they nodded their heads. It was time. I opened the door and poked my head in. "Oh Mr. Dean could I ask you, how you call your lover boy?"

The Dean's back was to us, when he heard my voice, he turned around. "Excuse me?"

I pulled my head back out into the hallway, and stuck my leg in the small opening. I began to shake it around, causing Edward to have to make the same movements, and placed it firmly on the ground. Then I stuck my hand in and stroke my leg gently, causing Jasper to stroke my leg along with me. Edward turned the boom box on and pressed play. Then the song began. 'Get stoned' by Hinder.

"Wrong one! You idiot!" I hissed. Edward quickly turned it off and switched the CD.

"_Oh, my, god. Becky, look at her butt."_

Yes it was the classical 'baby got back' by sir mixalot.

I pranced in with a perky bounce, jerking Edward and jasper along with me.

"_She looks like, one of those rap guys' girlfriends. But, y'know, who understands those rap guys?" _The song continued.

I pointed to Jaspers butt and acted as though I whispering to Edward, discussing how huge and luscious Jaspers butt was (which really it was as flat as a pillow right?

Wait no, that doesn't sound right. A pillow isn't flat, his butt is like paper. Yeah like paper that's right.

"Emmett, what are you doing?" Edward whispered under his breath.

"It's called 'acting', Edward. You should learn to act. I mean come on. Just do what you do when you try to act interested in what Bella is actual lysaying, it looks unbelievable, I mean really _unbelievable."_ I said as the song began to pick up in a rhythm, and beat.

"I listen to what Bella says." Edward said in a knee-jerk-instinct voice.

"Yeah, I know that's what you want her to think, but come on, seriously dude, it really looks like you are not creative at all." I replied.

_"I like big butts and I can not lie, you other brothers can't deny"_ I didn't give Edward time to reply back. I had scooted my foot to the left and made Edward trip to were he was on his hands and knees with his butt in the air. I jerked my arm, firmly, causing Jasper to hit Edward in the butt. Man I love this.

I jumped by the two causing Jasper to tumble over Edwards back and let out a shrilly scream.

_"Ooh, Rump-o'-smooth-skin you say you want to get in my Benz? Well, use me, use me, 'Cause you ain't got average groupy I've seen them dancing."_ The song played in the back ground.

"Hold it boys," I told the guys as I picked Jasper up by the collar, and Edward by the waistline of his green, plaid boxers. "there is still a whole lot more to go, but I'm sure that after that little routine, I can let you have my dorm room for the night. You know, so that you can be _alone_"

I twirled around, making Edward and jasper tumble along with me. I took my legs and began to scoot them along to the beat making Edward shake his butt, furiously.

As for Jasper, well I rubbed the side of my torso composing Jasper to do the same to me.

_"Tell 'em to shake it! (shake it!) Shake it! (shake it!) Shake the healthy butt! Baby got back!"_ The song blared from the speakers.

I turned my head and winked at the Dean. For the rest of the song, we basically tumbled all over the place and shook our butts to the groove. At the last part, when the song said _"if the butt is round, and you want a triple X throw down, dial 1-900-MIXALOT and kick them nasty thoughts baby got back! Baby got back!"_ I jumped for the desk, bringing Jasper and Edward plummeting for it too. When I reached the desk I sprang on top pulling Edwards leg up on the desk right by the deans chair, and Jasper reaching up like he was trying to touch my leg.

"EMMETT, JASPER, EDWARD! SIT DOWN THIS INSTANT!" The dean yelled as the music died down.

"Yes sir." we mumbled in unison, as we pulled our chairs back and sat down.

"In all my years of teaching, I have never had a worse group of rowdy _kids_. I mean shaking your butts in _my_ office. I am disappointed to call you my students, much less humans. I don't know what to do; I mean I warned you all and here you all are, in furry bunny ears, and two of you half naked! One of them in an unacceptable costume! What should I do?" The Dean asked.

Jasper smiled and leaned in "Sir, this is what I think you should do. See I am going to say that you should let me and Edward off because, if I remember correctly you warned Emmett last time and not us. You could count this as our official warning. As for Emmett, I think he should be prohibited to leave study halls until he proves himself a good pupil of the University of Chicago. Then you are going to say, 'Yeah Jasper, you are a bright Pupil, I am going to let you two off with a warning and as for Emmett, well he heard you. So let's try this out. You should let me and Edward off because, if I remember correctly, you warned Emmett last time and not us. You could count this as our official warning and as for Emmett, I think he should be prohibited to leave study halls until he proves himself a good pupil of the University of Chicago"

"Yeah Jasper you are a bright Pupil, I am going to let you two off with a warning and as for Emmett. Well, he heard you." The Dean said.

I can't believe that actually worked! I am going to try it. Wait a second, I don't think that was a good thing, crap!

Well, might as well try it out now, it's worth a shot. "You know Mr. Dean I think you should-"

"Forget it Emmett." The dean answered with a firm, tactical voice.

"Oh, that's right, pick on the big guy!" I said throwing my hands in the air.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Emmett." The dean said as I walked out of the office, Jasper and Edward tumbling around behind me.

**Well, there it is, it is kind of slow at first, but we hope it got better at the end! I really hope you guys like this chapter, Hailee worked hard on it, she was pretty stuck on the song though, but my friend Sky was singing it on field day, and I wa at Hailee's house last night and she was asking me about it and all of the sidden, I just started mumbling the song in my head, it was like destiny or something, right? Well, anyway, I know that was an interesting story, but I really hope you liked the chapter, so very sorry about the wait, hopfully this next chapter won't take as long. Also, I do have the bunny costume link on my profile. Review if you liked this chapter!! I'm sorry to say that this story will be ending soon :'-c, but anyway, my parents are fussing at me to go to bed, so i will stop typing now and do that. Buhbye.**


	19. Naked In The Woods

Chapter 19:

**Okay guys, here's how it is. I'm going to try to explain this without confusing everyone. This first part of the chapter, up until the time change is a continuation off of chapter 18, and before you read anything on this page, you might want to make sure that you read 18 because I posted a author's note for 18, and that is what was sent to you in a new chapter alert about a month ago, but instead of posting chapter 18 up as a new page, I just replaced the author's note, and I'm not quite sure that everyone knew that, so make sure you read the previous chapter first. Now like I said, this first part is a continuation off of chapter 18 because it was already so long, and I realize that the chapters are somewhat long, and some of you like that, but some of you are not so fond of that fact, and for those of you that don't like the extremely long chapters, we're sorry, but we're trying to fit a lot of story in without having a ton of chapters, and I know that in some chapters, there are really good cut off points, but oh well. So I'm sorry if this is all confusing, but yeah, just wanted to make sure everyone knew all of this. **

(Back to Bella's POV)

Emmett stopped dead in his tracks as soon as he saw all three of us, phones out, video recording the scene. Edward's eyes went wide as soon as he realized that I had witnessed the entire bunny prank thing.

"Um…Bella…I can explain! IT was Emmett!!" Edward shrieked with a pointing finger.

I just laughed and walked over to him, holding out my hand to help him up. "Its fine, but I'd like to be getting back to bed now if that's okay…" I hinted, pulling Edward to his feet.

Emmett gave Rosalie a sheepish look as she glared at him. "Sorry Rosalie, but I do think I deserved a little bit of payback…" Emmett stated.

Rosalie's grimaced face went smooth again as a small, halfhearted smile took its place. "Yeah, I guess, but I would rather just forget about all of this and go to bed." She said.

We stood there for a few more minutes, waiting for Emmett to release the guys.

"Ahem…" I motioned to the chains around Jasper and Edward's limbs.

"Oh…right." Emmett mumbled before pulling a key out of the tight bunny costume top, which looked…well…disgusting.

Emmett leaned down unlinking himself from jasper, and then unlocked the cuffs on Edward's wrist, then throwing the chains and key in a nearby trashcan.

"Wait!" Jasper whisper-yelled.

"What?" everyone exclaimed in unison.

"Edward and I need…our…stuff back." Jasper replied, looking directly at Emmett.

"Oh…right. Um…well here's the thing," Emmett started. "I never had your things to begin with!" He finished with a booming laugh.

Rosalie, Alice and I exchanged looks of confusion, not knowing what was going on.

"Emmett, that's not funny!" Edward growled.

"Well…I…mean…it was just a joke, and if you actually paid attention, then you would see that Alice has her phone right there!" Emmett laughed again. Jasper and Edward scowled, both looking as if they were trying to retain themselves.

"Okay, what's going on?" Alice asked.

"Oh…nothing, nothing…right guys?" Emmett warned

"Right…" Jasper and Edward said in unison.

I took hold of Edward's hand, mumbling a small fare well to my friends as Edward and I began our walk back to my room.

We were out of the building when I felt a small pull at my arm and turned around to see that Edward had stopped. I twirled my whole body around to face him. "Edward, what's the matter?"

"Bella…I need to tell you something…"

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well…"

"Edward…just spit it out, I'm really tired." I said and immediately felt bad. I wasn't trying to be mean, but I was so sleepy.

"Oh, never mind, I'll tell you in the morning." He stated before he moved closer to me and kissed my forehead.

"Are you sure?" I urged.

"It's fine. We'll discuss it tomorrow." He replied.

I rested my head on his bare chest and closed my eyes. I felt his hand start to caress my hair and I sighed, enjoying the moment, and wrapped my arms around hi waist.

My mind wandered back to the night when we first kissed. I remembered exactly how he smelt and how it felt…and especially how I felt. I remember the immediate spark that I felt when I leaned up, touching my lips to his. Then I remember how embarrassed I was when he had heard me singing in the car. Now that I thought about it though, it was so true. I was falling for Edward. In love with him. Although now would probably be the perfect moment to tell him this, I just don't think that I am ready for it.

It just scares me a little bit, not because I'm doubting my feelings, just that I'm not sure that he felt the same way. I mean, I certainly know he acted like he did, but I just can't see how he would really want me. I'm so…average compared to him. He's like a Greek God, while I'm just plain old Bella.

"Bella…"Edward sighed before resting his chin on the top of my head, bringing me out of my thoughts.

I lifted my head, tilting it back so that I could look at his face. He lifted his head as well, looking down at me, his eyes boring into mine.

"Yes…"I squeaked.

He leaned his head down and captured my lips with his own soft, warm lips.

Our lips moved together perfectly before our kiss deepened. I felt that familiar spark as I did every time we shared a kiss.

His touch was cool at first but left a burning sensation on the back of my neck. His other hand lingered at my waist.

We stood there caught in each other for a while, but it seemed like the time just flew by, making our tender kiss seem as if it only lasted for a few seconds.

By the time we parted, we were both gasping for air. When I looked up at him again, I saw that he was thinking hard about something. His expression was completely unreadable. I reached up unconsciously, brushing his beautiful bonze hair out of his deep green eyes.

That seemed to bring him out of his thoughts. He smiled his heart throbbing crooked smile and pulled me closer into him and kissed me on the forehead. He then pulled away and took my hand as I continued my walk to the dorms along with my half naked boyfriend.

--

**Now, this is chapter 19, and besides the epilouge, it's the last chapter. We are going to try to do a sequel, but we're not sure when and we probably won't be able to update a lot, but we will try! There will be an epilogue, and that should be done pretty soon, and it won't be but just a few pages long. Anyway, here's chapter 19! Hope you enjoy...**

Chapter 19: Naked In The Woods

Three and a half weeks had passed since Emmett's little Easter bunny incident and nothing really out of the ordinary happened. Edward and I had spent a lot more time with each other and I've gotten to know him even better than I already had. We've been on a few dates, but usually we just hang out around campus, going for coffee or somewhere along the lines of coffee at one of the Starbucks that are located on basically every corner of Chicago. You wouldn't believe it, but there is actually a city without a Wal-mart! Yeah, amazing right, Chicago has no Wal-mart.

Anyway, I've been thinking about what Edward wanted to talk to me about the other night after we left the dean's office, and although he said that we would discuss it the next morning, the subject never came up. He probably thought I forgot about it, but I didn't. I never mentioned it either because the whole group decided not to really talk about that night anymore.

Alice and Jasper have been on a roll with their relationship. I've barley seen Alice this week at all because she spends all of her time with Jasper. Even though they just met at the beginning of the semester, they seem like they've known each other for a lot longer. They're practically inseparable. They're actually quite a bit farther in their relationship then Edward and I, even though we started dating before them. Although they haven't exactly said the words to each other, you can tell that they really do love one another. Me and Edward are kind of in the same situation. I've become aware of how fond of him I am, and I'm pretty sure, or at least I hope that he feels the same way about me, but I can't be sure because he hasn't said anything. I mean I could say it first, but I don't know how and if there is a chance that he doesn't feel the same way, I don't want to look like a fool.

"Hey Bella…" A sweet voice came from behind me, bringing me from my deep thoughts. I had been sitting on my bed with two textbooks, and a notebook in front of me. I was in the middle of chewing on the tip of the eraser, and even though I was supposed to be studying for my latest exam, and jotting down notes. I had not written one single thing on my paper.

I lifted my head, and took the pencil out of my mouth (which was probably not a very healthy habit). I felt a slight shift in the bed, meaning that Edward had sat down behind me. Then two arms snaked around my waist as I leaned back, resting on his chest. One hand left my waist and made a ring around my thick hair, pulling it to the side. I then felt his soft lips go to my neck, giving me chills all down my back.

"Edward…" I mumbled.

His hand returned to my waist and his soft lips left my neck, i closed my eyes.

"How does a night out sound?" He asked. My eyes shot open, as a huge smile spread across my face as I whipped my body around to face him. "I take that as a yes?"

"Of course!" I yelped, almost too loudly. "I mean…it'd be really nice to get out of this room. I've been cooped up here all day studying." I explained quickly. I did also want to spend some more time with Edward…alone…meaning that Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper aren't with us.

A beautiful grin graced my angel's face as he looked lovingly at me.

I turned my head away from his intense stare as a familiar warmth crawled up my neck.

"Well, how about dinner? Say six thirty?" He asked as he placed a hand under my chin, pulling my head over to face him.

"Sound good to me…where are we going?"

"Surprise." He stated simply.

"Edward…" I whined. He just laughed and kissed my forehead.

"I'll see you in an hour and a half" he delcared, getting up and walking out the door.

Wait…did he say an hour and a half?

I glanced over to the digital clock on my night stand and sure enough, it was five o'clock.

OH MY GOSH!! I need to get ready! Where is Alice when you need her anyway?

As if she predicted this would happen, Alice walked right through the door at that exact moment.

I ran to her grabbed her arm and lead her to the center of the room.

"ALICE! Make me pretty…NOW!" I ordered.

Her face became shocked. "What? Why?"

"Edward is taking me to dinner tonight!" I squeaked.

"OH! We should all go, as a group date." Alice suggested to my dismay. Don't get me wrong, I love my friends, but they seriously need to leave me alone for one night.

"Alice…I don't think-"But I was cut off.

"When is he picking you up?" She cut in.

"Um…six thirty." I said "But Alice, tonight Edward and I just wanted to

be-" Cut off again!

"THAT ONLY LEAVES US AN HOUR AND A HALF TO GET READY!" She screamed.

"ALICE! This is just for Edward and me!" I screeched, but she didn't listen.

"Where are we going?"

"I don't know…" I sighed. It was useless, she wasn't going to listen.

"You don't know?!" She shrieked.

"It's supposed to be a surprise for _me."_ I stated emphasizing the 'me' part, but she didn't notice. It was always like this though. I just wish that my friends would butt out sometimes.

"Yeah, yeah, well did he at least tell you what he wants you to wear?!" She shrieked again.

"No." I stated unenthused.

"Okay then, we'll just stick with casual, yet formal outwear." She mumbled to herself, jerking open the closet and pulling out one of my green spaghetti strap undershirts, you know the ones with the built in bra and whatnot. She then looked in her closet. She pulled out a white, short sleeve, cropped sweater, which tied in the front. The last thing she pulled out was damaged, denim, mini skirt. I mean mini!

She tossed them at me and I took the clothing into the bathroom to get dressed while she picked out her outfit.

I heard her dialing on her phone, then a little bit after chatting, then more dialing and more chatting.

I got dressed, brushed my teeth, and brushed through my hair in eight minutes. When I emerged from the bathroom, Alice was already dressed in a crimson red undershirt (the same style as mine) and a dark pair of jeans that had tiny rips designed into them. She already had her hair fixed and make-up on.

I sat on the bed while she applied my make-up and straightened my hair until it was completely flat. I stepped into a pair of white flip-flops as she pushed her feet into a red pair that matched her shirt.

I grabbed my phone, wallet, pepper spray (which I kept for protection, just in case, knowing my unlucky pattern), and keys, in one swift movement i had thrown them all into my purse.

After I took a final look around the room, making sure I had everything I needed, I plopped onto my bed. After a few minutes of final touches, Alice joined me.

There was a slight knock on the door. I started to get up to answer it, but the door opened up before I even stood.

Rosalie walked in looking as gorgeous as ever, and I sighed.

Might as well break the news to Edward now.

I started to pick up my cell phone to call Edward, but was stopped in mid-dialing when there was another knock on my door.

"Come in." I called, knowing who it was.

A beautiful man stepped through my doorway and did a graceful walk towards me, dazzling me all the way.

Edward held his hand out to me and I gratefully took it as he hauled me to my feet.

"Alice…Rosalie." He nodded in recognition to them. "Are you ready?" He asked patiently.

"Yeah, we're all ready." I stated, hinting to him that Rosalie and Alice would be joining us.

"What?" He asked bewildered. At that moment, Emmett and Jasper stepped through the open door and plopped down on the bed next to their girlfriends.

"So when are we leaving and where are we going?" Emmett asked with a huge grin. HE always liked group outings.

"I don't know where you four are going, but Bella and I are on our way to dinner." Edward stated, still confused.

"What are you talking about, we all just got a call from Alice about an hour and a half ago saying that we were all going on another group date." Jasper said.

Edward sighed, obviously frustrated. He opened his mouth to say something else, but I quickly covered it with my hand and pulled him to the door. "I need to talk to Edward in private." I stated, earning a few whistles from Emmett, and a knowing grin from Alice. Even though we were not doing anything along the lines of what they thought.

I pulled Edward out of the door and shut it quickly and took my hand away from his mouth. After removing my hand, he began to talk as though none of that had ever happened.

"Bella, what in the world are they talking about? Please tell me that they did not plan another group date today!" He said, trying not to speak harshly, but failing.

I sighed. I guess now is where I tell him the disappointing news. "Well, they didn't, but you did." I sighed again.

He set his jaw, even more frustrated than before. "I did no such thing; I wanted a nice night by ourselves, which is why I didn't mention our date to anyone. I'm not mad at you either, more at them for not knowing when to butt out." He stated, starting to pace.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him back over to me. "Well, here's what happened. I was about to start getting ready, then Alice walks in. I simply asked her if she could help me get ready, since she's way better at making people pretty than I am. So she asks me where I was going and I told her that I was going on a date with you. Then she's all 'oh we should do a group date' and I tried to explain that we wanted to be alone, but you know Alice, once she sets her mind on something, she won't listen to anyone else." I finished, taking a deep breath at the end.

My explanation didn't help, because he then became even angrier. "Okay, Edward, where are we going?" I asked, coming up with a long shot plan.

"Well, I was going to take you to a Chinese restaurant in China town for a quick dinner, then over to the boardwalk by the Planetarium for a long walk by the lake. You have been over there since you've moved here, right?" He asked, I just shook my head.

"I can't wait to take you over there, you'll absolutely love it!" He said, the anger being replaced with excitement.

"Well, how about this, you and I drive separately from the others, we go to dinner, eat as fast as we can. Then when we are done, we tell them that we have to use the restroom, and ditch them." I said, grinning at my evil plan.

Edward laughed his musical laugh "I like the way you think _Cher."_

"Wait, what did you call me?" I asked.

"_Cher,_ it means darling in Cajun." He stated, stifling his laughter as I blushed.

"Alright, well, let's get this over with, don't forget the plan." I said as we walked back into the room.

"Alright, are we all ready to leave then?" Edward asked.

"Yeah." Emmett said as they all stood.

We made our way down to the lobby area when Edward stopped us. "Bella and I will drive separately from the rest of you guys, that is assuming you will be taking Emmett's jeep…"

"OF COURSE!" Emmett shouted, gathering the attention of a few people wandering around.

"Okay then, wait it's raining a little." Edward said. "I'll pull the car up to the front for you Bella." He said once the others had left the building. "Just wait here for a few minutes."

With that, he walked out, leaving me sitting alone on a bench. I sensed someone sitting down beside me but didn't bother looking over. Whoever it was scooted closer to me and I sighed, scooting all the way over to the other side of the bench until the arm rest was cutting into my sides. The body scooted towards me again, but this time a little too closely.

"Hey, I can count shoulders!" The familiar voice said. I looked over to see my 'dream boy' Jacob Black, as he referred to himself the day at the skating rink, sitting right next to me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, bewildered.

"My friend, Mike Newton goes here, I'm hanging with him." He stated.

_i figured._

I just turned back around and ignored him again.

"Did you hear me earlier?" He asked, annoying me now.

"What?" I asked, making sure the annoyance was showing on my face.

"I said,I can count shoulders." He stated.

"What?!" I asked, highly annoyed now.

"See, watch…" He said as he placed his index finger on his left shoulder, counting one, and then pointing to his right shoulder, counting two. He smiled before placing his finger on my right shoulder. "Three…" He said, and then poked my left shoulder. "Four…" He stated before dropping his arm over my shoulders.

I didn't get it at first, but then I realized that it was one of those stupid attempts to get his arm around me, you know like guys do in the movies. They act like they're stretching, but then when they drop their arm; it ends up draped over your shoulders.

Edward chose that time to enter the building, just as I was about to shove the kid's arm off. I saw him look at us, a scowl apparent on his face.

"I really think you should leave me alone for now on, unless you want him to hurt you." I said, gesturing to an enraged Edward, who was now walking our way, ready to pound Jacob as I pushed his arm away and stood up.

I walked over to Edward, who was about to walk right past me and over to Jacob before I gripped his hand tightly, keeping him with me. "Edward, don't worry about him right now, can we just enjoy the night?" I pleaded, giving him the sweetest look I could.

"Fine!" He huffed and tugged me out of the building. Once we got out front, there was his car. He opened the door for me and helped me in, shutting the door for me as well before getting in on the driver's side.

"Edward?" I piped up after about seven minutes of driving in silence.

"Yes…" He replied.

I wanted to ask him about what he wanted to tell me about that night about a month ago, and I didn't know how he would react, but I was going to confront him about it.

"Bella…" He said, concerned. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I said as he turned to me. "Keep your eyes on the road!" I snapped, gesturing to the road. I hadn't driven in a car with him too often, but he seemed to like to go fast. Very fast.

"I was just wondering…" I started once he had turned his eyes back to the road. "What did you want to talk to me about, last month, when Emmett had his little bunny incident?" I finished.

Edward made an obvious gulp. "Oh, it was nothing." He stated nervously. He was hardly ever nervous.

"Edward…" I said sternly. "You told me that you would talk to me about it and you never did, now what was it about?" I asked harshly.

"Bella, please, just drop it for now…" He pleaded, giving me the cutest look. His eyes had gazed up at me from under his hair that had slightly hung down in his face, as his bottom lipped pouted out. I was going to give into him, but only because I didn't want to ruin our night.

"For now," I responded.

"Wait, did we tell the others where we were going?" Edward asked in a panicked tone.

"Crap…" I yelled as I pulled out my phone and started dialing. "Wait where are we going?" I asked becoming aware that even I dind't know where we were headed to.

"Moon Palace, it's near the fire department." Edward answered stiffly.

"Don't be a prude, we'll have some alone time after dinner, _Cher."_ I replied with a giggle as someone on the other end picked up.

"Bella, where are we supposed to be going?" Alice asked

"Moon Palace in Chinatown, it's near the fire department." I replied.

"Good, okay." She said before hanging up.

We drove in silence for the rest of the ride. When we pulled up to the restaurant, I was already awe-struck. I had not yet been to Chinatown, and I had seen these strange towns on movies and whatnot, but it was absolutely amazing when you got a look at it yourself. It was like you were actually in China, amazing!

I looked over to Edward who was smiling. "Cool, huh?" HE asked.

"Amazing!" I whisper-yelled.

"Well, shall we eat?" He asked. I nodded in response. It had already stopped raining, so that was good.

Edward opened my door, offering his hand, which I took, and led me to the entrance. We were met by our hungry friends and were seated immediately.

**Edwards POV**

Jasper looked up at me with a sly grin plastered on his face when we were seated.

"So, Edward…" He began, scaring me a bit.

"Do you remember when we went camping about three weeks before school started up?" He asked, confusing me, I had just met him only a few days before school started, and I certainly don't remember going camping with him.

"What are you talking about Jasper?" I questioned.

"Wait, I have to tell Bella the story…" Jasper said. Bella looked up at me with a bewildered look on her face.

"Well, we decide to go camping in woods." Jasper said, talking in a Chinese Kong-fu master accent. "Edward no like to wear clothes so he decide to run naked in woods. While Edward naked and running, Jasper see big snake." Jasper continued, and was acting very strangely. I don't think he quite knew what he was talking about honestly.

"So," Jasper continued. "Jasper is going to warn Edward about big snake, but all of the sudden, snake jumps up and bites Edward on butt." Jasper paused for dramatic effect. I was about to shut him up, until I looked over to see that Bella, Rosalie, and Emmett were all laughing hysterically. Alice, on the other hand was glaring at him.

"So, I, Jasper am faced with very hard decision. I can either leave poor Edward to die, or I can suck poison out of butt, and so I think to myself very long and hard and come up with the conclusion that it would be a cold day in hell before I suck poison out of another man's ass." Jasper finished in his Chinese accent with a smile.

"Are you drunk?" I asked skeptically.

"Of course not." Jasper stated again in the Chinese Kong-fu master accent.

"He is…a tad bit tipsy." Emmett stated, trying to stiffle his laughter a bit when the waitress came back with our food.

**(A/N: I know that conversation was a bit weird, but me and Hailee were at her house and these guys were there, and one of them were actually saying all of these things about the other one, it was so hilarious, but it might not be so funny reading about it, but I was laughing hysterically while writing this, remembering that night…Of course, they were a bit more graphic when they said this, but I didn't want to write out everything they said, so this is kind of the edited version...) Oh and there is a picture of Chinatown on our profile**

**Bella POV**

As planned, Edward and I ate our delicious food very quickly and excused ourselves to the bathroom. I met up with my gorgeous boyfriend at the entrance, and once we made sure that they weren't watching us, we made our way out and into his car.

"I'm excited; I haven't been to the boardwalk yet, have you?" I said, very eager.

"Yes." He said a smile on his face.

"What's it like?" I asked, very fascinated.

"It's beautiful, you'll love it." He answered. We drove in silence for the rest of the ride until we pulled up to the Planetarium. I saw the beautiful lake with the sun setting behind it, all of the buildings in the large city aligned on the other side, it was amazing as promised by Edward.

I could feel the smile playing on my lips when Edward looked over to me. He smiled back. I walked down the stairs to the small walking area right on the lake. It was so pretty. I could stick my feet in the water if I went to the very edge, which is exactly what I did. It was the most romantic setting that I could imagine for myself.

I was brought away from the beauty of the setting when I sensed Edward come up beside me.

"It'll be getting cold here soon." He smiled down at me with two blankets in his arms. I patted a spot next to me and he laid out one of the blankets and sat down on it. He then wrapped an arm around me and pulled me up off of the cold concrete that I was sitting on and pulled me onto the blanket to sit beside him.

It was so romantic, being here watching the sun set across the lake with all of the beautiful city right next to it. Edward pulled me closer to him, wrapping his arms around me and kissing my cheek. I smiled and leaned my head against his chest.

Edward finally lay back, pulling me down with him. I pulled my feet out of the cold water and snuggled up with him on the blanket as we continued to watch the view.

"This is amazing." I sighed, burying my head in his chest to where I could still see the setting.

"You're amazing, Bella" He said. I could practically hear the smile in his voice. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled myself closer to him as he sighed in my hair.

"Bella…" He said.

I looked up at his face and was met with a sweet kiss. Our lips moved together and it was absolute bliss. I never wanted to leave this moment, the moment when I became absolutely sure that I was in love with Edward. I could practically feel the sparks fly as we shared our kiss, and I loved every minute of it.

Edward let his tongue slide across my bottom lip and I parted my lips, allowing entrance. Everything about Edward was amazing from his personality to his amazing kisses, which made me love him even more.

We both sighed when our lungs made known that they needed air and we had to part. Edward smiled at me with his crooked grin, making my heart swoon. He looked into my eyes so intensely, I knew that he was trying to tell me something with his eyes, but I didn't understand. I couldn't even let myself look away from his gorgeous green eyes, so deep and amazing. What was he trying to tell me?

I let my eyes bore into his with the same intensity as he was giving me. I don't know how long we just sat there looking into each other, but finally Edward brought his hand up to stroke the back of my hair, then pulled it to the side of my face.

That's when I realized that he was contradicting something silently. He sat up, pulling away from me. I then sat up and positioned myself in front of him, slightly between his legs.

"Edward, is something the matter?" I asked.

_What if he didn't feel the same way I did? What if he felt that I was getting too attached and decided it was time to end our relationship? He wouldn't bring me all the way out here and share this romantic night with me just to break up with me, would he?_

Panic started to surface, but I was quick to push away all those thoughts and cover my emotions.

Edward just gave me one of his signature smiles and kissed me on the forehead. "Everything is perfect, love." He said

_Maybe he just thought I was pathetic and couldn't bare the guilt if he broke up with me…wait, what did he just call me?!_

"Wait…what?!" I shrieked.

"Bella, what I wanted to tell you that night, remember you asked me about it in the car?" He said, careful to avoid the new subject at hand.

"Yes." I answered.

"Well, what I wanted to tell you is that…I'm not exactly sure how I want to say this."

_He is breaking up with me._ I thought as he continued talking.

"Bella, ever since you feel in my lap on that plane, I've felt some kind of attraction for you, and since then that attraction has grown so immensely. I am always thinking of you. The strangest things remind me of you. Like yesterday, I was about to eat a slice of tomato and I immediately thought of you and the way you blush so beautifully when you get embarrassed. You are always on my mind and when I'm around you, I always feel these sparks between us, and I get those butterflies in my stomach, and when I'm not around you, I'm always craving to be. Gosh, I'm kind of babbling now." Edward blushed, and a shy smile came to his face, as his eyes continued to bore into mine.

On the other hand, my mouth was a gape, my eyes wide. Maybe he did feel the same way as I did about him. It didn't sound like he was trying to break up with me at all.

He took both of my hands and held them in his lap before looking down and continuing "Well, basically what I'm trying to say is…that…I…I…love you Bella." He finished, finally looking up at me, his green eyes smoldering.

I was speechless; I didn't know what to say. Edward's face was starting to become a little pained, and it was then that I remembered that I should probably say it back to him.

"...Of course, I understand if you don't feel the same way." He said, the pain on his face becoming more distraught.

"Edward, I…you…I mean…wow! Oh…and of course I feel the same way! I guess I have been having that feeling for…well…for a while now." I looked down at my bare feet. Edward placed a finger underneath my chin and lifted my face.

Our lips had just barley touching, only brushing against each other's when I jumped up and squealed due to a vibration in my back pocket.

I scowled as I pulled my phone from my back pocket and flipped it open.

"Hello!" I seethed into the phone.

"Bella, where are you?! You went to the bathroom two hours ago!" Alice yelled on the other line.

"ALICE! I'm with Edward! We were supposed to go on a date alone, but you four just invited yourselves and so Edward and I decided to ditch you guys!"

"Oh…" Alice said, seeming a little hurt.

"Alice, I'm sorry, it's just that Edward and I would like to be alone, but I have very interesting news to tell you and Rosalie later!" I said the last part a little quietly so that Edward wouldn't hear.

"Okay!" She said excitedly. "Oh and sorry about ruining your night, I didn't know…"

"You didn't ruin my night in any sense, it was amazing…" I sighed, shrinking back down into Edward's arms.

**Edward POV**

I started to babble and so just decided to come right out and say it. "Well, basically what I'm trying to say is…that…I…I…love you Bella."

Bella's mouth was a perfect 'O' and her eyes wide. She didn't say anything and so I started to become panicked.

_Of course she doesn't love you, stupid! I don't deserve her anyway._ _This is slightly humiliating though. I just poured my heart out and she doesn't feel the same way… _

"Of course, I understand if you don't feel the same way." I was quick to say. A few seconds passed before she spoke.

"Edward, I…you…I mean…wow! Oh…and of course I feel the same way! I guess I have been having that feeling for…well…for a while now." She stuttered. Her words made my heart skip a beat.

She put her head down and I put a finger under her chin to lift up her face so that I could get a good look at her.

I found myself craning my neck, leaning my head down to hers. I brushed my lips against hers when she suddenly jumped out of my arms squealing and thrashing around.

_Is she okay?_ What in the world is she doing?

I was about to stand up and calm her down when she pulled her vibrating phone out of her pocket, a scowl apparent on her face as she flipped it open.

"Hello!" I seethed into the phone.

"ALICE! I'm with Edward! We were supposed to go on a date alone, but you four just invited yourselves and so Edward and I decided to ditch you guys!" Bella whisper-yelled at my sister for interrupting us once again.

Alice must have said something because the scowl softened into a look of guilt on my Bella's face.

"Alice, I'm sorry, it's just that Edward and I would like to be alone, but I have…" She started whispering the last part and I couldn't comprehend what she was saying. I really just wanted her back in my arms.

Bella stopped talking and a few moments passed before she said sincerely in the phone; "You didn't ruin my night in any sense, it was amazing…" She was staring right into my eyes as she said it and practically melted in my lap.

She snapped the phone shut and set it aside before placing a sweet kiss on my lips.

I realized that it was starting to get cold and Bella's feet were still wet from dipping them into the water. I sighed knowing that she'd probably end up with a cold by the end of the week. As we kissed, I carefully reached over, as so not to break our kiss, and grabbed the extra blanket and wrapped it around the beautiful women in my arms.

**Three days later!!**

"Oh, Bella! I'm so excited for you and Edward!" Alice shrieked looking from me to Bella, who was now sick with a cold, just as I predicted.

Bella just smiled at Alice. "Oh, and I have some news that might cheer you up a bit!" Alice squealed.

"Oh…"Bella sighed, lying back onto her pillows.

"Yes! See Edward here inspired me!" Alice was so happy she could burst. She would be spilling the beans about her good news in a few seconds.

"How so?" Bella asked now intrigued.

"Well after you told Rosalie and I about your night with Edward, I went to Jasper and told him how I felt!" Alice bounced with joy.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"Yeah and how come I haven't heard about this yet?" Rosalie questioned.

Jasper just smiled and Emmett rolled his eyes.

"I told him I loved him!" Alice shrieked. A beautiful smile graced Bella's lips, as well as Rosalie. Jasper was just plain beaming with happiness.

"And…" Rosalie cooed, joining Alice and Bella on the bed.

"And he loves me too." Alice smiled up at Jasper with love in her eyes. Jasper looked at her just the same way. Alice hopped up off of the bed and pranced into Jasper's arms.

"Well, we're leaving. Hope you feel better Bella. Bye!" Alice waved as she and Jasper left the room.

"How sweet! I remember when Emmett first told me he loved me…" Rosalie swooned.

"Tell me about it!" Bella said excitedly.

"Well, we were sitting on the porch swing in his front yard, watching the sun set. All of the sudden he just pulls me close to him. I looked up at him and he goes to kiss me, and somehow missed completely and he ended up having my earring stuck in his lips. I remember he kept pulling back and I yelled at him because he was pulling my ear. He yelled back that my earring was stuck in his lips. It took five minutes to get out of that mess, and then we just laughed about it all night. After his lip stopped bleeding, he leaned down to kiss me again.Then he just bluntly told me that he loved me. I blushed and said it right back." Rosalie sighed.

"That's so cute!" Bella squealed

"I know, and now my best friends have both found someone! It's kind of funny though, it's probably the thing that you least likely expected to find here…love I mean." Rosalie said as I opened a can of Alphabet soup and poured it into a bowl before placing it in the microwave.

"Yeah…oh, and it's kind of funny how right before Alice told Jasper how she felt, he ran into a streetlight that ended up falling on the hood of his car. Emmett got an earring through his lip, and well…I got a cold." Bella laughed. Emmett had gotten up and walked over to stand beside me.

"They get so excited about the smallest things." Emmett said, taking a drink of orange juice.

"Yeah…" I replied.

"I really do love her, I know I can be pretty immature sometimes, but I do." He said.

I looked over to him and laughed. "Yeah, remember when you got drunk and Rosalie's bunny costume?" I laughed even harder at the memory. Bella had recorded the whole dancing scene and watched it with me later. We all decided that we would have to add it to the home videos.

"Yeah, sorry about that, it was pretty funny though. Jasper and his Jedi Mind Trick!" We started busting out laughing at how Jasper had managed to get me and him out of trouble but Emmett into trouble.

"Well, Rosalie and I have a date, so if you don't mind Bella…" Emmett hinted.

"Of course, see you later Rosalie, Emmett." Bella said, sitting up to hug Rose and Emmett goodbye.

As soon as the door was closed behind our friends, the microwave beeped indicating that Bella's soup was finished.

**Bella POV**

"What are you cooking over there?" I asked Edward after he pulled a bowel out of the microwave.

"You'll see…" He trailed off, swirling the spoon around in whatever he had made.

He began carrying the food over to me still fiddling with the food. He stood in front of me for a moment messing with whatever it was then handed me the bowel with a huge grin on his face that just about made my heart melt.

"Eat up!" He said eagerly as I took the bowl, examining it contents.

I realized that it was Alphabet soup, and my sight started to become blurry as tears welled up.

Edward had put a bunch of letters in the middle of the bowel that spelled out 'I LOVE YOU' I put the bowel on the nightstand and grabbed the hem of his shirt, pulling him down onto my bed.

"I love you too!" I cried before we kissed, those familiar sparks flying.

**THE END!!**

**OMC it id freaking five thirty in the morning! I going to cry, after the epilogue is finished, this story will be over! I'm so sad, but at least there might be a sequel, and possibly more depending on you guys and what you want. The epilogue will take place at the end of the semester, when they are all on vacation, or at home, and you will also find out what Bella was dreaming about a few chapters ago. Review if you liked!! Please don't be mean...**


	20. VERY IMPORTANT!

**VERY VERY IMPORTANT!!**

HEY LOVELY PEOPLE!!

Well, we have some really great ideas for the epilogue! It will be done very soon! We hope that you enjoy it!

But, until then...

**WE"RE CHANGING THE TITTLE OF THIS STORY!!**

**It will be called...**

**Hi, I'm Mr Right, I Heard You Were Looking For Me**

Sorry about the author's note, it will be deleted as soon as the epilogue is out, and that's when we will make the tittle change!!

Keep reviewing!

the epilogue is almost done!

-CMN-marie

Hailee and Christie :)


	21. AUTHOR'S NOTE ABOUT THE EPILOGE!

Okay, first and foremost, I would like to apologize. For the wait. For telling you that there may be an epilogue, because there's not.

I am really, sincerely sorry for making you wait a year for this post. But here's the thing. There's just not enough time to write. There's not enough time anymore to think up ideas, to come up with new things of interest to put in this story. Plus, I really do think that the last chapter of this story was kind of perfect. I don't think that it needs to be changed, or that there really needs to be an epilogue. I think it's fine the way it is. It speaks for itself, and leaves a lot open for interpretation, which I like. So I'm sorry for everyone that hates me now, and for everyone that was genially excited for an epilogue, and for everyone that waited this long.

There isn't going to be an epilogue. I'm really sorry.

I will be setting this story as complete.

As for "Its all Emmett's Fault", I'm not continuing that story. I've read through it and its kind of dumb. If any of you really disagree to a great extent, let me know. Tell me if you really do care to have that story continued. If there are enough people that actually do want to read it, then I'll try my best to get finish the story by January. But this is up to you. I'm not really looking for attention with this as much as I'm just thinking that no one really likes this story, but I could be mistaken, so if you do want me to finish it, pm me, or this note and let me know, and I'll try to if there's enough people that actually want to read it, and like the story, otherwise, I'm just going to delete it.

The Rapporto I wish I has will be finished. I haven't had much time to work on it whatsoever lately, but I will finish that one, sorry for the wait on that too.

I feel like a horrible person for this, for making you wait, for the epilogue thing, and All Emmett's fault, but Hi, I'm Mr Right (university of Chicago) is awesome how it is I think, and Emmett's Fault sucks in my opinion.

I really am sorry.


	22. Author's note :

Another Author's note, I know. I was actually writing this as a reply in a way to a review whose user did not have a reply link or profile.

I realize that this story is kind of immature and childish, so if you think this, no offense taken, unless you're mean about it.

Anyway, what you have to realize, is that this story was started possibly over 2 years ago….? I can't really remember. And then the last chapter was written over a year ago. I was in middle school when writing this, as well as the other person writing this, so it's bound to be a little childish. I'm really sorry about that.

I really do hope, though, that the writing has improved since this story was written, and that my other stuff, as well as future things, won't be as bad. This was however, my first fanfic. So I really hope you all understand, and don't hate this too much. :)

And thanks so much to everyone whose read this, and made comments and such.


End file.
